Nederlandese-Interlingua/r
r ZN :1 r :hij kan de -- niet zeggen = ille non sape pronunciar le r ra TW :1 :--, --, wat is dat? = devina lo que es isto? ra ZN :1 (SCHEEP) verga, virga :een zeil aan de -- bevestigen = invirgar un vela :een schip van zijn raas ontdoen = disinvirgar un nave raad ZN :1 (uitweg) recurso :hij weet overal -- op = ille ha recurso pro toto :hij weet wel -- met zijn geld = ille sape como guastar su moneta :geen -- weten met iets = non saper que facer con un cosa :ik weet me geen -- = io es desperate :2 (advies) consilio :verstandige -- = consilio judiciose :iemand om -- vragen = prender consilio de un persona, consultar un persona, peter consilio a un persona :iemand -- geven = dar consilio a/consiliar/avisar un persona :iemand met -- ter zijde staan = avisar un persona, adjutar un persona per su consilios :iemand met -- en daad bijstaan = avisar e assister un persona :een goede -- in de wind slaan = rejectar un bon consilio :een -- aannemen = acceptar un consilio :iemands -- volgen = sequer/acceptar le consilio de un persona :komt tijd, komt -- = le tempore porta consilio :met voorbedachten --e = premeditate, con premeditation :3 (orgaan, college) consilio :Raad van State = Consilio de Stato :Raad van Europa = Consilio de Europa :Raad van Beroerten = Consilio del Tumultos :Raad voor de Kinderbescherming = Consilio de Protection de Minores :Hoge Raad = Corte/Tribunal Supreme :-- van toezicht = consilio de vigilantia/de controlo :-- van beheer/bestuur = consilio de administration :presidentiële -- = consilio presidential raadgeven WW :1 consiliar, dar consilio, avisar raadgevend BN :1 consultative, consultatori :--e vergadering = assemblea consultative :-- orgaan = organo consultative :--e stem = voce consultative raadgever ZN :1 consiliero, consiliator, consultor :angst is een slechte -- = le pavor es un mal consiliero raadgeving ZN :1 (het geven van raad) consilio :2 (advies) consilio, aviso :iemands --en ter harte nemen = sequer le consilios de un persona raadhuis ZN :1 casa/domo municipal, municipalitate raadhuisbode ZN :1 ostiero municipal raadhuiscarillon ZN :1 carillon (F) del casa/domo municipal raadhuisklok ZN :1 horologio del casa/domo municipal raadhuistoren ZN :1 turre del casa/domo municipal raadkamer ZN :1 camera/sala de consilio :behandeling in -- = session non public raadpensionaris ZN :1 grande pensionario raadplegen WW :1 consultar, demandar consilio a, prender consilio de :de bronnen -- = consultar le fontes :een deskundige -- = consultar un experto, prender consilio de un experto :een arts -- = consultar un medico :het orakel -- = consultar le oraculo :2 (opzoeken) cercar in, consultar, (inzien) compulsar :het woordenboek -- = cercar in/compulsar le dictionario raadpleging ZN :1 consultation, consulta :ter -- = pro consulta del publico :-- van secondaire bronnen = consultation de fontes secundari raadsbesluit ZN :1 decreto communal/municipal, decision/resolution/ordinantia del consilio communal/municipal :2 :de --en van God = le decretos/ordinantias del Providentia/de Deo raadsbevel ZN :1 ordine del consilio raadscollege ZN :1 consilio :hoogste -- = consilio supreme raadscommissie ZN :1 commission/committee (E) communal/municipal/del consilio/de consilieros raadsdebat ZN :1 debatto del consilio communal/municipal raadsel ZN :1 (mysterie, geheim) enigma, mysterio, (spelletje) enigma :een -- ontsluieren = decifrar un enigma :-- oplossen = (re)solver un enigma :voor een -- staan = trovar se/esser ante un enigma/mysterio :in --s spreken = exprimer se per enigmas raadselachtig BN :1 enigmatic, incomprehensibile, incomprensibile, mysteriose, sibyllin :--e blik = reguardo enigmatic :--e figuur = figura/personage mysteriose/enigmatic :-- maken = enigmatisar :-- spreken = parlar enigmaticamente raadselachtigheid ZN :1 incomprehensibilitate, incomprensibilitate, mysterio, character enigmatic/mysteriose, mysteriositate raadselboek ZN :1 collection de enigmas raadselrijm ZN :1 enigma rimate raadselrubriek ZN :1 rubrica de enigmas raadselschrift ZN :1 texto enigmatic raadselspel ZN :1 joco de enigmas raadseltaal ZN :1 linguage enigmatic raadselverzameling ZN :1 collection de enigmas raadselvol BN :1 plen de enigmas :de --le wereld = le mundo plen de enigmas raadselvraag ZN :1 question in forma de enigma raadselwedstrijd ZN :1 concurso de enigmas raadselwoord ZN :1 parola del enigma raadsfractie ZN :1 gruppo/gruppamento politic in le consilio communal/municipal raadsheer ZN :1 (lid van een raad) membro de un consilio, consiliero :2 (lid van een gerechtshof) judice de un tribunal superior :3 (schaakstuk) episcopo raadsheerlijk BN :1 de consiliero raadskandidaat ZN :1 candidato pro le consilio communal/municipal raadskandidatuur ZN :1 candidatura pro le consilio communal/municipal raadslag ZN :1 consultation raadslid ZN :1 consiliero communal/municipal raadslidmaatschap ZN :1 membrato del consilio communal/municipal raadsman ZN :1 (adviseur) consiliero, consiliator, guida, mentor :de --en der Kroon = le consilieros del Corona :humanistisch -- = consiliero humanistic :sociaal -- = consiliero social :2 (advocaat) advocato :zich laten bijstaan door zijn -- = facer se assister per su advocato raadsnotulen ZN MV :1 reporto/actos del session/reunion del consilio communal/municipal raadsorgaan ZN :1 consilio raadsvergadering ZN :1 reunion del consilieros, reunion/session/assemblea del consilio communal/municipal :een -- beleggen = convocar un reunion del consilio communal/municipal raadsverkiezing ZN :1 election (de un consilio) communal/municipal raadsverordening ZN :1 ordinantia del consilio communal/municipal raadsverslag ZN :1 Zie: raadsnotulen raadszaal ZN :1 Zie: raadzaal raadszetel ZN :1 sede in le consilio communal/municipal raadszitting ZN :1 session/reunion del consilio communal/municipal :-- met gesloten deuren = session (del consilio) a porta clause raadvraging ZN :1 consultation raadzaal ZN :1 sala (del sessiones) del consilio raadzaam BN :1 opportun, utile, consiliabile, prudente, (aanbevelenswaardig) recommendabile :iets -- vinden = creder consiliabile un cosa raadzaamheid ZN :1 opportunitate, utilitate raadzetel ZN :1 sede de consiliero raaf ZN :1 corvo :(FIG) witte -- = ave rar, rara avis (L) :zo zwart als een -- = nigre como un corvo :stelen als de --en = esser un fur incorrigibile raafachtig BN :1 corvin raafachtigen ZN MV :1 corvidos raafeend ZN :1 anate nigre raafvogel ZN :1 corvido raagbol ZN :1 scopa pro tectos raai ZN :1 (PLANTK) (hennepnetel) galeopsis :2 (richtingslijn) linea de direction :3 (greppel) (parve) fossato (de drainage {e}) :4 section raaigras ZN :1 lolio :Engels -- = lolio perenne :Italiaans -- = lolio italic :Westerwolds -- = lolio multiflor westerwoldic raailijn ZN :1 linea transversal raak BN :1 (het doel treffend) que attinge su scopo, ben dirigite :2 (scherp geformuleerd) ad rem (L) :--e woorden = parolas adequate :-- antwoord = responsa appropriate :iemand -- typeren = characterisar un persona appropriatemente :3 (geslaagd in gelijkenis) resimilante, juste raakcirkel ZN :1 circulo tangente raakgooien WW :1 toccar/attinger le scopo raakheid ZN :1 exactitude, justessa raakkoorde ZN :1 chorda tangente raakkromme ZN :1 curva tangente raaklijn ZN :1 tangente raaklijnenvierhoek ZN :1 quadrangulo tangente raakpunt ZN :1 (WISK) puncto tangential/de tangentia/de contacto :2 (FIG) puncto commun/de contacto :zij hebben geen enkel -- = illes non ha absolutemente nihil in commun, illes non ha alicun puncto in commun raakvlak ZN :1 (WISK) plano tangente/osculatori :2 (vlak van overeenkomst) puncto(s) de contacto, terreno commun :-- tussen theologie en literatuur = punctos de contacto inter le theologia e le litteratura raam ZN :1 fenestra, (ruit) vitro :-- aan de straat = fenestra que da super le strata :aan het -- zitten = esser sedite al latere del fenestra :door het -- kijken = reguardar/mirar per le fenestra/le vitro :een -- openzetten = aperir un fenestra/vitro :het -- sluiten = clauder le fenestra/vitro :uit het -- gooien = jectar per le fenestra, defenestrar :het uit het -- gooien = defenestration :wij slapen met open --en = nos dormi con le fenestras aperte :dubbele --en = (fenestras con) vitros duple :gebrandschilderd -- = vitriera :2 (lijst(werk)) quadro, inquadramento :het -- van een deur = le inquadramento de un porta :3 (kader, strekking) quadro :in het -- van = in le quadro de :een schrijver in het -- van zijn tijd behandelen = tractar un autor in le quadro de su epocha :dat valt buiten het -- van ons betoog = isto non forma parte de nostre argumentation :4 (spanraam) chassis (F) raamadvertentie ZN :1 (parve) annuncio in un vitrina, annuncio fixate al fenestra raamafsluiting ZN :1 clausura del fenestra raamakkoord ZN :1 accordo general/quadro raamantenne ZN :1 antenna a/de quadro raambeslag ZN :1 ferratura (de fenestra) raamconstructie ZN :1 construction de fenestra raamgordijn ZN :1 cortina de fenestra raamhandvat ZN :1 impugnatura de fenestra raamhor ZN :1 fenestra paramuscas, malias metallic pro fenestras raamhout ZN :1 inquadramento raamijzer ZN :1 inquadramento de metallo raamkant ZN :1 latere del fenestra(s) raamkit ZN :1 mastico raamklink ZN :1 arresto de fenestra raamknop ZN :1 button de fenestra raamkoord ZN :1 corda del contrapeso raamkozijn ZN :1 quadro de fenestra raamlood ZN :1 contrapeso de un fenestra de guillotina raamluik ZN :1 contrafenestra raamontvanger ZN :1 radio con antenna a/de quadro raamopening ZN :1 apertura del fenestra raampje ZN :1 fenestretta :het -- omhoogdraaien = altiar le fenestretta :het -- omlaagdraaien = abassar le fenestretta raamplan ZN :1 plano general/global/quadro/de insimul raamprostitutie ZN :1 prostitution in vitrina raamsluiting ZN :1 serratura de fenestra raamsponning ZN :1 guida del fenestra raamstijl ZN :1 gamba de fenestra raamthermometer ZN :1 thermometro exterior/de fenestra raamventilator ZN :1 ventilator de fenestra raamvertelling ZN :1 narration quadro raamwerk ZN :1 (raam) fenestra :2 (draagconstructie) chassis (F) :3 (lijstwerk) quadro :4 (kader) plano, quadro, structura :het -- van haar scriptie is af = illa ha finite le quadro de su these (-esis) raamwet ZN :1 lege quadro raamzoeker ZN :1 (FOTO) iconometro raap ZN :1 rapa :recht voor zijn -- = sin ambages, in terminos clar raapakker ZN :1 campo de rapas raapkool ZN :1 caulerapa, rutabaga raapland ZN :1 Zie: raapakker raapolie ZN :1 oleo de colza raapveld ZN :1 Zie: raapakker raapzaad ZN :1 colza raar BN :1 estranie, bizarre, excentric, eccentric, peculiar, extravagante :-e eigenschap = peculiaritate :een --e kerel = un typo bizarre/peculiar :doe niet zo --! = arresta iste nonsenso! :daar zul je -- van opkijken = isto te surprendera :dat is een -- geval = le caso es bizarre :er wordt -- over gesproken = de isto on parla estraniemente :zich -- voelen = sentir se poco/pauco ben raasdonders ZN MV :1 pisos raaskallen WW :1 extravagar, delirar raaskallerij ZN :1 delirio raat ZN :1 (honingraat) favo raathoning ZN :1 melle de favo rabarber ZN :1 (PLANTK) rheubarbaro :2 (gerecht) compota de rheubarbaro rabarberblad ZN :1 folio de rheubarbaro rabarbercompote ZN :1 compota de rheubarbaro rabarberessence ZN :1 essentia de rheubarbaro rabarbermarmelade ZN :1 marmelada de rheubarbaro rabarbermoes ZN :1 Zie: rabarbercompote rabarbersap ZN :1 succo de rheubarbaro rabarbersteel ZN :1 pedunculo de rheubarbaro rabarberstroop ZN :1 sirop de rheubarbaro rabarberwijn ZN :1 vino de rheubarbaro rabarberwortel ZN :1 radice de rheubarbaro rabat ZN :1 (korting) rebatto, reduction, disconto :extra -- = disconto supplementari :2 (sponning) cannellatura :3 (kweekbed) seminario :4 (BOUWK) (rand langs een gebouw) plattebanda rabatdelen ZN MV :1 plancas con cannellaturas rabatijzer ZN :1 ferro cannellate rabatschaaf ZN :1 plana a/de cannellar rabatten BN :1 (sponningen schaven) cannellar :2 (planken verbinden) assemblar :3 (een plank schuin bijschaven) chanfrenar {sj} :4 (planken over elkaar leggen) imbricar rabatteren WW :1 (HAND) accordar/consentir un rebatto :2 (BOUWK) cannellar rabatzegel ZN :1 timbro rebatto rabauw ZN :1 bruto rabbi ZN :1 rabbi rabbijn ZN :1 rabbin rabbijnendom ZN :1 rabbinato rabbijnenschool ZN :1 schola rabbinic rabbijnentitel ZN :1 titulo rabbinic rabbijns BN :1 rabbinic :--e wijsbegeerte = philosophia rabbinic :aanhanger van de --e leer = rabbinista rabbinaal BN :1 rabbinic :--e kaas = caseo rabbinic :onder -- toezicht = sub surveliantia rabbinic rabbinaat ZN :1 (functie) rabbinato :2 (ambtsgebied) rabbinato :3 (alle rabbijnen van een ressort) rabbinato :4 (kantoor) rabbinato rabbinisme ZN :1 rabbinismo :middeleeuws -- = rabbinismo medieval :modern -- = rabbinismo moderne rabbinist ZN :1 rabbinista rabdologie ZN :1 rhabdologia rabdologisch BN :1 rhabdologic rabdomant ZN :1 rhabdomante rabdomantie ZN :1 rhabdomantia rabelaisiaans BN :1 rabelesian, rabelaisian {è} rabiaat BN :1 rabide, inragiate, inrabiate, furiose rabies ZN :1 rabie :-- krijgen = rabiar racaille ZN :1 canalia, hoi polloi (G) raccordement ZN :1 via de connexion raccorderen WW :1 connecter race ZN :1 cursa :een -- winnen = ganiar un cursa :een -- verliezen = perder un cursa :-- met hindernissen = cursa de obstaculos :-- tegen de klok = cursa contra le horologio/le tempore :(ook FIG) nog in de -- zijn = esser ancora in cursa, (FIG) haber ancora possibilitates (de ganiar) :de -- naar de top = le cursa verso le successo, le carrierismo :2 :aan de -- zijn = haber diarrhea race-auto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de cursa racebaan ZN :1 circuito, pista (de autodromo) raceboot ZN :1 batello de cursa, lancha {sj} rapide racecircuit ZN :1 Zie: racebaan racefiets ZN :1 bicycletta de cursa racekak ZN :1 Zie: diarrhee racemaat ZN :1 racemato racemeus BN :1 racemose racemisch BN :1 racemic :-- mengsel = mixtura racemic :omzetting in een -- mengsel = racemisation racemiseren WW :1 racemisar racemotor ZN :1 moto®cyclo/motocycletta de cursa racen WW :1 (aan een race deelnemen) prender parte in/participar in un cursa, currer :2 (zich haasten) hastar se, currer racepaard ZN :1 cavallo de cursa racestuur ZN :1 (van fiets) guida de cursa, (van auto) volante de cursa raceterrein ZN :1 campo de cursas racewagen ZN :1 auto(mobile) de cursa rachel ZN :1 planca stricte rachelen WW :1 revestir de plancas stricte rachialgie ZN :1 rhachialgia rachitis ZN :1 rhachitis, rhachitismo :-- bestrijdend = antirhachitic rachitisch BN :1 rhachitic rachitislijder ZN :1 rhachitico rachitomie ZN :1 rhachitomia raciaal BN :1 racial racisme ZN :1 (rassendiscriminatie) racismo, racialismo :tegenstander van het -- = adversario del racismo, antiracista :2 (rassenleer) racismo, racialismo racist ZN :1 racista racistisch BN :1 racista racket ZN :1 (TENNIS) rachetta :2 (misdadige organisatie) racket (E) racketeer ZN :1 membro de un racket (E) racketolie ZN :1 oleo pro rachettas racketsnaar ZN :1 corda de rachetta racketsteel ZN :1 manico de rachetta rad ZN :1 rota :het -- van Fortuin/avontuur = le rota del fortuna :de --eren van een uurwerk = le ingranage de un horologio :--eren ineen doen grijpen = ingranar :het ineen doen grijpen van --eren = ingranage :iemand een -- voor de ogen draaien = jectar pulvere in le oculos de un persona, dupar un persona :het vijfde -- aan de wagen = le quinte rota del carrossa/del carro/del carretta :2 (folterwerktuig) rota :3 (eenheid van straling) rad, (Afk.) rd :4 (kring) halo, nimbo, corona rad BN :1 rapide, celere, veloce, agile, prompte :-- van tong = volubile, loquace :zijn --de vingers = su digitos agile :-- spreken = parlar con volubilitate radafstand ZN :1 distantia inter le rotas radar ZN :1 radar radar(snelheids)controle ZN :1 controlo (de velocitate per) radar radarantenne ZN :1 antenna de radar radarapparaat ZN :1 apparato de radar radarapparatuur ZN :1 apparatos/equipamento de radar radarastronomie ZN :1 radarastronomia radarbeeld ZN :1 imagine de radar radarcontrole ZN :1 controlo de/per radar radarecho ZN :1 echo de radar radargolf ZN :1 unda de radar radarinstallatie ZN :1 installation/equipamento de radar radarketen ZN :1 catena de stationes de radar radarkoepel ZN :1 radome (E) radarmonteur ZN :1 radarista radarnet ZN :1 rete de stationes de radar radarpost ZN :1 posto de radar radarscherm ZN :1 schermo de radar radarsignaal ZN :1 signal de radar radarstation ZN :1 station de radar radarsysteem ZN :1 systema/rete de radar radartechnicus ZN :1 radarista radartechniek ZN :1 technica del radar radartoestel ZN :1 Zie: radarapparaat radartoren ZN :1 turre de radar radarverklikker ZN :1 detector de radar radarwaarnemer ZN :1 observator/operator de radar radas ZN :1 axe de rota radbraken ZN :1 supplicio del rota radbraken WW :1 (doodmartelen) torturar con le rota, submitter al supplicio del rota, rumper super le rota :2 (verknoeien) stropiar, guastar :Interlingua -- = stropiar Interlingua raddigheid ZN :1 Zie: radheid raddraaier ZN :1 instigator, agitator raddraaierij ZN :1 instigation, agitation raddruk ZN :1 carga de rota rade ZN :1 (ankerplaats) rada radeergom ZN :1 Zie: radeergummi radeergum ZN :1 Zie: radeergummi radeergummi ZN :1 gumma pro rader radeerkunst ZN :1 gravure (F) al burin radeermachine ZN :1 machina a/de rader radeermes ZN :1 cultello pro rader radeernaald ZN :1 burin radeerpenseel ZN :1 pincel pro rader radeerpotlood ZN :1 stilo pro rader radeerstift ZN :1 stilo pro rader radeervernis ZN :1 vernisse pro gravure (F) al burin radeloos BN :1 affollate, desperate :-- maken = affollar, exasperar radeloosheid ZN :1 affollamento, desperation, despero raden WW :1 (vermoeden) divinar, presumer :de rest kun je wel -- = tu divina le resto, tu te pote imaginar le resto :je mag drie maal -- wie het gedaan heeft = nunquam tu va divinar qui lo ha facite :2 (adviseren) consiliar, avisar, preconisar, recommendar :3 (gissen) divinar :naar iets -- = divinar un cosa, facer conjecturas :hij raadde maar in het wilde weg = ille se perdeva in conjecturas radencommunisme ZN :1 communismo sovietic radenregering ZN :1 governamento sovietic radenrepubliek ZN :1 republica sovietic rader ZN :1 consiliero, dator de consilio raderas ZN :1 axe de rota raderbaar ZN :1 lectiera rolante/con rotas raderbeweging ZN :1 movimento giratori raderboot ZN :1 nave/vapor a/de rota(s) raderbrancard ZN :1 Zie: raderbaar raderdiertje ZN :1 rotifero raderen WW :1 (graveren) gravar al burin, burinar, incider :2 (wegschrappen) rader, grattar radering ZN :1 (wegschrapping) grattamento raderkast ZN :1 tambur raderoverbrenging ZN :1 transmission per rotas raderschip ZN :1 vapor/nave a/de rotas radersleepboot ZN :1 remolcator a/de rotas radersmeer ZN :1 grassia/lubricante/lubrificante pro rotas raderwerk ZN :1 (op elkaar werkende raderen) systema de rotas, ingranage, mechanismo :het -- van een horloge = le ingranage de un horologio :2 (organisatie) ingranage :het -- van de staat = le ingranage del stato radflens ZN :1 flangia de rota radheid ZN :1 (mbt handelen) promptitude, velocitate, rapiditate, celeritate, (van bewegingen) agilitate :2 :-- van tong = volubilitate, loquacitate radiaal BN :1 radial :--e samendrukking = compression radial :(ASTRON) --e snelheid = velocitate radial radiaal ZN :1 radiano radiaalband ZN :1 pneu(matico) radial radiant ZN :1 radiante, puncto radiante/de radiation radiateur ZN :1 radiator :de dop van de -- afschroeven = disvitar le capsula del radiator radiateurdop ZN :1 capsula del radiator radiateurenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de radiatores radiatie ZN :1 (uitstraling) (ir)radiation :2 (doorhaling) cancellation radiatiegordel ZN :1 fasce/cinctura/cincturon de radiationes radiatiepunt ZN :1 puncto radiante/de radiation, radiante radiator ZN :1 (kachel) radiator :parabolische -- = radiator parabolic :ribben van een -- = elementos de un radiator :2 (radiateur) radiator radiatordop ZN :1 capsula del radiator radiatorenlak ZN :1 lacca pro radiatores radiatorenverf ZN :1 color pro radiatores radiatorfolie ZN :1 folio insulante/isolante (pro radiatores) radiatorhoes ZN :1 copertura del radiator, coperiradiator radiatorkraan ZN :1 valvula de radiator radicaal BN :1 (diep ingrijpend) radical, drastic, extreme :-- geneesmiddel = medicina/medicamento radical :iets -- veranderen = cambiar/transformar un cosa radicalmente, revolutionar un cosa :iets -- bederven = guastar un cosa completemente :-- verschillend = totalmente differente :2 (strevend naar ingrijpende hervormingen) radical :--e partij = partito radical :3 (TAAL) radical :--e talen = linguas radical :4 (WISK) radical radicaal ZN :1 (iemand die de consequenties van een zienswijze aanvaardt) persona radical, radical :2 (POL) radical, extremista :een gematigd -- = un radical moderate :3 (WISK) radical :4 (SCHEI) radical :vrije -- = radical libere :eenwaardige -- = radical monovalente radicaliseren WW :1 radicalisar :het -- = radicalisation :de politieke strijd -- = radicalisar le lucta politic radicalisering ZN :1 radicalisation radicalisme ZN :1 radicalismo radicaliteit ZN :1 radicalitate radicand ZN :1 radicando radiculitis ZN :1 radiculitis radiësthesie ZN :1 radiesthesia radiësthesist ZN :1 radiesthesista radieus BN :1 radiose radijs ZN :1 (PLANTK) radice, raphano :bos -- = fasce de radices :-- zaaien = seminar radices radijsbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de radices radijssmaak ZN :1 gusto de radice radijszaad ZN :1 semine de radice radijszwam ZN :1 hebeloma radio ZN :1 (radiotoestel) radio, apparato/receptor de radio :draagbare -- = radio portative, transistor :de -- aandoen/aanzetten = connecter/aperir le radio :de -- uitdoen/afzetten = disconnecter/clauder le radio :2 (uitzending) radio, emission de radio :via de -- uitzenden = radiodiffunder :persoonlijke mededeling via de -- = radiomessage :iets via de -- horen = audir un cosa per le radio :een bericht via de -- verspreiden = diffunder un nova per le radio :3 (radio-omroep) organisation de radiodiffusion, radio :hij is bij de -- = ille es empleato in le radio :4 (draadloze telecommunicatie) radio :via de -- leiden/besturen = radioguidar, radiocommandar radioaccessoires ZN MV :1 accessorios pro le radio radioactief BN :1 radioactive :-- element = elemento radioactive, radioelemento :--e neerslag = cadita/pluvia/fall out (E) radioactive :--e straling = radiation radioactive :-- mineraal = mineral radioactive :--e besmetting = contamination radioactive :--e koolstof = radiocarbon :--e kobalt = radiocobalt :-- afval = scoria radioactive :--e isotoop = radio-isotopo radioactiviteit ZN :1 radioactivitate :geïnduceerde -- = radioactivitate inducite :natuurlijke -- = radioactivitate natural :door -- ontstaan/veroorzaakt = radiogenic radioamateur ZN :1 radioamator radioantenne ZN :1 antenna de radio radioastronomie ZN :1 radioastronomia radioastronomisch BN :1 radioastronomic radioastronoom ZN :1 radioastronomo radiobaken ZN :1 radiopharo :voorzien van --s = con radiopharos radiobericht ZN :1 message de radio radiobestel ZN :1 organisation del radiodiffusion, radio radiobesturing ZN :1 radiocommando radiobiologie ZN :1 radiobiologia radiobiologisch BN :1 radiobiologic radiobioloog ZN :1 radiobiologo, radiobiologista radiobode ZN :1 Zie: radiogids radioboodschap ZN :1 Zie: radiobericht radiobouwdoos ZN :1 cassa pro le construction de un radio radiobron ZN :1 fonte radio radiobuis ZN :1 tubo de radio radiocarboonmethode ZN :1 methodo de carbon-14 radiocassetterecorder ZN :1 Zie: radiocassettespeler radiocassettespeler ZN :1 radioregistrator a cassettas radiocauserie ZN :1 Zie: radiopraatje radiochemie ZN :1 radiochimia radiochemisch BN :1 radiochimic radiochromatografie ZN :1 radiochromatographia radiochromatogram ZN :1 radiochromatogramma radiocommentaar ZN :1 commentario radiophonic/de radio radiocommentator ZN :1 commentator radiophonic/de radio radiocommunicatie ZN :1 communication radiophonic/per radio, radiocommunication radioconcert ZN :1 concerto de radio radiocontact ZN :1 contacto per radio radiocursus ZN :1 curso de radio radiodermitis ZN :1 radiodermitis radiodistributie ZN :1 radiodiffusion per cablo radioelement ZN :1 radioelemento, elemento radioactive radiofabricage ZN :1 fabrication de radios radiofabriek ZN :1 fabrica de radios radiofabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de radios radiofarmacon ZN :1 medicamento radioactive radiofonie ZN :1 radiophonia radiofrequentie ZN :1 radiofrequentia radiofysica ZN :1 radiophysica radiogeen BN :1 radiogenic radiogenetica ZN :1 radiogenetica radiogids ZN :1 magazine (E) de radio (e television), guida de radio (e television) radiogolf ZN :1 unda radioelectric, radio-unda radiograferen WW :1 (doorlichten) radiograph(i)ar radiografie ZN :1 radiographia :stereoscopische -- = stereoradiographia radiografisch BN :1 (met röntgenstralen) radiographic :2 (met radiogolven) radiographic :een vliegtuig -- besturen = radioguidar un avion :--e plaatsbepaling = radar radiogram ZN :1 (radiotelegram) radiogramma, radiotelegramma :2 (röntgenfoto) radiogramma, radiographia radiogrammofoon ZN :1 radiogrammophono radiogrammofooncombinatie ZN :1 Zie: radiogrammofoon radiohandel ZN :1 commercio de radios radiohandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de radios, venditor de apparatos de radio radioheliograaf ZN :1 radioheliographo radiohoogtemeter ZN :1 (LUCHTV) radioaltimetro, (METEO) radiosonda radiohut ZN :1 cabina/camera de radio radio-industrie ZN :1 industria de radios radio-installatie ZN :1 installation de radio radio-isotoop ZN :1 radio-isotopo radiojournaal ZN :1 Zie: radionieuws radiojournalist ZN :1 jornalista del radio radiokamer ZN :1 Zie: radiohut radioknop ZN :1 button de radio radiokompas ZN :1 radiocompasso radiokoolstofdatering ZN :1 Zie: radiocarboonmethode radiokoor ZN :1 choral del radio radiokristallografie ZN :1 radiocrystallographia radiolamp ZN :1 lampa de radio radiolarieën ZN MV :1 radiolaria radiolariënslik ZN :1 fango/limo de radiolaria radiolariet ZN :1 radiolarite radiolezing ZN :1 conferentia/discurso radiophonic/radiodiffundite/de radio radioliefhebber ZN :1 amator de radio radiologie ZN :1 (wetenschap) radiologia :2 (MED) radiologia radiologisch BN :1 radiologic :-- onderzoek = recerca/examine radiologic :--e meting = radiome(n)suration radioloodsing ZN :1 radionavigation radioloog ZN :1 (wetenschapper) radiologo, radiologista :2 (arts) radiologo, radiologista radioluisteraar ZN :1 ascoltator/auditor de radio, radioascoltator, radioauditor radioluminescentie ZN :1 radioluminescentia radiolyse ZN :1 radiolyse (-ysis) radiomanometrie ZN :1 radiomanometria radiomast ZN :1 mast/pylon/antenna de (emissor de) radio radiomedewerker ZN :1 collaborator de radio radiomelkwegstelsel ZN :1 radiogalaxia radiometer ZN :1 radiometro radiometrie ZN :1 radiometria radiometrisch BN :1 radiometric radiomeubel ZN :1 mobile audio radiomicrometer ZN :1 radiomicrometro radiomimetisch BN :1 radiomimetic :substantias/agentes -- = radiomimetische stoffen radiomonteur ZN :1 mechanico de radio radiomutatie ZN :1 radiomutation radiomuziek ZN :1 musica radiophonic/de radio radionavigatie ZN :1 radionavigation radionieuws ZN :1 novas de radio, bulletin de informationes radionieuwsdienst ZN :1 (dienst die het radionieuws verzorgt) servicio del novas de radio :2 (nieuwsuitzending) novas de radio, bulletin de informationes radionuclide ZN :1 radionuclide radio-omroep ZN :1 (instelling) societate/compania de radiodiffusion :2 (het uitzenden van berichten) radiodiffusion radio-omroeper ZN :1 annunciator de radio, radioannunciator radio-onderdelen ZN MV :1 partes de radio radio-ontvanger ZN :1 apparato/receptor de radio, radioreceptor radio-ontvangst ZN :1 reception radiophonic, radioreception radio-ontvangtoestel ZN :1 Zie: radio-ontvanger radio-orkest ZN :1 orchestra radiophonic/del radio radiopathologie ZN :1 radiopathologia radiopeiler ZN :1 radiogoniometro radiopeiling ZN :1 radiogoniometria radiopeilstation ZN :1 radiogoniometro radiopeiltoestel ZN :1 Zie: radiopeiler radiopositie ZN :1 position radio radiopraatje ZN :1 discurso radiophonic/radiodiffundite/de radio radiopresentator ZN :1 presentator radiophonic radioprogramma ZN :1 programma radiophonic/de radio, radioprogramma radioreclame ZN :1 publicitate/reclamo radiophonic radiorede ZN :1 discurso/allocution radiophonic/radiodiffundite/de radio/diffundite per le radio radioreportage ZN :1 reportage radiodiffundite/radiophonic, radioreportage radioreporter ZN :1 reporter (E) de radio radioresistent BN :1 radioresistente radioresistentie ZN :1 radioresistentia radiorubriek ZN :1 rubrica de radio radiosarcoom ZN :1 radiosarcoma radioschip ZN :1 nave emissor radioscoop ZN :1 radioscopio radioscopie ZN :1 radioscopia radioscopisch BN :1 radioscopic radiosensibiliseren WW :1 radiosensibilisar radiosignaal ZN :1 signal de radio radiosonde ZN :1 radiosonda :meteorologische bepaling met de -- = radiosondage radiospectroscopie ZN :1 radiospectroscopia radiospelletje ZN :1 joco radiophonic radiospiegeltelescoop ZN :1 Zie: radiotelescoop radiostation ZN :1 Zie: radiozender radiostem ZN :1 :goede -- = voce radiogenic radioster ZN :1 (ASTRON) radiostella radiosterrenkunde ZN :1 Zie: radio-astronomie radiosterrenwacht ZN :1 observatorio de radioastronomia radiostilte ZN :1 silentio (de) radio, pausa radiophonic :-- in acht nemen = observar silentio de radio radiostoring ZN :1 perturbation radiophonic, (van andere zenders) interferentia radiostraling ZN :1 radiation electromagnetic radiostrontium ZN :1 radiostrontium radiotechnicus ZN :1 radiotechnico radiotechniek ZN :1 radiotechnica radiotechnisch BN :1 radiotechnic radiotelefonie ZN :1 radiotelephonia radiotelefonisch BN :1 radiotelephonic, per radiotelephono :-- een bericht overbrengen = transmit-ter radiotelephonicamente un message radiotelefoon ZN :1 radiotelephono radiotelegraaf ZN :1 radiotelegrapho radiotelegrafie ZN :1 radiotelegraphia radiotelegrafisch BN :1 radiotelegraphic :--e be-richten = messages radiotelegraphic radiotelegrafist ZN :1 radio-operator, radiotelegraphista radiotelegram ZN :1 Zie: radiogram-1 radiotelemetrie ZN :1 radiotelemetria radiotelescoop ZN :1 radiotelescopio radiotherapeut ZN :1 radiotherapeuta radiotherapeutisch BN :1 radiotherapeutic radiotherapie ZN :1 radiotherapia radiothorium ZN :1 radiothorium radiotoespraak ZN :1 Zie: radiorede radiotoestel ZN :1 receptor/apparato de radio, radio radiotoren ZN :1 radiopharo radio-uitzending ZN :1 emission radiophonic/de radio, radioemission :geschikt voor -- (bijv. een stem) = radiogenic :een -- storen = interferer un radioemission radioverbinding ZN :1 communication/contacto radiophonic/per radio, radiocommunication :in -- staan = esser in contacto per radio radioverslag ZN :1 Zie: radioreportage radioverslaggever ZN :1 Zie: radioreporter radiowekker ZN :1 eveliator radio radiozender ZN :1 emissor, station emissor/de emission/de radiodiffusion, radiodiffusor radiozendinstallatie ZN :1 Zie: zendinstallatie radiozendontvanger ZN :1 emissor receptor radiozendstation ZN :1 Zie: radiozender radiozendtijd ZN :1 Zie: zendtijd radiozendtoestel ZN :1 Zie: zendtoestel radium ZN :1 radium radiumbehandeling ZN :1 Zie: radiumtherapie radiumfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de radium radiumhoudend BN :1 que contine radium, radifere :--e zouten = sales radifere :-- zijn = continer radium radiumstraal ZN :1 radio/(ir)radiation de radium radiumtherapie ZN :1 radiumtherapia, radiotherapia, gammatherapia, curietherapia radiumverbinding ZN :1 composito de radium radiumzout ZN :1 sal de radium radius ZN :1 (bereik) radio :binnen zekere -- = intra un certe radio :2 (ANAT) (spaakbeen) radio :3 (WISK) radio :-- vector = radio vector radix ZN :1 radice radja(h) ZN :1 raja (Hi) radkrans ZN :1 (flens) flangia radlijn ZN :1 (WISK) cycloide radnaaf ZN :1 modiolo de rota radon ZN :1 radon radonconcentratie ZN :1 concentration de radon radontherapie ZN :1 radontherapia radrem ZN :1 freno super/de rota radslag ZN :1 rota radspaak ZN :1 radio de rota radula ZN :1 radula radvelg ZN :1 janta de rota radvenster ZN :1 rosa, rosetta radvormig BN :1 in forma de rota :2 (PLANTK) rotacee, rotiforme :--e bloemkroon = corolla rotacee rafactie ZN :1 Zie: refactie rafel ZN :1 filacia :stof waar de --s bij hangen = tela effrangiate rafelen WW :1 effrangiar, exfilar se, disfilar se rafelig BN :1 effrangiate, exfilate, disfilate, filamentose :-- worden = effrangiar se/exfilar se rafelzijde ZN :1 seta effrangiate raffelen WW :1 Zie: afraffelen raffia ZN :1 raffia, raphia :kleedje van -- = parve tapete de raphia raffinaat ZN :1 raffinato raffinaderij ZN :1 raffineria raffinadeur ZN :1 raffinator raffinage ZN :1 raffinamento :-- van suiker = raffinamento de sucro raffinagebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de raffinamento raffinagemethode ZN :1 methodo de raffinamento raffinageproces ZN :1 processo de raffinamento raffinagespecialist ZN :1 raffinator raffinement ZN :1 (verfijndheid) raffinamento, exquisitate, exquisitessa, delicatessa :2 (geraffineerdheid) astutia raffineren WW :1 raffinar :het -- = raffinamento :suiker -- = raffinar sucro raffinering ZN :1 raffinamento rafflesia ZN :1 rafflesia rafter ZN :1 Zie: rachel rag ZN :1 tela de aranea ragdun BN :1 multo fin, finissime rage ZN :1 rage, rabie, mania, moda :de -- van het antiek verzamelen = le moda de collectionar antiquitates :een -- zijn = facer furor ragebol ZN :1 Zie: raagbol ragfijn BN :1 fin como un tela de aranea, multo fin, finissime, (FIG) subtil, subtilissime :--e onderscheidingen = differentias subtil raglanjas ZN :1 raglan (E) raglanmodel ZN :1 modello raglan (E) raglanmouw ZN :1 manica raglan (E) ragoût ZN :1 ragout (F), fricassee (F) :-- maken van = fricass(e)ar ragoûtbroodje ZN :1 panetto al ragout (F) ragtime ZN :1 ragtime (E) raid ZN :1 expedition militar in terreno inimic, incursion, raid (E) :een -- uitvoeren = facer un raid raider ZN :1 raider (E) rail ZN :1 (spoorstaaf) rail (E) :de train liep uit de --s = le traino derailava {é} :vervoer per -- = transporto per rail, transporto per via ferree, transporto ferroviari :2 (richel, etc. om iets langs te schuiven) guida railbreuk ZN :1 ruptura de rail (E) railconstructie ZN :1 construction de rails (E) railklos ZN :1 cossinetto de rail (E) raillas ZN :1 juncto/junction de rail (E) railleren WW :1 burlar raillichter ZN :1 levator de rail (E) railprofiel ZN :1 profilo de rail (E) railstaal ZN :1 aciero pro rails (E) railtransport ZN :1 transporto per rail (E)/per via ferree, transporto ferroviari railverbinding ZN :1 connexion per rail (E)/per via ferree railverkeer ZN :1 traffico per rail (E)/per via ferree railvervoer ZN :1 Zie: railtransport railverzakking ZN :1 collapso de rail (E) railvoertuig ZN :1 vehiculo super rail (E) railwalserij ZN :1 fabrica de rails (E) railwijdte ZN :1 distantia inter le rails (E) raison ZN :1 :à -- van = a ration de, per pagamento de :à -- van tien gulden per uur = a ration de dece florinos le hora raisonnabel BN :1 rationabile :-- voorstel = proposition rationabile :-- denken = pensar rationabilemente raisonneren WW :1 rationar rak ZN :1 (gedeelte van een vaarwater) section rakel ZN :1 (porijzer) attisator, attisatorio rakelen WW :1 attisar rakelijzer ZN :1 Zie: rakel rakelings BW :1 a multo curte distantia :-- gaan langs iets = rader un cosa, toccar legiermente un cosa :het -- gaan langs = radimento rakelstok ZN :1 Zie: rakel raken ZN :1 (treffen) toccar, (bereiken) attinger :iemand met een steen -- = attinger un persona con un colpo de petra :2 (beroeren) toccar, emover :dat raakt me totaal niet = isto non me tocca del toto :3 (betreffen) toccar, concerner, reguardar :dit raakt mij niet = isto non me concerne :dat raakt de kern van de zaak = isto tocca le corde del problema :de oplossing van dit probleem raakt de hoogste belangen van ons volk = le solution de iste problema tocca le plus alte interesses de nostre nation :4 (aanraken) toccar :even -- = toccar legiermente :de bal -- = toccar le balla/le ballon :ik heb hem gisteravond goed geraakt = heri vespere/vespera io ha bibite multo :5 (MEETK) tanger, oscular, esser tangente :het -- = osculation :het -- betreffend = osculatori :6 (geraken tot, worden) devenir :gewond -- = vulnerar se, esser vulnerate :(van planken, etc.) los -- = disjunger se :verstopt -- = obstruer se :iets kwijt -- = perder un cosa :in oorlog -- = entrar in guerra :uit de vorm -- = deformar se :betrokken -- bij iets = esser implicate in un cosa :ontstoken -- = infectar se :er niet over uitgepraat -- = non terminar nunquam con le thema :gewend -- = accostumar se, habituar se :zoek -- = perder se :de band raakt lek = le pneu(matico) ha un punctura/perforation :het schip raakt lek = le nave face aqua :(SPORT) weer in vorm -- = retrovar su forma, poner se de novo in forma :(SPORT) uit vorm -- = perder su forma :aan de drank -- = habituar se al bibita :buiten westen -- = perder le cognoscentia/cognoscimento :slaags -- = venir al manos :in brand -- = incendiar se :in vergetelheid -- = cader in oblido/in oblivion :in onbruik -- = cader in disuso/in desuetude, devenir obsolete :7 (+ aan) obtenir (un cosa), trovar (un cosa) :hoe aan geld te --? = ubi trovar moneta? :8 :eruit -- = trovar le solution de un cosa rakend BN :1 (MEETK) tangente raket ZN :1 (projectiel) missile, rocchetta :geleide -- = missile teleguidate/autoguidate/autodirigite :ballistische -- = missile ballistic :strategische -- = missile strategic :tactische -- = missile tactic :-- voor de middellange afstand = missile a medie portata :intercontinentale -- = missile intercontinental :een -- lanceren = lancear un missile :zo snel als een -- = veloce como un missile :2 (vuurpijl) rocchetta :3 (PLANTK) sisymbrio raketaandrijving ZN :1 propulsion per rocchettas/a reaction raketaanval ZN :1 attacco con missiles/rocchettas raketafweer ZN :1 defensa/systema antimissile raketbasis ZN :1 base (de lanceamento) de missiles/de rocchettas raketbeschieting ZN :1 bombardamento con missiles/rocchettas raketbladig BN :1 a folios de sisymbrio, sisymbrifolie :--e nachtschade = solano sisymbrifolie raketbom ZN :1 missile, rocchetta raketbrandstof ZN :1 combustibile pro rocchettas/pro missiles raketgeleerde ZN :1 experto de missile/de rocchetta raketinstallatie ZN :1 installation de missiles/rocchettas, lanceamissiles raketmotor ZN :1 motor a rocchetta, propulsor a reaction raketnet ZN :1 rete de rachetta raketpers ZN :1 pressa pro rachetta(s) raketsnaar ZN :1 chorda de rachetta rakettrap ZN :1 etage (F) de un missile/rocchetta raketvliegtuig ZN :1 avion a/de rocchetta raketvoortstuwing ZN :1 Zie: raketaandrijving raketwapen ZN :1 arma missile/rocchetta raketwerper ZN :1 lanceator de rocchettas, lancearocchettas raking ZN :1 contacto :2 (WISK) tangentia, osculation rakingshoek ZN :1 (WISK) angulo de tangentia rakingspunt ZN :1 (WISK) puncto de tangentia rakker ZN :1 (deugniet) scelerato, picaro ral ZN :1 (vogel) rallo ralachtigen ZN MV :1 rallos rallentando :1 rallentando (I) rally ZN :1 (wedstrijd) rally (E) :2 (reünie) reunion :3 (TENNIS) excambio de ballas ralreiger ZN :1 ardeola ralloide ralvogels ZN MV :1 rallos Ram :1 (ASTRON) Aries, Ariete ram ZN :1 (schaap) ariete :2 (stormram) ariete :hydraulische -- = ariete hydraulic :3 (konijn) conilio mascule, masculo RAM :1 (COMP) (Afk.: Random Acces Memory) RAM (E) ramadan ZN EIGN :1 ramadan ramadanfeest ZN :1 festa de ramadan Ramaneffect ZN :1 effecto (de) Raman rambam ZN :1 :krijg het/de --! = va al inferno! ramblers ZN MV :1 rosas rampante ramen WW :1 (schatten) (e)valutar, estimar, supputar :het -- = evalutation, estimation, supputation :de kosten -- = estimar le costos ramificatie ZN :1 ramification raming ZN :1 plano previsional, (e)valutation, estimation, supputation :voorzichtige -- = estimation prudente :een -- van de kosten maken = facer un estimation del costos :budgettaire -- = estimation budgetari/del budget (E) ramingssom ZN :1 summa de (e)valutation/de estimation/de supputation ramlam ZN :1 agno mascule rammei ZN :1 ariete rammeien WW :1 arietar :het -- = arietation rammeien WW :1 colpar con le ariete :door elkaar -- = mitter in disordine rammel ZN :1 :pak -- = bastonada :een pak -- geven = dar un bastonada, bastonar :een pak -- krijgen = reciper un bastonada rammelaar ZN :1 (ratel) sonalia :2 (konijn) conilio mascule, (haas) lepore mascule :3 (speelgoed) joculo strepente rammelen WW :1 (klepperen) streper, (van metaal) tintinnar :met sleutels -- = facer tintinnar le claves :2 (onsamenhangend in elkaar zitten) esser incoherente, non haber cohesion :dit rapport rammelt = iste reporto non ha cohesion :3 (schudden) succuter rammeling ZN :1 Zie: aframmeling rammelkar ZN :1 vetule auto(mobile)/bicycletta rammelkast ZN :1 (oude auto) vetule auto(mobile) :2 (piano) vetule piano disaccordate rammeltijd ZN :1 saison (F) de copulation rammen WW :1 (beuken) arietar, batter :golven die het schip rammen = undas que batte le nave :op een piano -- = martellar super un piano :2 (aanvaren) arietar :een duikboot -- = arietar un submarino :3 (aanrijden) arietar, tamponar :een auto -- = tamponar un auto(mobile) :de auto ramde de muur = le auto(mobile) ha choccate {sj} le pariete rammenas ZN :1 (PLANTK) radice nigre rammenasbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de radices nigre rammenasloof ZN :1 folios de radice nigre rammenassmaak ZN :1 gusto de radice nigre rammig BN :1 in calor :-- schaap = ove in calor ramp ZN :1 catastrophe, calamitate, disastro, sinistro, infortuna, plaga :nationale -- = catastrophe national :onherstelbare -- = disastro irremediabile :opeenstapeling van --en = accumulation de catastrophes :de slachtoffers van de -- = le victimas del catastrophe :-- voor het milieu = disastro pro le ambiente, catastrophe ecologic :--en van de oorlog = disastros del guerra :-- voor het milieu = disastro ecologic :vol --en = calamitose :een -- voorkomen = evitar un catastrophe :er zal zich een -- voordoen = il habera/occurrera un catastrophe :dat is geen -- = isto non ha importantia, isto non es le fin del mundo :wat een --! = que disastro! rampdag ZN :1 die/jorno disastrose/del disastro/del catastrophe rampendienst ZN :1 servicio de emergentia rampenfilm ZN :1 film (E) de catastrophes/de disastros rampenfonds ZN :1 fundo de calamitates/pro le victimas de disastros/catastrophes rampenplan ZN :1 plano de emergentia/de urgentia rampgebied ZN :1 region/zona/area sinistrate/del disastro/del catastrophe rampjaar ZN :1 anno nefaste/catastrophic/disastrose/de catastrophes/de disastros rampjaar ZN :1 anno catastrophic/disastrose/de disastros/catastrophes rampmare ZN :1 nova de un disastro/catastrophe rampspoed ZN :1 (tegenslag) infortuna, adversitate, contratempore, tribulation :door -- getroffen = sinistrate :2 (onheil) disastro, catastrophe, calamitate rampspoedig BN :1 (onheil) disastrose, catastrophic, calamitose, (tegenslag) adverse, infortunate :--e oorlog = guerra disastrose/calamitose :wat een -- jaar! = que anno disastrose! :hij is -- aan zijn eind gekomen = ille ha facite un fin tragic ramptoerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} a locos sinistrate rampzalig BN :1 fatal, funeste, nefaste, calamitose, catastrophic, disastrose, sinistrose :-- besluit = decision funeste/nefaste/disastrose/catastrophic :--e fout/vergissing = error funeste/fatal :--e oogst = recolta disastrose/calamitose :--e oorlog = guerra disastrose rampzaligheid ZN :1 (rampzalig voorval) disastro, catastrophe, calamitate, fatalitate :2 (ellende) miseria, disgratia ramshoorn ZN :1 (hoorn van een ram) corno de un ariete :2 (muziekinstrument) shophar (He) ramsj ZN :1 mercantias/merces irregular, mercalia ramsjgoed ZN :1 Zie: ramsj ramsjpartij ZN :1 partita de merces irregular, partita de mercalia ramskop ZN :1 testa/capite de ariete ramsneus ZN :1 muso ramsvacht ZN :1 tonson de ariete ramsvel ZN :1 pelle de ariete ramswol ZN :1 lana de ariete ranch ZN :1 ranch (E) rancher ZN :1 ranchero {tsj} rancho ZN :1 rancho (S) :bezitter van een -- = ranchero {tsj} rancune ZN :1 rancor, resentimento :-- blijven koesteren tegen iemand = guardar rancor contra un persona :ik zeg het zonder -- = io lo dice sin rancor rancuneus BN :1 rancorose, vindicative rand ZN :1 bordo, contorno, bordatura, bordura, lista, orlo :-- van een tafel = bordo/contorno de un tabula :-- van het bed = bordo del lecto :-- van de afgrond = bordo/orlo del precipitio/abysmo :-- van het bos = bordo/contorno/lista del bosco/del foreste :brief met een zwarte -- = littera de un orlo nigre :gekartelde -- van een postzegel = bordo dentate de un timbro (postal) :smalle -- = bordo stricte :uitstekende -- = bordo saliente :scherpe -- = bordo affilate :aan de -- van = al bordo de, in le bordura de :aan de -- van de woestijn = al bordo/confinios del deserto :aan de -- van het graf = al bordo del sepultura/sepulcro/tumba/fossa :-- van een wond = labio de un plaga :--en van een schelp = labios de un concha :(marge) witte -- = margine :2 (omlijsting) inquadratura, (BOUWK) plattebanda :3 (PLANTK, DIERK, ANAT, etc.) fimbria :4 :(flens) opstaande -- = flangia :5 (Zuidafrikaanse munt) rand randaanmerking ZN :1 nota marginal randaarding ZN :1 prisa de terra, connexion con le terra randanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) marginal randapparaat ZN :1 apparato peripheric randapparatuur ZN :1 apparatos/equipamento peripheric randbelegsel ZN :1 orlo randbloempje ZN :1 flor exterior, semiflosculo randboom ZN :1 arbore peripheric randbreedte ZN :1 largor del bordo randen WW :1 (van een rand voorzien) munir de un bordo/de un bordura/de un bordatura/bordar, orlar, (munt) inscriber/decorar le bordo de randfiguur ZN :1 figura/persona marginal randfunctie ZN :1 function marginal/secundari/subordinate randgebergte ZN :1 bordura de montanias randgebeuren ZN :1 eventos/phenomenos peripheric/marginal/secundari randgebied ZN :1 zona/territorio peripheric/limitrophe :2 (FIG) sector marginal, margine randgemeente ZN :1 communa/municipio peripheric/limitrophe, suburbio randgewest ZN :1 region limitrophe/peripheric/de frontiera randglosse ZN :1 glossa marginal randgroep ZN :1 parte del population habente justo/a pena le minimo vital, gruppo marginal randgroepjongere ZN :1 juvene marginal randharig BN :1 (BIOL) ciliate randhoek ZN :1 (NAT) angulo de contacto randing ZN :1 (van munt) inscription/decoration del bordo randje ZN :1 bordo, orlo randjesbloem ZN :1 arabis randkerkelijk BN :1 non/pauco/poco practicante randkerkelijke ZN :1 membro del ecclesia non practicante randkiezer ZN :1 elector marginal randlettering ZN :1 legenda, inscription in le bordo randlijst ZN :1 cresta/crista marginal, listel randmeer ZN :1 laco litoral/costari randnoot ZN :1 nota marginal randomisatie ZN :1 randomisation randomiseren WW :1 randomisar randpion ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) pedon del roc randprobleem ZN :1 problema marginal/peripheric/de importantia secundari randprofiel ZN :1 (profiel van een rand) profilo de bordo :2 (geprofileerde rand) bordo profilate/modulate randprovincie ZN :1 provincia limitrophe randschrift ZN :1 legenda, inscription :-- op een munt = legenda de un moneta randstaat ZN :1 stato limitrophe/del peripheria randstad ZN :1 :de -- Holland = le agglomeration urban/le conurbation de Hollanda/Nederland occidental randstandig BN :1 (PLANTK) marginal randstedelijk BN :1 del conurbation randstoring ZN :1 (METEO) perturbation marginal randtegel ZN :1 quadrello del bordo randteken ZN :1 signo marginal randtekening ZN :1 designo marginal randveld ZN :1 campo del bordo randverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno marginal/peripheric :2 (FIL, MED) epiphenomeno randversiering ZN :1 adornamento marginal, bordo ornamental/decorative :2 (BOUWK) meandro randvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition del limites :2 (essentiële voorwaarde) condition essential randwaarde ZN :1 (WISK) valor marginal randwal ZN :1 (GEOL) morena lateral randweg ZN :1 cammino peripheric/circular/de cinctura randwerk ZN :1 (randschrift) legenda, inscription randwijk ZN :1 suburbio randzee ZN :1 mar litoral rang ZN :1 rango, classe, categoria, position, (stand) condition, position social :een hoge -- = un alte rango, un rango elevate :op de eerste -- = al prime rango :in -- verhogen = promover :verhoging in -- = promotion :iemand van zeer hoge -- = supereminentia :kunstenaar van de tweede -- = artista de secunde categoria :2 (vooral MIL) grado :de -- van generaal = le grado de general :een officier met de -- van = un officiero con le grado de :een hogere -- verlenen = graduar :toekenning van een hogere -- = graduation :opklimmen in -- = ascender in rango :terugzetten in --, in -- verlagen = degradar :terugzetting in --, verlaging in -- = degradation rangcijfer ZN :1 cifra/numero ordinal/de ordine rangcorrelatiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 (STAT) coefficiente de correlation del rangos range ZN :1 serie, gruppo rangeerbeweging ZN :1 movimento de manovra rangeerder ZN :1 (beambte) empleato del servicio de manovras :2 (rangeermachine) locomotiva de manovra rangeerdienst ZN :1 servicio de manovras rangeeremplacement ZN :1 Zie: rangeerterrein rangeerlijn ZN :1 Zie: rangeerspoor rangeerlocomotief ZN :1 locomotiva de manovra rangeerschijf ZN :1 placa giratori rangeerspoor ZN :1 via de manovra, linea morte rangeerstation ZN :1 station de manovras rangeerterrein ZN :1 terreno de manovras rangeren WW :1 manovrar, facer manovras :het -- = manovra ranggetal ZN :1 numero/numeral ordinal ranglijst ZN :1 scala, classamento, classification :plaats op de -- = classamento, classification :de -- aanvoeren = guidar le classification, esser in testa al classification rangnummer ZN :1 numero de ordine rangorde ZN :1 ordine, ordine/ordinantia/ordination hierarchic, hierarchia, (schaal) scala :de -- verstoren/omzetten = preposterar rangschikken WW :1 (ordenen) rangiar, arrangiar, disponer, ordinar :papieren -- = arrangiar papiros :-- in een rij = infilar :-- naar formaat = ordinar secundo le formato :alfabetisch -- = ordinar alphabeticamente :2 (classificeren) classar, classificar :aantekeningen -- = classar notas :papieren -- = classar papiros :3 (FIL) (-- onder) subsumer rangschikkend BN :1 ordinal :-- telwoord = numero ordinal rangschikking ZN :1 (classificatie) classification, classamento, gruppamento :de algemene -- = le classification general :2 (plaatsing in een volgorde) arrangiamento, disposition, ordine, ordination, hierarchia rangteken ZN :1 insignia (de rango/grado), marca distinctive rangtelwoord ZN :1 numeral/numero ordinal :bijvoeglijk -- = adjectivo numeral ordinal rangverhoging ZN :1 avantiamento de grado, promotion rani ZN :1 rani (Hi) ranja ZN :1 orangiada {zjada} rank BN :1 (tenger) svelte, gracile, legier :--e toren = turre legier :--e hals = collo gracile :--e vormen = formas svelte :2 (wankel) instabile rank ZN :1 (hechtrank) cirro, (van kruipende planten) stolon, (van wijnstok) sarmento ranken WW :1 (ontdoen van ranken) remover cirros/stolonos, (van wijnstok) remover sarmentos rankend BN :1 sarmentose :--e wijnstok = vite sarmentose rankenfries ZN :1 friso foliate rankerig BN :1 Zie: rankend rankgebouwd BN :1 (mbt schepen) legier :-- schip = nave de lineas legier e elegante :2 (slank) svelte, gracile rankheid ZN :1 (tengerheid) sveltessa, gracilitate, legieressa :2 (instabiliteit) instabilitate rankpotigen ZN MV :1 cirripedes ranok ZN :1 extremitate de verga/virga ranonkel ZN :1 ranunculo ranonkelachtig BN :1 ranunculacee ranonkelfamilie ZN :1 ranunculaceas ranonkelstengel ZN :1 pedunculo de ranunculo rans BN :1 rancide :-- worden = rancer ransel ZN :1 sacco, (rugzak) sacco a/de dorso, rucksack (D) :pak -- = punition/castigation/castigamento corporal, bastonada, fustigation ranselen WW :1 colpar, batter, tunder, flagellar, fustigar, bastonar ranseling ZN :1 punition/castigation/castigamento corporal, bastonada, fustigation ransheid BN :1 Zie: ranzigheid ransig BN :1 Zie: ranzig ransigheid ZN :1 Zie: ranzigheid ranstijd ZN :1 saison (F) de copulation rantsoen ZN :1 ration :extra -- = ration supplementari :mager -- = pitantia :op -- stellen = rationar rantsoenbon ZN :1 ticket (E)/coupon (F) de rationamento rantsoeneren WW :1 (op rantsoen zetten) rationar :2 (verdelen in rantsoenen) rationar rantsoenering ZN :1 rationamento rantsoeneringsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura de rationamento rantsoeneringsstelsel ZN :1 systema de rationamento ranula ZN :1 ranula ranzig BN :1 rancide :--e boter = butyro rancide :-- ruiken = haber un odor rancide :-- worden = rancer ranzigheid ZN :1 ranciditate rap BN :1 rapide, celere, veloce, prompte, (behendig) agile :iets -- doen = facer un cosa rapidemente :--pe handen van een pianist = manos veloce de un pianista Rap :1 :Jan -- en zijn maat = canalia rapaciteit ZN :1 rapacitate rapalje ZN :1 gentalia, canalia :zich afgeven met het -- = incanaliar se rapeloof ZN :1 folios de rapas rapen WW :1 (oppakken) prender :iets van de grond -- = prender un cosa del solo :2 (verzamelen) (re)colliger :schelpen -- = (re)colliger conchas :kievitseieren -- = (re)colliger ovos de vanello Raphaël ZN EIGN :1 Raphael :stijl van -- = raphaelismo :in de stijl van -- = raphaelesc :van voor -- = preraphaelista raphaëlisme ZN :1 raphaelismo rapheid ZN :1 rapiditate, celeritate, velocitate, promptitude, (behendigheid) agilitate rapier ZN :1 spada rapistrum ZN :1 rapistro :overblijvende -- = rapistro perenne :eenjarige -- = rapistro rugose rapmusic ZN :1 musica rap rapplement ZN :1 reprimenda rapport ZN :1 (verslag) reporto :goed gedocumenteerd -- = reporto ben documentate :-- uitbrengen/indienen = presentar un reporto, reportar, referer :2 (school) bulletin, reporto :3 (MIL) (melding van een overtreding) reporto :4 (MIL) (zitting van een commandant) reporto :5 (contact tussen hypnotiseur en medium) reporto rapportage ZN :1 reportage rapportboekje ZN :1 libretto (del notas) scholar rapportcijfer ZN :1 nota rapporteren BN :1 reportar, referer, facer/presentar un reporto rapportering ZN :1 reportage rapporteur ZN :1 reporter (E) rapsode ZN :1 rhapsodista, rhapsodo rapsodie ZN :1 rhapsodia :de Hongaarse Rapsodieën van Liszt = le Rhapsodias Hungare de Liszt rapsodisch BN :1 rhapsodic :de --e kunst van het oude Griekenland = le arte rhapsodic del Gre-cia antique :--e literatuur = litteratura rhapso-dic :de --e composities voor piano van Franz Liszt = le compositiones rhapsodic voor piano van Franz Liszt rapsodist ZN :1 Zie: rapsode rapsodomantie ZN :1 rhapsodomantia raptus ZN :1 raptus rapunzel ZN :1 rapunculo rara! TW :1 :--, wat is dat? = divina lo que es isto? rara avis ZN :1 rara avis (L) rarak ZN :1 Zie: ratouw rarefactie ZN :1 rarefaction rarekiek ZN :1 diorama rarig BN :1 (un pauco/poco) bizarre rarigheid ZN :1 bizarreria, curiositate, singularitate raring ZN :1 anello del verga/virga rariteit ZN :1 (zeldzaam (kunst)voorwerp) pecia rar, curiositate, raritate :2 Zie: rarigheid rariteitenkabinet ZN :1 cabinetto/sala/collection de curiositates/de raritates rariteitenkamer ZN :1 Zie: rariteitenkabinet rariteitenverzamelaar ZN :1 collector de curiositates/de raritates rariteitenverzameling ZN :1 Zie: rariteitenkabinet ras ZN :1 racia :blanke -- = racia blanc :gele -- = racia jalne :zwarte -- = racia nigre :alpiene -- = racia alpin :Kaukasische -- = racia caucasian :een uitstervend -- = un racia in via de extinction :van zuiver -- = de racia pur ras BN :1 rapide, celere, veloce :met --se schreden naderbij komen = avicinar se a/con passos rapide, avicinar se a/con grande passos :hij was al -- verdwenen = ille ha disparite rapidemente rasartiest ZN :1 artista nate rasbesef ZN :1 conscientia racial raschip ZN :1 nave a vergas/virgas rasdier ZN :1 animal/bestia de (pur) racia rasdiscriminatie ZN :1 Zie: rassendiscriminatie rasecht BN :1 (van zuiver ras) de pur racia, de pur sanguine, genuin :-- fokdier = animal reproductor de pur racia :2 (geboren) nate, ver :--e zeeman = marinero nate rasechtheid ZN :1 genuinitate rasegoïst ZN :1 ver egoista, egoista total/complete :het is een -- = ille es un egoista del pedes al testa/capite raseigenschap ZN :1 Zie: raskenmerk raselement ZN :1 elemento racial rasfokker ZN :1 elevator de bestial de racia pur rasgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate racial rasgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de racia rasheid ZN :1 Zie: rapheid rashond ZN :1 can de racia rasinstinct ZN :1 instincto del racia raskat ZN :1 catto de racia raskenmerk ZN :1 characteristica/tracto racial raskruising ZN :1 mesticiage, cruciamento (de racias) rasmoord ZN :1 genocidio rasp ZN :1 raspa, raspator :een stem als een -- = un voce aspere/rauc raspaard ZN :1 cavallo de racia/de pur sanguine raspaardje ZN :1 campion, asse raspen WW :1 (afschrapen) raspar, (CUL, ook) grattar :kaas -- = raspar/grattar caseo :het -- = raspatura :2 parlar con voce aspere/rauc rasper ZN :1 raspator rasperig BN :1 aspere :-- stemgeluid = voce aspere rasphuis ZN :1 penitentiario rasploert ZN :1 ver canalia raspmolen ZN :1 molino a/de raspar raspsel ZN :1 raspatura raspvijl ZN :1 raspa (anglese) rassenconflict ZN :1 conflicto/lucta del racias rassendiscriminatie ZN :1 discrimination racial rassengelijkheid ZN :1 paritate racial, equalitate racial/de racias rassengeweld ZN :1 violentia racial rassenhaat ZN :1 odio racial/de racias/inter le racias, racismo rassenideologie ZN :1 ideologia racial rassenintegratie ZN :1 integration racial/del racias rassenjustitie ZN :1 justitia racista rassenkunde ZN :1 raciologia, anthropologia racial, ethnologia rassenkundig BN :1 de raciologia, de anthropologia racial, ethnologic :-- onderzoek = studio/recerca(s) ethnologic rassenkwestie ZN :1 question/problema racial rassenleer ZN :1 racismo, doctrina racial rassenmoord ZN :1 genocidio rassenonderscheid ZN :1 distinction(es) racial rassenonderzoek ZN :1 Zie: rassenkunde rassenongelijkheid ZN :1 inequalitate racial rassenonlusten ZN MV :1 disordines/disturbantias racial rassenoorlog ZN :1 guerra racial rassenpolitiek ZN :1 politica racial/racista/de racias rassenprobleem ZN :1 Zie: rassenkwestie rassenrelletjes ZN MV :1 Zie: rassenonlusten rassenscheiding ZN :1 segregation racial :leer van de -- = segregationismo :voorstander van -- = segregationista :neigend naar -- = segregationista :politiek van -- = politica de segregation racial rassensegregatie ZN :1 Zie: rassenonderscheid rassenstrijd ZN :1 lucta racial/de racias rassentheorie ZN :1 theoria racial, racismo rassenvermenging ZN :1 mixtura/fusion de racias, mesticiage rassenverschil ZN :1 differentia racial rassenvooroordeel ZN :1 prejudicio racial/de racia rassenvraagstuk ZN :1 Zie: rassenkwestie rassenwaan ZN :1 illusion de superioritate racial, racismo raster ZN :1 (hekwerk) grilliage :2 (lat) planca :3 (netwerk) reticulo, reticulation :een -- vormen = reticular rasterbeeld ZN :1 imagine de lineas e de punctos rasterdiepdruk ZN :1 rotogravure rasterdraad ZN :1 filo de ferro rastering ZN :1 (hekwerk) grilliage rasterstructuur ZN :1 (ATOOMFYS) structura reticular rasterwerk ZN :1 (omheining) grilliage :2 (rooster) grillia rasuur ZN :1 scriptura radite, rasura rasvee ZN :1 bestial de racia pur rasverbetering ZN :1 Zie: rasveredeling rasveredelend BN :1 (van mensen) eugenic rasveredeling ZN :1 (van vee) (a)melioration del racia, (van mensen) eugenica, (van planten en dieren) selection racial rasverschil ZN :1 Zie: rassenverschil rasverwantschap ZN :1 parentato racial rasvoetballer ZN :1 footballero {oe} nate rasvooroordeel ZN :1 Zie: rassenvooroordeel raszuiver BN :1 de racia pur raszuiverheid ZN :1 puritate/puressa del racia rat ZN :1 ratto :zwarte -- = ratto nigre :bruine -- = ratto brun/del cloacas :de --ten bestrijden = derattisar :de --ten verlaten het zinkende schip = le rattos quita/abandona le nave que affunda rata ZN :1 proportion :pro/naar -- = pro rata, proportionalmente :naar -- bijdragen = contribuer pro rata ratafia ZN :1 (vruchtenlikeur) ratafia rataplan! TW :1 rataplan! ratatouille ZN :1 (CUL) ratatouille (F) ratel ZN :1 (mond) bucca, becco :2 (voor kinderen) joculo strepente :3 (DIERK) ratel(e) ratelaar ZN :1 (babbelaar) confabulator :2 (boom) poplo tremule :3 (plantengeslacht) rhinantho ratelabeel ZN :1 Zie: ratelpopulier ratelboor ZN :1 forator/perforator con dente de arresto ratelecho ZN :1 echo repetite ratelen WW :1 (lawaai maken) streper :2 (van mitrailleur) crepitar :3 garrular rapidemente ratelkous ZN :1 confabulator, garrule ratelpopulier ZN :1 poplo tremule ratelschroevedraaier ZN :1 tornavite con dente de arresto ratelslang ZN :1 crotalo, serpente a sonalias ratelsleutel ZN :1 clave con dente de arresto ratificatie ZN :1 ratification :-- van een verdrag = ratification de un tractato ratificeren WW :1 ratificar :het -- = ratification :een verdrag -- = ratificar un tractato :iemand die ratificeert = ratificator ratificeringsprotocol ZN :1 protocollo de ratification ratijn ZN :1 ratina ratijnen BN :1 de ratina ratijzer ZN :1 rattiera ratiné ZN :1 ratina ratiné BN :1 de ratina ratineren WW :1 ratinar ratio ZN :1 (rede(lijkheid)) ration :2 (evenredige verhouding) proportion :3 (beweegreden, motief) ration :de -- van een bepaling = le ration de un disposition rationaal BN :1 rational :-- getal = numero rational rationalisatie ZN :1 (het rationele handelen) rationalisation :2 (het doelmatig maken) rationalisation :-- van het produktieproces = rationalisation del processo de fabrication/production rationaliseren WW :1 (rationeel handelen) rationalisar :2 (rationeel benaderen) rationalisar, tractar rationalmente :problemen -- = tractar problemas rationalmente :afwijkend gedrag -- = rationalisar un comportamento anormal :3 (doelmatig maken) rationalisar :het produktieproces -- = rationalisar le processo de fabrication/de production rationalisering ZN :1 Zie: rationalisatie rationalisme ZN :1 (denkrichting) rationalismo :2 (verstandelijkheid) rationalismo rationalist ZN :1 (aanhanger van het rationalisme) rationalista :2 (iemand die redelijk denkt) rationalista rationalistisch BN :1 (mbt het rationalisme) rationalista, rationalistic :--e stromingen = currentes rationalista/rationalistic :2 (gericht op het rede-lijke) rationalista, rationalistic rationaliteit ZN :1 rationalitate :-- van een politiek systeem = rationalitate de un systema politic :-- van een principe = rationalitate de un principio rationeel BN :1 (verstandelijk) rational :-- criterium = criterio rational :--e methode = methodo rational :-- ingesteld zijn = esser un spirito rational, haber un vision rational (del cosas) :-- te werk gaan = proceder con rationalitate :2 (doordacht) rational :--e arbeidsverdeling = repartition rational del travalio/labor :3 (WISK) (ten volle berekenbaar) rational :-- getal = numero rational ratjetoe ZN :1 mixtura confuse, olla podrida (S) rato ZN :1 :naar -- = al pro rata (L) (de), proportionalmente (a), in proportion (de) :naar -- bijdragen = contribuer proportionalmente ratouw ZN :1 cordage de virga/verga rats ZN :1 :in de -- zitten = haber un pavor del diabolo rats! TW :1 crac! ratsen WW :1 furar, robar rattenbeet ZN :1 morsura de ratto rattenbestrijding ZN :1 extermination del rattos, (campania de) derattisation rattendoder ZN :1 occisor de rattos rattengif ZN :1 ratticida, occiderattos, veneno pro rattos rattenjager ZN :1 Zie: rattenvanger-1 rattenkeutel ZN :1 excremento/cacata de ratto rattenklem ZN :1 rattiera rattenknip ZN :1 rattiera rattenkoning ZN :1 (nest jonge ratten) nido de juvene rattos rattenkop ZN :1 (kop van een rat) testa/capite de ratto :2 (kapsel) brossa rattenkruit ZN :1 Zie: rattengif rattennest ZN :1 nido de rattos rattenplaag ZN :1 plaga/invasion de rattos, plaga murin rattenstaart ZN :1 (staart van een rat) cauda de ratto :2 (soort vijl) cauda de ratto rattenval ZN :1 trappa pro rattos, rattiera rattenvanger ZN :1 chassator {sj}/exterminator de rattos, rattero, empleato de derattisation :2 (verleider) seductor rattenvel ZN :1 pelle de ratto rattenverdelgingsmiddel ZN :1 Zie: rattengif rattenvergif ZN :1 Zie: rattengif ratuur ZN :1 rasura ratvrij BN :1 sin rattos :dit gebouw is geheel -- = iste edificio es toto sin rattos rauw BN :1 crude, non cocite :--e biefstuk = beefsteak (E) crude :--e melk = lacte crude :-- ei = ovo crude :--e ham = gambon crude :2 (mbt lichaamsdelen) excoriate :3 :(mbt de keel) mijn keel is -- = mi gorga es irritate :4 (mbt geluiden) rauc :--e stem = voce rauc/aspere :--e kreet = crito rauc :5 :--e waarheid = veritate crude :--e klanten = typos rude rauwheid ZN :1 (ongaarheid) cruditate :2 (mbt geluiden) raucitate, asperitate rauwig BN :1 rauc :-- keelgeluid = voce rauc rauwkost ZN :1 nutrition crude, nutrimento non cocite, cruditates rauwkosteter ZN :1 mangiator de cruditates rauwkostgerecht ZN :1 platto crude/de cruditates rauwkostschotel ZN :1 platto crude/de cruditates rauwkostslaatje ZN :1 salata de cruditates rauwkostvoeding ZN :1 Zie: rauwkost rauwolfia ZN :1 rauwolfia rauwvleeseter ZN :1 mangiator de carne crude ravage ZN :1 (verwoesting) devastation, damnos, destruction :de storm heeft een -- aangericht = le tempesta ha causate damnos enorme :2 (puinhoop) ruinas :de -- opruimen = remover le ruinas ravageren WW :1 devastar ravelijn ZN :1 ravelin ravelijnsgracht ZN :1 fossato de ravelin ravenaas ZN :1 caronia ravenbek ZN :1 becco de corvo ravenbekspier ZN :1 musculo coracoide ravenbeksuitsteeksel ZN :1 apohyse (-ysis) coracoide/coronoide ravengekras ZN :1 coaxamento de corvo(s) ravengekrijs ZN :1 Zie: ravegekras ravenmoeder ZN :1 matrastra ravennest ZN :1 nido de corvo ravenveer ZN :1 pluma de corvo ravenvoet ZN :1 (PLANTK) coronopo ravenzwart BN :1 nigre corvin ravigote ZN :1 ravigote ravigotekruiden ZN MV :1 herbas de ravigote ravigotesaus ZN :1 sauce (F) ravigote ravijn ZN :1 ravina, precipitio ravioli ZN :1 (CUL) ravioli (I) ravitailleren WW :1 approvisionar ravitaillering ZN :1 approvisionamento ravitailleringsschip ZN :1 nave de approvisionamento ravitailleringsvaartuig ZN :1 Zie: ravitailleringsschip ravitailleur ZN :1 approvisionator ravotten WW :1 jocar turbulentemente ravotter ZN :1 jocator turbulente ravotterij ZN :1 joco turbulente rawlplug ZN :1 cavilia rawlplugboor ZN :1 forator pro cavilias rayon ZN :1 (HAND) districto :2 (afdeling) section, departimento :3 (kunstzijde) rayon (E), seta artificial/synthetic rayonchef ZN :1 chef (F)/director de section/de departimento rayondirecteur ZN :1 Zie: rayonchef rayongaren ZN :1 filo de rayon (E) rayonhoofd ZN :1 Zie: rayonchef rayonstof ZN :1 tela/texito de rayon (E) rayonvertegenwoordiger ZN :1 (HAND) representante de districto rayonvezel ZN :1 fibra de rayon (E) razeil ZN :1 vela quadrate razen WW :1 (tekeergaan) rabiar, ragiar, discatenar se, tempestar (contra), vociferar (contra), fulminar (contra) :2 (van de wind) fremer :het -- = fremito :de wind raast = le vento freme :3 (snel voortbewegen) currer razend BN :1 (woedend) rabide, rabiose, furibunde, furiose, infuriate, ragiose, indiabolate :-- zijn = rabiar, inrabiar, ragiar, inragiar :iemand -- maken = facer rabiar un persona :-- woede = ira/rabie/cholera furibunde/furiose, furia :ik ben -- op hem = io es furibunde contra ille :2 (tierend) vociferante, clamorose :3 (krankzinnig) folle :4 :in -- tempo = a tote velocitate :-- verlangen = desiro/desiderio irresistibile :5 :-- druk = multo occupate, occupatissime razende ZN :1 rabioso, furioso razendsnel BN :1 ultrarapide, rapidissime, velocissime :een --le auto = un auto(mobile) ultrarapide/rapidissime :-- rijden = conducer a tote velocitate :-- antwoorden = responder immediatemente razernij ZN :1 (woede) rabie, rage, furia, furiositate, furor, inrabiamento, inragiamento, cholera: :iemand tot -- brengen = infuriar un persona :-- van de golven = furia del undas :aanval van -- = accesso de furor/de rage/de rabie :schuimbekken van -- = scumar/spumar de furia :in blinde -- = cec de rabie, in un rabie cec :2 (krankzinnigheid) follia razzia ZN :1 razzia :een -- houden/uitvoeren = facer un razzia, razziar re ZN :1 (MUZ) re reaal ZN :1 real reactantie ZN :1 reactantia :akoestische -- = reactantia acustic reactantiespanning ZN :1 tension de reactantia reactantiespoel ZN :1 bobina de reactantia reactie ZN :1 (tegenbeweging) reaction :actie en -- = action e reaction :snelle -- = reaction rapide/immediate :vertraagde -- = reaction retardate :--s opwekken = provocar reactiones :--s vertonen = monstrar reactiones :traag van -- zijn = haber reactiones lente :2 (SCHEI) reaction :scheikundige/chemische -- = reaction chimic :endotherme -- = reaction endothermic :aflopende -- = reaction irreversibile :alkalische -- = reaction alcalin :thermonucleaire -- = reaction thermonuclear :3 (op een prikkel) reaction :(MED) allergische -- = reaction allergic :4 (antwoord en public) responsa, reaction :geen enkele -- krijgen = non reciper necun/nulle responsa :als -- op = in responsa/reaction a :5 (POL) (behoudende krachten) reaction reactieconstante ZN :1 constante de reaction reactiedruk ZN :1 pression reactive/de reaction reactieduur ZN :1 Zie: reactietijd reactief BN :1 reactive :--e stroom = currente reactive reactieketen ZN :1 catena de reactiones reactiekracht ZN :1 fortia reactive/de reaction reactiemechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo de reaction reactiemotor ZN :1 motor a/de reaction, reactor reactierad ZN :1 rota a/de reaction reactieschema ZN :1 schema de reaction reactiesnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de reaction reactietijd ZN :1 tempore/durata/duration de reaction reactieturbine ZN :1 turbina a/de reaction, turboreactor reactievat ZN :1 reactor reactievergelijking ZN :1 equation chimic reactievermogen ZN :1 capacitate de reaction/de reager reactiewarmte ZN :1 effecto thermic de un reaction reactionair BN :1 reactionari, retrograde :--e krachten = fortias reactionari :-- standpunt = puncto de vista reactionari :--e partij = partito reactionari :--e houding/opvattingen = reactionismo :zich -- opstellen = assumer/adoptar un position/postura/attitude reactionari reactionair ZN :1 reactionario, reactionista :een verbeten -- = un reactionario convincite reactiveren WW :1 reactivar, revivificar :het -- = reactivation, revivification reactivering ZN :1 reactivation, revivification reactiviteit ZN :1 reactivitate reactor ZN :1 reactor :thermische -- = reactor thermal/thermic reactorbad ZN :1 piscina de reactor reactorcentrale ZN :1 central nuclear reactorongeval ZN :1 accidente de reactor reactorschip ZN :1 nave a propulsion nuclear reactorwand ZN :1 pariete del reactor reader ZN :1 (bundel artikelen) collection de articulos :2 (persoon) lector (de un casa de edition) reageerbuis ZN :1 tubo a/de essayo/de reaction :houder voor --en = supporto pro tubos de essayo :bevruchting in een -- = fecundation/fertilisation in vitro (L) reageerbuisbaby ZN :1 bebe/baby (E) del tubo de reaction reageerbuisbevruchting ZN :1 fecundation/fertilisation in vitro reageerbuishouder ZN :1 supporto pro tubos de essayo reageermiddel ZN :1 Zie: reagens reageerpapier ZN :1 papiro reactive reagens ZN :1 reagente, reactivo, reactor reageren WW :1 reager :hij reageerde niet op de entstof = ille non ha reagite al vaccino :zink en zoutzuur reageren gemakkelijk met elkaar = le zinc e le acido chlorhydric reage facilemente :traag -- = haber reactiones lente, tardar in reager :koel -- = reager frigidemente :welwillend -- op een verzoek = responder favorabilemente a un requesta :met stilzwijgen op iets -- = opponer le silentio a un cosa reagrarisatie ZN :1 retorno al agricultura realgar ZN :1 realgar realia ZN MV :1 cosas concrete :2 inseniamento concrete, cognoscentias practic realisatie ZN :1 (verwerkelijking) realisation :2 (het te gelde maken) realisation realisator ZN :1 realisator realiseerbaar BN :1 (uitvoerbaar) realisabile, facibile, effectuabile, executabile, operabile, practicabile :dat plan is niet -- = iste projecto non es realisabile/facibile/practicabile, iste projecto es irrealisabile :2 (HAND) realisabile, convertibile realiseerbaarheid ZN :1 realisabilitate, facibilitate, effectuabilitate realiseren WW :1 realisar, executar, exequer, effectuar, facer :een plan -- = realisar un projecto realisering ZN :1 realisation, execution, effectuation realisme ZN :1 (levenshouding) realismo, senso del realitate :dat getuigt van weinig -- = isto (de)monstra pauc/poc realismo/un manco de realismo :gebrek aan -- = irrealismo :2 (FIL) realismo :3 (kunstopvatting) realismo :magisch -- = realismo magic realist ZN :1 (iemand die zich richt op de werkelijkheid) realista :2 (FIL) realista :3 (mbt kunst) realista realistisch BN :1 (gericht op de werkelijkheid) realista, realistic, practic :--e beschrijving = description realista :-- beschrijven = describer realisticamente :een weinig --e verklaring = un declaration/explication pauco/poco realista :2 (FIL) realista, realistic :3 (mbt kunst) realista, realistic :--e schilderkunst = pictura realista/realistic :4 (onverbloemd) realista, realistic :-- boek = libro realista/realistic realiteit ZN :1 (werkelijkheid) realitate :2 (werkelijk feit) realitate, facto :3 (WISK) realitate realiteitsbesef ZN :1 Zie: realiteitsbewustzijn realiteitsbewustzijn ZN :1 conscientia del realitate realiteitsgevoel ZN :1 Zie: realiteitszin realiteitszin ZN :1 senso del realitate(s), realismo realiter BW :1 in realitate realpolitik ZN :1 realpolitik (D) reanimatie ZN :1 reanimation, resuscitation reanimatiekamer ZN :1 camera de reanimation reanimatiepoging ZN :1 tentativa de reanimation reanimatietechniek ZN :1 technica del reanimation/resuscitation reanimeren WW :1 reanimar, resuscitar :het -- = reanimation, resuscitation reanimist ZN :1 reanimator reassuradeur ZN :1 reassecurator reassurantie ZN :1 reassecurantia reassurantiecontract ZN :1 contracto de reassecurantia reassurantiepolis ZN :1 polissa de reassecurantia reassurantiepremie ZN :1 premio de reassecurantia reassureren WW :1 reassecurar Réaumur-schaal ZN :1 scala (de) Réaumur rebbe ZN :1 rabbi, rabbin rebbelen WW :1 garrular, confabular rebel ZN :1 rebello, insurgente, insurgito rebellenbeweging ZN :1 movimento de rebellos rebellengroep ZN :1 gruppo de rebellos rebellenleger ZN :1 armea de rebellos rebellenleider ZN :1 chef (F) de rebellos rebelleren WW :1 rebellar se, revoltar se, insurger se, sublevar se, motinar se rebellerend BN :1 rebelle, insurgente, insurrectional, motinose rebellie ZN :1 rebellion, insurrection, revolta, sublevation, sublevamento, motin rebels BN :1 (opstandig) rebelle, insubordinate, factiose, indocile, disobediente :er heerste een --e geest in de klas = il regnava un spirito rebelle/de rebellion in le classe :2 (kwaad) furiose, furibunde :-- zijn op iemand = esser furiose contra un persona reboisatie ZN :1 reboscamento reboiseren WW :1 reboscar rebound ZN :1 (SPORT) rebound (E) :scoren uit de -- = marcar (un goal (E)) post le rebound rebus ZN :1 rebus :een -- oplossen = resolver un rebus recalcitrant BN :1 recalcitrante, obstinate, restive :-- karakter = character recalcitrante :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta recalcitrante recapitulatie ZN :1 recapitulation recapituleren WW :1 recapitular :het -- = recapitulation recapitulerend BN :1 recapitulative, abbreviative recensent ZN :1 recensente, critico recenseren WW :1 recensar, criticar recensie ZN :1 recension, critica :lovende -- = critica elogiose :een -- schrijven = recenser recensie-exemplaar ZN :1 exemplar pro recension/critica/recenser recent BN :1 recente :-- verleden = recent verleden :--e gebeurtenis = evento recente :het --ste boek van Macovei = le ultime libro de Macovei :volgens --e onderzoekingen = secundo investigationes recente :dit is niet van --e datum = isto non es de data recente recentelijk BW :1 recentemente, ultimemente :zoals -- beweerd is = secundo declarationes recente recepis ZN :1 certificato de reception recept ZN :1 (bereidingsvoorschrift) recepta :vegetarisch -- = recepta vegetarian :gastronomisch -- = recepta gastronomic :geheim -- = recepta secrete :het -- voor geluk is niet te geven = il non existe recepta pro le felicitate :2 (van dokter) recepta, prescription :een -- uitschrijven = scriber un recepta receptakel ZN :1 receptaculo receptbriefje ZN :1 recepta recepteerkunde ZN :1 posologia receptenboek ZN :1 (kookboek) libro de receptas/de cocina, receptario :2 (boek in een apotheek) receptario receptenleer ZN :1 Zie: recepteerkunde recepteren WW :1 (voorschrijven) prescriber, scriber receptas :2 (klaarmaken) preparar medicamentos receptie ZN :1 (officiële ontvangst) reception :staande -- = reception in pedes :een -- houden = dar un reception :2 (ontvangstbalie) reception :-- van het hotel = reception del hotel (F) :zich melden bij de -- = presentar se al reception :3 (feestje) reception, party (E) receptieboek ZN :1 libro de reception, registro del invitates receptie-esthetica ZN :1 esthetica del reception receptief BN :1 receptive :onze --e vermogens = nostre facultates/aptitudes/capacitate receptive receptiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de reception receptiezaal ZN :1 sala de reception(es) :2 (TONEEL) exedra receptionist ZN :1 receptionista receptiviteit ZN :1 receptivitate receptor ZN :1 (eindorgaan van een zenuw) receptor :2 (moleculaire groep van het protoplasma) receptor :3 (toestel) receptor receptuur ZN :1 (leer van het voorschrijven van medicijnen) posologia :2 (bereidingswijze) preparation reces ZN :1 vacantias parlamentari, pausa estive recessie ZN :1 (EC) (teruggang) recession :2 (ASTRON) recession recessief BN :1 recessive :--e eigenschap = characteristica/tracto recessive :-- gen = gen recessive :-- overerven = hereditar a transverso de un gen recessive recessiviteit ZN :1 recessivitate recette ZN :1 receptas :-- van een voetbalwedstrijd = receptas de un match (E) de football (E) réchaud ZN :1 calefaceplattos recherche ZN :1 (opsporingsdienst) policia de investigation criminal :postale -- = policia postal :fiscale -- = policia fiscal :2 (opsporing) investigation, inquesta rechercheur ZN :1 agente del policia de investigation criminal, detective (E) recht ZN :1 derecto :--en en plichten = derectos e deberes/obligationes :canoniek -- = derecto canonic :goddelijk -- = derecto divin :administratief -- = derecto administrative :positief/geschreven -- = derecto positive :zakelijk -- = derecto real :burgerlijk -- = derecto civil :militair -- = derecto militar :privaat -- = derecto private :agrarisch -- = derecto agrari :publiek -- = derecto public :Romeins -- = derecto roman :verworven --en = derectos acquirite :gelijke --en voor de vrouw = derectos equal pro le femina :--en van de mens = derectos human/del homine :-- van initiatief = derecto de initiativa :-- van gratie = derecto de gratia :-- van de sterkste = derecto del maxime/plus forte :-- van spreken = derecto de parlar/del parola :-- van voorkoop = derecto de preemption :studie van het -- = studio del derecto :onvervreemdbaar -- = derecto inalienabile :ongeschreven -- = derecto non scripte :humanitair -- = derecto humanitari :zedelijk/moreel -- = derecto moral :onschendbare --en = derectos inviolabile :schijn van -- = apparentia de derecto :iemand een -- betwisten = contestar un derecto a un persona :iemand in zijn --en herstellen = restablir/restabilir un persona in su derectos :iemand op zijn --en wijzen = instruer/informar un persona de su derectos :zijn --en laten gelden = facer valer su derectos :het volste -- hebben om = haber plen derecto a :alle --en voorbehouden = reservate tote le/omne derectos :volgens het -- = de jure (L) :genade voor -- laten gelden = optar pro le clementia, pardonar :(machtigen) -- geven tot = autorisar :vrij van --en = libere/exempte de derectos :--en studeren = studer/studiar derecto :in en buiten --en = judicial e extrajudicialmente :iemand in --e vervolgen = proceder judicialmente contra un persona :-- geven op iets = dar derecto a un cosa :wat geeft u het -- om zo te spreken? = que da vos le derecto de parlar assi? :met -- = con derecto :2 (bevoegdheid) facultate :het -- hebben iets te doen = haber le facultate de facer un cosa :3 (gerechtigheid) justitia :schijn van -- = apparentia de justitia :iemand -- doen wedervaren = facer justitia a un persona :het -- moet zijn loop hebben = le justitia debe sequer su curso :zijn -- krijgen = obtener su justitia recht BN :1 recte, (rechtlijnig) rectilinee :--e weg = cammino recte :-- neus = naso recte :-- prisma = prisma recte :(ASTRON) --e klimming = ascension recte :--e kustlijn = litore rectilinee :-- omhoog = recte verso supra :het bij het --e eind hebben = haber ration :in --e lijn van iemand afstammen = descender in linea recte de un persona :2 (MEETK) recte :--e lijn = linea recte :--e hoek = angulo recte :3 (rechtvaardig) recte, juste, equitabile :4 :-- evenredig zijn aan = esser directemente proportional a rechtaan BW :1 (regelrecht) toto recte :rechttoe -- = toto recte :2 (in rechte richting) toto recte rechtbank ZN :1 tribunal :-- voor civiele zaken, burgerlijke -- = tribunal civil :kerkelijke -- = tribunal ecclesiastic :militaire -- = tribunal militar :president van de -- = presidente del tribunal :de -- heeft zich bevoegd verklaard = le tribunal se ha declarate competente :de bevoegdheid van een -- niet erkennen = declinar le competentia de un tribunal :hogere -- = tribunal superior :lagere -- = tribunal inferior :voor de -- verschijnen/moeten komen = comparer ante le tribunal :iets bij een -- aanhangig maken = submitter un cosa a un tribunal :voor een hogere -- brengen = evocar a un tribunal superior rechtbankpresident ZN :1 presidente del tribunal rechtbreien WW :1 (FIG) poner in ordine, rectificar, regular rechtbuigen WW :1 poner derecte rechtdoor BW :1 (in rechte richting vooruit) toto recte :deze weg loopt -- = iste cammino continua toto recte :2 (rechtstreeks) directemente :-- naar huis gaan = ir a casa directemente rechtdoorzee BN :1 franc, sincer, derecte, aperte rechtdraads BN :1 (mbt een weefsel) secundo le direction del filos :2 (mbt hout) longitudinalmente rechte ZN :1 (WISK) linea recte rechtedarm ZN :1 recto rechtelijk BN :1 (volgens het recht) legal :2 (m.b.t. het recht) judicial, judiciari, juridic rechteloos BN :1 (zonder rechten) sin derecto(s), private de derectos :2 (waarin geen recht heerst) sin leges, anarchic :--e maatschappij = societate sin leges rechteloosheid ZN :1 manco/mancantia de derectos rechten WW :1 (recht zetten) poner recte :2 (lijnrecht zetten) alinear rechtens BW :1 in virtute del lege, de derecto, de jure (L) :-- toekomen aan = competer a rechtenstudie ZN :1 studio(s) juridic/de derecto rechter ZN :1 judice :burgerlijke -- = judice civil :militaire -- = judice militar :bevoegde -- = judice competente :hogere -- = judice superior :lagere -- = judice inferior :gestrenge -- = judice auster :clemente -- = judice clemente :onverbiddelijke -- = judice inclemente/inexorabile :onomkoopbare/integere -- = judice eque/incorruptibile/insubornabile :onpartijdige -- = judice impartial :onbeëdigde -- = judice non jurate :(God) Opperste Rechter = Judice Supreme :-- van instructie = judice de instruction, instructor :onder de -- = in judicio :zich voor de -- verantwoorden = justificar se ante le judice :naar de -- gaan/stappen = intentar un processo :iemand voor de -- leiden = conducer un persona ante le judice rechter BN :1 (tgov linker) dextere, dextre, derecte :-- deur = porta dext(e)re rechterarm ZN :1 bracio dextere/dextre/derecte rechterbeen ZN :1 gamba dextere/dextre/derecte rechterbovenhoek ZN :1 angulo superior del dext(e)ra :in de -- = supra al dext(e)ra rechter-commissaris ZN :1 judice de instruction, instructor rechterhand ZN :1 derecta, dextera, dextra, mano dextere/dextre/derecte :met de -- schrijven = scriber per le mano dextere :iemands -- zijn = esser le mano/bracio derecte de un persona rechterhandregel ZN :1 regula del tres digitos, regula del mano dextere/dextre/derecte, regula de tiracorcos rechterhandschoen ZN :1 guanto dextere/dextre/derecte rechterhelft ZN :1 medietate dextere/dextre/derecte rechterkant ZN :1 dextera, dextra, latere dextere/dextre/derecte :op zijn -- slapen = dormir super le latere derecte rechterknie ZN :1 genu dext(e)re rechterlijk BN :1 judicial, judiciari, judicatori :-- ambtenaar = functionario judicial :-- vonnis = sententia judicial :--e organisatie = organisation judicial :--e macht = poter judicial, autoritate judiciari, judicatura :--e bevoegdheid = jurisdiction, poter jurisdictional :-- bevel = ordine judicial :verkoop op -- bevel = vendita judicial rechterlong ZN :1 pulmon dextere/dextre/derecte rechteroever ZN :1 ripa dextere/dextre/derecte rechteroog ZN :1 oculo dextere/dextre/derecte rechteroor ZN :1 aure dextere/dextre/derecte rechterplaatsvervanger ZN :1 judice supplente rechterpoot ZN :1 Zie: rechterbeen rechtersambt ZN :1 carga de judice, judicatura rechterschap ZN :1 Zie: rechtersambt rechterschouder ZN :1 spatula dextere/dextre/derecte rechterslaap ZN :1 tempora dextere/dextre/derecte rechterstoel ZN :1 (zetel van een rechter) sedia de un judice :2 (rechtbank) (ook FIG) tribunal :voor Gods -- verschijnen = comparer ante le tribunal divin/de Deo rechtervleugel ZN :1 (ook SPORT) ala dextere/dextre/derecte rechtervleugelspeler ZN :1 ala dextere/dextre/derecte rechtervoet ZN :1 pede dextere/dextre/derecte rechterwang ZN :1 gena dextere/dextre/derecte rechterzijde ZN :1 Zie: rechterkant rechtgeaard BN :1 integre, honeste, probe, recte rechtgelovig BN :1 orthodoxe rechtgelovige ZN :1 orthodoxo rechtgelovigheid ZN :1 orthodoxia rechthebbende ZN :1 titular de un derecto rechtheid ZN :1 rectitude :-- van een lijn = rectitude de un linea :2 (FIG) rectitude, sinceritate rechthoek ZN :1 rectangulo rechthoekig BN :1 rectangule, rectangular, (WISK ook) orthogonal :--e driehoek = triangulo rectangule/rectangular :--e tafel = tabula rectangule/rectangular :-- op elkaar staan = formar un angulo recte, esser perpendicular :assen die elkaar -- snijden = axes perpendicular rechthoekigheid ZN :1 rectangularitate rechthoekszijde ZN :1 catheto rechtigen WW :1 autorisar rechting ZN :1 application del lege rechtkanten WW :1 esquadrar rechtlijnig BN :1 rectilinee, linear :--e beweging = movimento rectilinee/linear :--e baan = trajectoria rectilinee :--e figuur = figura rectilinee :-- betoog = rationamento/discurso linear/logic/consequente/coherente :-- tekenen = designo linear/geometric :-- redeneren = rationar linearmente :zich -- voortbewegen = displaciar se/mover se in linea recte/derecte rechtlijnigheid ZN :1 (recti)linearitate, rectitude rechtmatig BN :1 legitime, juste, eque, equitabile :--e eigenaar = proprietario legitime :--e aanspraken = revindicationes legitime/juste :--e straf = punition juste/justificate :zijn -- deel opeisen = exiger su parte legitime rechtmatigheid ZN :1 legitimitate, justessa, equitation :-- van een aanspraak = legitimitate de un pretention/pretension rechtnervig BN :1 rectinerve rechtop BW :1 recte, erecte :op het ijs kon hij zich moeilijk -- houden = il poteva difficilmente mantener se in equilibrio super le glacie :-- zitten/lopen = tener se erecte :-- schrijven = haber un scriptura erecte :weer -- zetten = relevar rechtopstaand BN :1 recte, erecte, perpendicular :kort -- haar = capillos in brossa rechtover BW :1 in facie :zij wonen hier -- = illes habita justo in facie :hier -- = in face de hic rechts ZN :1 (POL) dextera, dextra :extreem -- = extreme dextera/dextra :gematigd -- = dextera/dextra moderate :op -- stemmen = votar al dextera/dextra :2 (mbt verkeer) dextera, dextra, derecta :naar -- = a(l) dextera/dextra, a(l) derecta :de weg buigt naar -- = le cammino torna a(l) dextera/dextra/derecta :-- houden = tener le dextera/le dextra :van links naar -- = ab sinistra verso dextera/dextra :voorrang van -- = prioritate/preferentia del dextera/dextra rechts BN :1 (tgov links) dextere, dextre, derecte :-- verkeer = traffico/circulation de dextera/dextra :--e politiek = politica de dextera/dextra rechts BW :1 :-- boven = supra al dext(e)ra :derde deur van -- = le tertie porta del dextera/dextra :hij zat -- voor mij = ille esseva sedite a mi dextera/dextra :2 :--(handig) schrijven = scriber per le mano dextere/dextre/derecte rechtsachter ZN :1 (SPORT) defensa dextere/dextre/derecte rechtsadviseur ZN :1 consiliero juridic rechtsaf BW :1 a(l) dextera, a(l) dextra :-- slaan = prender/virar/girar a(l) dextera/dextra rechtsback ZN :1 Zie: rechtsachter rechtsban ZN :1 jurisdiction rechtsbedeling ZN :1 administration de justitia rechtsbeginsel ZN :1 principio juridic/de derecto rechtsbegrip ZN :1 (gevoel inzake (on)recht)) senso/notion del justitia :ons aangeboren -- = nostre senso innate del justitia :2 (juridisch begrip) notion/concepto juridic/del derecto rechtsbenig BN :1 dexteropede, dextropede, dextral rechtsbenigheid ZN :1 dextralitate rechtsbescherming ZN :1 protection juridic/de derectos rechtsbetrekking ZN :1 relation juridic rechtsbevoegd BN :1 habente/possedente derectos juridic rechtsbevoegdheid ZN :1 jurisdiction, poter/compe-tentia jurisdictional rechtsbewustzijn ZN :1 conscientia juridic, sentimento del derecto rechtsbijstand ZN :1 adjuta/assistentia judiciari/juridic :kosteloze -- = assistentia juridic gratuite/de officio rechtsbijstandverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de assistentia juridic rechtsbinnen ZN :1 (SPORT) ala dext(e)re/derecte interior, (avantero) interior de dext(e)ra rechtsbron ZN :1 fonte de derecto rechtsbuiten ZN :1 (SPORT) ala dext(e)re exterior, (avantero) exterior de dext(e)ra rechtschapen BN :1 integre, recte, honeste, probe :-- karakter = character recte :-- mensen = gente honeste rechtschapenheid ZN :1 honestate, honestitate, virtute, directura, integritate, probitate, rectitude :toonbeeld van -- = modello/exemplo de virtute :onkreukbare -- = probitate scrupulose rechtscheppend BN :1 jurisprudential :-- vonnis = jurisprudentia rechtscollege ZN :1 corte de justitia, tribunal rechtsdraaiend BN :1 (draaiend zoals de wijzers van de klok) dextrorse :--e schroef = vite dextrorse :2 (SCHEI) dextrogyr :-- kristal = crystallo dextrogyr :-- melkzuur = acido lactic dextrogyr :-- joghurt = yogurt dextrogyr rechtsdraaiing ZN :1 rotation a dext(e)ra, dextrorotation rechtsdwaling ZN :1 error judiciari rechtsdwang ZN :1 compulsion/coercition juridic rechtseffect ZN :1 effecto de derecto rechtsfeit ZN :1 facto juridic rechtsfilosofie ZN :1 philosophia juridic/del derecto rechtsgang ZN :1 procedura/procedimento juridic rechtsgebied ZN :1 (districto de) jurisdiction :tot het -- behorend = jurisdictional :boeken op -- = libros de derecto rechtsgebouw ZN :1 tribunal, corte de justitia rechtsgebruik ZN :1 uso/usage/formas judicial/juridic, procedura judiciari rechtsgeding ZN :1 (proces) processo, causa, litigio, controversia juridic :2 (het procederen) procedura rechtsgeldig BN :1 valide, legitime, legal :--e vertegenwoordiger = representante legal :-- maken/verklaren = validar, authenticar, authentificar :het -- maken/verklaren = validation, authentication, authentification rechtsgeldigheid ZN :1 validitate, legitimitate, legalitate :-- verlenend = declaratori rechtsgeleerd BN :1 (deskundig mbt het recht) experte in derecto :--e deskundigen = jurisconsultos :2 (juridisch) juridic :--e studiën = studios juridic rechtsgeleerde ZN :1 jurista, legista, jurisconsulto, homine de lege rechtsgeleerdheid ZN :1 scientia juridic/del derecto, jurisprudentia rechtsgelijkheid ZN :1 paritate/equalitate juridic/ante le lege/del derectos rechtsgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate de derecto rechtsgepolariseerd BN :1 polarisate a dext(e)ra :--e golf = unda polarisate a dext(e)ra rechtsgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia del derecto rechtsgeschil ZN :1 Zie: rechtsgeding-1 rechtsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento/senso de justitia rechtsgevolg ZN :1 consequentia/effecto juridic rechtsgezag ZN :1 (van rechtbank) autoritate/poter juridic/judiciari :2 (van vonnis) fortia juridic rechtsgoed ZN :1 ben juridic rechtsgrond ZN :1 base/fundamento/argumento juridic rechtshalf ZN :1 (SPORT) mediano dextere/dextre/derecte rechtshandel ZN :1 processo rechtshandeling ZN :1 action/acto juridic :burgerrechtelijke -- = action civil rechtshandhaving ZN :1 mantenentia del lege e del ordine rechtshandig BN :1 dexteromane, dextromane, dextral rechtshandige ZN :1 dexteromano, dextromano rechtshandigheid ZN :1 dextralitate rechtshantering ZN :1 administration de justitia rechtsherstel ZN :1 restablimento/restabilimento/restauration del derecto, rehabilitation rechtshistoricus ZN :1 historico del derecto rechtshistorie ZN :1 historia del derecto rechtshistorisch BN :1 relative al historia de derecto, de(l) historia de derecto rechtshulp ZN :1 adjuta/assistentia judiciari/juridic :internationale -- = cooperation judiciari international :bureau voor -- = officio de assistentia juridic rechtsinstelling ZN :1 Zie: rechtsinstituut rechtsinstituut ZN :1 institution juridic rechtskarakter ZN :1 character/natura juridic rechtskennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento juridic/del derecto rechtskosten ZN MV :1 costos judiciari rechtskracht ZN :1 fortia/effecto de derecto, fortia de lege, validitate juridic :-- verlenen aan = ratificar rechtskrenking ZN :1 violation/infringimento de un derecto rechtskundig BN :1 juridic :-- adviseur = consiliero juridic :uit een -- oogpunt = de un puncto de vista juridic, juridicamente rechtskundige ZN :1 jurista, jurisconsulto rechtskwestie ZN :1 question juridic/de derecto rechtslaan WW :1 poner derecte per colpos de (+ instrument) rechtsleer ZN :1 doctrina/theoria del derecto rechtsmacht ZN :1 jurisdiction, poter jurisdictional/de jurisdiction :de -- afwijzen = declinar le jurisdiction :tot de -- behorend = jurisdictional rechtsmiddel ZN :1 medio/remedio legal/juridic :alle --en beproeven = exhaurir tote le medios legal rechtsmisbruik ZN :1 abuso de derecto rechtsnorm ZN :1 norma/standard (E) juridic/de derecto rechtsobject ZN :1 objecto de derecto rechtsom BW :1 a(l) dextera, a(l) dextra rechtsomkeert BW :1 :-- maken = tornar (super) le talones, (MIL) executar/exequer un medie torno a dextera/dextra rechtsonderscheid ZN :1 distinction juridic rechtsongelijkheid ZN :1 inequalitate juridic/del derectos rechtsontwikkeling ZN :1 evolution/disveloppamento del derecto rechtsonzekerheid ZN :1 insecuritate juridic, insecuritate del garantias legal rechtsopvatting ZN :1 conception juridic/del derecto rechtsopvolger ZN :1 successor juridic/in un derecto rechtsorde ZN :1 ordine juridic/judiciari/legal :internationale -- = ordine international :volgens de bestaande -- = secundo le leges vigente rechtsovertreding ZN :1 infraction rechtsoverweging ZN :1 consideration de derecto rechtspersoon ZN :1 persona juridic :privaatrechtelijke en publiekrechtelijke --en = personas juridic de derecto private e public rechtspersoonlijkheid ZN :1 personalitate juridic rechtspleging ZN :1 procedimento/procedura juridic/judicial :civiele -- = procedura civil rechtsplicht ZN :1 deber juridic rechtspositie ZN :1 situation/position juridic, statuto :-- van de vrouw = statuto del femina rechtspositioneel BN :1 relative al position juridic rechtspraak ZN :1 justitia, jurisdiction :administratieve -- = justitia administrative :onpartijdige -- = justitia impartial :kerkelijke -- = jurisdiction ecclesiastic :contentieuze -- = jurisdiction contentiose :2 (jurisprudentie) jurisprudentia :eenheid van -- = unitate de jurisprudentia :precedent in de -- = precedente jurisprudential rechtspraktijk ZN :1 (uitoefening) practica judiciari :2 (praktijk van een advokaat) practica de un advocato rechtspreken WW :1 administrar justitia, pronunciar un sententia, judicar :-- in een zaak = judicar un causa rechtsprekend BN :1 :-- college = tribunal :--e macht = autoritate judiciari, judicatura rechtspreking ZN :1 administration de justitia rechtsprobleem ZN :1 problema/question juridic rechtspunt ZN :1 puncto de derecto rechtsregel ZN :1 regula juridic/de derecto rechtsschending ZN :1 violation/infringimento del derecto rechtssfeer ZN :1 sphera juridic rechtssociologie ZN :1 sociologia del derecto rechtssociologisch BN :1 relative al sociologia de derecto :uit een -- oogpunt = del puncto de vista del sociologia de derecto rechtssouvereiniteit ZN :1 soveranitate del derecto rechtsspreuk ZN :1 maxima juridic, adagio, aphorismo rechtsstaat ZN :1 stato de derecto rechtsstelsel ZN :1 systema juridic/de derecto rechtsstrijd ZN :1 (het procederen) litigation rechtstaal ZN :1 linguage/terminologia juridic/forense rechtstammig BN :1 a trunco recte rechtstandig BN :1 vertical, perpendicular, (WISK ook) orthogonal :--e wand = pariete vertical rechtstandigheid ZN :1 verticalitate, perpendicularitate rechtsterm ZN :1 termino juridic/judiciari/forense rechtstitel ZN :1 titulo rechtstoestand ZN :1 (toestand op rechtsgebied) situation juridic :2 (rechtspositie) position juridic, statuto rechtstraditie ZN :1 tradition juridic rechtstreeks BN :1 directe, immediate, in linea recte :niet -- = mediate, indirecte :-- antwoord = responsa directe :--e aanval = attacco directe :--e verkiezing = election directe :--e afstammelingen = descendentes in linea recte :koppeling met --e aandrijving = embracage directe :de verbinding is niet -- = le connexion non es directe :-- naar huis gaan = ir a casa directemente :zij nam daaraan -- deel = illa participava directemente a/in illo rechtstrijken WW :1 lisiar rechtsuitspraak ZN :1 judicio, judicamento, sententia, verdicto rechtsvacuüm ZN :1 vacuo juridic rechtsveiligheid ZN :1 securitate juridic rechtsverdraaiing ZN :1 torsion/perversion del lege(s) rechtsvergelijking ZN :1 derecto comparate/comparative rechtsverhouding ZN :1 relation juridic rechtsverkeer ZN :1 cosas juridic/judicial, practica del derecto :herstel van het -- = restab(i)limento del relationes de derecto rechtsverkrachting ZN :1 Zie: rechtsschending rechtsvermoeden ZN :1 presumption juridic/legal :-- van overlijden = presumption de decesso rechtsvervolging ZN :1 persecution judiciari/judicial :ontslag van -- = sententia/judicio/judicamento absolutori :een -- inzetten = aperir un persecution :de opschorting van -- = le suspension de persecution rechtsverzuim ZN :1 (het niet verschijnen) contumacia :2 (gebrek in de vorm) vitio de forma rechtsvoetig BN :1 dexteropede, dextropede, dextral rechtsvoetigheid ZN :1 dextralitate rechtsvordering ZN :1 (handeling) action juridic :2 (stelsel van regels) procedura judiciari :Wetboek van Burgerlijke Rechtsvordering = Codice de procedura civil rechtsvorm ZN :1 forma juridic/judiciari rechtsvraag ZN :1 question juridic/de derecto rechtswege ZN :1 :van -- = de derecto, de jure rechtswetenschap ZN :1 jurisprudentia, scientia juridic/del derecto rechtswezen ZN :1 justitia, systema judicial rechtswindend BN :1 dextrorse rechtswinkel ZN :1 boteca de derecto rechtszaak ZN :1 causa, processo, lite :een -- verdagen = ajornar un causa rechtszaal ZN :1 sala del tribunal rechtszekerheid ZN :1 securitate juridic rechtszitting ZN :1 session judicial/del tribunal rechttandig BN :1 orthodonte rechttoe BW :1 :--, rechtaan = toto recte rechttrekken WW :1 (goedmaken, verbeteren) rectificar :2 (zo trekken dat het niet meer scheef is) poner recte rechtuit BW :1 toto recte :-- gaan = vader/ir toto recte rechtvaardig BN :1 juste, eque, equitabile, recte :-- vonnis = sententia eque :--e straf = punition/castigation/castigamento juste :-- loon = salario juste :-- beoordelen = judicar con equitate :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona con justitia rechtvaardige ZN :1 justo :hij slaapt de slaap des --n = ille dormi le somno del justo rechtvaardigen WW :1 justificar, legitimar :het -- = justification, legitimation :zijn gedrag -- = legitimar su conducta/su comportamento :iemand die rechtvaardigt = justificator :te -- = justificabile :op niet te -- wijze = injustificabilemente rechtvaardigend BN :1 justificative rechtvaardiger ZN :1 justificator rechtvaardigheid ZN :1 (het rechtvaardig zijn) justitia :2 (wat rechtvaardig is) justitia, equitate :sociale -- = justitia social :vergeldende -- = justitia commutative :verdelende -- = justitia distributive :dat is in strijd met de -- = isto es contrari al justitia/equitate rechtvaardigheidsgevoel ZN :1 senso/sentimento de justitia/equitate rechtvaardiging ZN :1 justification, legitimation :-- van iemands gedrag = legitimation del conducta/del comportamento de un persona :de leer der -- door het geloof = le doctrina del justification per le fide :tot zijn -- = pro justificar se rechtvaardigingsleer ZN :1 doctrina del justification (per le fide) rechtvaardigmakend BN :1 justificante, justificative :--e genade = gratia justificante rechtvaardigmaking ZN :1 justification rechtvingerig BN :1 orthodactyle rechtvleugelig BN :1 orthoptere rechtvleugeligen ZN MV :1 orthopteros rechtzetten WW :1 (FIG) corriger, rectificar, emendar :het -- = correction, rectification, emendation :een waarneming -- = corriger un observation :een fout/vergissing -- = corriger/rectificar un error :2 (in de juiste stand zetten) adjustar, disfalsar rechtzetting ZN :1 (FIG) correction, rectification, emendation :2 (het in de juiste stand zetten) adjustamento rechtzijdig BN :1 rectilinee rechtzinnig BN :1 (orthodox) orthodoxe :een --e predikant = un predicator orthodoxe :2 (openhartig) franc, aperte rechtzinnige ZN :1 orthodoxo rechtzinnigheid ZN :1 orthodoxia rechtzitten WW :1 esser sedite derecte rechtzoekende ZN :1 persona qui cerca justitia, (rechtzoekende partij) litigante recidive ZN :1 (JUR) recidiva :2 (MED) recidiva recidiveren WW :1 (JUR) recidivar :2 (MED) recidivar recidivist ZN :1 recidivista recipiënt ZN :1 (vat) recipiente recipiëren WW :1 reciper, dar un reception reciproceren WW :1 reciprocar :het -- = reciprocation reciprociteit ZN :1 reciprocitate reciprociteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio de reciprocitate reciprociteitsclausule ZN :1 clausula de reciprocitate reciprociteitscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de reciprocitate reciprociteitsprincipe ZN :1 principio de reciprocitate reciprociteitstelsel ZN :1 systema de reciprocitate reciproque BN :1 reciproc :-- begrippen = conceptos reciproc recirculatie ZN :1 recyclage recirculator ZN :1 recirculator recital ZN :1 recital (E) :een -- geven = dar un recital recitatie ZN :1 recitation, declamation recitatief ZN :1 recitativo :instrumentaal -- = recitativo instrumental :het -- zingen = cantar le recitativo recitativisch BN :1 recitativic recitator ZN :1 recitator reciteren WW :1 recitar, declamar :het -- = recitation, declamation recitering ZN :1 Zie: recitatie reclamant ZN :1 reclamante reclamatie ZN :1 reclamation reclame ZN :1 (openbare aanprijzing) reclamo, publicitate :misleidende -- = reclamo/publicitate fallace/deceptive :ideële -- = reclamo/publicitate non commercial :dat artikel is in de -- = iste articulo es in reclamo :-- voor iets maken = facer reclamo pro un cosa :2 (klacht, protest) reclamation :-- betreffende zijn belastingaanslag = reclamation a su declaration de imposto :--s indienen = facer reclamationes reclame-aanbieding ZN :1 offerta promotional/publicitari/special reclame-advertentie ZN :1 annuncio promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclame-adviseur ZN :1 consultor/consiliero/agente/experto publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclame-afdeling ZN :1 section de publicitate/de reclamo, servicio publicitari reclame-artikel ZN :1 articulo promotional/de reclamo reclameballon ZN :1 ballon publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamebiljet ZN :1 affiche (F)/poster (E) publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclameblaadje ZN :1 folio promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo, (met meer bladen) brochure (F) de publicitate/de reclamo reclameblok ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) bloco de publicitate/de reclamo, spatio/sequentia/pausa publicitari reclameboodschap ZN :1 message promotional/publicitari reclamebord ZN :1 placa/pannello promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamebrief ZN :1 littera de publicitate de venditas reclamebudget ZN :1 budget (E) publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamebureau ZN :1 agentia/officio publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamecampagne ZN :1 campania promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamechef ZN :1 chef (F)/manager (E)/director de publicitate/de reclamo reclamecode ZN :1 codice de publicitate/de reclamo reclamecodecommissie ZN :1 commission de controlo de publicitate/de reclamo reclamedrukwerk ZN :1 imprimitos promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclame-expert ZN :1 experto de publicitate/de reclamo reclamefilm ZN :1 film (E) promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamefilmpje ZN :1 spot (E) reclamefolder ZN :1 brochure (F)/prospecto publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamefoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) publicitari reclamegeschenk ZN :1 dono/presente promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamekosten ZN MV :1 costos de publicitate/de reclamo reclamekunst ZN :1 arte publicitari reclameman ZN :1 agente/consiliero de publicitate/de reclamo reclamemateriaal ZN :1 material promotional/publicitari reclamemedia ZN MV :1 medios de publicitate/de reclamo reclamemiddel ZN :1 medio promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamepagina ZN :1 pagina promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclameplaat ZN :1 pannello promotional/publicitari, poster (E)/affiche (F) de publicitate/de reclamo reclameprijs ZN :1 precio reclamo reclameraad ZN :1 commission de controlo del publicitate reclamerecht ZN :1 derecto de reclamation reclameren BN :1 reclamar :iemand die reclameert = reclamator reclameslagzin ZN :1 slogan/devisa publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclameslogan ZN :1 Zie: reclameslagzin reclamespot ZN :1 message/spot (E)/annuncio publicitari reclamestunt ZN :1 truco/stratagema promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclametarief ZN :1 tarifa publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo/pro annuncios reclametekenaar ZN :1 designator publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclametekst ZN :1 texto promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamevliegtuig ZN :1 avion publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamevlucht ZN :1 volo promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamevorm ZN :1 forma promotional/publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamewagen ZN :1 vehiculo publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo reclamewezen ZN :1 sector publicitari, reclamo, publicitate reclamezuil ZN :1 columna/colonna annunciatori/de reclamo/de placardar/de placardage/de publicitate reclasseren WW :1 reinserer/reincorporar in le vita social reclassering ZN :1 (vorm van maatschappelijk werk) assistentia postpenal :2 (sociale (her)aanpassing) reinsertion/reincorporation social reclasseringsinstelling ZN :1 association pro le reinsertion/reincorporation de ancian prisioneros (in le vita social) recluse ZN :1 recluso reclusie ZN :1 reclusion recollectie ZN :1 recollection recombinant BN :1 recombinante :-- DNA = ADN recombinante recombinant ZN :1 recombinante recombinatie ZN :1 recombination recombineren WW :1 recombinar recommandabel BN :1 recommendabile recommandatiebrief ZN :1 littera de recommendation recommanderen WW :1 recommendar recommendatie ZN :1 recommendation recompenseren WW :1 recompensar reconciliabel BN :1 reconciliabile reconciliatie ZN :1 reconciliation reconciliëren WW :1 reconciliar reconfiguratie ZN :1 reconfiguration reconstitueren WW :1 reconstituer :het -- = reconstitution reconstructie ZN :1 reconstruction :-- van de tempel = reconstruction del templo :-- van een misdrijf = reconstruction de un crimine :-- van een tekst = reconstruction/restab(i)limento/restitution de un texto reconstructief BN :1 reconstructive :--e methoden = methodos reconstructive :--e technieken = tech-nicas reconstructive reconstructiemethode ZN :1 methodo de reconstruction reconstructieplan ZN :1 plano de reconstruction reconstructiepoging ZN :1 tentativa de reconstruction reconstructieschets ZN :1 schizzo de reconstruction reconstructietekening ZN :1 designo de reconstruction reconstrueren WW :1 reconstruer :de feiten -- = reconstruer le factos :een misdrijf -- = reconstruer un crimine :een tekst -- = reconstruer/restab(i)lir/restituer un texto :een kabinet -- = recomponer un cabinetto reconvalescent ZN :1 convalescente reconvalescent BN :1 convalescente reconvalescentie ZN :1 convalescentia reconventioneel BN :1 reconventional reconversie ZN :1 reconversion record ZN :1 record (E) :Olympisch -- = record olympic :Europees -- = record europee :een -- houden = detener un record :een -- vestigen = establir un record :een -- slaan/breken/verbeteren = batter un record :een -- vermorzelen = pulverisar un record :vermorzeling van een -- = pulverisation de un record :de winter van 1963 sloeg alle --s = le hiberno de 1963 ha battite tote le records recordaantal ZN :1 numero record (E) recordbedrag ZN :1 amonta/summa record (E) recordbezoek ZN :1 visita record (E) recordbreker ZN :1 persona qui batte un record (E) recordcijfer ZN :1 cifra record (E) recorddrukte ZN :1 affluentia record (E) recorder ZN :1 (voor beeld en geluid) magnetoscopio :2 (voor geluid) magnetophono recordhoogte ZN :1 altor/altura/altitude record (E) recordhouder ZN :1 detentor de un record (E) recordjaar ZN :1 anno record (E) recordmaand ZN :1 mense record (E) recordomzet ZN :1 volumine del venditas record (E) recordoogst ZN :1 recolta record (E) recordpoging ZN :1 tentativa de (batter un) record (E) recordprestatie ZN :1 prestation record (E) recordproduktie ZN :1 production record (E) recordsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate record (E) recordtemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura record (E) recordtempo ZN :1 Zie: recordsnelheid recordtijd ZN :1 tempore (de) record (E) recordvangst ZN :1 captura record (E), (van visser) pisca record (E) recordverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration de un record (E) recordvlucht ZN :1 volo record (E) recover-kamer ZN :1 sala de reanimation recreant ZN :1 persona qui se distrahe recreatie ZN :1 recreation recreatiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de recreation recreatiebehoefte ZN :1 besonio de recreation recreatiecentrum ZN :1 centro de recreation recreatief BN :1 recreative recreatiegebied ZN :1 zona/region touristic {toe}/de recreation recreatieoord ZN :1 loco de recreation recreatiepark ZN :1 parco de recreation, village de vacantias recreatieplan ZN :1 plano de recreation recreatiesport ZN :1 sport (E) pro distraction recreatiestreek ZN :1 Zie: recreatiegebied recreatieterrein ZN :1 terreno de recreation recreatiezaal ZN :1 sala de recreation recreëren WW :1 recrear se, distraher se recriminatie ZN :1 recrimination recrimineren WW :1 recriminar recrudescentie ZN :1 recrudescentia rectaal BN :1 rectal :-- onderzoek = examine/exploration rectal :de temperatuur -- opnemen = prender le temperatura (per via) rectal, prender rectalmente le temperatura recta-endossement ZN :1 indorsamento restrictive rectalgie ZN :1 rectalgia rectificatie ZN :1 (verbetering) rectification, correction :2 (WISK) rectification rectificeerkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna de rectification rectificeren WW :1 (verbetering) rectificar, corriger, emendar :het -- = rectification, correction, emendation :te -- = rectificabile, corrigibile :2 (SCHEI) (verder zuiveren) rectificar :het -- = rectification rectificerend BN :1 rectificante, rectificative :-- vlak = plano rectificante rectitis ZN :1 rectitis recto ZN :1 (DRUKK) recto rectogenitaal BN :1 rectogenital rector ZN :1 rector, director :-- magnificus = rector magnific rectoraal BN :1 rectoral :--e rede = discurso rectoral :--e waardigheid = dignitate rectoral rectoraat ZN :1 rectorato rectoraatsoverdracht ZN :1 transmission de poteres al nove rector rectorskamer ZN :1 camera del rector rectoscoop ZN :1 rectoscopio rectoscopie ZN :1 rectoscopia rectoscopisch BN :1 rectoscopic :-- onderzoek = examine rectoscopic rectovaginaal BN :1 rectovaginal rectovesicaal BN :1 rectovesical rectrix ZN :1 rectrice, directrice rectum ZN :1 recto rectumcarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere de recto rectumkanker ZN :1 Zie: rectumcarcinoom rectumspeculum ZN :1 speculo rectal rectumspiegel ZN :1 speculo rectal reçu ZN :1 recepta/certificato (de livration) recuperabel BN :1 recuperabile recuperatie ZN :1 recuperation recuperatiesysteem ZN :1 systema de recuperation recuperator ZN :1 recuperator recupereerbaar BN :1 recuperabile recupereerbaarheid ZN :1 recuperabilitate recupereren WW :1 (bijkomen) recuperar :2 (recyclen) recuperar, recyclar recurrent BN :1 recurrente :(WISK) --e reeks = serie recurrente :--e selectie = selection recurrente recurrentie ZN :1 recurrentia recurreren WW :1 recurrer recursie ZN :1 recursion recursief BN :1 recursive :--e functie = function recursive :-- algoritme = algorithmo recursive recursiviteit ZN :1 recursivitate recusabel BN :1 recusabile recusatie ZN :1 recusation recuseren WW :1 recusar recyclen WW :1 recyclar, recuperar recycleren WW :1 Zie: recyclen recycling ZN :1 recyclage, recuperation :geschikt voor -- = recyclabile, recuperabile :die flessen gaan in de -- = iste bottilias se recupera recycling-papier ZN :1 papiro recyclate/de recuperation redacteur ZN :1 redactor redactie ZN :1 (het redigeren) redaction :2 (de redacteuren) redaction :hij zit in de -- = ille es in le redaction :3 (redactiegebouw) redaction :4 (versie) redaction :de eerste -- was beter = le prime version esseva melior redactiebureau ZN :1 officio del redaction, redaction redactiechef ZN :1 chef (F) de redaction redactiecommissie ZN :1 commission redactional redactiegeheim ZN :1 secreto redactional redactiekamer ZN :1 sala de redaction, redaction redactiekantoor ZN :1 Zie: redactiebureau redactielid ZN :1 membro del redaction redactiesecretaris ZN :1 secretario del redaction redactietafel ZN :1 tabula de redaction redactievergadering ZN :1 reunion del redaction redactiewijziging ZN :1 modification in le redaction de un articulo redactioneel BN :1 redactional, del redaction :-- artikel = articulo redactional/del redaction redactrice ZN :1 redactrice, redactora redbaar BN :1 que on pote salvar reddeloos BN :1 desperate, sin spero, sin remedio, perdite reddeloosheid ZN :1 stato desperate redden WW :1 salvar :het gezicht -- = salvar le facie :iemands leven -- = salvar le vita de un persona :iemand van een wisse dood -- = salvar un persona de un morte secur :de eer -- = salvar le honor :de situatie -- = salvar le situation :het vege lijf -- = salvar le pelle :de schijn -- = salvar le apparentias :Jezus redt = Jesus es le salvation :-- wat er te -- is = salvar lo que es ancora salvabile, salvar le salvabile :2 :(zich behelpen) zich -- = accommodar se (a), recurrer (a) redder ZN :1 (iemand die redt) salvator :-- van het vaderland = salvator del patria :zich als -- in nood aandienen = presentar se como le salvator :2 (REL) salvator, redemptor redderen WW :1 (opruimen) rangiar :2 (regelen) regular, arrangiar reddering ZN :1 (het opruimen) le rangiar :2 (het regelen) arrangiamento redding ZN :1 salvamento, salvation :-- van schipbreukelingen = salvamento de naufragos :de -- van zijn leven danken aan = deber le salvation de su vita a :2 (REL) salute, salvation, redemption reddingactie ZN :1 operation de salvamento/de salvation reddingboei ZN :1 boia de salvamento/de salvation reddingboot ZN :1 lancha {sj}/barca de salvamento/de salvation reddingbrengend BN :1 salvator reddingbrigade ZN :1 brigada de salvamento/de salvation reddinggordel ZN :1 cinctura/cincturon de salvamento/de salvation reddingladder ZN :1 scala de salvamento/de salvation reddingslijn ZN :1 corda/cablo de salvamento/de salvation reddingsmaatschappij ZN :1 societate de salvamento/de salvation, societate pro le salvamento/le salvation de naufragos reddingsmedaille ZN :1 medalia de salvamento/de salvation reddingsmiddel ZN :1 medio de salvamento/de salvation reddingsoperatie ZN :1 operation de salvamento/de salvation reddingsplan ZN :1 plano de salvamento/de salvation reddingsplank ZN :1 planca de salvamento/de salvation reddingsploeg ZN :1 equipa de salvamento/de salvation reddingspoging ZN :1 tentativa de salvamento/de salvation reddingspost ZN :1 posto de salvamento/de salvation reddingssloep ZN :1 chalupa {sj} de salvamento/de salvation reddingsvest ZN :1 gilet (F) de salvamento/de salvation reddingsvlot ZN :1 rate de salvamento/de salvation reddingswerk ZN :1 operationes de salvamento/de salvation reddingswerktuig ZN :1 apparato de salvamento/de salvation rede ZN :1 (begrips- en onderscheidingsvermogen) ration :theoretische/zuivere -- = ration theoric/pur :2 (verstand, etc.) ration :menselijke -- = ration human :met -- begaafd = dotate de ration :op de -- gegrond = rational :strijdig met de -- = irrationabile, irrational :iemand tot -- brengen = reducer un persona al ration :3 (het uiten van woorden) discurso :directe -- = discurso directe :indirecte -- = discurso indirecte :iemand in de -- vallen = interrumper un persona :4 (redevoering) Zie: redevoering :5 (SCHEEPV) (ankerplaats) rada rededeel ZN :1 parte del discurso/oration redekavelen WW :1 rationar, ratiocinar, discurrer redekaveling ZN :1 rationamento, ratiocination redekunde ZN :1 rhetorica, eloquentia redekundig BN :1 oratori, rhetoric, de rhetorica :2 :--e ontleding = analyse (-ysis) logic/syntactic :-- ontleden = facer un analyse (-ysis) logic/syntactic redekunst ZN :1 eloquentia, rhetorica redekunstenaar ZN :1 orator redekunstig BN :1 oratori, rhetoric, de rhetorica :--e figuur = figura de rhetorica redeleer ZN :1 logica redelijk BN :1 (met rede begaafd) rationabile, rational :de mens is een -- wezen = le homine es un esser rational :2 (rationeel) rationabile, rational, sensate :-- denken = pensar rationalmente :3 (rechtvaardig, billijk) rationabile, acceptabile :--e prijs = precio rationabile/eque :-- werk = travalio/labor acceptabile :binnen --e grenzen = intra limites rationabile :men heeft u -- behandeld = on vos ha tractate correctemente/rationabilemente :hij was -- in zijn eisen = su exigentias/revindicationes esseva rationabile :4 (vrij goed) rationabile, convenibile, passabile, decente, acceptabile :dat geeft een -- bestaan = isto permitte un existentia convenibile/decente :-- salaris = salario convenibile :de resultaten waren -- = le resultatos esseva acceptabile :-- betaald worden = esser pagate convenibilemente :de pijn is nu -- te verdragen = le dolor es tolerabile :5 (BW) (tamelijk) satis, assatis :ik ben -- gezond = io es in (as)satis bon sanitate redelijkerwijs BW :1 rationabilemente, logicamente :-- kunt u niet meer verlangen = logicamente vos non pote desirar/desiderar plus redelijkheid ZN :1 (verstandigheid) ration, logica :de -- van zijn besluit = le logica de su decision :2 (rechtvaardigheid, billijkheid) ration, equitate redeloos BN :1 (niet met rede begaafd) irrational :--e wezens = esseres irrational :-- dier = animal irrational, bestia brute :2 (dwaas) insensate, irrationabile, folle, stupide, absurde :--e vooroordelen = prejudicios irrational :-- te werk gaan = ager follemente/stupidemente :3 (niet naar rede luisterend) irrational, insensate, folle :--e woede = furor/cholera irrational/insensate :4 (zinloos) insensate, folle, absurde :de --e ellende van het menselijk bestaan = le miseria absurde del existentia human redeloosheid ZN :1 irrationalitate :2 manco de ration, extravagantia, follia, absurditate redematig BN :1 conforme/conformemente al ration redemptorisch BN :1 redemptori, redemptive redemptorist ZN :1 redemptorista reden ZN :1 (wat de mens doet handelen) ration, causa, motivo, fundamento, (aanleiding) occasion :-- van bestaan = ration de esser/de exister/de existentia :met recht en -- = pro bon rationes :een voldoende -- voor iets hebben = haber un bon ration de facer un cosa :voldoende --en voor iets hebben = haber motivos sufficiente pro un cosa :ik heb er mijn --en voor = io ha mi rationes (pro illo) :om --en van menselijkheid = pro rationes humanitari :om persoonlijke --en = pro rationes personal :-- geven tot = dar occasion a :2 (motief, argument) ration, causa, motivo, argumento :voornaamste -- = ration dominante :gegronde/geldige --en = rationes fundate :dringende -- = motivo urgente :--en aanvoeren = allegar/adducer rationes/motivos, motivar :met --en omkleed = motivate :zonder -- = sin ration, sin motivo :met -- = con ration, con motivo :met des te meer -- = a fortiori (L) :3 (excuus) excusa :geldige -- = excusa valabile/admissibile :4 (WISK) ration redenaar ZN :1 orator :vurige -- = orator impetuose :holle -- = declamator :hoogdravende -- = orator pompose :bombastische -- = orator bombastic :charismatische -- = orator charismatic redenaarsgave ZN :1 dono/talento oratori/de orator, eloquentia redenaarskunst ZN :1 arte oratori/del orator, rhetorica, oratoria :de grote meesters van de Griekse -- = le grande maestros del oratoria grec redenaarskunstje ZN :1 truco oratori redenaarsstijl ZN :1 stilo oratori redenaarstalent ZN :1 Zie: redenaarsgave redenaarstoon ZN :1 tono oratori/de orator redenatie ZN :1 rationamento :dwaze -- = rationamento folle redeneerder ZN :1 rationator redeneerkunde ZN :1 logica, dialectica redeneerkundig BN :1 logic redeneerkundige ZN :1 logico, dialectico redeneerkunst ZN :1 logica, dialectica redeneertrant ZN :1 Zie: redeneerwijze redeneerwijze ZN :1 modo/forma de rationar redeneren WW :1 (praten) discurrer, discuter :2 (gevolgtrekkingen afleiden) rationar, deducer :uit het ongerijmde -- = rationar per le absurdo :bij analogie -- = rationar per analogia :logisch -- = rationar logicamente, sequer un rationamento logic :iemand die redeneert = rationator :-- als een kip zonder kop = rationar absurdemente, rationar como un gallina sin testa/capite, rationar como un pantofla :3 (argumenteren, redetwisten) argumentar, discuter, ratiocinar :de wet redeneert niet, zij gebiedt = le lege non discute, illo es imperative :daartegen is/valt niet te -- = il es inutile de argumentar contra isto :zij zaten druk te -- = illes discuteva con animation redenering ZN :1 (argumentatie) rationamento, ratiocination, argumentation :logische -- = rationamento/argumentation logic :samenhangende -- = rationamento coherente :overtuigende/steekhoudende -- = rationamento convincente :deductieve -- = rationamento deductive :duistere -- = rationamento abstruse :dwaze/absurde -- = rationamento absurde :oppervlakkige -- = rationamento futile :kromme -- = rationamento contorquite :filosofische/wijsgerige -- = rationamento philosophic :-- uit het ongerijmde = rationamento per le absurdo :2 (relaas) discurso :hij houdt ellenlange --en = ille face discursos interminabile redengevend BN :1 causal, causative :--e bijzin = proposition causal/causative :-- voegwoord = conjunction causal/causative :-- werkwoord = verbo causal/causative redengeving ZN :1 explication/explanation causal redenswil ZN :1 :om -- = pro certe motivos reder ZN :1 armator rederij ZN :1 armamento e exploitation {plwa} de naves :2 compania/societate armatori/armatorial/de navigation rederijk BN :1 eloquente, facunde, verbose, volubile, loquace rederijkantoor ZN :1 officio de un compania/societate armatori/armatorial/de navigation rederijker ZN :1 rhetorico, maestro de rhetorica rederijkerij ZN :1 Zie: rederijkerskunst rederijkersfeest ZN :1 festa de rhetorica rederijkersgilde ZN :1 guilda del rhetoricos rederijkerskamer ZN :1 camera de rhetorica rederijkerskunst ZN :1 (arte de) rhetorica rederijkersliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura del rhetoricos rederijkerspoëzie ZN :1 poesia del rhetoricos rederijkersstijl ZN :1 stilo del rhetoricos rederijkerstaal ZN :1 linguage del rhetoricos rederskantoor ZN :1 Zie: rederijkantoor redersvereniging ZN :1 association de armatores redestrijd ZN :1 Zie: redetwist redetwist ZN :1 disputa, disputation, controversia, discussion, debatto, altercation, polemica redetwisten WW :1 disputar, discuter, debatter, altercar redetwister ZN :1 disputator, disputante redeverband ZN :1 relation syntactic redevermogen ZN :1 capacitate del ration redevoeren WW :1 pronunciar un discurso redevoering ZN :1 discurso, oration, allocution :inaugurale -- = discurso/oration inaugural/de apertura :demagogische -- = discurso demagogic :meeslepende -- = discurso passionante :verzoenende -- = discurso conciliatori :wijdlopige -- = discurso copiose :gezwollen -- = discurso plen de emphase (-asis) :een -- houden = facer/pronunciar un discurso, orar :een -- afsluiten = concluder un discurso :een -- opsieren = inflorar un discurso :tot het slot/de conclusie van zijn -- komen = perorar :grote lijnen van een -- = ossatura de un discurso redhibitie ZN :1 redhibition redhibitoir BN :1 redhibitori redhibitoor BN :1 redhibitori redigeren WW :1 (schrijven) rediger, formular :een wetsartikel -- = rediger un articulo de lege :2 (de redactie voeren) diriger le redaction, rediger, editar, eder :een krant -- = diriger le redaction de un jornal redmiddel ZN :1 remedio, expediente, recurso, ressource (F) :het laatste -- = le ultime recurso :2 medio de salvamento/de salvation redoute ZN :1 reducto redowa ZN :1 redowa redoxpotentiaal ZN :1 potential redox/de oxydoreaction redoxreactie ZN :1 reaction redox/de oxydoreduction redoxsysteem ZN :1 systema redox/de oxydoreduction redres ZN :1 (herstel) reparation, rectification :2 (herziening) modification, revision redresseren WW :1 reparar, rectificar, remediar reduceerbaar BN :1 reducibile :niet -- = irreducibile reduceerbaarheid ZN :1 reducibilitate :niet-reduceerbaarheid = irreducibilitate reduceermiddel ZN :1 Zie: reductiemiddel reduceren WW :1 reducer, minorar, (di)minuer, restringer :het aantal lesuren -- = reducer le numero de horas de curso :-- tot nul = reducer a zero :gereduceerd tarief = tarifa reducite :2 (WISK) reducer, simplificar :3 (SCHEI) reducer, disoxydar :4 (TAAL) reducer :gereduceerde vokalen = vocales reducite reducerend BN :1 (verminderend) reductive :2 (SCHEI) disoxygenante reductie ZN :1 (vermindering) reduction, minoration, diminution :2 (SCHEI) reduction, disoxydation, disoxygenation :3 (WISK) reduction :4 (TAAL) reduction :5 (HAND) reduction, rebatto, disconto :een -- toestaan = conceder/dar un reduction/rebatto/disconto reductiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 Zie: reductiegetal reductiedeling ZN :1 meiose (-osis), reduction meiotic/chromatic/de reduction reductiefactor ZN :1 factor de reduction reductiegetal ZN :1 coefficiente de reduction reductiekaart ZN :1 carta de reduction/de disconto reductiemiddel ZN :1 disoxygenante, reductor, agente reducente :onderfosforigzuur is een sterk -- = le acido hypophosphorose es un reductor forte reductieprijs ZN :1 precio reducite reductiereactie ZN :1 (SCHEI) reaction de reduction reductionisme ZN :1 reductionismo reductionist ZN :1 reductionista reductionistisch BN :1 reductionista reduit ZN :1 reducto redundant BN :1 redundante redundantie ZN :1 redundantia :actieve -- = redundantia active redunderen WW :1 redundar reduplicatie ZN :1 reduplication reduplicatiesyllabe ZN :1 syllaba de reduplication redupliceren WW :1 reduplicar :het -- = reduplication reduplicerend BN :1 reduplicative redwood ZN :1 sequoia sempervirente redzaam BN :1 habile redzaamheid ZN :1 habilitate :-- in wisselende omstandigheden = habilitate in circumstantias cambiante redzeil ZN :1 tela de salvamento ree ZN :1 Zie: rede-4 :2 (hertesoort) capreolo :3 (reegeit) capreola reebiefstuk ZN :1 beefsteak (E) de capreolo reebok ZN :1 capreolo reebokgewei ZN :1 cornos/cornamento/cornatura de capreolo reebout ZN :1 hanca de capreolo reebruin BN :1 castanie :--e ogen = oculos castanie reecotelet ZN :1 cotelette (F) de capreolo reeds BW :1 ja, jam :nu -- = ora jam :-- bij het begin = jam al comencio reëducatie ZN :1 reeducation :-- van jeugdige delinquenten = reeducation de delinquentes juvenil reëel BN :1 real :-- feit = facto real :--e gevaren = periculos real/existente :-- getal = numero real :--e verbetering = (a)melioration positive :hij is -- = ille ha le senso del realitate :2 (JUR) real :--e overeenkomst = accordo/contracto real :3 (MAT) real :--e getallen = numeros real :4 (nuchter) realista, realistic :een --e kerel = un typo realistic :een --e kijk op het leven hebben = haber un vision realista del vita reef ZN :1 :een -- in het zeil doen = serrar le vela reegebraad ZN :1 rostito de capreolo reegeit ZN :1 capreola reegewei ZN :1 cornos/cornamento/cornatura de capreolo reehuid ZN :1 pelle de capreolo reekalf ZN :1 juvene capreolo, capreoletto, cervino reekleur ZN :1 color de capreolo reekleurig BN :1 de color de capreolo reekotelet ZN :1 cotelette (F) de capreolo reeks ZN :1 (rij van dingen) serie, fila, catena :aaneengesloten -- = infilada :een -- huizen = un fila de casas :2 (opeenvolging) serie, sequentia, succession, gamma :-- ongevallen = serie/succession de accidentes :-- voorvallen = serie/succession de incidentes :een -- van jaren = un serie/succession de annos, annos successive :tot een -- behorend, in een -- geplaatst = serial :in --en ordenen/rangschikken = seriar :het in --en ordenen/rangschikken = seriation :3 (aantal, serie) serie, collection :literaire -- = serie/collection litterari :4 (WISK) serie, progression :convergerende -- = serie/progression convergente :afdalende -- = serie/progression descendente :opklimmende -- = serie/progression ascendente :teruglopende -- = serie/progression recurrente :harmonische -- = serie/progression harmonic :rekenkundige -- = serie/progression arithmetic :meetkundige -- = serie/progression geometric :oneindige -- = serie/progression infinite :termen van een -- = terminos de un serie/progression reeksomkering ZN :1 reversion de serie reel ZN :1 bobina reëngagement ZN :1 nove empleo reëngageren WW :1 emplear de novo reeoog ZN :1 oculo de capreolo reep ZN :1 (chocolade) barra, tabletta :-- chocolade = barra/tabletta de chocolate {sj} :2 (band, strip) banda, lista :-- papier = banda/lista de papiro :-- leer = banda/lista de corio :-- linnen = banda/lista de lino :3 (zwaar touw, kabel) cablo reepje ZN :1 (snipper, stukje) retalio reepoot ZN :1 pata de capreolo reeppont ZN :1 ferry-boat (E) con cablo reerug ZN :1 dorso de capreolo reesim ZN :1 Zie: reerug reet ZN :1 (nauwe opening) fissura, interstitio :2 (VULG) (achterste) culo, popo reevlees ZN :1 carne de capreolo reewild ZN :1 capreolo refactie ZN :1 rebatto, reduction refectorium ZN :1 refectorio referaat ZN :1 (verslag) reporto :2 (voordracht) discurso referee ZN :1 arbitro referendaris ZN :1 referendario referendarisambt ZN :1 function de referendario referendum ZN :1 referendum, plebiscito :van/mbt een -- = plebiscitari :een -- houden = organisar un referendum/plebiscito referent ZN :1 (verslaggever) reporter (E), commentator, (recensent) critico :2 (iemand die een referaat houdt) orator referent ZN :1 referente referentie ZN :1 referentia, referimento :prima --s = referentia excellente :onder -- aan = con/in referentia a, referente a referentieel BN :1 referential referentiegroep ZN :1 gruppo de referentia/de referimento referentiekader ZN :1 quadro referential/de referentia/de referimento referentiekaliber ZN :1 calibre de referentia/de referimento referentiemonster ZN :1 monstra de referentia/de referimento referentiepunt ZN :1 puncto de referentia/de referimento referentiespanning ZN :1 voltage/tension de referentia/referimento referentiesysteem ZN :1 systema de referentia/de referimento referentiesysteemsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate del systema de referentia/referimento referentiewerk ZN :1 libro de referentia/de referimento refereren WW :1 (verwijzen) referer se (a) :-- aan een brief = referer se a un littera :2 (zich beroepen) referer se :hij refereerde zich aan haar mening = ille se refereva a su opinion referte ZN :1 referentia, referimento :onder -- aan uw schrijven = con referentia/referimento a vostre littera, referente me/nos a vostre littera reflatie ZN :1 reflation :-- veroorzaken = reflar reflectant ZN :1 interessato, candidato reflecteerbaar BN :1 reflexibile reflecteerbaarheid ZN :1 reflexibilitate reflecteren WW :1 (weerspiegelen) reflecter, reverberar :2 (nadenken) reflecter :3 offerer/presentar se como candidato :-- op een personeelsadvertentie = offerer se pro un empleo, responder a un offerta de empleo reflecterend BN :1 (weerspiegelend) reflexe, reflexive :-- voorwerp of vlak = reflector reflectie ZN :1 (terugkaatsing) reflexion :2 (wat teruggekaatst is) reflexion :3 (beschouwing) reflexion reflectiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de reflexion reflectief BN :1 (reflectorisch) reflective, reflexive :2 (bespiegelend) reflective, meditative reflectiefactor ZN :1 factor de reflexion reflectiehoek ZN :1 angulo de reflexion reflectielicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de reflexion reflectiemethode ZN :1 methodo de reflexion reflectiepsychologie ZN :1 psychologia reflective reflectiepunt ZN :1 puncto de reflexion reflectiescherm ZN :1 schermo reflective/reflexive, reflector reflectieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de reflexion reflectievlak ZN :1 plano de reflexion reflectograaf ZN :1 reflectographo reflectografie ZN :1 reflectographia reflectografisch BN :1 reflectographic reflectogram ZN :1 reflectogramma reflector ZN :1 reflector, reverbero, (NAT) (katteoog) catadioptro :lamp met -- = lampa a/con reflector :parabolische -- = reflector parabolic reflectorisch BN :1 reflexive, reflective, reflexe reflex ZN :1 (onwillekeurige reactie) reflexo :geconditioneerde/voorwaardelijke -- = reflexo conditionate :2 (weerspiegeling) reflexo, reflexion reflexbeweging ZN :1 movimento reflexe reflexboog ZN :1 arco reflexe reflexcamera ZN :1 camera/apparato reflexe reflexfotografie ZN :1 reflectographia reflexhamer ZN :1 martello a reflexos reflexibiliteit ZN :1 reflexibilitate reflexief BN :1 (WISK) reflexive :--e relatie = relation reflexive :2 (TAAL) reflexive :het --e pronomen = le pronomine reflexive :-- werkwoord = verbo reflexive :3 (bespiegelend) reflexive, reflective, meditative reflexief ZN :1 verbo reflexive, reflexivo reflexiehoek ZN :1 angulo de reflexion reflexiviteit ZN :1 reflexivitate reflexketen ZN :1 reflexos in serie reflexketen ZN :1 succession de reflexos reflexogram ZN :1 reflexogramma reflexologie ZN :1 reflexologia reflexoloog ZN :1 reflexologo, reflexologista reflexometrie ZN :1 reflexometria reflextijd ZN :1 tempore/durata/duration del reflexo reflexverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de reflexo reflexzoeker ZN :1 (FOTO) visor reflexe reform ZN :1 movimento pro un alimentation san e natural :2 (MIL) reforma reformartikel ZN :1 producto natural reformateur ZN :1 reformator reformatie ZN :1 reforma, reformation :de Reformatie = le Reforma, le Reformation reformator ZN :1 reformator reformatorisch BN :1 (mbt de Reformatie) relative al Reforma :2 (strevend naar reformatie) reformatori reformbeweging ZN :1 movimento que propaga le alimentation san e natural reformen WW :1 reformar reformeren WW :1 reformar reformhuis ZN :1 magazin de productos natural reformisme ZN :1 reformismo reformist ZN :1 reformista reformistisch BN :1 reformista, reformistic :--e stromingen = currentes reformista :een --e po-litiek voeren = facer un politica reformistic reformvoeding ZN :1 alimentation/productos natural reformwinkel ZN :1 Zie: reformhuis refractair BN :1 refractari, recalcitrante, rebelle :2 (MED) refractari :--e periode van een spiervezel = periodo refractari de un fibra muscular refractie ZN :1 refraction :meervoudige -- = refraction multiple :atmosferische -- = refraction atmospheric :akoestische -- = refraction acustic refractiebepaling ZN :1 determination del refraction refractiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 indice/index refractive/de refraction refractiemeting ZN :1 me(n)suration del refraction refractiewaarde ZN :1 valor de refraction refractiviteit ZN :1 refractivitate, poter refractive/refrangente refractoir BN :1 refractari, recalcitrante, rebelle refractometer ZN :1 refractometro refractometrie ZN :1 refractometria refractometrisch BN :1 refractometric refractor ZN :1 (dioptrische kijker) refractor refrangibiliteit ZN :1 (van lichtstralen) refrangibilitate, refractivitate refrein ZN :1 refrain (F) refreinvorm ZN :1 forma de refrain (F) refter ZN :1 refectorio refugié ZN :1 refugiato refuseren WW :1 refusar refutatie ZN :1 refutation refuteren WW :1 refutar refuus ZN :1 refusa regaal ZN :1 (recht van een landheer) regal regaal BN :1 regal :-- recht = prerogativa regal :--e abdij = abbatia regal regaleren WW :1 regalar :het -- = regalamento regalia ZN MV :1 regales regaliën ZN MV :1 regales regarderen WW :1 reguardar, concerner :dat regardeert mij = isto me reguarda/concerne regatta ZN :1 regata regeerakkoord ZN :1 accordo governamental, programma de governamento regeerbaar BN :1 governabile regeerbaarheid ZN :1 governabilitate regeerder ZN :1 governator :--s en geregeerden = governatores e governatos regeerkunst ZN :1 arte de governar regeerperiode ZN :1 periodo de governar regeerprogramma ZN :1 Zie: regeringsprogramma regeerstijl ZN :1 stilo de governar regeerzucht ZN :1 sete del poter regel ZN :1 (lijn) linea :op de -- schrijven = scriber super le linea :2 (reeks geschreven/gedrukte woorden) linea :een -- overslaan = saltar un linea :-- wit = interlinea :tussen de --s door lezen = leger inter le lineas :tussen de --s schrijven/invoegen, met --s wit doorschieten = interlinear :het tussen de --s schrijven/invoegen, het doorschieten met --s wit = interlineation :tussen de regels gedrukt/geschreven, met --s wit doorschoten = interlinear :per -- betaald worden = esser pagate per linea :3 (geschreven mededeling) linea(s) :schrijf me een paar --tjes = scribe me un linea :4 (gewoonte) regula, practica, habito :uitzonderingen bevestigen de -- = le exceptiones confirma le regula :in de -- = in general, generalmente, usualmente, de costume :5 (aanvaarde handelwijze) regula, norma :als -- aannemen = adoptar como norma :6 (voorschrift) regula, prescripto :de -- van St.Franciscus = le regula franciscan/del Sancte Francisco :een -- opstellen = poner un regula :de --s in acht nemen = observar le regulas :volgens alle --s van de kunst = secundo tote le regulas del arte :(WISK) -- van drieën = regula de tres :de --s van de goede smaak = le regulas del bon gusto :de --s van het spel = le regulas del joco :tegen de -- = contra le regula :7 (rij) linea :bollen op --s zetten = plantar lineas de bulbos :8 (menstruatie) regulas, menstruo, menstruation :9 (lineaal) regula regelaar ZN :1 (persoon) regulator, ordinator, organisator :2 (instrument) regulator :3 (TECHN) moderator regelafstand ZN :1 spatio inter lineas, interlinea regelbaar BN :1 regulabile, (verstelbaar OOK) adjustabile, (stuurbaar) controlabile, (variabel) variabile :--e schroef = vite regulabile/adjustabile :--e transformator = transformator variabile :--e weerstand = rheostato regelbaarheid ZN :1 regulabilitate, (verstelbaarheid OOK) adjustabilitate, (stuurbaarheid) controlabilitate, (variabiliteit) variabilitate regelen WW :1 (in orde brengen) regular, ordinar, arrangiar, adjustar, (organiseren) organisar :de geluidssterkte -- = regular/adjustar le volumine del sono :de temperatuur -- = regular le temperatura :de snelheid -- = regular le velocitate :het verkeer -- = regular/diriger le traffico/circulation :een geschil -- = regular un litigio :2 (bepalen, vaststellen) regular, fixar, determinar :iets bij de wet -- = regular/fixar un cosa per le lege regelend BN :1 regulator regelgeving ZN :1 (stellen van regels) prescription de regulas, regulamentation :2 (gestelde regels) regulamento, regulamentation, regulation regelhoogte ZN :1 altor del linea regeling ZN :1 regulation, regulamento, arrangiamento, ordinantia, accordo :onderhandse -- = arrangiamento collusori :wettelijke -- = regulamento legal :-- van de spelling = regulation del orthographia regelkamer ZN :1 camera de (commando e) controlo :centrale -- = camera central de controlo regelklep ZN :1 valvula de controlo :2 Zie: smoorklep regelknop ZN :1 button de controlo, regulator regellengte ZN :1 longor/longitude de linea regelloos BN :1 sin regula(s), disregulate, disordinate, anomic :-- leven = vita disregulate regelloosheid ZN :1 stato disregulate/disordinate, disordine regelmaat ZN :1 (het zichzelf gelijkblijven) regularitate :met de -- van de klok = con le regularitate de un horologio, regularmente, constantemente :2 (ordelijke schikking) regularitate, ordine regelmatig BN :1 (zichzelf gelijkblijvend) regular, equal, uniforme :--e ademhaling = respiration regular/equal :--e pols(slag) = pulso regular/equal :-- handschrift = scriptura regular/equal :--e veelhoek = polygono regular :-- twaalfvlak = dodecahedro regular :2 (geregeld) regular, periodic, (vaak) frequente :--e bezoeker = visitor frequente :-- terugkerend verschijnsel = phenomeno cyclic :-- naar de kerk gaan = ir al ecclesia regularmente :dat komt tegenwoordig -- voor = isto es al ordine del die :3 (volgens de regels) regular, normal :-- werkwoord = verbo regular :--e beëindiging van een arbeidsovereenkomst = expiration normal de un contracto de labor/travalio :--e overwinning = victoria regular/previsibile :dat komt -- voor = isto eveni regularmente regelmatigheid ZN :1 (geregeldheid) regularitate :2 (gelijkmatigheid) regularitate, equalitate regelmechanisme ZN :1 dispositivo regulator, regulator, (TECHN) moderator, cambiator regelneef ZN :1 organisator (assidue/maniac) regelpaneel ZN :1 Zie: regeltafel regelrecht BN :1 toto derecte, directe :een --e ramp = un ver catastrophe :zich -- begeven naar Bilthoven = diriger se directemente a Bilthoven :de kinderen kwamen -- naar huis = le infantes vadeva directemente a casa regelreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F) de regularisation/regulation regelschroef ZN :1 vite de adjustamento/de regulation regelschuif ZN :1 (in oven/kachel) registro regelset ZN :1 joco de regulas regelspoel ZN :1 bobina de adjustamento/regulation regelstaaf ZN :1 barra de commando/de controlo regelsysteem ZN :1 systema de commando/de controlo regeltafel ZN :1 pannello/tabula de controlo regeltechnicus ZN :1 technico de controlo regeltechniek ZN :1 technologia de controlo regeltoestel ZN :1 controlator regeltransformateur ZN :1 transformator variabile regelvast BN :1 conscie del regulamento/del regulas, disciplinate regelversteller ZN :1 spatiator regelweerstand ZN :1 rheostato regelzetmachine ZN :1 linotypo regelzucht ZN :1 mania de regular/organisar regen ZN :1 pluvia :groeizame -- = pluvia fecunde :tropische -- = pluvia tropical :fijne -- = pluvia minute/fin :gutsende -- = pluvia torrential :zure -- = pluvia acide :van de -- = pluvial :-- van kogels = pluvia de ballas :er zit -- in de lucht = il pare que il va pluver :schuilen voor de -- = refugiar se del pluvia :2 :(PLANTK) blauwe -- = glycinia :gouden -- = cytiso regenachtig BN :1 pluviose :--e zomer = estate pluviose :-- weer = tempore pluviose/de pluvia regenachtigheid ZN :1 pluviositate, tempore pluviose regenafvoer ZN :1 discarga de pluvia regenarm BN :1 povre in pluvias, sec, aride :een --e streek = un region aride regenbak ZN :1 reservoir (F) pluvial, cisterna regenbestendig BN :1 resistente al pluvia regenboog ZN :1 iride, iris, arco del celo :de kleuren van de -- geven aan = irisar :de kleuren van de -- hebben/uitstralen = iridescer :in alle kleuren van de -- = de tote le colores regenboogachtig BN :1 iridescente :--e weerschijn = iridescentia regenboogforel ZN :1 tructa arco del celo regenboogjacht ZN :1 yacht (E) arco del celo regenboogkleurig BN :1 irisate regenboogschakering ZN :1 irisation regenboogtrui ZN :1 jersey (E) irisate regenboogvlies ZN :1 iride, iris regenboogvliesontsteking ZN :1 iritis regenbroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) impermeabile/de pluvia regenbui ZN :1 pluvia régence ZN :1 regentia regendag ZN :1 jorno/die pluviose/de pluvia regendicht BN :1 impermeabile regendruppel ZN :1 gutta de pluvia regenen WW :1 pluver :hard -- = pluver multo/forte/abundantemente/a torrentes :het regent = il pluve :het regent boetes = le mulctas pluve regeneraat ZN :1 (BIOL) membro/parte regenerate :2 (herwonnen grondstof) materia/materiales regenerate/recyclate/recuperate regeneratie ZN :1 (geestelijke wedergeboorte) regeneration :2 (BIOL) regeneration :3 (TECHN) regeneration, recyclage, recuperation regeneratief BN :1 regenerative, regeneratori regeneratievermogen ZN :1 (BIOL) capacitate/poter regenerative/regeneratori/de regeneration regeneratieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de regeneration regenerator ZN :1 regenerator regenereren WW :1 regenerar, recyclar, recuperar :geregenereerde rubber = cauchu regenerate :een schilderij -- = nettar un pictura, remover le vernisse de un pictura regenererend BN :1 regenerative, regeneratori regenerering ZN :1 regeneration, recyclage, recuperation regenerosie ZN :1 erosion per guttas de pluvia regenfluiter ZN :1 (vogel) pluviero regenfront ZN :1 fronte pluviose/de pluvia regengebied ZN :1 zona pluviose/de pluvia Regengesternte ZN MV :1 Le Hyades regengod ZN :1 deo del pluvia regengordel ZN :1 zona pluviose/de pluvia regengordijn ZN :1 cortina de pluvia regenhoed ZN :1 cappello de pluvia regenhoek ZN :1 :de wind zit in de -- = le vento veni del latere del pluvias regenhoeveelheid ZN :1 quantitate de pluvia regenindex ZN :1 indice/index pluvial regeninfiltratie ZN :1 infiltration de (aqua de) pluvia regeninstallatie ZN :1 installation irrigatori, irrigator regenintensiteit ZN :1 intensitate de pluvia regenintensiteitskromme ZN :1 curva hyetographic/de intensitate de pluvia regenjaar ZN :1 anno de (multe) pluvia regenjack ZN :1 jaco impermeabile/de pluvia regenjas ZN :1 mantello impermeabile/de pluvia, impermeabile regenjassenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de impermeabiles regenkaart ZN :1 carta pluviometric regenkans ZN :1 chance {sj}/possibilitate de pluvia regenkap ZN :1 cappucio (impermeabile) :(opvouwbare) plastic -- = cappucio de plastic regenkleding ZN :1 vestimentos impermeabile/de pluvia regenkuip ZN :1 Zie: regenton regenland ZN :1 pais pluviose/de pluvia regenloos BN :1 sin pluvia, sic regenlucht ZN :1 celo pluviose, celo cargate de pluvia regenmaand ZN :1 pluvioso regenmachine ZN :1 Zie: regeninstallatie regenmaker ZN :1 facitor de pluvia regenmantel ZN :1 Zie: regenjas regenmeter ZN :1 pluviometro, udometro, ombrometro :registrerende -- = ombrographo regenmeting ZN :1 pluviometria :-- betreffend = pluviometric regenmoesson ZN :1 monson humide/de estate regenneerslag ZN :1 precipitation pluvial, pluviositate regenpak ZN :1 insimul impermeabile (pro cyclistas) regenperiode ZN :1 periodo pluvial/de pluvias regenput ZN :1 Zie: regenbak regenrijk BN :1 pluviose, de pluvias abundante :-- klimaat = climate pluviose :een -- gebied = un region de pluvias abundante regenrivier ZN :1 fluvio a/de regime (F) pluvial Regensburg ZN EIGN :1 Ratisbona regenschade ZN :1 damno(s) causate per le pluvia regenschaduw ZN :1 latere sic (de un montania) regenscherm ZN :1 parapluvia, umbrella regenschut ZN :1 protection contra le pluvia regenseizoen ZN :1 tempore/station/saison (F) pluviose/del pluvias regenstation ZN :1 station del pluvias regensterren ZN MV :1 (ASTRON) hyades regent ZN :1 regente :prins -- = prince/principe regente :ambt/waardigheid van -- = regentia regentenambt ZN :1 function de regente regentenfamilie ZN :1 familia de regentes regentenkamer ZN :1 camera del regentes regentenkliek ZN :1 clique (F)/clan de regentes regentenpolitiek ZN :1 politica del regentes regentenstuk ZN :1 pictura de regentes regententijd ZN :1 periodo/epocha del regentes regententrots ZN :1 orgolio de regente regentenzoon ZN :1 filio de regente regentes ZN :1 regente :2 (begunstigster) patronessa regentijd ZN :1 Zie: regenseizoen regenton ZN :1 tonnello cisterna regentschap ZN :1 (ambt) regentia :duur van het -- = regentia :onder het -- van = durante/sub le regentia de regentschapsraad ZN :1 consilio de regentia regenval ZN :1 cadita pluvial/de pluvia, pluviositate, precipitation pluvial/pluviose :gemiddelde regenval = pluviositate medie regenverdeling ZN :1 repartition del pluviositate regenverlet ZN :1 suspension del labores/travalios a causa del pluvia regenverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra le pluvia regenvlaag ZN :1 raffica/borrasca de pluvia regenvolume ZN :1 volumine de cadita de pluvia regenvrij BN :1 (regendicht) impermeabile :2 protegite contra le pluvia regenwater ZN :1 aqua pluvial/de pluvia regenwaterbak ZN :1 cisterna regenweer ZN :1 tempore pluviose/de pluvia regenwolk ZN :1 nube (cargate) de pluvia, nimbo regenworm ZN :1 verme de terra, lumbrico terrestre regenwoud ZN :1 foreste/bosco pluvial/pluviose/tropical/de pluvia regenwulp ZN :1 curlo regenzondag ZN :1 dominica pluviose/de pluvia/con multe pluvia regenzone ZN :1 zona pluviose/de pluvias regeren WW :1 (overheidsgezag uitoefenen) governar, reger, (van vorst) regnar :-- is vooruitzien = governar es previder :in/over een land -- = governar un pais :het geld regeert de wereld = le moneta governa le mundo :2 (TAAL) reger :deze voorzetsels regeren de vierde naamval = iste prepositiones rege le accusativo regerend BN :1 governante, (van vorst) regnante :--e partij = partito governante :--e koningin = regina regnante :-- vorstenhuis = dynastia regnante :-- vorst = principe actual regering ZN :1 (de ministers) governamento, cabinetto :demissionaire -- = governamento dimissionari :federale -- = governamento federal :centrale -- = governamento central :democratische -- = governamento democratic :tweehoofdige -- = governamento bicephale :door opstandelingen gevormde -- = governamento insurrectional :een -- samenstellen/vormen = constituer/componer/formar un governamento/cabinetto :het samenstellen van een -- = le constitution/formation de un governamento/cabinetto :vertegenwoordigers van meer partijen in de -- opnemen = allargar le cabinetto :val van de -- = cadita del governamento :tegen de -- gekant = antigovernamental :een -- erkennen = recognoscer un governamento :uit de -- treden = abandonar/quitar le governamento :de -- ten val brengen = reverter le governamento :de -- is afgetreden = le governamento ha dimittite :2 (uitoefening van het overheidsgezag) governamento, (van vorst) regno :de -- aanvaarden = assumer le governamento :3 (periode) governamento, (van vorst) regno :onder de -- van Juliana = sub/durante le regno de Juliana regeringloos BN :1 sin governamento, (FIG) anarchic regeringloosheid ZN :1 crise/crisis governamental/ministerial, (FIG) anarchia regeringsaangelegenheden ZN MV :1 affaires (F) governamental regeringsadviseur ZN :1 consiliero del governamento regeringsambt ZN :1 Zie: staatsbetrekking regeringsapparaat ZN :1 apparato governamental regeringsbanken ZN MV :1 bancos del governamento regeringsbeleid ZN :1 politica governamental/del governamento regeringsbemoeienis ZN :1 immixtion governamental/del governamento regeringsbericht ZN :1 communicato governamental/del governamento regeringsbeslissing ZN :1 Zie: regeringsbesluit regeringsbesluit ZN :1 decision governamental, decreto del governamento regeringsbestel ZN :1 organisation governamental, forma/systema de governamento regeringsbetrekking ZN :1 function public/statal regeringsbevel ZN :1 ordine governamental/del governamento regeringsbevoegdheid ZN :1 competentia governamental/del governamento regeringsbijdrage ZN :1 contribution governamental/del governamento regeringsblad ZN :1 jornal governamental regeringsblok ZN :1 bloco governamental regeringscoalitie ZN :1 coalition governamental/governative regeringscommissariaat ZN :1 commissariato governamental regeringscommissaris ZN :1 commissario governamental/del governamento/del cabinetto regeringscommissie ZN :1 commission governamental/del governamento regeringscontrole ZN :1 controlo governamental/del governamento regeringscrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis governamental/ministerial regeringsdaad ZN :1 acto de governamento regeringsdecreet ZN :1 decreto governamental/del governamento regeringsdeelname ZN :1 participation in le governamento regeringsdelegatie ZN :1 delegation governamental regeringsdienst ZN :1 servicio governamental/del governamento regeringsfractie ZN :1 fraction governamental regeringsfunctie ZN :1 function/posto governamental/de governamento regeringsfunctionaris ZN :1 functionario governamental/del stato regeringsgebouw ZN :1 sede/edificio governamental/del governamento regeringsgetrouw BN :1 loyal regeringsgetrouwe ZN :1 loyalista regeringsgetrouwheid ZN :1 loyalismo regeringsgezind BN :1 pro le governamento, progovernamental :--e kranten = jornales progovernamental regeringsinmenging ZN :1 intervention governamental/del governamento regeringsinstantie ZN :1 autoritate governamental regeringsjaar ZN :1 (van vorst) anno del regno :--en = regno regeringsjubileum ZN :1 jubileo (de un rege/regina), anniversario del accession/advenimento al throno regeringskabinet ZN :1 cabinetto/governamento de coalition regeringskandidaat ZN :1 candidato governamental/del governamento regeringskringen ZN MV :1 circulos/spheras governamental regeringsleger ZN :1 armea de governamento regeringsleider ZN :1 chef (F)/leader (E) del governamento regeringslichaam ZN :1 corpore del governamento regeringslid ZN :1 membro del governamento regeringsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura governamental/del governamento regeringsmachine ZN :1 Zie: regeringsapparaat regeringsmacht ZN :1 poter del governamento, governamento :uitoefening van de -- = exercitio del governamento regeringsmeerderheid ZN :1 (grootste deel van de regering) majoritate del governamento :2 (steunende meerderheid in het parlement) majoritate governamental regeringsniveau ZN :1 nivello governamental/del governamento regeringsonderhandelaar ZN :1 negotiator governamental/del governamento regeringsontwerp ZN :1 projecto de lege governamental/del governamento regeringsopdracht ZN :1 carga governamental/del governamento regeringsorganen ZN MV :1 organos governamental/de governamento regeringspartij ZN :1 partito governamental/del governamento regeringspartner ZN :1 partner (E) in un governamento regeringsperiode ZN :1 (durata de un) governamento, (van vorst) (durata de un) regno regeringspersoon ZN :1 membro del governamento, ministro regeringsplan ZN :1 plano governamental/del governamento regeringsploeg ZN :1 equipa de ministros regeringspolitiek ZN :1 politica governamental/del governamento regeringspost ZN :1 posto de governamento, empleo del stato regeringsprogramma ZN :1 programma governamental/del governamento regeringsraad ZN :1 consilio de governamento regeringsrapport ZN :1 reporto governamental/del governamento regeringsrecht ZN :1 derecto governamental regeringsstandpunt ZN :1 position del governamento regeringsstelsel ZN :1 systema/forma governamental/de governamento, regime (F), regimento :oligarchisch -- = regime oligarchic regeringssteun ZN :1 adjuta/assistentia governamental/del governamento regeringssysteem ZN :1 Zie: regeringsstelsel regeringstaak ZN :1 carga governamental/del governamento regeringstafel ZN :1 tabula governamental/del governamento regeringstijd ZN :1 Zie: regeringsperiode regeringstroepen ZN MV :1 truppas/fortias governamental/del governamento regeringsverandering ZN :1 Zie: regeringswisseling regeringsverantwoordelijkheid ZN :1 responsabilitate governamental/de governamento :een partij die -- niet schuwt = un partito que es preste a participar al/in le governamento regeringsverklaring ZN :1 declaration governamental/de governamento regeringsvertegenwoordiger ZN :1 representante del governamento regeringsvliegtuig ZN :1 avion governamental/del governamento regeringsvoorlichtingsdienst ZN :1 servicio de information governamental regeringsvoorstel ZN :1 proposition governamental/del governamento regeringsvorm ZN :1 constitution, forma/systema governamental/de governamento, constitution :republikeinse -- = constitution republican :monarchale -- = constitution monarchic regeringsvorming ZN :1 formation/constitution de un governamento regeringswege ZN :1 :van -- = del/per le governamento, de parte del governamento regeringswisseling ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento governamental/de governamento regeringswoordvoerder ZN :1 portavoce del governamento regeringszaak ZN :1 cosa/affaire (F) governamental/del governamento regeringszetel ZN :1 sede governamental/del governamento regeringszijde ZN :1 Zie: regeringswege regerminatie ZN :1 regermination regermineren WW :1 regerminar reggae ZN :1 (MUZ) reggae regie ZN :1 mise en scène (F), direction scenic :onder -- van = sub le direction de, dirigite per regie-aanwijzing ZN :1 indication scenic regiekamer ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) cabina de controlo regiem ZN :1 Zie: regime regime ZN :1 (staatsbestel) regime (F), regimento :autoritair -- = regime autoritari :militair -- = regime militar :onderdrukkend -- = regime de oppression :onder het oude -- = sub le regime anterior regiment ZN :1 regimento :-- infanterie = regimento de infanteria :-- der huzaren = regimento del hussardes :(FIG) een heel -- muizen = un regimento de muses/mures regimentscommandant ZN :1 commandante de regimento regimentsdokter ZN :1 medico militar regimentskas ZN :1 cassa del regimento regimentsnummer ZN :1 numero de regimento regimentsstaf ZN :1 officieros del regimento regimentsvlag ZN :1 standardo del regimento regio ZN :1 region :de -- Parijs = le region parisian :2 :in hogere --nen verkeren = frequentar alte spheras (del societate) regio-etnoloog ZN :1 folklorista regiogebonden BN :1 regional regiokorting ZN :1 disconto regional regionaal BN :1 regional :-- accent = accento regional :--e omroep = radio regional :--e indeling = division regional regionalisatie ZN :1 regionalisation regionaliseren WW :1 regionalisar regionalisme ZN :1 regionalismo regionalist ZN :1 regionalista regionalistisch BN :1 regionalista, regionalistic :--e politiek = politica regionalista :--e literatuur = litteratura regionalistic :--e schrijver = scriptor regionalistic :en --e kijk op een probleem heb-ben = haber un vision regionalistic de un pro-blema regisseren WW :1 inscenar, diriger (un representation theatral, etc.) :het -- = inscenation regisseur ZN :1 inscenator, director scenic/de scena regisseursstoel ZN :1 sedia del director scenic register ZN :1 (lijst) registro :openbaar -- = registro public :-- van de burgelijke stand = registro del stato civil :in een -- opnemen = registrar :iemand in het -- inschrijven = registrar un persona :2 (inhoudsopgave) indice, index, tabula del contento, concordantia :alfabetisch -- = indice/index alphabetic :3 (gastenboek) registro :4 (orgelpijpen) registro :(FIG) een ander -- kiezen = seliger un altere registro, cambiar de tactica :alle --s opentrekken = tirar tote le registros :5 (deel van de toon/stemomvang) registro :het lage -- van de klarinet = le registro basse del clarinetto registeraccountant ZN :1 auditor de contos registerinhoud ZN :1 Zie: registertonnage registerknop ZN :1 button de registro registerton ZN :1 tonna de registro registertonnage ZN :1 tonnage de registro registratie ZN :1 registration :de -- van de gebeurtenissen = le registration del eventos registratiebelasting ZN :1 imposto/taxa de registration registratiebewijs ZN :1 certificato de registration registratiebureau ZN :1 Zie: registratiekantoor registratiecomputer ZN :1 registrator de volo, cassa nigre registratiekamer ZN :1 camera de registration registratiekantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) de registration registratiekosten ZN :1 costos de registration registratieletter ZN :1 littera de registration registratienummer ZN :1 numero de registration registratieplicht ZN :1 obligation de registration registratierecht ZN :1 derecto de registration registratiesysteem ZN :1 systema de registration registratietechniek ZN :1 technica del registration registratiewet ZN :1 leger super le registration registrator ZN :1 registrator registratuur ZN :1 (het ordenen en bewaren van archiefstukken) registration :2 (MUZ) registration registreerapparaat ZN :1 Zie: registreertoestel registreerbaar BN :1 registrabile registreerballon ZN :1 ballon sonda registreerinrichting ZN :1 Zie: registreertoestel registreerinstrument ZN :1 Zie: registreertoestel registreermachine ZN :1 machina a/de registrar registreertoestel ZN :1 registrator registreren WW :1 (optekenen dmv een instrument) registrar :2 (waarnemen) registrar :3 (in een register schrijven) registrar, immatricular, (inschrijven) inscriber, (in het protocol) inscriber in le protocollo :4 (MUZ) registrar registrering ZN :1 Zie: registratie reglement ZN :1 regulamento :-- van orde = regulamento de ordine (interne) :huishoudelijk -- = regulamento interior/interne :het -- wijzigen = cambiar le regulamento reglementair BN :1 regulamentari :dat is -- niet geoorloofd = isto es contrari al regulamento, isto es contra le regulas, isto non es regulamentari, le regulamento non lo permitte :iets -- vastleggen = regulamentar un cosa :(SPORT) --e speeltijd = tempore regulamentari (del joco) :(SPORT) -- verliezen = esser disqualificate reglementatie ZN :1 Zie: reglementering reglementeerbaar WW :1 regulamentabile reglementeren WW :1 regulamentar, regular :de handel -- = regulamentar le commercio reglementering ZN :1 regulamentation, regulation regres ZN :1 recurso :behoudens -- = salvo recurso :met -- = con recurso :zonder -- = sin recurso regresplicht ZN :1 obligation de recurso regresrecht ZN :1 derecto de recurso regressie ZN :1 (teruggang) regression :2 (STAT) regression regressiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 (STAT) coefficiente de regression regressief BN :1 regressive :(FON) --e assimilatie = assimilation regressive :(BIOL) --e ontwikkeling = evolution regressive :(FIL) --e redenering = rationamento regressive regressielijn ZN :1 (STAT) linea de regression regressievergelijking ZN :1 (STAT) equation de regression regulair BN :1 regular, normal :het --e kristalstelsel = le systema crystallin regular/isometric regularisatie ZN :1 regularisation, regulation regulariseren WW :1 regularisar, regular, normalisar :de betrekkingen tussen twee landen -- = normalisar le relationes inter duo paises regulariteit ZN :1 regularitate regulateur ZN :1 regulator, (TECHN ook) moderator :elektrohydraulische -- = regulator electrohydraulic regulateurklep ZN :1 valvula/valva regulator/de regulator regulateurschroef ZN :1 vite regulator/de regulator regulatie ZN :1 regulation, regularisation regulatie-apparaat ZN :1 Zie: reguleerapparaat regulatief BN :1 regulative, regulator :--e werking = effecto regulative/regulator regulatiemechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo regulator/de regulation regulator ZN :1 Zie: regulateur regulatorisch BN :1 regulator reguleerapparaat ZN :1 apparato de regulation reguleerbaar BN :1 regulabile, adjustabile reguleren WW :1 regularisar, regular, normalisar, adjustar, corriger regulerend BN :1 regulator, regulative :--e factor = factor regulator/regulative :--e werking = effecto regulator/regulative regulering ZN :1 regularisation, regulation, adjustamento, correction reguleringsdam ZN :1 barrage de regularisation/regulation reguleringssluis ZN :1 esclusa de regularisation/regulation regulier BN :1 (geregeld) regular, normal :-- leger = armea regular :--e troepen = truppas regular :2 (volgens een kloosterregel levend) regular :--e geestelijkheid = clero regular regulist ZN :1 regulator regulus ZN :1 (SCHEI) regulo :2 (METAALIND) regulo regurgitatie ZN :1 (MED) regurgitation, eructation rehabilitatie ZN :1 (eerherstel) rehabilitation :2 (renovatie) rehabilitation, renovation, restauration :3 (MED) rehabilitation rehabiliteerbaar BN :1 rehabilitabile rehabiliteren WW :1 (mbt goede naam) rehabilitar, vindicar :zich -- = rehabilitar se :te -- = rehabilitabile :2 (mbt gebouw) rehabilitar, renovar, restaurar rehydrateren WW :1 rehydratar rei ZN :1 (personen) choro :2 (koorzang) choro :3 (rondedans) dansa choral Reichstag ZN EIGN :1 Reichstag (D) reidans ZN :1 dansa choral reidansen WW :1 dansar in choro reien WW :1 dansar in choro reiger ZN :1 hairon :blauwe -- = hairon cineree reigerbeen ZN :1 gamba de hairon reigerbos ZN :1 (veren) aigrette (F) de hairon :2 (bos waarin reigers nestelen) bosco de hairones reigerdrek ZN :1 excremento/cacata de hairon reigerei ZN :1 ovo de hairon reigerhals ZN :1 collo de hairon reigerkolonie ZN :1 colonia de hairones reigernest ZN :1 nido de hairon reigersbek ZN :1 (PLANTK) erodio reigerveer ZN :1 pluma de hairon reiken WW :1 :(zich tot een grens uitstrekken) = ir (usque a), attinger (a) :hij reikt tot mijn schouder = ille me veni usque al spatula :2 :de hand -- = tender/extender le mano :elkaar de hand -- = tender se le mano mutuemente :ik kan niet zo ver -- = isto es foris de mi portata reikhalzen WW :1 (FIG) aspirar (a), tender le collo reikhalzend BW :1 :iets -- tegemoet zien = expectar un cosa con impatientia reikhalzing ZN :1 curiositate, desiro/desiderio impatiente (de), ardor, fervor reikhoogte ZN :1 :op -- staan = esser al altura/portata del mano reikwijdte ZN :1 (bereik) portata (del mano), distantia attingite/de attingimento :2 (draagwijdte) portata, significantia, importantia, implication :zij kon de -- van haar opmerking niet overzien = illa non poteva previder le portata/implication/effecto de su remarca reilen WW :1 :zoals het reilt en zeilt = como va le cosas reïmporteren WW :1 reimportar :het -- = reimportation rein BN :1 (schoon) munde, nette, immaculate :--e handen = manos munde :2 (zedelijk zuiver) pur, caste, immaculate, innocente :-- geweten = conscientia pur :3 (zuiver) pur :--e culturen = culturas pur :je --ste leugen = pur mentita :dat is je --ste onzin = isto es un stupiditate/nonsenso colossal :4 (REL) (zondeloos) impeccabile :5 :--e dieren = animales pur, (JOODSE REL) animales kasher (Hebr) reïncarnatie ZN :1 (wedergeboorte) reincarnation :geloven in -- = creder in le reincarnation :2 (gestalte) reincarnation :een -- van Boeddha = un reincarnation de Buddha reïncarnatieleer ZN :1 theoria/doctrina del reincarnation reïncarneren WW :1 reincarnar :het -- = reincarnation reincultuur ZN :1 cultura pur reine ZN :1 :een zaak weer in het -- brengen = arrangiar/regular un cosa :met zichzelf nog niet in het -- zijn = non esser in pace con uno mesme/ipse reine-claude ZN :1 regina Claudia reïnfecteren WW :1 reinfectar reïnfectie ZN :1 reinfection reïnfusie ZN :1 reinfusion reinheid ZN :1 (ook FIG) puressa, puritate, nettitate :de -- van de lucht = le puressa/puritate del aere :2 (kuisheid) castitate, innocentia :3 (REL) (zondeloosheid) impeccabilitate reinigen WW :1 nettar, mundar, mundificar, absterger, (zuiveren) epurar, (TECHN) deterger, (FIG) purificar :chemisch -- = nettar a sic :een wond -- = nettar/absterger un vulnere reinigend BN :1 detergente, detersive, abstergente, abstersive, (FIG) purificator :-- middel = detergente, detersivo reiniging ZN :1 mundification, detersion, abstersion, nettation, (zuivering) epuration, depuration, purification :-- van een wond = abstersion de un vulnere :chemische -- = lavage chimic :biologische -- van het afvalwater = epuration/depuration/purification/nettation biologic del aquas residuari/residual :2 (REL) purification, ablution :3 (reinigingsdienst) servicio de mundification (public) reinigingsbad ZN :1 :-- voor de offerdienst = piscina probatic reinigingscassette ZN :1 cassetta de nettation reinigingsdienst ZN :1 servicio de mundification (public) reinigingsfeest ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) lustro reinigingsmachine ZN :1 machina a/de nettar/mundar/mundificar reinigingsmiddel ZN :1 producto/medio de purification/pro mundar/pro nettar, agente de nettation, detersivo, detergente, depurativo, dismaculator reinigingspersoneel ZN :1 personal del servicio de mundification (public) reinigingsrecht ZN :1 imposto pro le recolliger del immunditias reinigingswagen ZN :1 camion del servicio de mundification reinigingswater ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) aqua lustral reïntegratie ZN :1 reintegration reïntegreerbaar WW :1 reintegrabile reïntegreren WW :1 reintegrar reïnterpretatie ZN :1 reinterpretation reïnterpreteren WW :1 reinterpretar reinwaterbekken ZN :1 reservoir (F) de aqua clar reinwaterkelder ZN :1 puteo de aqua clar reis ZN :1 viage :culturele -- = viage cultural :georganiseerde -- = viage organisate :(uitstapje) --je = excursion :een -- maken = facer un viage :op -- gaan = partir pro/in un viage :een -- voortzetten/vervolgen = continuar/prosequer un viage :een -- bespreken/boeken = reservar un viage :een -- verkorten = abbreviar un viage :een -- annuleren = annullar/cancellar un viage :een -- plannen = organisar un viage :een -- onderbreken = interrumper un viage :toebereidselen voor een -- = apprestos de un viage reisagent ZN :1 agente de viage(s) reisagentschap ZN :1 Zie: reisbureau reisaltaar ZN :1 altar portative/portabile reisapotheek ZN :1 pharmacia portative/portabile/de viage reisauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) pro viages reisavontuur ZN :1 aventura de viage reisbagage ZN :1 bagage (de viage) reisbedrag ZN :1 amonta de viage reisbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 articulos de viage reisbeschrijver ZN :1 descriptor/autor de un viage, autor de un itinere/itinerario reisbeschrijving ZN :1 description de un viage, relation de un viage reisbestemming ZN :1 destination (del viage) reisbeurs ZN :1 bursa de viage reisbiljet ZN :1 billet de viage reisboek ZN :1 (gids) guida de viage reisbureau ZN :1 officio/agentia de viages/tourismo {toe} reisbus ZN :1 autocar (de tourismo {toe}) reischarter ZN :1 charter (E) de viage reischeque ZN :1 cheque (E) de viage/de viagiator reisdag ZN :1 die/jorno de viage reisdeclaratie ZN :1 declaration/nota del costos/expensas de viage reisdeken ZN :1 copertura de viage, plaid (E) reisdeviezen ZN MV :1 devisas reisdoel ZN :1 scopo de viage, destination reisdokumenten ZN MV :1 documentos de viage reisduur ZN :1 durata/duration del viage reis- en kredietbrief ZN :1 littera de credito (del A.N.W.B.) reis- en verblijfkosten ZN MV :1 costos de viage e de sojorno reiservaring ZN :1 (ervaring in het reizen) experientia del viages/de viagiator :2 (gebeurtenis) aventura reisgeld ZN :1 moneta de/pro le viage reisgelegenheid ZN :1 (mogelijkheid om een reis te volbrengen) occasion de viagiar :2 (vervoermiddel) medio de transporto reisgenoegens ZN MV :1 placeres de viage reisgenoot ZN :1 companion de viage reisgenot ZN :1 placer de viagiar reisgezel ZN :1 companion de viage reisgezelschap ZN :1 (groep) compania de viage, gruppo de touristas {toe} :2 (persoon) companion de viage :3 (het bijzijn van anderen) compania reisgids ZN :1 (boek) guida (touristic {toe})/de viage :-- van Friesland = guida de Frisia :2 (persoon) guida (touristic {toe}) reisgidsje ZN :1 brochure (F) touristic {toe} reisherinnering ZN :1 (herinnering aan de reisbelevenissen) memoria de viage :2 (souvenir) souvenir (F) de viage reisimpressie ZN :1 Zie: reisindruk reisindruk ZN :1 impression de viage reiskleding ZN :1 vestimentos de viage reiskoets ZN :1 carrossa/cochi {sj} de viage reiskoffer ZN :1 valise (F), (groot) coffro reiskoorts ZN :1 febre del viages :de -- werkt aanstekelijk = le febre del viages es contagiose reiskosten ZN MV :1 costos/dispensas/expensas de viage :-- declareren = declarar expensas de viage :vergoeding van -- = reimbursamento del costos de viage reiskostenvergoeding ZN :1 reimbursamento del costos/dispensas/expensas de viage reiskredietbrief ZN :1 Zie: reis- en kredietbrief reislectuur ZN :1 lectura pro le viage reisleider ZN :1 guida de viage, accompaniator touristic {oe} reislust ZN :1 Zie: reiskoorts reislustig BN :1 qui ama viagiar :-- zijn = esser un viagiator devote reismakker ZN :1 companion de viage reismand ZN :1 corbe, paniero reisnecessaire ZN :1 necessaire (F) de viage reisorganisatie ZN :1 organisation de viages reisorganisator ZN :1 organisator de viages, tour-operator (E) reispaard ZN :1 cavallo de viage reispas ZN :1 passaporto reispenning ZN :1 obolo pro le viage, (voor pelgrim) viatico reisplan ZN :1 projecto de viage, (routebeschrijving) itinerario, itinere reisroute ZN :1 Zie: reisweg reisschema ZN :1 schema de viage reisseizoen ZN :1 saison (F)/periodo de viages/touristic {toe}/de tourismo {toe} reissom ZN :1 Zie: reiskosten reistas ZN :1 sacco de viage reistijd ZN :1 (reisduur) durata/duration del viage :2 (MV) (tijdstippen van vertrek en aankomst) horas de partita e de arrivata reistoerusting ZN :1 equipage reisvaardig BN :1 preparate pro le viage, preste al/pro le viage/a partir :zich -- maken = preparar se pro le viage reisverbod ZN :1 interdiction de viagiar reisvereniging ZN :1 club (E) de viages, association touristic {toe}/de tourismo {toe} reisvergoeding ZN :1 Zie: reiskostenvergoeding reisvergunning ZN :1 permisso/permission de viagiar reisverhaal ZN :1 relation de viage reisverkeer ZN :1 traffico touristic {toe} reisverslag ZN :1 reporto de un viage, relation de viage, chronica de un viage reisverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia touristic {toe}/de viage reiswagen ZN :1 autocar reisweg ZN :1 itinere, itinerario :de -- betreffend = itinerari reiswekker ZN :1 eveliator de viage reiswereld ZN :1 mundo/sector del viages/touristic {oe}/del tourismo {oe} reiswezen ZN :1 Zie: reiswereld reiswieg ZN :1 cuna portative/portabile/de viage reiswijzer ZN :1 guida reiszak ZN :1 bisaccia reiszucht ZN :1 mania de viagiar reïteratie ZN :1 reiteration reïteratief BN :1 reiterative reïtereren WW :1 reiterar reizen WW :1 viagiar :over land -- = viagiar per via de terra :over zee -- = viagiar per via de mar :per trein -- = viagiar per traino :te voet -- = viagiar a pede :gezamelijk -- = viagiar junctemente :vrij/gratis -- = viagiar gratis :(pendelen) heen en weer/op e neer -- = ir e venir, facer le navetta :door de woestijn -- = transversar le deserto reizend BN :1 (op reis zijnde) viagiante, in viage :het -- publiek = le viagiatores :2 (van plaats tot plaats gaande) itinerante, ambulante :--e tentoonstelling = exposition/exhibition itinerante/ambulante :-- ambassadeur = ambassador itinerante :-- toneelgezelschap = compania/gruppo de theatro itinerante/ambulante reiziger ZN :1 (iemand die reist) viagiator, (in trein/bus OOK) passagero :doorgaande --s = viagiatores de/in transito :--s naar Bilthoven, hier overstappen = le passageros con destination de Bilthoven debe descender hic, per favor :2 (toerist) tourista {toe} :3 (handelsreiziger) viagiator de commercio, commisso viagiator reizigerkilometer ZN :1 viagiator-kilometro reizigersprovisie ZN :1 commission reizigersstation ZN :1 station de viagiatores reizigerstarief ZN :1 tarifa pro viagiatores reizigerstrein ZN :1 Zie: personentrein reizigersverkeer ZN :1 traffico del viagiatores reizigersvervoer ZN :1 transporto de viagiatores/de passageros/de personas rejecteren WW :1 (verwerpen) rejectar :2 (FYSIOL) regurgitar rejectie ZN :1 (verwerping) rejection :2 (FYSIOL) regurgitation rejectiegrens ZN :1 limite de rejection rek ZN :1 (latwerk, stelling) planca(s), porta... (+ ZN: portatoalia = handdoekenrek) :de tijdschriften liggen op het -- = le revistas es super le planca(s) :2 (gymtoestel) barra fixe :3 (rekbaarheid) elasticitate, extensibilitate :daar zit geen -- meer in, de -- is er uit = isto ha perdite su elasticitate, isto non plus es elastic :4 (lange tijdruimte) longe tempore :van september tot Kerst is een hele -- = de septembre a Natal es un longe tempore/un distantia enorme rekbaar BN :1 elastic, extendibile, extensibile, tensile, (mbt metalen) ductile :-- materiaal = material elastic :--e weefsels = texitos elastic :-- begrip = concepto/notion elastic/extendibile/extensibile :niet -- = inelastic, inextendibile, inextensibile :niet --e concessie = concession inextensibile :hij heeft een -- geweten = ille ha un conscientia elastic rekbaarheid ZN :1 elasticitate, extensibilitate, tensilitate, (mbt metalen) ductilitate rekband ZN :1 elastico rekel ZN :1 (deugniet) canalia, scelerato :2 (kwajongen) puerastro, pueracio :3 (mannetjesdier) (hond) can mascule, (wolf) lupo mascule, (vos) vulpe mascule, (das) taxon mascule rekelachtig BN :1 Zie: onbeschoft rekelachtigheid ZN :1 Zie: onbeschoftheid rekenaar ZN :1 calculator :vlugge -- = calculator rapide rekenalgoritme ZN :1 algorithmo de calculo rekenarij ZN :1 calculo, calculation :dat is een hele -- = isto es toto un calculo/calculation rekenautomaat ZN :1 calculator (automatic) rekenboek ZN :1 libro de problemas de calculo, libro de arithmetica rekencentrum ZN :1 centro informatic/de informatica/de calculo rekeneenheid ZN :1 unitate monetari/de conto/de calculo rekenen WW :1 (berekening maken, tellen) calcular, contar, computar :in guldens -- = calcular/contar in florinos :uit het hoofd -- = facer un calculo/calculation mental, calcular mentalmente :2 (in aanmerking nemen) considerar, prender in consideration :3 (schatten) evalutar, estimar :de schade op duizend gulden -- = evalutar le damnos a mille florinos :4 (beschouwen) considerar :ik reken mij bevoegd om = io me considera autorisate pro :ik reken hem tot de grootste geleerden = io le considera inter le melior scientistas :5 (berekenen) calcular :hoeveel rekent u daarvoor? = quanto calcula vos (pro illo)? :6 :reken op drie uur vertraging = calcula con tres horas de retardo/retardamento :op veel gasten -- = contar con multe invitatos :buiten de waard -- = non entrar in su calculo, facer un mal calculo rekenen ZN :1 calculo, arithmetica rekenfout ZN :1 miscalculation, error de calculo, calculo erronee rekengegevens ZN MV :1 datos de calculo rekening ZN :1 conto :geblokkeerde -- = conto blocate :-- courant, lopende -- = conto currente :een -- openen bij de bank = aperir un conto in le banca :een -- opheffen = cancellar un conto :in -- brengen = mitter in conto :op -- van = a conto de :de --en nazien = controlar/revisar le contos :-- houden met = tener conto de, respectar :geen -- houden met = facer abstraction de, negliger :op -- kopen = comprar a credito :voor gezamelijke -- = pro conto commun :voor eigen -- = pro conto proprie :voor uw -- en verantwoording = pro vostre conto e risco :per slot van -- = in summa, a fin de contos :2 (nota) factura, nota :hoge -- = nota salate :fikse -- = nota/factura solide/piperate :een gespecificeerde -- = un factura specificate/detaliate :een -- sturen = inviar un factura/nota :een -- schrijven = scriber un factura/nota :de --en inboeken = inscriber le facturas/notas :de -- aanbieden/indienen = presentar le factura/nota :ober, mag ik de --? = servitor, le nota per favor rekeningafschrift ZN :1 extracto de conto rekening-courant ZN :1 conto currente :in -- staan = haber un conto currente rekening-courantafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento del contos currente rekening-couranthouder ZN :1 titular de un conto currente rekening-courantkrediet ZN :1 credito de conto currente rekeningenboek ZN :1 libro de contos rekeninghouder ZN :1 titular de un conto rekeningnummer ZN :1 numero de conto rekeningseenheid ZN :1 Zie: rekeneenheid rekeninstallatie ZN :1 insimul de calculatores, systema de computatores rekenkamer ZN :1 corte/camera de contos rekenkast ZN :1 abaco rekenkunde ZN :1 arithmetica rekenkundig BN :1 arithmetic :-- vraagstuk = problema arithmetic :de vier --e bewerkingen = le quatro operationes arithmetic :--e reeks = serie/progression arithmetic :--e evenredigheid = proportion arithmetic :-- gemiddelde = media arithmetic rekenkundige ZN :1 arithmetico rekenkunstje ZN :1 calculo/calculation ingeniose, artificio de calculo rekenlat ZN :1 Zie: rekenliniaal rekenles ZN :1 lection de arithmetica/de calculo/de calculation rekenliniaal ZN :1 regula a/de calculo, regula calculator :-- met logaritmische schaal = regula logarithmic rekenmachine ZN :1 calculator, machina/apparato a/de calcular, (GESCH) arithmographo, (GESCH) arithmometro :analoge -- = calculator analoge/analogic rekenmachine :digitale -- = calculator digital/numeric :elektronische -- = calculator electronic rekenmachinefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de machinas/apparatos a/de calcular rekenmanier ZN :1 Zie: rekenwijze rekenmeester ZN :1 maestro de arithmetica/de calculo, arithmetico rekenmethode ZN :1 methodo de arithmetica/de calculo rekenmunt ZN :1 unitate monetari/de conto rekenopgave ZN :1 exercitio/problema de arithmetica/de calculo rekenorgaan ZN :1 organo/unitate arithmetic/de calculo rekenplichtig BN :1 (JUR) responsabile rekenraam ZN :1 abaco rekenschap ZN :1 conto, explication, explanation :-- verschuldigd = responsabile :-- (en verantwoording) geven/afleggen van = dar/render conto/un explication/un explanation de :-- vragen van = peter conto de rekenschijf ZN :1 regula a/de calcular circular rekenschrift ZN :1 quaderno de problemas de arithmetica/de calculo/de calculation rekensnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de calcular rekensom ZN :1 problema de arithmetica/de calculo/de calculation rekenstoornis ZN :1 dyscalculia rekentaal ZN :1 linguage de computator/de computer (E) rekentabel ZN :1 tabula de conversion rekentafel ZN :1 Zie: rekentabel rekentechniek ZN :1 technica del calculo/del calculation rekentijd ZN :1 tempore de calculo rekentijd ZN :1 tempore/durata/duration del calculo/del calculation rekentoestel ZN :1 Zie: rekentuig rekentruc ZN :1 artificio de calculo rekentuig ZN :1 calculator, computator, computer (E) rekenwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor arithmetic/de calculo, calculos rekenwijze ZN :1 methodo de arithmetica/de calculo/de calculation rekenwonder ZN :1 genio mathematic/del arithmetica rekenzwakte ZN :1 acalculia rekest ZN :1 petition, requesta :een -- opstellen = facer un petition :een -- indienen = presentar/submitter un petition/requesta :iemand die een -- indient = petitionario, petitionero :nul op zijn -- krijgen = reciper un negativa (a un cosa) rekestprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento de petition/de requesta rekestrant ZN :1 petitionario, petitionero rekestreren WW :1 presentar/submitter un petition/un requesta rekgrens ZN :1 puncto de ruptura, grado de elasticitate rekke ZN :1 capreola rekkelijk BN :1 (goed gerekt kunnende worden) elastic, extensibile, extendibile, (mbt metalen) ductile :-- leer = corio elastic :2 (inschikkelijk) flexibile, accommodante, transigente, tolerante :-- van aard zijn = haber un character flexibile :de --en en de preciezen = le tolerantes e le intransigentes rekken WW :1 (in galop rijden) galopar :2 (kwaken) coaxar :3 (langer/wijder (kunnen) worden) extirar se, extender se, distender se :4 (uitstrekken) extirar, extender :de hals -- = extirar le collo :de spieren -- = extirar le musculos :5 (langer doen duren) facer durar :een discussie -- = eternisar un discussion :de onderhandelingen eindeloos -- = prolongar le negotiationes indefinitemente :het leven van een stervende -- = prolongar le vita de un moriente :6 (tijd rekken) ganiar tempore, tergiversar :het -- = tergiversation rekker ZN :1 tenditor rekking ZN :1 allongamento, extension :2 (trekspanning) tension rekkracht ZN :1 tension rekmeter ZN :1 extensometro rekristallisatie ZN :1 recrystallisation rekristalliseren WW :1 recrystallisar rekruteren WW :1 recrutar, inrolar :het -- = recruta, recrutamento, inrolamento :personeel -- = recrutar personal :arbeiders -- = recrutar travaliatores :troepen -- = recrutar/levar truppas rekrutering ZN :1 recruta, recrutamento, inrolamento rekruteringscentrum ZN :1 centro de recruta/de recrutamento/de inrolamento rekruut ZN :1 recruta rekspanning ZN :1 tension rekspier ZN :1 tenditor rekstok ZN :1 barra fixe/horizontal rekstokoefening ZN :1 exercitio de/al barra fixe/horizontal rekverband ZN :1 bandage elastic/de extension rekvrij BN :1 inextensibile rekwest ZN :1 Zie: request rekwesteren WW :1 Zie: rekestreren rekwestrant ZN :1 Zie: rekestrant rekwireren WW :1 (in beslag nemen) requisitionar :2 (JUR) requirer, exiger rekwisiet ZN :1 (toneelattribuut) accessorio (de theatro) :2 (vereiste, voorwaarde) requisito rekwisietenbergplaats ZN :1 magazin de accessorios (de theatro) rekwisitie ZN :1 (beslag) requisition rekwisitiestelsel ZN :1 systema de requisition(es) rel ZN :1 (opstootje) disordine, disturbantia, tumulto :een -- schoppen/trappen = causar disordines :2 (FIG) scandalo :zijn verklaringen veroorzaakten een -- = su declarationes ha provocate un scandalo relaas ZN :1 (betoog) relation, narration, historia, conto :het -- van zijn reis = le relation de su viage :een droevig -- = un triste historia :zijn -- onderbreken = interrumper su relation :2 (rapport) reporto :een -- opmaken = facer un reporto scripte relais ZN :1 relais (F) :elektromagnetisch -- = relais electromagnetic relaisanker ZN :1 ancora de relais (F) relaisbeveiliging ZN :1 protection per relais (F) relaiscontact ZN :1 contacto de relais (F) relaisschakeling ZN :1 connexion de relais (F) relaisstation ZN :1 Zie: relaiszender relaiszender ZN :1 emissor/transmissor de relais (F), retransmissor relaps BN :1 relapse relaps ZN :1 relapso relateren WW :1 (in verband brengen met) mitter in relation (con), connecter (con) relatie ZN :1 (betrekking waarin personen/zaken tot elkaar staan) relation :goede --s onderhouden met = mantener bon relationes con :--s aanknopen met = entrar in relationes con :langdurige --s = relationes de multe annos :uitgebreide --s = relationes extense :persoonlijke --s = relationes/contactos personal :nauwe --s = relationes intime :lineaire --s = relationes linear :de -- tussen roken en kanker = le relation inter le tabaco e le cancere :in -- tot = in relation con, con relation a :2 (liefdesverhouding) relation(es) (amorose), liaison (F) :vaste -- = relation fixe/stabile :buitenechtelijke --s = relationes illegitime :overspelige --s = relationes adulterin :een -- met iemand hebben = haber un liaison con un persona :een -- verbreken = rumper un relation :3 (persoon, firma) relation, contacto :een bevriende -- = un relation amic :een -- onderhouden met iemand = haber contactos con un persona :goede --s hebben = haber bon relationes relatief BN :1 (betrekkelijk) relative :--e vochtigheid = humiditate relative :-- begrip = notion relative :--e waarde = valor relative :alles is -- = toto es relative :-- gezien = relativemente :2 (beperkt) relative, partial, limitate relatief ZN :1 pronomine relative relatiegeschenk ZN :1 dono/presente promotional relatieprobleem ZN :1 problema relational relatietherapie ZN :1 therapia relational relatievorm ZN :1 forma de relation relationeel BN :1 relational relationisme ZN :1 relationismo relativeren WW :1 vider in le juste perspectiva, relativisar :het -- = relativisation :een begrip -- = relativisar un concepto :iets kunnen -- = saper relativisar un cosa, saper vider le cosas in le juste perspectiva relativering ZN :1 relativisation relativisme ZN :1 relativismo :het -- van Kant = le relativismo de Kant relativist ZN :1 relativista relativistisch BN :1 relativista, relativistic :--e filo-sofie = philosophia relativista :--e leer = doc-trina relativistic :--e interpretatie van de werke-lijkheid = interpretation relativistic del realitate relativiteit ZN :1 (betrekkelijkheid) relativitate :2 (NAT) relativitate relativiteitsbeginsel ZN :1 Zie: relativiteitsprincipe relativiteitsbegrip ZN :1 notion/concepto de relativitate relativiteitsleer ZN :1 Zie: relativiteitstheorie relativiteitsprincipe ZN :1 principio de relativitate relativiteitstheorie ZN :1 theoria del relativitate :de algemene -- = le theoria del relativitate general :de speciale -- = le theoria del relativitate special relativum ZN :1 pronomine relative relax ZN :1 relax (E) relaxatie ZN :1 (MED) relaxation :2 (ontspanning) relaxation, relax (E) :3 (vertraagde reactie) relaxation relaxatiemethode ZN :1 methodo de relaxation relaxatietijd ZN :1 tempore de relaxation relaxatietrillingen ZN MV :1 oscillationes de relaxation relaxed BN :1 relaxate relaxen WW :1 relaxar se relaxotherapie ZN :1 relaxotherapia relayeren WW :1 retransmitter relayering ZN :1 retransmission, relais (F) releasen WW :1 mitter in circulation (un film/disco) relegatie ZN :1 (JUR) relegation :2 (verwijdering van een universiteit) exclusion, expulsion relevant BN :1 (ter zake) relevante, pertinente :--e opmerking = remarca relevante/pertinente :die vraag is niet -- = iste question non es pertinente, iste question es irrelevante :2 (van betekenis) relevante, importante, de importantia relevantie ZN :1 (het toepasselijk/toepasbaar zijn) relevantia, pertinentia :2 (belang) relevantia, importantia releveren WW :1 (aandacht vestigen op) relevar, attraher le attention a, dar relevantia a :2 (ontheffen) relevar, dispensar, discargar, liberar relict ZN :1 resto, vestigio reliëf ZN :1 relievo :-- van de aarde = relievo terrestre/del terra :geografisch -- = relievo (geographic) :hoog -- = alte relievo :laag -- = basse relievo :het -- van een vestingwerk = le relievo de un fortalessa :kaart in -- = carta in relievo/del relievos, georama :in -- werken = relevar :aan een zaak meer -- geven = dar relievo/attraher attention a un cosa reliëfceramiek ZN :1 ceramica in relievo reliëfdecoratie ZN :1 Zie: reliëfversiering reliëfdruk ZN :1 (brailledruk) scriptura Braille reliëffilm ZN :1 film (E) stereoscopic reliëfkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta del relievos/in relievo, georama reliëfperspectief ZN :1 perspectiva in relievo reliëfschildering ZN :1 pictura in relievo reliëftekening ZN :1 designo in relievo reliëfversiering ZN :1 adornamento/decoration in relievo :voorzien van --en = gravar in relievo reliëfvorm ZN :1 forma de relievo reliek ZN :1 reliquia reliekhouder ZN :1 reliquario reliekkruis ZN :1 reliquario in forma de cruce reliekschrijn ZN :1 reliquario reliekverering ZN :1 culto de reliquias religie ZN :1 religion, culto :katholieke -- = religion catholic :hervormde/protestantse -- = religion reformate :astrale -- = religion astral :vrijheid van -- = libertate de religion/culto religieus BN :1 religiose :--e kunst = arte religiose :--e muziek = musica religiose :--e feesten = festas religiose :--e congregatie = congregation reliose religieus ZN :1 religioso, monacho, membro de un congregation religievrede ZN :1 pace religiose religievrijheid ZN :1 libertate religiose religiografie ZN :1 religiographia religiografisch BN :1 religiographic religiologie ZN :1 studio(s) del religiones, theologia comparative religiologisch BN :1 relative al theologia comparative religiositeit ZN :1 religiositate relikwie ZN :1 reliquia relikwieëndienst ZN :1 culto de reliquias relikwieënkastje ZN :1 reliquario relikwieënschrijn ZN :1 reliquario relikwiehouder ZN :1 reliquario relikwiekruis ZN :1 reliquario in forma de cruce reling ZN :1 (SCHEEP) barra protective :2 (hekwerk) parapetto, balustrada relipop ZN :1 pop (E) religiose reliquarium ZN :1 reliquario rellerig BN :1 tumultuose, aggressive relletje ZN :1 Zie: rel relletjesmaker ZN :1 Zie: relschopper relnicht ZN :1 militante homosexual relschopper :1 agitator, provocator, hooligan (E) reltrapper ZN :1 Zie: relschopper reluctantie ZN :1 (NAT) reluctantia :soortelijke -- = reluctantia specific rem ZN :1 (toestel om iets te stoppen) freno :hydraulische -- = freno hydraulic/a aere comprimite :pneumatische -- = freno pneumatic :hydropneumatische -- = freno hydropneumatic :mechanische -- = freno mechanic :aan de -- trekken = frenar, actionar/serrar/tirar le freno :op de -- trappen = dar un colpo de freno :de --men afstellen/bijstellen = adjustar le frenos :afstelling van de --men = adjustage/adjustamento del frenos :de -- werkt niet = le freno non functiona :de --men zijn geblokkeerd = le frenos ha essite blocate :de --men losgooien = disfrenar :2 (FIG) (belemmering) freno, entrave, obstaculo :alle --men losgooien = perder le controlo :3 (eenheid van stralingsdosis) rem :4 (PSYCH) inhibition psychic remafstand ZN :1 distantia/spatio de frenage/de arresto remake ZN :1 remake (E), refacimento :-- van een film = remake de un film (E) remanent BN :1 remanente :-- magnetisme = magnetismo remanente/residual remanentie ZN :1 remanentia remarquabel BN :1 remarcabile remarqueren WW :1 remarcar remband ZN :1 banda de freno rembekleding ZN :1 guarnitura/guarnition de freno rembekrachtiging ZN :1 servofreno remblok ZN :1 bloco de freno rembours ZN :1 (wijze van verzenden) invio contra reimbursamento :onder -- verzenden = inviar contra reimbursamento :2 (pakket) pacchetto contra reimbursamento :3 (terugbetaling) reimbursamento :4 (dekking van een wissel) copertura remboursbedrag ZN :1 amonta/summa de reimbursamento remboursbetaling ZN :1 pagamento de reimbursamento remboursement ZN :1 reinbursamento rembourseren WW :1 (onder rembours zenden) inviar contra reimbursamento :2 (terugbetalen) reimbursar remboursfactuur ZN :1 factura de reimbursamento rembourskosten ZN MV :1 costos de reimbursamento rembourszending ZN :1 invio contra reimbursamento rembrandtiek BN :1 rembrandtesc remcilinder ZN :1 cylindro de freno (hydraulic) remcircuit ZN :1 circuito/systema de frenage/frenos remconstructie ZN :1 construction de frenage/de frenos remdefect ZN :1 defecto de freno remdynamometer ZN :1 dynamometro de absorption remedie ZN :1 (methode/middel om te genezen) (ook FIG) remedio, cura :krachtige -- = remedio soveran :dat is de aangewezen -- = isto es le remedio obvie :een uitstekende -- voor luiaards = un remedio excellente contra le pigressa/pigritia :voor jouw problemen bestaat een eenvoudige -- = il ha un remedio/cura simple pro tu problemas remediëren WW :1 remediar remgeknars ZN :1 stridor de freno(s) remhandel/hendel ZN :1 levator de freno remigrant ZN :1 emigrato qui retorna in/a su pais de origine remigratie ZN :1 retorno al/in le pais de origine remigreren WW :1 retornar al/in le pais de origine remilitarisatie ZN :1 remilitarisation remilitariseren WW :1 remilitarisar :het -- = remilitarisation remilitarisering ZN :1 remilitarisation remineralisatie ZN :1 remineralisation remineraliseren WW :1 remineralisar remington ZN :1 (geweer) remington (E) reminiscentie ZN :1 reminiscentia reminrichting ZN :1 dispositivo/mechanismo/systema de frenage reminstallatie ZN :1 Zie: reminrichting remis ZN :1 (JUR) (strafvermindering) remission :2 (korting) reduction, rebatto, disconto remise ZN :1 (SPORT) partita/match (E) nulle :2 (overmaking van geld) remissa, transferimento, transferentia :3 (loods) remissa, deposito remiserit ZN :1 prime/ultime tram/(auto)bus remissie ZN :1 (MED) remission, remittentia :-- van een koorts = remission de un febre :2 (JUR) remission :3 (korting) reduction, rebatto, disconto :4 (opheffing van een verbod) suppression de un interdiction remittent ZN :1 persona qui remitte (moneta), remittente remitteren WW :1 (overmaken) remitter, transferer :2 (korting geven op) (geld) accordar un reduction, reducer, (straf) remitter un parte (del pena) :3 (tijdelijk verminderen) diminuer temporarimente remitterend BN :1 remittente :--e koorts = febre remittente remkabel ZN :1 cablo de freno/de frenage remketting ZN :1 catena de freno/de frenage remkracht ZN :1 fortia de frenage remkruk ZN :1 manivella de freno remleiding ZN :1 tuberia del freno, circuito de frenage remlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce de freno/de frenage remmaillage :1 s. reparation remmailler :1 v. reparar remmechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo/dispositivo/systema de frenage remmen WW :1 frenar, actionar le freno, poner le freno in action :het -- = frenage :bijtijds -- = frenar a tempore :op de motor -- = frenar con le motor :iemand -- = frenar le enthusiasmo/le activitate de un persona :niet te -- = infrenabile :dat kind is in zijn ontwikkeling geremd door huiselijke omstandigheden = le conditiones familial frena le disveloppamento normal de iste infante :2 (PSYCH) inhiber :preparaat dat het libido remt = preparation que inhibe le libido remmend BN :1 (PSYCH) inhibitive, inhibitori remmer ZN :1 (iemand die remt) frenator :2 (remtoestel voor treinen) freno :3 (spoorwegbeambte) guardafreno(s), serrafreno(s) :4 (BIOCH) (remstof) inhibitor remmershokje ZN :1 (SPOORW) cabina del guardafreno(s)/serrafreno(s) remming ZN :1 freno, frenage :2 (BIOL) inhibition :3 (PSYCH) inhibition :competitieve -- = inhibition competitive :sexuele --en = inhibitiones sexual remmoment ZN :1 momento/copula de frenage remmotor ZN :1 motor de frenage remnaaf ZN :1 modiolo de freno remodelleren WW :1 remodellar :het -- = remodellation remodellering ZN :1 remodellation remolie ZN :1 oleo/fluido/liquido de freno remonstrant ZN :1 remonstrante remonstrantie ZN :1 remonstrantia remonstrants BN :1 remonstrante remonte ZN :1 remonta remontecommissie ZN :1 commission de remontas remontedepot ZN :1 deposito de remonta remontepaard ZN :1 cavallo de remonta remoppervlakte ZN :1 superficie frenante remoulade(saus) ZN :1 rémoulade (F) remous ZN :1 turbulentia (de aere) :er is veel -- = il ha multe turbulationes remover ZN :1 (COSMET) acetona removeren WW :1 remover rempaardekracht ZN :1 potentia del freno in H.P/C.V. remparachute ZN :1 paracadita de freno/de frenage rempedaal ZN :1 pedal de freno/de frenage remplaçant ZN :1 (persoon) reimplaciante, substituto :2 (middel) producto de substitution, substituto, substitutivo, succedaneo, surrogato, ersatz (D) remplaceren WW :1 reimplaciar, substituer remproef ZN :1 proba/prova de frenage/de frenos remraket ZN :1 missile/rocchetta de freno/de frenage, retrorocchetta remschijf ZN :1 disco de freno remschoen :1 (TECHN) calceo/scarpa (de arresto/de freno/pro frenar) REM-slaap ZN :1 somno REM/paradoxal remspoor ZN :1 tracias de frenage remstof ZN :1 (antibioticum) antibiotico, inhibitor :2 (in kernreactor) moderator remstraling ZN :1 radiation de frenage remsysteem ZN :1 systema de frenage/de frenos remtest ZN :1 test (E) de frenage :een -- uitvoeren = testar le frenos remtijd ZN :1 tempore de frenage remtoestel ZN :1 apparato de freno, dispositivo de frenage remtrommel ZN :1 tambur de freno remuneratie ZN :1 remuneration remuneratoir BN :1 remuneratori :--e schenking = dono remuneratori remunereren WW :1 remunerar remveer ZN :1 resorto de freno remvermogen ZN :1 potentia de frenage/al freno remvloeistof ZN :1 Zie: remolie remvoering ZN :1 revestimento/guarnitura/guarnition de freno remweg ZN :1 Zie: remafstand ren ZN :1 (snelle loop) cursa :een wilde -- = un cursa folle :2 (kippenren) galliniera renaal BN :1 renal, nephritic renaissance ZN :1 (GESCH) (vernieuwing van de kunst- en levensstijl) renascentia :2 (periode) Renascentia renaissance-architectuur ZN :1 architectura del Renascentia renaissancedichter ZN :1 poeta del Renascentia renaissancegeest ZN :1 spirito del Renascentia renaissancepoëzie ZN :1 poesia del Renascentia renaissanceschilder ZN :1 pictor del Renascentia renaissanceschrijver ZN :1 scriptor/autor del Renascentia renaissancestijl ZN :1 stilo del Renascentia renaissancevorm ZN :1 forma del Renascentia renaissancist ZN :1 artista/pictor/scriptor del Renascentia renaissancistisch BN :1 del Renascentia renbaan ZN :1 pista/campo de cursa(s), (voor paarden) hippodromo, turf (E), (wielerbaan) velodromo renbode ZN :1 currero, staffetta rendabel BN :1 rentabile, lucrative, profitabile, remunerative :een --e onderneming = un interprisa rentabile :-- maken = rentabilisar, exploitar {plwa} :het -- maken = rentabilisation rendabelheid ZN :1 rentabilitate rendabiliteit ZN :1 rentabilitate rendement BN :1 (opbrengst) rendimento :maximaal -- = rendimento maxime :het -- van obligaties = le rendimento de obligationes :2 (nuttig effect) rendimento, efficacia, efficacitate, effecto utile :het -- van een machine = le rendimento de un machina :thermisch -- = rendimento thermic/thermal :3 (resultaat) rendimento :het -- van een studie = le rendimento de un studio rendementskromme ZN :1 curva de rendimento renderen WW :1 esser rentabile, esser productive renderend BN :1 rentabile, profitabile, remunerative :-- bedrijf = interprisa rentabile :een kapitaal -- maken = render productive un capital :niet -- = improductive rendez-vous ZN :1 rendez-vous (F), intervista rendez-voushuis ZN :1 bordello secrete rendier ZN :1 ren rendiergewei ZN :1 cornos/conamento/cornatura de ren rendierhuid ZN :1 pelle de ren rendierjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de renes rendierkalf ZN :1 vitello de ren rendierkudde ZN :1 grege de renes rendierleder ZN :1 corio de ren rendiermelk ZN :1 lacte de ren rendiermos ZN :1 lichen del renes, cladonia rendiervel ZN :1 pelle de ren rendiervlees ZN :1 carne de ren renegaat ZN :1 renegato, apostata renet ZN :1 reinetta renetappel ZN :1 reinetta reneweren WW :1 (vernielen) ruinar, destruer renforceren WW :1 reinfortiar rengalop ZN :1 galopo de cursa renkameel ZN :1 mehari renloop ZN :1 cursa, galopo rennen WW :1 (hard lopen) currer :iemand achterna -- = currer detra un persona :op iemand af -- = currer verso un persona :2 (galopperen) galopar renner ZN :1 (wielrenner) curritor (cyclista) rennersveld ZN :1 curritores, participantes al cursa renogram ZN :1 renogramma renommee ZN :1 reputation renonceren WW :1 renunciar renovatie ZN :1 (hernieuwing) renovation :2 (aanpassing van woningen) renovation, rehabilitation :-- van een wijk = renovation de un quartiero renoveren WW :1 (hernieuwen) renovar :2 (mbt woningen) renovar, rehabilitar :een wijk -- = renovar un quartiero :woningen -- = renovar casas renpaard ZN :1 cavallo de cursa, cursero rensport ZN :1 (sport (E) de) cursa, turf (E) renstal ZN :1 stabulo de cavallos de cursa rentabel BN :1 Zie: rendabel rentabiliseren WW :1 rentabilisar :-- = rentabilisation rentabilisering ZN :1 rentabilisation rentabiliteit ZN :1 rentabilitate, bon rendimento rentabiliteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio del rentabilitate rentabiliteitsberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del rentabilitate rentabiliteitswaarde ZN :1 valor del rentabilitate rente ZN :1 (inkomsten van vaste goederen/belegde gelden) renta, interesse :van zijn --n leven = viver de su rentas :2 (vergoeding voor het lenen van een geldsom) interesse :gekweekte -- = interesse accumulate :-- op -- = interesse composite :lening tegen -- = presto a/con interesse :-- opbrengen/afwerpen = dar/producer interesse :op -- zetten = poner/mitter a interesse :-- trekken = perciper un interesse :-- uitkeren = pagar interesse renteaftrek ZN :1 interesse(s) deductibile, deduction de interesse rentearbitrage ZN :1 arbitrage de interesse rentebank ZN :1 banca de deposito rentebaten ZN MV :1 interesse recipite rentebedrag ZN :1 amonta/summa de interesse rentebepaling ZN :1 determination del interesse renteberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation de interesse rentebetaler ZN :1 pagator de interesse rentebetaling ZN :1 pagamento de interesse rentebewijs ZN :1 Zie: rentecoupon renteclausule ZN :1 clausula de interesse rentecoupon ZN :1 coupon (F) (de interesse) rentedag ZN :1 die/jorno de interesse rentedaling ZN :1 bassa de interesse rentederving ZN :1 perdita de interesse rentedragend BN :1 Zie: rentegevend rentegarantie ZN :1 garantia de interesse rentegevend BN :1 (waarvan men rente krijgt) productive de interesse(s) :--e investering = investimento productive :2 (renderend) rentabile, profitabile, remunerative :-- maken = render rentabile, rentabilisar :het -- maken = rentabilisar rentekoers ZN :1 Zie: rentestandaard renteloos BN :1 (waarvan geen rente geheven wordt) sin interesse, gratuite :-- voorschot = avantia/presto sin interesse :--e schuld = debita sin interesse :2 (geen rente gevend) improductive :-- kapitaal = capital improductive :geld niet -- laten liggen = non lassar improductive le moneta rentemarge ZN :1 margine de interesse renten WW :1 producer interesse(s) :laag --de leningen verstrekken = accordar prestos a un debile taxa de interesse, conceder prestos a basse interesse rentenier ZN :1 persona qui vive de renta/de su rentas, rentero rentenieren WW :1 (van zijn rente leven) viver de su rentas :2 (niets uitvoeren) non facer nihil, otiar renteniersleven(tje) ZN :1 vita de rentero rentepeil ZN :1 nivello del interesses rentepercentage ZN :1 percentage de interesse renterekening ZN :1 conto de interesse renteschuld ZN :1 arretrato de interesse rentestand ZN :1 taxa de interesse rentestandaard ZN :1 nivello/taxa de interesse rentestijging ZN :1 altiamento del taxa de interesse rentetarief ZN :1 tarifa/taxa de interesse rentetrekker ZN :1 beneficiario de (un) renta rentevergoeding ZN :1 pagamento de interesse renteverhoging ZN :1 altiamento del taxa de interesse renteverlaging ZN :1 reduction del taxa de interesse renteverlies ZN :1 perdita de interesse rentevoet ZN :1 taxa de interesse :tegen een -- van 8 % = con un interesse de 8 % :de tarieven zijn berekend tegen een -- van 4% = le tarifas ha essite calculate a un taxa de interesse de 4% rentevoordeel ZN :1 :u heeft dan een -- = vos pote profitar del interesse plus alte rentmeester ZN :1 (iemand die een goed beheert) intendente :ambt van -- = intendentia :2 (administrateur) administrator, economo :ambt van -- = carga de administrator, economato rentmeesterambt ZN :1 Zie: rentmeesterschap rentmeesterschap ZN :1 intendentia :2 carga de administrator, economato, administration rentree ZN :1 retorno, reapparition :zijn -- maken = facer su reapparition renunciatie ZN :1 renunciation, renunciamento renunciëren WW :1 renunciar renvooi ZN :1 nota marginal reofiel BN :1 rheophile reogram ZN :1 rheogramma reologie ZN :1 rheologia :specialist in de -- = rheologo reologisch BN :1 rheologic reometer ZN :1 rheometro reorganisatie ZN :1 reorganisation, remaneamento, reordination, recontruction reorganisatiecommissie ZN :1 commission de reorganisation reorganisatieplan ZN :1 plano de reorganisation reorganisator ZN :1 reorganisator reorganiseren WW :1 reorganisar, remanear, reordinar, reconstruer :het -- = reorganisation, remaneamento, reordination, reconstruction :dat bedrijf wil -- = iste interprisa vole reorganisar se reorganiserend BN :1 reorganisatori reoriënteren WW :1 reorientar reoscoop ZN :1 rheoscopio reoscopisch BN :1 rheoscopic reostaat ZN :1 rheostato reostatisch BN :1 rheostatic reotoom ZN :1 rheotomo reovirus ZN :1 reovirus reoxydatie ZN :1 reoxydation reoxyderen WW :1 reoxydar reoxygenatie ZN :1 reoxygenation rep ZN :1 :in -- en roer brengen = causar confusion/agitation/commotion :het hele land was in -- en roer = tote le pais esseva in un stato de agitation/commotion reparabel BN :1 reparabile reparateur ZN :1 reparator reparatie ZN :1 reparo, reparation, refaction :-- van een meubelstuk = reparation de un mobile :-- klaar terwijl u wacht = reparationes immediate reparatieafdeling ZN :1 section de reparation reparatie-atelier ZN :1 Zie: reparatiewerkplaats reparatiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de reparationes reparatiedienst ZN :1 servicio de reparation(es) reparatiedok ZN :1 dock (E) de reparation reparatiehelling ZN :1 Zie: reparatiewerf reparatie-inrichting ZN :1 Zie: reparatiewerkplaats reparatiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de reparation reparatierekening ZN :1 factura/nota de reparation reparatieuitgaven ZN MV :1 expensas/dispensas/costos de reparation reparatiewerf ZN :1 cantier naval de reparationes reparatiewerkplaats ZN :1 officina de reparation(es) reparatiewerkzaamheden ZN MV :1 labores/travalios de reparation reparatuur ZN :1 reparation repareerbaar BN :1 reparabile repareerbaarheid ZN :1 reparabilitate repareren WW :1 (herstellen) reparar, refacer :het -- = reparation, refaction :zijn schoenen laten -- = facer reparar su scarpas reparteren WW :1 repartir repartitie ZN :1 repartition repartitiestelsel ZN :1 systema de repartition repasseren WW :1 (nog eens controleren) controlar de novo repatriant ZN :1 persona qui repatria, repatriato repatriatie ZN :1 repatriation repatriëren WW :1 repatriar :het -- = repatriation repatriëring ZN :1 repatriation :-- van krijgsgevangenen = repatriation de prisioneros de guerra repatriëringsschip ZN :1 nave de repatriation repel ZN :1 rastrello de lino repercussie ZN :1 repercussion :de -- van de oorlog op de scheepvaart = le repercussion del guerra super le navigation repercussiviteit ZN :1 repercussivitate repertoire ZN :1 repertoire (F), repertorio :het klassieke -- = le repertorio classic :zijn hele -- afzingen = cantar tote su repertorio :dat staat niet op zijn -- = isto non forma parte de su repertorio repertoiretheater ZN :1 Zie: repertoiretoneel repertoiretoneel ZN :1 theatro de repertoire (F)/de repertorio repertorium ZN :1 repertorio repeteergeweer ZN :1 fusil a/de repetition, fusil automatic repeteervuur ZN :1 tiro repetite repeteerwekker ZN :1 eveliator a/de repetition repetent ZN :1 periodo :-- van een breuk = periodo de un fraction :nul komma 3 -- = zero comma periodo tres, zero comma tres periodic repeteren WW :1 repeter, revisar :zijn rol -- = repeter/revisar su rolo :een les -- = repeter/revisar un lection :een --d motief = un motivo que se repete :2 (TONEEL) repeter, probar repeterend BN :1 :--e breuk = fraction periodic repetitie ZN :1 (herhaling) repetition :2 (op school) test (E) :3 (TONEEL) repetition, proba, prova, essayo :generale -- = repetition/proba/essayo general repetitiecijfer ZN :1 nota de test (E) repetitiegeweer ZN :1 Zie: repeteergeweer repetitieles ZN :1 lection de revision repetitiemechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo de repetition repetitiemethode ZN :1 methodo de repetition repetitieteken ZN :1 signo de repetition repetitio ZN :1 (TAAL) perissologia repetitor ZN :1 repetitor repigmentatie ZN :1 repigmentation replantatie ZN :1 reimplantation repletie ZN :1 repletion, corpulentia, obesitate replica ZN :1 (kopie) replica, copia, reproduction, duplicato :2 (afgietsel) replica :bronzen -- van een stenen beeld = replica in bronzo de un statua in petra :3 (herhaling) repetition replicatief BN :1 replicative repliceren WW :1 (antwoorden) replicar :2 (JUR) replicar repliek ZN :1 (weerwoord) replica :van -- dienen = replicar :2 (JUR) replica :3 (antwoord) replica repliëren WW :1 replicar repolarisatie ZN :1 repolarisation reponderen WW :1 responder (de) reportage ZN :1 reportage :fotografische -- = reportage photographic :luisteren naar de -- van een voetbalwedstrijd = ascoltar le reportage de un match (E) de football (E) reportagedienst ZN :1 servicio de reportage reportagefotografie ZN :1 photographia de reportage reportageploeg ZN :1 equipa de reportage reportagestijl ZN :1 stilo de reportage reportagewagen ZN :1 auto(mobile) de reportage, studio mobile reporter ZN :1 reporter (E) reporteren WW :1 (HAND) reportar :zijn positie -- = reportar su position reporterswerk ZN :1 reportages repositie ZN :1 reposition reppen WW :1 :van iets -- = mentionar un cosa, facer mention de un cosa, citar un cosa :2 (zich haasten) hastar se represaille ZN :1 represalia, retaliation :--s nemen tegen = prender/exercer represalias contra, retaliar contra :als -- = como represalia represaillemaatregel ZN :1 (mesura de) represalia, mesura de retaliation :--en nemen tegen = exercer represalias contra, retaliar contra represaillerecht ZN :1 derecto de represalia representant ZN :1 (vertegenwoordiger) representante :2 (drager van een eigenschap, exponent van een stroming) representante :-- van de vredesbeweging = representante del movimento pacifista :3 (produkt) producto :4 (WISK) representante representatie ZN :1 representation :recht van -- = derecto de representation :(COMP) interne -- = representation interne representatief BN :1 representative :--e figuur = persona representative :--e groep = gruppo representative :het --e stelsel = le systema representative representatiegelden ZN MV :1 Zie: representatiekosten representatiekosten ZN MV :1 costos/expensas de representation representativiteit ZN :1 representativitate representeren WW :1 representar representering ZN :1 representation repressibel BN :1 repressibile :-- enzym = enzyma repressibile repressie ZN :1 repression repressief BN :1 repressive :--e maatregel = mesura repressive/de repression :--e tolerantie = tolerantia repressive repressiemaatregelen ZN :1 mesura repressive/de repression repressiemethode ZN :1 methodo de repression repressiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de repression reprimande ZN :1 reprimenda :een -- geven = dar un reprimenda :een -- krijgen = reciper un reprimenda reprimeren WW :1 reprimer reprint ZN :1 reproduction reprise ZN :1 (herhaling van een voorstelling) reprisa :2 (MUZ) reprisa :3 (SPORT) reprisa :4 (JUR) (terugneming) reprisa :recht van -- = derecto de reprisa repro ZN :1 reproduction reprobatie ZN :1 reprobation reproberen WW :1 reprobar reproduceerbaar BN :1 reproducibile reproduceerbaarheid ZN :1 reproducibilitate reproduceren WW :1 reproducer :het -- = reproduction :een historische gebeurtenis -- = reproducer un evento historic :fotografisch -- = reproducer photographicamente :grafisch -- = reproducer graphicamente :zich snel --de organismen = organismos que se reproduce rapidemente :2 (uit het geheugen opzeggen) repeter reproducerend BN :1 reproductive reproduktie ZN :1 (nabootsing) reproduction, copia, facsimile, replica :fotografische -- = reproduction photographic :slechte -- = mal reproduction :2 (nieuwe voortbrenging) reproduction :menselijke -- = reproduction human :3 (herhaling) reproduction, repetition :4 (het nabootsen) reproduction reproduktieapparaat ZN :1 apparato de reproduction reproduktiecamera ZN :1 camera de reproduction reproduktiecijfer ZN :1 (demografie) taxa de reproduction/de fertilitate reproduktief BN :1 reproductive reproduktiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de reproduction reproduktieprocédé ZN :1 processo/procedimento de reproduction reproduktietechniek ZN :1 technica/procedimento/methodo de reproduction, reprographia reproduktievermogen ZN :1 (voortplantingsvermogen) facultate procreative/de reproduction reproduktiviteit ZN :1 reproductivitate reprograaf ZN :1 reprographo reprograferen WW :1 reprographar reprografie ZN :1 reprographia reprografisch BN :1 reprographic reprorecht ZN :1 derecto de reproduction reptiel ZN :1 reptile reptielenhuid ZN :1 pelle de reptile reptielenoog ZN :1 oculo de reptile reptielensoort ZN :1 specie/sorta de reptiles republiek ZN :1 republica :presidentiële -- = republica presidential :democratische -- = republica democratic :Verenigde Arabische Republiek = Republica Arabe Unite :Republiek der Verenigde Nederlanden = Republica del Paises Basse Unite :de -- uitroepen = proclamar le republica :de -- vestigen/stichten = instaurar le republica :tot een -- maken = republicanisar :2 :-- der letteren = mundo del litteras republikanisme ZN :1 republicanismo republikein ZN :1 republicano republikeins BN :1 republican :--e kalender = calendario republican :-- regeringsvorm = forma republican de governamento :--e partij = partito republican :--e ideeën = ideas republican :-- maken = republicanisar :--e gezindheid = republicanismo repudiatie ZN :1 repudiation repudiëren WW :1 repudiar :het -- = repudiation repugnant BN :1 repugnante repuls ZN :1 repulso, repulsion, repellentia, rejection, refusa, responsa negative repulsie ZN :1 (NAT) (afstoting) repulsion :2 (afwijzing) Zie: repuls repulsief BN :1 repulsive :--e potentiaal = potential repulsive repulsiekracht ZN :1 fortia repulsive/de repulsion repulsiemotor ZN :1 motor a/de repulsion reputatie ZN :1 reputation, renomine, fama :vlekkeloze -- = reputation sin macula :van slechte -- = de mal reputation/fama, malfamate :een goede -- genieten = gauder de un bon reputation :iemands -- bezoedelen = denigrar/macular le reputation de un persona :zijn -- staat buiten kijf = su reputation es inattaccabile/e foras de dubitas :gevestigde -- = reputation ben establite :een man van -- = un homine de bon reputation :zijn -- ophouden = mantener su reputation :dat is hij aan zijn -- verplicht = noblesse oblige (F) requiem ZN :1 (dodenmis) missa de defunctos, (missa de) requiem :2 (muziek) requiem :het Requiem van Mozart = le Requiem de Mozart :een -- componeren = componer un requiem requiemmis ZN :1 missa de defunctos/de requiem requiescat in pace, R.I.P. :1 requiescat in pace, R.I.P. (LATIJN) requisitoir ZN :1 requisitorio :hij kwam met een heel -- voor de dag = ille presentava un ver requisitorio :zijn boek is één -- tegen = su libro es un longe requisitorio contra, tote su libro es un accusation contra rescissie ZN :1 rescission rescontre ZN :1 (HAND) liquidation rescriberen WW :1 rescriber, inviar un rescripto rescript ZN :1 rescripto, responsa scripte research ZN :1 recerca(s), investigation(es) :toegepaste -- = recerca/investigation applicate :operationele -- = recerca/investigation operative :-- doen = facer recerca researcharbeid ZN :1 Zie: researchwerk researchcentrum ZN :1 centro de recerca(s)/investigation(es) researchinstituut ZN :1 instituto de recerca(s)/de investigation(es) researchlaboratorium ZN :1 laboratorio de recerca(s)/de investigation(es) researchprogramma ZN :1 programma de recerca(s)/de investigation(es) researchproject ZN :1 projecto de recerca(s)/de investigation(es) researchteam ZN :1 equipa de recerca(s)/de investigation(es) researchwerk ZN :1 (labor/travalio de) recerca(s)/investigation(es) :-- verrichten = recercar, investigar researchwerker ZN :1 recercator, investigator reseceren WW :1 resecar resectie ZN :1 resection resectiemes ZN :1 cultello de resection resectiezaag ZN :1 serra de resection resectoscoop ZN :1 resectoscopio reseda ZN :1 reseda reseda(kleur) ZN :1 verde reseda, reseda resedaächtig BN :1 resedacee resedafamilie ZN :1 resedaceas resedageur ZN :1 odor de reseda resedagroen ZN :1 reseda resedasoort ZN :1 sorta de reseda resedazaad ZN :1 semine de reseda reserpine ZN :1 reserpina reservaat ZN :1 reserva :2 (PLANTK, DIERK) reserva natural reservatio mentalis ZN :1 restriction mental reserve ZN :1 (noodvoorraad) reserva(s), provision :monetaire --s = reservas/fundos monetari :financiële -- = reserva financiari :stille -- = reserva celate/occulte/latente :fysieke -- = reserva physic :geestelijke -- = reserva mental :iets in -- houden = tener alique in reserva :--s aanleggen = approvisionar se, immagazinar provisiones :zijn --s aanspreken = recurrer a su reservas :hij heeft nog niet al zijn --s aangesproken = il le resta/remane ancora reservas :2 (plaatsvervanger) reimplaciante, substituto, supernumerario, (SPORT ook) (jocator de) reserva :eerste -- = prime reimplaciante/substituto :3 (groep personen die gereed gehouden worden) reserva, (MIL) truppas de reserva :bij de --s ingedeeld = esser de reserva :4 (terughoudendheid) reserva, reticentia :met de grootste -- = con le major reserva :enige -- is hierbij geboden = un certe reserva es requirite, isto require un certe reserva :onder -- aanvaarden = acceptar con multe reservas :een -- maken op een bepaald punt = facer un reserva in un puncto determinate :zonder enige -- = sin reserva(s) :5 (kapitaal) reserva :opname van de --s in het kapitaal = incorporation del reservas al capital reserveanker ZN :1 ancora de reserva reserveband ZN :1 pneu(matico) de reserva/de succurso/de recambio reservebank ZN :1 (SPORT) banco del jocatores de reserva/del reservas/del reimplaciantes/del substitutos :op de -- zitten = esser de reserva reservecapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de reserva reservedeel ZN :1 parte de reserva reserve-eenheid ZN :1 unitate de reserva reservefonds ZN :1 fundo de reserva reservegeld ZN :1 moneta de reserva reservegereedschap ZN :1 utensiles/instrumentos de reserva reservegeschut ZN :1 artilleria de reserva reservegetal ZN :1 numero de reserva reservekabel ZN :1 cablo de reserva reservekader ZN :1 quadro de reserva, reserva reservekapitaal ZN :1 capital de reserva reservekapitein ZN :1 capitano de reserva reservekas ZN :1 Zie: reservefonds reservelamp ZN :1 lampa de reserva reservelocomotief ZN :1 locomotiva de reserva reservemateriaal ZN :1 material de reserva reserveofficier ZN :1 officiero de reserva reserve-onderdeel ZN :1 pecia distachate {sj}/de recambio reservepaard ZN :1 cavallo de reserva reservepersoneel ZN :1 personal de reserva reservepomp ZN :1 pumpa de reserva reserverekening ZN :1 conto de reserva reserveren WW :1 (afzonderlijk houden) reservar :de bedrijfswinst -- = reservar le beneficios del interprisa :geld -- = reservar moneta :een artikel voor iemand -- = reservar un articulo pro un persona :2 (voorbehouden) reservar :zich rechten -- = reservar se derectos :3 (een bijzondere bestemming geven) reservar, destinar :4 (bespreken) reservar :een reis -- = reservar un viage :een tafel -- in een restaurant = reservar un tabula in un restaurante :telefonisch -- = reservar per telephono reservering ZN :1 reservation :-- van een kamer = reservation de un camera :-- van een tafel in een restaurant = reservation de un tabula in un restaurante :telefonische -- = reservation per telephono :een -- annuleren = annullar un reservation reserveschroef ZN :1 vite de reserva reservesleutel ZN :1 clave de reserva reservespeler ZN :1 (jocator de) reserva, reimplaciante, substituto reservetank ZN :1 reservoir (F)/tank (E) de reserva reservetroepen ZN MV :1 truppas/fortias de reserva, reserva reservevetstoffen ZN MV :1 lipides de reserva reservevoedsel ZN :1 (BIOL) reservas reservewiel ZN :1 rota de recambio/de reserva/de succurso reservezeil ZN :1 vela de reserva reservist ZN :1 (MIL) reservista :2 (invaller) reimplaciante, substituto reservoir ZN :1 (vergaarbak) cisterna, recipiente, reservoir (F), tank (E), receptaculo :2 (bewaarplaats van water) reservoir (F), bassino, cisterna :achter een stuwdam vormt zich een -- = un reservoir/bassino se forma detra le barrage :3 (verzameling personen) reservoir (F), reserva :-- van arbeidskrachten = reservoir/reserva de mano de obra reservoirgesteente ZN :1 rocca reservoir (F) resident ZN :1 residente :2 (hoge bestuursambtenaar in het voormalige Nederlands Indië) residente residentie ZN :1 residentia residentieel BN :1 residential residentiestad ZN :1 residentia residentschap ZN :1 (gebied) residentia :2 (ambt) residentia :3 (tijd) residentia residentswoning ZN :1 residentia resideren WW :1 resider :hij resideert in de hoofdstad = ille reside in le capital residu ZN :1 residuo :-- van het smeltproces = residuo del fusion residuaal BN :1 residual, residuari residuair BN :1 residuari, residual residueel BN :1 residual, residuari residuwaarde ZN :1 valor residual/residuari resignatie ZN :1 resignation resigneren WW :1 resignar resiliabel BN :1 annullabile, cancellabile, terminabile resiliatie ZN :1 annullation, cancellation, invalidation resinaat ZN :1 resinato resine ZN :1 resina resineren WW :1 resinar resineus BN :1 resinose resiniet ZN :1 resinite resistent BN :1 resistente, resistive, (MED ook) renitive :-- tegen ziekten = resistente a maladias resistentie ZN :1 resistentia, (MED ook) renitentia resisteren WW :1 resister resistiviteit ZN :1 resistivitate :-- tegen aardbevingen = resistivitate al tremores de terra resocialisatie ZN :1 reinsertion in le societate, resocialisation, (heropvoeding) reeducation resocialiseren WW :1 reinserer/reinsertar in le societate, (heropvoeden) reeducar resocialisering ZN :1 Zie: resocialisatie resolutie ZN :1 resolution :een -- indienen = presentar un resolution :er werden twee --s aangenomen = duo resolutiones ha essite adoptate/approbate :2 oplossing :maximale -- = resolution maximal resoluut BN :1 resolute, decise, decidite, determinate, firme :--e kerel = typo resolute/decisive :-- optreden = ager con resolution :-- de waarheid zeggen = dicer resolutemente le veritate resoluutheid ZN :1 decision, resolution, determination resolvente ZN :1 (WISK) resolvente :-- van een vergelijking = resolvente de un equation resolveren WW :1 (ontbinden) resolver, dissolver, disintegrar :2 (besluiten) resolver, decider, determinar resonans ZN :1 resonantia resonansbodem ZN :1 Zie: resonantiebodem resonantie ZN :1 (ook NAT) resonantia :magnetische -- = resonantia magnetic resonantieabsorptie ZN :1 absorption de resonantia resonantieamplitude ZN :1 amplitude de resonantia resonantiebodem ZN :1 cassa de resonantie resonantiedeeltje ZN :1 particula de resonantia resonantiefrequentie ZN :1 frequentia resonante/de resonantia resonantiekromme ZN :1 curva de resonantia resonantieruimte ZN :1 camera resonante resonantiescherpte ZN :1 acuitate de resonantia resonantietrilling ZN :1 vibration/oscillation de resonantia resonantieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de resonantia resonantieversterker ZN :1 amplificator de resonantia resonator ZN :1 resonator :planparallele -- = resonator plan-parallel :akoestische -- = resonator acustic resoneren WW :1 (klinken) resonar :het -- = resonantia :2 (weergalm geven) resonar, echoar, repercuter :3 (weerklank vinden) haber echo/resonantia resorberen WW :1 resorber, reabsorber resorcine ZN :1 resorcina, resorcinol resorcinol ZN :1 resorcinol, resorcina resorptie ZN :1 resorption, reabsorption resorptieoppervlak ZN :1 superficie de resorption/de reabsorption resorptietijd ZN :1 tempore de resorption/de reabsorption resorptievermogen ZN :1 poter/capacitate de resorption/de reabsorption respect ZN :1 respecto, consideration, estima, deferentia, reverentia :gebrek aan -- = manco/mancantia de respecto :-- afdwingen/inboezemen = facer se respectar, infunder/inspirar respecto :-- verdienen = esser digne de respecto :daar heb ik -- voor = io respecta isto :-- voor iemand hebben = haber/sentir respecto pro un persona :-- tonen = monstrar respecto/deferentia :iemand met -- behandelen = tractar un persona con respecto/deferentia :iemand niet met het verschuldigde -- bejegenen = non tractar un persona con le respecto debite :-- hebben voor = respectar, reverer :met alle -- gezegd = con tote respecto respectabel BN :1 (eerbiedwaardig) respectabile :2 (achtenswaardig) respectabile, honorabile, estimabile :een -- beroep = un profession respectabile :-- handelen = ager honorabilemente :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona con respecto/consideration :3 (indrukwekkend) respectabile, (aanzienlijk) considerabile :een -- bedrag = un amonta/summa respectabile/considerabile :een -- aantal = un numero respectabile/considerabile respectabiliteit ZN :1 respectabilitate respectblad ZN :1 pagina liminar/blanc respecteren WW :1 (blijk geven van eerbied) respectar, (vereren) reverer, (bewonderen) admirar :hij wordt als vakman gerespecteerd = on le respecta pro su qualitates professional :de ploeg respecteerde de tegenstanders = le equipa ha respectate le adversarios :zichzelf -- = respectar se :2 (met eerbied behandelen) respectar, (eerbiedigen) deferer :iemands opvattingen -- = respectar le opiniones de un persona :de natuur -- = respectar le natura :zijn ouders -- = respectar su parentes/genitores :3 (naleven) respectar, observar :de traditie -- = respectar le tradition :4 (HAND) (honoreren) honorar respectief BN :1 respective :hun --e namen = lor nomines respective respectievelijk BN :1 respective :zij namen hun --e plaatsen in = illes occupava lor placias respective respectievelijk VW :1 o, o alternativemente respectievelijk BW :1 respectivemente :zij zijn -- voorzitter, penningmeester en secretaris = illes es presidente, tresorero e secretario, respectivemente respectloos BN :1 sin respecto respectueus BN :1 respectuose, reverente, reverentiose, deferente respectvol BN :1 Zie: respectueus respijt ZN :1 (uitstel) prorogation, ajornamento, (van straf) suspension :iemand -- verlenen = dar/accordar/conceder un prorogation a un persona :2 (onderbreking) pausa, interruption :zonder -- = sin interruption respijtdagen ZN MV :1 dies/jornos de gratia respiratie ZN :1 respiration respiratie-apparaat ZN :1 Zie: respiratietoestel respiratiecentrum ZN :1 centro respiratori/de respiration respiratietoestel ZN :1 apparato respiratori, respirator respiratoir BN :1 Zie: respiratorisch respirator ZN :1 respirator, apparato respiratori respiratorisch BN :1 respiratori :-- accent = accento respiratori :(BIOL) -- quotiënt = quotiente respiratori respireren WW :1 respirar respirometer ZN :1 respirometro respirometrie ZN :1 respirometria respirometrisch BN :1 respirometric respondent ZN :1 (STAT) persona interrogate/inquestate :2 persona qui defende un these/thesis responderen WW :1 (antwoorden) responder respons ZN :1 (reactie) reaction, responsa, replica :-- krijgen = reciper un reaction :-- verwekken = suscitar reactiones :-- op een circulaire = responsa a un circular :2 (mbt een beurtzang) responso, responsorio responsabel BN :1 (verantwoordelijk) responsabile :2 (aansprakelijk) responsabile responsabiliteit ZN :1 (verantwoordelijkheid) responsabilitate :2 (aansprakelijkheid) responsabilitate response ZN :1 reaction, responsa responsie ZN :1 (beantwoording in de beurtzang) responso(s), responsorio :2 (reactie) reaction, responsa :3 (NAT, TECHN) reaction :de -- van de kleppen op de drukstoten = le reaction del valvulas al pression responsief BN :1 responsive responsorie ZN :1 responso, responsorio responsorium ZN :1 Zie: responsorie ressentiment ZN :1 resentimento, rancor ressort ZN :1 (springveer) resorto :2 (ambts/rechtsgebied) jurisdiction :het -- van deze arrondissementsrechtbank = le jurisdiction de iste tribunal/corte de districto :dat valt buiten ons -- = isto es foris de nostre jurisdiction :3 (rechts/bestuursbevoegdheid) jurisdiction :4 (gebied van bekwaamheid) competentia ressorteren WW :1 :-- onder = pertiner al jurisdiction de, depender de, cader sub :dit ressorteert onder zijn bevoegdheid = isto entra intra su competentia, isto es de su competentia :2 (FIG) esser del incumbentia de ressource ZN :1 ressource (F), recurso, remedio rest ZN :1 resto, restante, :de -- van zijn leven = le resto de su vita :de -- van het gebruikte materiaal = le resto del material utilisate :de --en van een vroegere schoonheid = le belle restos :de -- van het boek is weinig interessant = le resto del libro es pauco/poco interessante :de -- kun je wel raden = tu divina le resto :stoffelijke --en = restos mortal :wat de -- betreft = quanto al resto :--en van een vergane glorie = vestigios de un splendor passate :een --je hoop = un residuo de sperantia :2 (WISK) resto :de deling gaat op zonder -- = le division non lassa un resto, le division es exacte, isto es un division sin resto restactiviteit ZN :1 activitate residual restant ZN :1 restante, resto, residuo :het -- van de oplage = le restos del edition :een -- aan eergevoel = un minimo de honor, un residuo de dignitate restantenlijst ZN :1 lista de restantes restantenopruiming ZN :1 liquidation de restantes restantenpartij ZN :1 partita de restantes restantenuitverkoop ZN :1 Zie: restantenopruiming restaurant ZN :1 restaurant (F), restaurante :vegetarisch -- = restaurante vegetarian :Chinees -- = restaurante chinese {sj} :-- met drie sterren = restaurante/restaurant de tres stellas :in een -- gaan eten = ir mangiar in un restaurante restauranthouder ZN :1 proprietario de un restaurante/restaurant (F), restaurator restaurantkelner ZN :1 servitor de restaurante/de restaurant (F) restaurantpersoneel ZN :1 personal de restaurante/de restaurant (F) restauranttafel ZN :1 tabula de restaurante/de restaurant (F) restaurateur ZN :1 (iemand die restauraties verricht) restaurator :2 (restauranthouder) proprietario de un restaurante/restaurant (F), restaurator restauratie ZN :1 (SPOORW) restaurante, restaurant (F), buffet (F) :2 (het restaureren) restauration, renovation, rehabilitation :-- van het gebit = restauration del dentes/del dentatura :iemand die --s verricht = restaurator :3 (herstel van een regime) restauration :4 (verfrissing) refrescamento restauratie-architect ZN :1 architecto de restauration restauratiebudget ZN :1 budget (E) de restauration restauratiehouder ZN :1 proprietario de un restaurante/restaurant (F), restaurator, (SPOORW ook) buffetero restauratiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de restauration restauratieplan ZN :1 plano de restauration restauratierijtuig ZN :1 Zie: restauratiewagen restauratiewagen ZN :1 wagon restaurante restauratiewerkzaamheden ZN MV :1 labores/travalios de restauration/renovation restaureerbaar BN :1 restaurabile :niet -- = irrestaurabile restaureren WW :1 restaurar, renovar, rehabilitar, reconditionar :het -- = restauration, renovation, rehabilitation :een kerk -- = restaurar un ecclesia :een monument -- = restaurar un monumento :schilderijen -- = restaurar picturas :te -- = restauribile restcategorie ZN :1 categoria restante/residual resten WW :1 remaner, restar :nu rest mij nog te verklaren = solo me resta declarar resteren WW :1 restar, remaner :het --de bedrag = le amonta/summa restante restgetal ZN :1 (WISK) resto restgroep ZN :1 gruppo restante restitueren WW :1 restituer, (van geld OOK) reimbursar restitutie ZN :1 restitution, (van geld OOK) reimbursamento restitutiebewijs ZN :1 certificato de restitution restitutiecoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de restitution restlading ZN :1 (ELEKTR) carga restante/remanente restmateriaal ZN :1 materiales residue restrictie ZN :1 restriction :--s maken = facer restrictiones :met de volgende --s = con le sequente restrictiones :zonder -- = sin restriction restrictiebeleid ZN :1 Zie: restrictiepolitiek restrictief BN :1 restrictive :een --e interpretatie van een wet geven = dar un interpretation restrictive de un lege restrictiemaatregelen ZN MV :1 me(n)suras restrictive restrictiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de restrictiones restringeren WW :1 (beperken) restringer :2 (MED) constipar :--de middelen = productos que constipa reststoffen ZN MV :1 residuos reststroom ZN :1 currente residual restwaarde ZN :1 valor residual/del residuo, (EC) valor remanente restzetel ZN :1 sede restante/remanente/residue resultaat ZN :1 (opbrengst) resultato, rendimento :de onderneming behaalde dit jaar bevredigende resultaten = iste anno le interprisa ha obtenite resultatos satisfaciente :2 (uitslag) resultato, effecto :-- van de verkiezingen = resultato del electiones :het plan had het beoogde -- = le plano habeva le effecto desirate/desiderate :(tevergeefs) zonder -- = sin resultato/effecto :erbarmelijk -- = resultato deplorabile :het verwachte -- = le resultato previste :als -- hebben = haber como resultato, resultar in :3 (positieve uitkomst) resultato :tastbaar -- = resultato tangibile/palpabile/concrete :een -- bereiken = obtener un resultato :zich zonder -- inspannen = effortiar se sin obtener necun resultato, facer effortios inutile, effortiar se inutilmente :de onderhandelingen hebben nog niet tot -- geleid = le negotiationes non jam ha date resultato, le negotiationes ha essite infructuose resultante ZN :1 (WISK, NAT) resultante :-- van twee krachten = resultante de duo fortias :2 (FIG) resultante resultatenrekening ZN :1 conto del perditas e profitos resultatief BN :1 (betreffende het resultaat) concernente le resultato :2 (het resultaat uitdrukkend) exprimente le resultato resulteren WW :1 resultar :dit heeft geresulteerd in zijn ontslag = isto ha resultate in su dimission :het daaruit --de verlies = le perdita que resulta de isto :wat resulteert is = lo que resulta es, lo que on obtene como resultato es, le resultato es resulterend BN :1 resultante :--e kracht = fortia resultante, resultante resumé ZN :1 résumé (F), compendio, epitome, summa, summario, summarisation, recapitulation, synopse (-opsis), texto condensate :een -- geven van iets = facer un résumé de un cosa, resumer un cosa resumeren WW :1 resumer, recapitular, epilogar, epitomar, summarisar :een artikel -- = resumer un articulo :iemand die resumeert = resumitor :resumerend kunnen we zeggen = in résumé (F) nos pote dicer resumptie ZN :1 Zie: samenvatting resurrectie ZN :1 resurrection resusaapje ZN :1 (macaca) rhesus resuscitatie ZN :1 resuscitation, reanimation resusfactor ZN :1 factor rhesus resusnegatief BN :1 rhesus negative resuspositief BN :1 rhesus positive retabel ZN :1 retabulo retaliatie ZN :1 retaliation retardatie ZN :1 retardation retarderen WW :1 retardar retarius ZN :1 retario retentie ZN :1 (JUR) retention :recht van -- = derecto de retention :2 (MED) retention :-- van de urine = retention del urina retentierecht ZN :1 derecto de retention retentieverschijnsel ZN :1 (MED) symptoma de retention reticentie ZN :1 reticentia reticulair BN :1 reticular, reticulate :-- bindweefsel = texito connexive/conjunctive/interstitial reticular/reticulate reticulatie ZN :1 reticulation reticule ZN :1 Zie: reticulum reticuleren WW :1 reticular reticuline ZN :1 reticulina reticulocyt ZN :1 reticulocyto reticulo-endotheliaal BN :1 reticuloendothelial :-- systeeem = systema reticuloendothelial reticulosarcoom ZN :1 reticulosarcoma reticulum ZN :1 reticulo :endoplasmatisch -- = reticulo endoplasmatic Retië ZN EIGN :1 Rhetia :bewoner van -- = rheto Retien ZN EIGN :1 rhetico retina ZN :1 (netvlies) retina retiniet ZN :1 retinite retinitis ZN :1 retinitis, inflammation del retina retinopathie ZN :1 retinopathia retinoscoop ZN :1 retinoscopio retinoscopie ZN :1 retinoscopia retinoscopisch BN :1 retinoscopic retirade ZN :1 (terugtocht) retraite (F), retiro :2 (toilet) lavatorio retireren WW :1 (terugdeinzen) recular :2 :zich -- = retirar se Retisch BN :1 (GEOGR) rhetic, rhetian :Retische Alpen = Alpes Rhetic :2 (GEOL) rhetic retor ZN :1 (GESCH) rhetor :2 (redenaar) orator retorica ZN :1 rhetorica, eloquentia :kamer van -- = camera de rhetorica :leraar voor -- = rhetorico retoriek ZN :1 (retorica) rhetorica :2 (bombast) rhetorica, declamation, emphase (-asis), grandiloquentia :holle -- = rhetorica vacue retorisch BN :1 (redekunstig) rhetoric, oratoric :--e dichtkunst = poesia rhetoric :--e figuur = figura rhetoric :--e vraag = question rhetoric :--e gebaren = gestor de orator :2 (bombastisch) Zie: bombastisch Reto-romaans BN :1 rhetoroman, ladin Reto-romaans ZN :1 (taal) rhetoromano, ladino retorqueren WW :1 retorquer retorsie ZN :1 retorsion retorsiemaatregel ZN :1 mesura de retorsion retort ZN :1 retorta retouche ZN :1 retocco retoucheerpotlood ZN :1 Zie: retoucheerstift retoucheerstift ZN :1 stilo a/de retocco retoucheertafel ZN :1 tabula de retocco retoucheren WW :1 retoccar :het -- = retocco :een foto -- = retoccar un photo(graphia) retoucheur ZN :1 retoccator retour ZN :1 (FIN) retorno :2 (retourbiljet) billet de retorno/de ir e retorno :één -- Bilthoven = un ir e retorno Bilthoven retour BW :1 :-- afzender = retorno al expeditor :drie gulden -- geven = render tres florinos :iets -- sturen = retornar un cosa retourbiljet ZN :1 billet de retorno/de ir e retorno retouremballage ZN :1 imballage recuperabile retourenvelop ZN :1 inveloppe responsa/de reinvio retourhandel ZN :1 Zie: ruilhandel retourkaartje ZN :1 Zie: retourbiljet retourlading ZN :1 carga de retorno, (SCHEEP) frete de retorno retourleiding ZN :1 tubo de retorno retourneren WW :1 retornar, reinviar :de emballage -- = retornar/reinviar le imballage :de bal -- = retornar le balla retourreis ZN :1 viage de retorno retourticket ZN :1 Zie: retourbiljet retourtje ZN :1 Zie: retourbiljet retourvlucht ZN :1 (terugreis van een vliegtuig) volo de retorno :2 (vlucht heen en weer) volo de ir e retorno retourvracht ZN :1 Zie: retourlading retourzending ZN :1 reinvio retractatie ZN :1 retraction retracteren WW :1 retractar retractie ZN :1 (herroeping) retraction :2 (MED) retraction retraite ZN :1 (periode van afzondering) retiro :2 (terugtocht) retiro, retraite (F) :3 (rustplaats) retiro retranscriptie ZN :1 retranscription retransfusie ZN :1 retransfusion retransplantatie ZN :1 retransplantation retribueren WW :1 retribuer, reimbursar retributie ZN :1 retribution, reimbursamento retroactief BN :1 retroactive retroactiviteit ZN :1 retroactivitate retrocessie ZN :1 retrocession retrocessief BN :1 retrocessive retrodateren WW :1 antedatar retroflex BN :1 retroflexe :--e medeklinker = consonante retroflexe retroflexie ZN :1 retroflexion retrograde BN :1 retrograde :-- amnesie/geheugenverlies = amnesia retrograde :(ASTRON) -- beweging = movimento retrograde :-- woordenboek = dictionario retrograde/inverse :(MUZ) -- imitatie = imitation retrograde retrogrademethode ZN :1 methodo retrograde retrograderen WW :1 retrogradar retrogressie ZN :1 retrogression retrolinguaal BN :1 retrolingual retronasaal BN :1 retronasal retropositie ZN :1 retroposition retrorectaal BN :1 retrorectal retrospectie ZN :1 retrospection retrospectief BN :1 retrospective :--e tentoonstelling = exposition/exhibition retrospective, retrospectiva retrospectief ZN :1 retrospectiva :in -- = in retrospectiva, in un vista retrospective retroversie ZN :1 retroversion retroviraal BN :1 retroviral retrovirus ZN :1 retrovirus return ZN :1 Zie: returnwedstrijd returnmatch ZN :1 Zie: returnwedstrijd returnwedstrijd ZN :1 partita/match (E)/incontro de retorno reu ZN :1 can mascule reuk ZN :1 (reukzin) olfaction :zintuig van de -- = senso olfactive :2 (geur) odor, (aangenaam OOK) aroma, perfumo, fragrantia :3 (FIG) reputation, fama, odor :in een kwade -- staan = esser malfamate, haber un mal reputation :in een -- van heiligheid leven/staan = viver in un odor de sanctitate, haber un reputation/fama de un sancto reukaltaar ZN :1 altar de incenso/del perfumos reukballetje ZN :1 pastilla de odor reukcel ZN :1 cellula olfactive/olfactori reukcentrum ZN :1 centro del olfaction reukdoosje ZN :1 cassa de odor reukflesje ZN :1 flacon (F) a/de perfumo reukgevend BN :1 odifere reukgewaarwording ZN :1 sensation olfactive/olfactori reukgras ZN :1 anthoxantho reukhars ZN :1 benzoe, benzoin reukklier ZN :1 glandula olfactive/olfactori reukkwab ZN :1 lobo olfactive/olfactori reukloos BN :1 (geen reukzin hebbend) disproviste de olfaction :2 (geen reuk afgevend) inodor, sin odor :--e vloeistof = liquido inodor :-- makend = disodorante reukloosheid ZN :1 absentia de odor reukmaker ZN :1 perfumator reukoffer ZN :1 offerenda de incenso/de perfumos :de goden een -- brengen = offerer incenso al deos reukorgaan ZN :1 organo olfactive/olfactori/nasal reukprikkel ZN :1 stimulo olfactive/olfactori reukscherpte ZN :1 acuitate olfactive/olfactori reukslijmvlies ZN :1 mucosa olfactive/olfactori reukstof ZN :1 perfumo, substantia/producto odorifere reukvat ZN :1 incensario reukverdrijvend BN :1 :-- middel = disodorante reukverdrijver ZN :1 disodorante, suppressor de odor reukvermogen ZN :1 senso olfactive/olfactori :gebrek aan -- = anosmia reukwater ZN :1 aqua odorose/de odor, perfumo reukwerk ZN :1 perfumo(s), perfumeria reukwerkbereiding ZN :1 perfumeria reukwerker ZN :1 perfumator reukwerkhandel ZN :1 perfumeria reukzeep ZN :1 sapon perfumate/de odor reukzenuw ZN :1 nervo olfactive/olfactori reukzin ZN :1 senso olfactive/olfactori, olfaction reukzinmeter ZN :1 osmometro reuma ZN :1 Zie: reumatiek reumapatiënt ZN :1 rheumatico reumatiebestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le rheumatismo, campania antirheumatic reumatiek ZN :1 rheumatismo :acute -- = rheumatismo acute :chronische -- = rheumatismo chronic :middel tegen -- = pharmaco antirheumatic reumatisch BN :1 rheumatic :--e aandoeningen = affectiones rheumatic :--e pijnen = dolores rheumatic :--e koorts = febre rheumatic :--e artritis = arthritis rheumatic :-- zijn = haber rheumatismo :-- maken = rheumatisar reumatoïde BN :1 rheumatoide reumatologie ZN :1 rheumatologia reumatologisch BN :1 rheumatologic reumatoloog ZN :1 rheumatologo, rheumatologista, specialista in rheumatologia reünie ZN :1 reunion :-- van oud-leerlingen van het Baarnsch Lyceum = reunion del ancian alumnos del Lyceo de Baarn reünist ZN :1 participante a/de un reunion reup ZN :1 nematodo reus ZN :1 gigante, colosso :-- op lemen voeten = colosso/gigante al pedes de argilla :strijd van de --en tegen de goden = gigantomachia :(ASTRON) rode -- = gigante rubie :2 (in sprookjes) ogro reusachtig BN :1 (zeer groot) gigante, gigantic, gigantesc, colossal, enorme, monstro, monstruose :een -- bedrijf = un interprisa gigante :een --e gestalte = un statura gigantesc :2 (prachtig) grandiose, formidabile, extraordinari :een -- idee = un idea grandiose reusachtigheid ZN :1 enormitate, proportiones gigantic/gigante/gigantesc/colossal reüsseren WW :1 (PLANTK) prosperar, (groeien) crescer reutel ZN :1 stertor :op de -- kopen = comprar a credito reutelen WW :1 (rochelend ademen) respirar con stertor, dar stertores :het -- van de stervenden = le stertor del agonia :2 (kletsen) garrular reuteling ZN :1 stertor reutemeteut ZN :1 :met de hele -- = con tote le truppa Reuter ZN EIGN :1 Reuter reuze BN :1 (geweldig) enorme, grandiose, phantastic, sensational, phenomenal :-- lol = placer folle reuze! TW :1 excellente!, splendide!, formidabile!, phantastic! reuzeblij BN :1 multo contente, contentissime, supercontente reuzeblunder ZN :1 gaffe enorme reuzegroot BN :1 enorme reuzehonger ZN :1 :-- hebben = haber multe fame reuzel ZN :1 grassia de porco, axungia :in -- gebakken = frite con grassia de porco reuzenamarant ZN :1 amarantho speciose reuzenarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio gigantesc/gigantic/herculee reuzenbed ZN :1 dolmen reuzenboom ZN :1 arbore gigante/gigantesc/gigantic reuzenformaat ZN :1 formato gigante reuzengeslacht ZN :1 racia de gigantes reuzengestalte ZN :1 talia/statura gigantic/gigantesc/colossal/de gigante reuzengordeldier ZN :1 priodonte, glyptodonte reuzengroei ZN :1 gigantismo, hypergenese (-esis), hyperplasia, hypertrophia reuzenhert ZN :1 megacero reuzenkoopje ZN :1 occasion phenomenal reuzenkracht ZN :1 fortia gigante/gigantic/gigantesc/herculee/phenomenal reuzenletters ZN MV :1 litteras enorme/gigante/gigantesc/gigantic reuzenluiaard ZN :1 megatherio reuzenmelkwegstelsel ZN :1 supergalaxia reuzenmolecuul ZN :1 molecula gigante, macromolecula reuzenmossel ZN :1 tridacna reuzenpanda ZN :1 panda gigante reuzenrad ZN :1 grande rota reuzenschildpad ZN :1 tortuca gigante/gigantesc reuzenschrede ZN :1 passo gigantesc/gigantic/de gigante :met --n vooruitgaan = avantiar/progreder con passos de gigante reuzenschubdier ZN :1 pangolin gigante reuzenslalom ZN :1 slalom gigante reuzenstap ZN :1 Zie: reuzenschrede reuzensteen ZN :1 megalitho reuzenster ZN :1 stella gigante reuzenstrijd ZN :1 lucta inter gigantes reuzenverlies ZN :1 perdita gigantesc/gigantic/enorme reuzenvolk ZN :1 populo de gigantes reuzenwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor herculee/gigante/gigantesc/gigantic reuzenzuil ZN :1 columna/colonna gigante/gigantesc/gigantic/enorme reuzenzwaai ZN :1 (SPORT) volta de gigante, grande volta reuzenzwenkgras ZN :1 festuca gigante reuzin ZN :1 giganta, (in sprookjes) ogressa revaccinatie ZN :1 revaccination, reinoculation revaccineren WW :1 revaccinar, reinocular revalidatie ZN :1 reeducation, rehabilitation revalidatiearts ZN :1 medico/specialista de rehabilitation revalidatiecentrum ZN :1 centro de reeducation/de rehabilitation revalidatietijd ZN :1 periodo de reeducation/de rehabilitation revalideren WW :1 reeducar, rehabilitar revalorisatie ZN :1 revalorisation revaloriseren WW :1 revalorisar :het -- = revalorisation revaluatie ZN :1 revalutation revalueren WW :1 revalutar revanche ZN :1 revanche (F) :-- nemen = revanchar se {sj} :iemand -- geven = conceder le revanche a un persona revanchegedachte ZN :1 pensata/desiro de vengiantia/de vindicantia revanche-oorlog ZN :1 guerra de revanche (F) revanchepartij ZN :1 (SPORT) partita de retorno revanchepolitiek ZN :1 revanchismo {sj} revancheren WW :1 :zich -- = prender su revanche (F) revanchisme ZN :1 revanchismo {sj} revanchist ZN :1 revanchista {sj} revanchistisch BN :1 revanchista {sj} reveil ZN :1 renascentia :ethisch -- = renascentia del moral christian, rearmamento moral reveille ZN :1 diana :de -- blazen = sonar le diana :de -- slaan = batter le diana revelatie ZN :1 (ontdekking) revelation :dat was een -- voor haar = isto esseva un revelation pro illa, isto ha aperite su oculos :2 (persoon) revelation, discoperta :die renner was de -- van de Ronde van Frankrijk = iste curritor esseva le revelation del Tour de France (F) reveleren WW :1 revelar, discoperir reven WW :1 arisar :een zeil -- = arisar un vela revenu ZN :1 interesse, renta, ganio reverbeeroven ZN :1 furno a/de reverbero reverberatie ZN :1 (NAT) reverberation reverbereren WW :1 reverberar revérence ZN :1 (buiging) reverentia :een -- maken voor iemand = facer un reverentia ante un persona reverentie ZN :1 (ontzag) reverentia, deferentia :2 (eerbetuiging) homage, testimonio de respecto :3 (buiging) reverentia rêverie ZN :1 (MUZ) rêverie (F) revers ZN :1 (keerzijde) reverso, dorso :-- van een medaille = reverso de un medalia :2 (mbt kledingstukken) reverso reversibel BN :1 reversibile reversibiliteit ZN :1 reversibilitate reversie ZN :1 reversion revêtement :1 s. revestimento :-- calorifuge = revestimento calorifuge revideren WW :1 (reviseren) revisar :2 (herzien) revisar revier ZN :1 terreno/territorio de chassa {sj} revieren WW :1 recognoscer le terreno revindicatie ZN :1 revindication revindiceren WW :1 revindicar reviseren WW :1 revisar :een tekst -- = revisar un texto :een motor -- = revisar un motor revisie ZN :1 (herziening) revision :-- van een drukproef = revision de un proba/prova (de impression) :algehele -- = revision general :2 (periodieke controle) revision :het vliegtuig ging in de -- = le avion esseva revisate :3 (JUR) revision :-- van een proces = revision de un processo revisiebedrijf ZN :1 officina de revision revisieprocedure ZN :1 procedura revisional revisiewerkplaats ZN :1 Zie: revisiebedrijf revisiewerkzaamheden ZN MV :1 labores/travalios de revision revisionisme ZN :1 revisionismo revisionist ZN :1 revisionista revisionistisch BN :1 revisionista, revisionistic :--e stellingen = theses revisionista :--e principes = principios revisionistic :een --e politiek voeren = facer un politica revisionistic revisor ZN :1 controlator, (DRUKK) revisor, corrector revitalisatie ZN :1 revitalisation revitaliseren WW :1 revitalisar revitalisering ZN :1 revitalisation revival ZN :1 revival (E) revivificatie ZN :1 revivification reviviscentie ZN :1 reviviscentia, reanimation, resuscitation revocabel BN :1 revocabile revocatie ZN :1 revocation revoceren WW :1 revocar revoltant BN :1 revoltante revolte ZN :1 revolta revolteren WW :1 (in opstand brengen) revoltar, sublevar :2 (in opstand komen) revoltar se/sublevar se (contra) revolutie ZN :1 revolution :onbloedige -- = revolution sin effusion de sanguine :gewelddadige -- = revolution violente :industriële -- = revolution industrial :culturele -- = revolution cultural :groene -- = revolution verde :de Russische -- = le revolution russe :spook(beeld) der -- = spectro del revolution :-- in de mode = revolution in le moda :woelingen van een -- = convulsiones de un revolution :een -- te weeg brengen = provocar un revolution :iemand die tegen de -- is = antirevolutionario revolutionair BN :1 revolutionari :--e ideeën = ideas revolutionari/subversive :--e beweging = movimento revolutionari :--e strijdkrachten = fortias revolutionari :--e extremist = extremista revolutionari :--e bladen = jornales revolutionari :--e vernieuwing = innovation revolutionari :-- socialistisch = socialista revolutionari revolutionair ZN :1 revolutionario revolutioneren WW :1 revolutionar revolver ZN :1 (vuurwapen) revolver (E) :2 (mbt microscoop/filmcamera) revolver (E) :microscoop met vierdelige -- = microscopio a revolver de/a quatro objectivos revolvercamera ZN :1 camera a/de revolver (E) revolverdiafragma ZN :1 diaphragma a/de revolver (E) revolverdraaibank ZN :1 torno a/de revolver (E) revolvergreep ZN :1 impugnatura de revolver (E) revolverheld ZN :1 heroe del revolver (E) revolverkogel ZN :1 balla de revolver (E) revolverkrediet ZN :1 credito (automaticamente) renovabile revolverpatroon ZN :1 cartucha {sj} de revolver (E) revolverschot ZN :1 colpo/tiro de revolver (E) revolvertang ZN :1 pincia a/de revolver (E) revolvertas ZN :1 vaina de revolver (E) revue ZN :1 (tijdschrift) revista, magazine (E) :2 (monstering) revista :de -- (laten) passeren = passar in revista :3 (amusementsprogramma) revista, spectaculo de varietates revueartiest ZN :1 artista de revistas revuedanser ZN :1 dansator de revistas revuegezelschap ZN :1 compania de revistas revueschrijver ZN :1 autor/scriptor de revistas revuester ZN :1 star (E) de revista revuetekst ZN :1 texto de revista revulsie ZN :1 revulsion rewriten ZN :1 rewriting (E) rewriter ZN :1 rewriter (E) rexisme ZN :1 (POL) rexismo R.G.D. :1 (Rijksgebouwendienst) servicio national del edificios public :2 (Rijks Geneeskundige Dienst) servicio national del sanitate public rhenium ZN :1 rhenium rheotropisme ZN :1 rheotropismo rhinalgie ZN :1 rhinalgia rhinencefalon ZN :1 rhinencephalo rhinitis ZN :1 rhinitis rhinoceros ZN :1 rhinocerote rhinolaryngitis ZN :1 rhinolaryngitis rhinologie ZN :1 rhinologia rhinologisch BN :1 rhinologic rhinoplastiek ZN :1 rhinoplastica rhinoplastisch BN :1 rhinoplastic rhinorrhoea ZN :1 rhinorrhea rhinoscoop ZN :1 rhinoscopio rhinoscopie ZN :1 rhinoscopia rhinoscopisch BN :1 rhinoscopic rhinovirus ZN :1 rhinovirus rhizogenese ZN :1 rhizogenese (-esis) rhizoom ZN :1 rhizoma rhizotomie ZN :1 rhizotomie rho ZN :1 (Griekse letter) rho rhodaan ZN :1 cyanuro sulfuric Rhodesië ZN EIGN :1 Rhodesia Rhodesiër ZN :1 rhodesiano Rhodesisch BN :1 rhodesian rhodium ZN :1 rhodium rhododendron ZN :1 rhododendro rhododendronblad ZN :1 folio de rhododendro rhododendronbloem ZN :1 flor de rhododendro rhododendronknop ZN :1 button de rhododendro rhododendronstruik ZN :1 arbusto de rhododendro rhodoniet ZN :1 rhodonite Rhodos ZN EIGN :1 Rhodos :bewoner van -- = rhodio :van -- = rhodie rhombencefalon ZN :1 rhombencephalo Rhône ZN EIGN :1 Rhodano, Rhône ria ZN :1 (GEOL) ria rial ZN :1 (munteenheid van Perzië) rial riant BN :1 (er aantrekkelijk uitziend) bellissime, agradabile, splendide, magnific :-- uitzicht = vista splendide/magnific, bellissime panorama :-- gelegen = magnificamente situate, in un position splendide :2 (zeer ruim) ample, spatiose :-- salaris = salario ample :--e villa = villa spatiose :3 (gunstig) favorabile :de vooruitzichten zijn niet -- = le previsiones non es favorabile :de bungalow is -- gelegen = le bungalow (E) es multo ben situate/es situate multo favorabilemente riaskust ZN :1 costa a/de/con rias rib ZN :1 (been in de borstkas) costa :valse --ben = costas false/asternal/spurie :ware --ben = costas ver/sternal :zwevende --ben = costas flottante/fluctuante :-- van Adam = costa de Adam :van de --(ben) = costal :pijn tussen de --ben = dolor intercostal :ruimte tussen de --ben = spatio intercostal :onder de --ben gelegen = subcostal :boven de --ben gelegen = supercostal :2 :--ben van een radiator = elementos de un radiator :3 :-- van een gewelf = ossatura de un volta :4 (WISK) latere, arista :de --ben van een vierzijdige piramide = le aristas de un tetrahedro ribademhaling ZN :1 Zie: borstademhaling ribbebreuk ZN :1 fractura de costa ribbekraakbeen ZN :1 cartilagine costal ribbel ZN :1 cannella, cannellatura ribbelen WW :1 cannellar ribbelig BN :1 corrugate, cannellate :-- papier = papiro corrugate ribbeling ZN :1 cannellatura :2 (in het zand door kabbelend water) ripple-mark (E) ribben WW :1 (van ribben voorzien) cannellar :2 (groeven maken) cannellar ribbenademhaling ZN :1 respiration thoracic/costal ribbenbeweging ZN :1 movimento costal/de costas ribbenboog ZN :1 Zie: ribboog ribbenkast ZN :1 cassa/cavitate thoracic, thorace ribbepijn ZN :1 dolores costal, costalgia ribbestoot ZN :1 colpo in le costas ribbestreek ZN :1 region costal ribbestuk ZN :1 Zie: ribstuk ribbetjesgoed ZN :1 villuto costate ribbevlies ZN :1 pleura ribbezenuw ZN :1 Zie: ribzenuw ribboog ZN :1 arco costal ribbreuk ZN :1 Zie: ribfractuur ribbroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de villuto costate ribes ZN :1 ribes ribesachtigen ZN MV :1 ribesiaceas ribfluweel ZN :1 villuto costate ribfractuur ZN :1 fractura de un costa, costa fracturate ribgewelf ZN :1 volta de arista(s) ribkarbonade ZN :1 cotelette (F) de spina ribkotelet ZN :1 Zie: ribkarbonade ribkwal ZN :1 ctenophoro riblappen ZN :1 carne costal riboflavine ZN :1 riboflavina ribonuclease ZN :1 ribonuclease ribonucleïnezuur, R.N.A. ZN :1 acido ribonucleic, A.R.N. ribonucleoproteïne ZN :1 ribonucleoproteina ribose ZN :1 ribosa ribosomaal BN :1 ribosomal, ribosomic ribosoom ZN :1 ribosoma ribovirus ZN :1 ribovirus ribozym ZN :1 ribozyma ribspier ZN :1 musculo costal ribstof ZN :1 texito costate ribstuk ZN :1 (CUL) entrecôte (F) ribvlees ZN :1 carne costal ribvormig BN :1 costiforme ribzaad ZN :1 cherophyllo ribzenuw ZN :1 nervo costal ricercare ZN :1 (MUZ) ricercare (I) Richard ZN EIGN :1 Ricardo :-- Leeuwenhart = Ricardo Corde de Leon richel ZN :1 (bovenste rand van een voorwerp) bordo saliente :(BOUWK) gladde -- = plattebanda richtantenne ZN :1 antenna directional richtas ZN :1 linea de vista richtbaak ZN :1 jalon richtbout ZN :1 guida richtdatum ZN :1 Zie: streefdatum richten WW :1 (in een rechte lijn brengen) alinear :een compagnie -- = alinear un compania :rechts -- = alinear a dext(e)ra :2 (in een richting laten gaan) diriger :iemands gangen -- = diriger un persona :zijn schreden -- naar = diriger su passos verso :zijn aandacht op iets -- = diriger su attention a/verso un cosa :zich naar de mode -- = sequer le moda :3 (sturen) diriger, adressar :zijn ogen -- op = diriger su oculos a/verso :een brief -- aan = diriger un littera a :een brief aan mij gericht = un littera dirigite a me :het woord -- tot = diriger/adressar le parola a :een vraag tot de voorzitter -- = diriger/adressar un question al presidente :4 (recht maken) poner recte :5 (in bepaalde richting brengen) alinear, (mbt optische instrumenten) collimar :de zeilen naar de wind -- = orientar le velas verso le vento :6 (mbt vuurwapens) punctar, visar :een kanon -- = punctar un cannon :scherp -- = visar ben :7 :(zich wenden tot) zich -- = diriger se (a), adressar se (a) :8 :(als voorbeeld nemen) zich -- = regular se, conformar se, esser guidate (per) :zich naar de omstandigheden -- = esser guidate per le circumstantias, accommodar se al circumstantias, regular se secundo le circumstantias :zich steeds naar de nieuwste trend -- = sequer sempre/semper le ultime moda :9 :(zich concentreren) zich -- = concentrar se (super) :zich geheel op zijn studie -- = concentrar se toto/exclusivemente super su studios :10 :(mbt taal) zich -- = accordar se (con), concordar (con) :het werkwoord richt zich naar het onderwerp = le verbo concorda con le subjecto :11 :iets te gronde -- = conducer un cosa a su ruina, ruinar un cosa, causar le ruina de un cosa :ik zal me daarnaar -- = io agera in consequentia richter ZN :1 (BIJBEL) judice :(bijbelboek) Richteren = Judices :2 (MIL) punctator Richter ZN EIGN :1 Richter :de aardbeving had een kracht van 6 op de schaal van -- = le tremor de terra habeva un intensitate 6 del scala (de) Richter richtgetal ZN :1 indice, index :2 (WISK) ordinal :3 (FOTO) numero guida :flits met een hoog -- = flash (E) electronic con un alte numero guida richthoek ZN :1 angulo de tiro richting ZN :1 (zijde, kant) direction, senso :in de goede -- = in le bon direction, in le direction juste :tegenovergestelde -- = direction/senso contrari/inverse/opposite :in zuidelijke -- = in direction sud, verso le sud :verplichte (rij)-- = senso obligatori :(in auto/op de fiets) de -- aangeven = indicar/monstrar le direction :iets in een bepaalde -- zoeken = cercar un cosa in un direction determinate :de -- aanwijzen = indicar le direction :van -- veranderen = cambiar de direction :welke -- is hij uitgegaan? = in que direction ha ille ite/vadite?, que direction ha ille prendite? :alle inspanningen gaan in dezelfde -- = tote le effortios va in le mesme senso, tote le effortios concorda :(FIG) dat komt aardig in de -- = isto se approxima plus a lo que nos vole :wind uit westelijke -- = vento del west :2 (gezindheid, strekking) tendentia, inclination :de -- van de markt = le tendentia del mercato :politieke -- = tendentia politic :-- in de kunst = tendentia artistic :3 (van vuurwapen) punctage :de juiste -- van het geweer = le punctage exacte del fusil :4 :een nieuwe -- inslaan = prender un nove cammino richtingaanduiding ZN :1 Zie: richtingaanwijzer richtingaanwijzer ZN :1 indicator/aletta de direction richtingbepaling ZN :1 orientation richtingbord ZN :1 pannello indicator, indicator de direction richtinggevend BN :1 directive richtinggevoel ZN :1 senso de direction/orientation :zijn -- kwijt zijn = haber perdite su senso de direction, esser disorientate richtingloos BN :1 sin direction, sin orientation, disorientate richtingloosheid ZN :1 disorientation richtingroer ZN :1 timon de direction richtingscoëfficiënt ZN :1 (WISK, NAT) coefficiente angular richtingscosinus ZN :1 cosinus directori richtingsdiagram ZN :1 diagramma directional richtingskracht ZN :1 Zie: richtkracht richtingslijn ZN :1 (NAT) vector richtingsvermogen ZN :1 senso de orientation richtingverandering ZN :1 cambio de direction :2 (draaiing, zwenking) viramento :3 (afwijking) deviation richtingwijzer ZN :1 Zie: richtingaanwijzer richtingzoeker ZN :1 (radiopeiler) radiogoniometro richtkracht ZN :1 (NAT) verticitate richtlat ZN :1 regula richtlijn ZN :1 (aanwijzing) directiva, linea directive, principio directori, linea de action, instruction, prescription, instruction :--en opstellen = formular directivas :--en voor het gebruik = instructiones pro le uso :2 (JUR) directiva :3 (MEETK) linea directrice, directrice richtliniaal ZN :1 regula de agrimensor, alidada richtlood ZN :1 (filo de) plumbo richtprijs ZN :1 precio consiliate/indicative/recommendate richtpunt ZN :1 puncto fixate/de mira/de referentia richtsnoer ZN :1 (lijn om in een rechte lijn te blijven) linea :2 (voorschrift) directiva, linea directive, principio directori :3 (voorbeeld) exemplo, modello, norma :het -- van zijn geloof = le canone de su fide :tot -- dienen = servir de guida/exemplo/norma richtvaan ZN :1 jalon ricine ZN :1 ricina ricinisme ZN :1 ricinismo ricinus(boom) ZN :1 ricino ricinusolie ZN :1 oleo de ricino ricinuszaad ZN :1 semine de ricino rickettsia ZN :1 (bacterie) rickettsia rickettsiose ZN :1 rickettsiose (-osis) ricotta ZN :1 ricotta ridder ZN :1 cavallero :dolend -- = cavallero errante :-- van de droevige figuur = cavallero del triste figura :-- in de orde van Oranje-Nassau = cavallero in le ordine de Oranje-Nassau :iemand tot -- slaan = armar un persona cavallero :2 (ROM GESCH) equite ridderavontuur ZN :1 aventura cavalleresc ridderburcht ZN :1 Zie: ridderkasteel ridderdeugd ZN :1 virtute cavalleresc ridderdienst ZN :1 (bewezen dienst) servicio cavalleresc :2 (hoffelijkheid) cortesia cavalleresc, galanteria riddereed ZN :1 juramento de cavallero riddereeuw ZN :1 seculo feodal ridderen WW :1 (tot ridder slaan) armar (un persona) cavallero :2 (in een ridderorde opnemen) decorar ridderepiek ZN :1 litteratura cavalleresc ridderepos ZN :1 epopeia cavalleresc riddergedicht ZN :1 poema de cavalleria riddergeest ZN :1 Zie: ridderlijkheid riddergoed ZN :1 dominio de un cavallero ridderideaal ZN :1 ideal cavalleresc ridderkasteel ZN :1 castella (de cavallero) ridderkroon ZN :1 corona de cavallero ridderkruis ZN :1 cruce de cavallero ridderleger ZN :1 armea de cavalleros ridderlijk BN :1 cavallerose, cavalleresc, nobile :--e gevoelens = sentimentos cavalleresc/cavallerose :--e strijd = combatto cavalleresc :-- slot = castello de un cavallero :hij kwam er -- voor uit = ille lo ha confessate francamente ridderlijkheid ZN :1 spirito cavalleresc, cavalleria, sentimentos cavalleresc/cavallerose riddermantel ZN :1 mantello de cavallero ridderorde ZN :1 (stand) cavalleria :2 (vereniging van ridders) ordine de cavalleria :de -- van de Tempeliers = le ordine del Templo :3 (onderscheiding) ordine de cavalleria :4 (versiersel) insignia (de un ordine de cavalleria), decoration ridderplicht ZN :1 deber cavalleresc/de cavallero ridderpoëzie ZN :1 poesia cavalleresc/de cavalleria ridderroman ZN :1 romance cavalleresc/de cavalleria ridderschaar ZN :1 truppa de cavalleros ridderschap ZN :1 (het ridder zijn) cavalleria :2 (de ridders) cavalleria ridderslag ZN :1 accollada :iemand de -- geven = dar le accollada a un persona ridderslot ZN :1 Zie: ridderkasteel ridderspel ZN :1 torneo ridderspoor ZN :1 (spoor aan de voet) sporon de cavallero :zijn --en verdienen = ganiar su sporones :2 (PLANTK) delphinio :chinese -- = delphinio grandiflor ridderstand ZN :1 (waardigheid) cavalleria :2 (de ridders) cavalleria riddertijd ZN :1 epocha/tempores feudal/del cavalleria riddervaantje ZN :1 pennon riddervis ZN :1 equeto lanceolate ridderwezen ZN :1 cavalleria ridderwoord ZN :1 parola de cavallero ridderzaal ZN :1 grande sala, sala de honor ridderzate ZN :1 Zie: havezate ridderzuring ZN :1 rumex obtusifolie ridderzwam ZN :1 tricholoma ridiculiseren WW :1 ridiculisar ridiculiteit ZN :1 ridiculitate, ridiculessa ridicuul BN :1 ridicule riedel ZN :1 (klankenreeks) refrain (F), ritornello (I) :2 (slagzin) slogan (E) riek ZN :1 furca rieken WW :1 (geur afgeven) odorar, oler, fragrar, exhalar fragrantia, exhalar un certe odor :2 (stinken) puter riel ZN :1 (munt van Cambodja) riel riem ZN :1 (gordel) cinctura, cincturon :gesp van een -- = bucla de un cinctura :een -- omgespen = buclar un cinctura :een -- omdoen = cincturar :de -- aanhalen = stringer/serrar le cinctura :2 (drijfriem, snaar) corregia :-- de transmission = corregia de transmission :-- de ventilateur = corregia de ventilator :-- zonder einde = corregia sin fin :3 (band om iets vast te binden) corregia :leren -- = corregia de corio :schaatsen met --en = patines con corregias :4 (pees) tendine, tendon :5 (strook veen) banda de turba/turfa :6 (hoeveelheid papier) risma :tien -- papier = balla :7 (ANAT) frenulo :8 (roeiriem) remo :met vier rijen --en = quadrireme :galei met vier rijen --en = quadrireme :met vijf rijen --en = quinquareme :galei met vijf rijen --en = quinquareme :roeien met de --en die je hebt = adaptar se al possibilitates :met zijn eigen --en roeien = volar per su proprie alas riemaandrijving ZN :1 propulsion/transmission a/per corregia Riemann ZN EIGN :1 Riemann :meetkunde van -- = geometria riemannian riembeslag ZN :1 ferratura riemblad ZN :1 pala riembladig BN :1 laciniate riemdol ZN :1 tolete riemen WW :1 attachar {sj} con un corregia riemklamp ZN :1 fulcro, pivot riemleer ZN :1 corio pro corregias riemoverbrenging ZN :1 transmission a/per corregia riempen ZN :1 tolete riempin ZN :1 Zie: riempen riempjes ZN :1 (PLANTK) corrigiola riemschijf ZN :1 polea de transmission :vaste -- = polea fixe de transmission :losse -- = polea mobile de transmission riemslag ZN :1 colpo de remo riemspanner ZN :1 tenditor de corregia riemspanning ZN :1 tension de corregia riemtransmissie ZN :1 Zie: riemoverbrenging riemwerk ZN :1 rorregias riemworm ZN :1 ligula riesling(druif) ZN :1 riesling riesling(wijn) ZN :1 riesling riet ZN :1 (PLANTK) canna, junco :Indisch -- = canna/junco de India :beven als een -- = tremer/tremular como un canna/junco/folio :2 (MUZ) (blaasgat) imbuccatura :3 (MUZ) (van blaasinstrument) ancia, linguetta rietachtig BN :1 (op riet lijkend) simile al canna, cannacee :2 (vol riet) plen de canna rietakker ZN :1 junchiera, juncheto, plantation de juncos, canneto rietbedekking ZN :1 copertura de canna rietbinder ZN :1 ligator de canna rietbos ZN :1 fasce de cannas :2 (rietakker) Zie: rietakker rietdak ZN :1 tecto de canna rietdekker ZN :1 copertor de canna rietdekkersgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles/instrumentos pro copertores de canna rieten BN :1 cannate, de canna, de junco :-- stoel = sedia cannate rietfluit ZN :1 (GESCH) calamo :2 flauta de canna rietgewas ZN :1 canna, junco rietgordijn ZN :1 cortina de canna rietgors ZN :1 Zie: rietland rietgras :1 phalaris, phragmite rietgrond ZN :1 Zie: rietland riethalm ZN :1 pedunculo de canna riethoen ZN :1 rallo rietje ZN :1 palea (a biber) :een drankje met een -- opzuigen = aspirar un bibita con un palea rietkever ZN :1 donacia rietkraag ZN :1 bordatura/bordura de cannas rietland ZN :1 junchiera, canneto rietmat ZN :1 matta de canna rietmeubelen ZN MV :1 mobiles cannate/de canna rietmijt ZN :1 pila/cumulo de cannas rietmoeras ZN :1 palude a/de juncos rietoogst ZN :1 recolta de canna de sucro rietplanter ZN :1 plantator de canna de sucro rietpluim ZN :1 panicula de canna rietsap ZN :1 succo de canna de sucro rietscherm ZN :1 paravento/barriera de canna rietsnijder ZN :1 taliator de canna rietsteel ZN :1 Zie: rietstengel rietstengel ZN :1 pedunculo de canna rietstok ZN :1 baston de canna rietsuiker ZN :1 sucro de canna rietsuikercultuur ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de sucro de canna rietsuikerfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de sucro de canna rietsuikerindustrie ZN :1 industria de sucro de canna rietsuikerproduktie ZN :1 production de sucro de canna rietsuikerstroop ZN :1 sirop de sucro de canna rietsuikerteelt ZN :1 Zie: rietsuikercultuur rietteelt ZN :1 Zie: rietsuikercultuur rietuil ZN :1 (vlinder) nonagria rietvegetatie ZN :1 vegetation de canna/junco rietveld ZN :1 junchiera, juncheto, plantation de juncos, canneto rietvlechter ZN :1 tressator de canna rietvlot ZN :1 rate de canna rietvoorn ZN :1 leucisco rubie rietwand ZN :1 pariete de canna rietwaren ZN MV :1 articulos/objectos de canna rietzwaluw ZN :1 sterna nigre rietzwenkgras ZN :1 festuca arundinacee rif ZN :1 scolio :vol --fen = scoliose rift(dal) ZN :1 rift rigaudon ZN :1 (dans) rigaudon (F) rigide BN :1 rigide, inflexibile rigiditeit ZN :1 rigiditate, inflexibilitate rigor ZN :1 (MED) rigor, rigiditate :-- mortis = rigor/rigiditate cadaveric rigorisme ZN :1 rigorismo rigorist ZN :1 rigorista rigoristisch BN :1 rigorista, rigoristic :--e houding = attitude rigorista :--e moraal = moral rigo-ristic :het --e karakter van het calvinisme = le character rigoristic del calvinismo rigorositeit ZN :1 rigorositate rigoroso :1 (MUZ) rigoroso (I) rigoureus BN :1 rigorose, stricte, draconic, draconian :--e maatregelen = mesuras rigorose/stricte rij ZN :1 (opeenvolging in rechte lijn) fila, rango, linea, (van personen OOK) cauda :-- huizen = fila/serie de casas :-- stoelen = fila de sedias :-- soldaten = fila de soldatos :-- huizen = fila de casas :-- wachtenden = cauda de gente :een dubbele -- toeschouwers = un duple fila de spectatores :achter een -- wachtenden aansluiten = mitter se/poner se al cauda :in de -- staan = star in/facer fila, facer cauda, esser alineate :een uur lang in de -- staan = facer un hora de cauda :in een -- zetten = poner/mitter in fila, rangiar, alinear :zij zitten op een --tje = illes es sedite in fila :op de eerste -- zitten = esser in prime fila/rango :een jas met twee --en knopen = un mantello de duo filas de buttones :-- aan -- = in fila :in de -- lopen = ir in fila :op de --/het --tje af = un post le altere :de -- sluiten = clauder le fila, esser le ultimo del fila :de --en sluiten = serrar/stringer le filas/rangos :(FIG) alles nog eens op een --tje zetten = recapitular le cosas :2 (reeks) serie, sequentia :3 (stoet) defilata, procession rijbaan ZN :1 parte vehicular del cammino :weg met gescheiden --en = cammino que ha partes vehicular independente rijbaanverbreding ZN :1 allargamento del parte vehicular (del cammino) rijbaanversmalling ZN :1 constriction del parte vehicular (del cammino) rijbevoegdheid ZN :1 autorisation/permisso de conducer :ontzegging van de -- = privation del permisso de conducer rijbewijs ZN :1 permisso/patente de conducer/guidar :zijn -- tonen/laten zien = exhiber/presentar su permisso de conducer :zijn -- halen = obtener su permisso de conducer :mijn -- is verlopen = mi permisso de conducer ha perimite rijbroek ZN :1 bracas/pantalon(es) de cavallero rijcostuum ZN :1 costume de cavalcar rijdek ZN :1 ponte reservate al vehiculos automobile rijden WW :1 (zich voortbewegen) ir, mover se :2 (in auto) conducer, guidar, (op de fiets) ir a bicycletta, (te paard) ir/montar a cavallo, (schaatsen) patinar :een auto -- = conducer/guidar un auto(mobile) :hij rijdt uitstekend = ille conduce multo ben :kunnen (auto)-- = saper conducer :leren (auto)-- = apprender a conducer, (paard) apprender le equitation :onder invloed -- = conducer in stato de ebrietate :het -- in een auto = le conducta in un auto(mobile) :zachter -- = moderar le velocitate :door het dorp -- = passar per le village :om het dorp -- = contornar le village :op elkaar -- = entrar in collision, collider :(bang zijn) 'm -- = haber pavor :3 (geschikt om zich erop voort te bewegen) esser practicabile :die weg rijdt uitstekend = iste cammino es multo practicabile rijdend BN :1 (in beweging zijnd) movente, in marcha {sj} :uit een --e trein springen = saltar de un traino movente/in marcha :2 (verplaatsbaar) rolante, ambulante, mobile :--e winkel = magazin/boteca rolante/ambulante :--e bibliotheek = bibliotheca mobile/ambulante :--e kantine = cantina mobile :3 (bereden) montate, a cavallo rijder ZN :1 (van auto) conductor, automobilista, chauffeur (F), (van fiets) cyclista, (ruiter) cavallero, (schaatsenrijder) patinator rijdier ZN :1 animal de sella rijdraad ZN :1 filo de contacto rijdraadspanning ZN :1 tension del filo de contacto rijdromedaris ZN :1 mehari rijeigenschap ZN :1 characteristica de conducta rijervaring ZN :1 experientia del conducta/de conducer :-- opdoen = acquirer experientia de conducer rijexamen ZN :1 examine (pro le permisso/patente) de conducer/guidar, examine de conductor (de automobiles) rijf ZN :1 rastro, rastrello, rastrellator rijgdraad ZN :1 filo a/de bastir :met een -- vasthechten = bastir rijgen WW :1 (naaien) bastir :het -- = bastitura :2 (aan een snoer hechten) infilar :parels -- = infilar perlas :3 (met een snoer vastmaken) laciar, attachar {sj} :schoenen -- = laciar scarpas/calceos :in een corset -- = incorsetar rijggaren ZN :1 filo a/de bastir rijggat ZN :1 oculetto rijgkoord ZN :1 Zie: veter rijglaars ZN :1 botta/bottina de laciar/a/de lacetto/a/de cordon rijgnaald ZN :1 agulia de laciar rijgpen ZN :1 Zie: rijgnaald rijgpin ZN :1 Zie: rijgnaald rijgschoen ZN :1 calceo/scarpa de laciar/a/de lacetto/a/de cordon rijgsluiting ZN :1 clausura a lacetto rijgsnoer ZN :1 lacio, lacetto, cordon rijgveter ZN :1 Zie: rijgsnoer rijgzijde ZN :1 latere dorsal rijhoogte ZN :1 altor/altura maxime rijinstructeur ZN :1 instructor de un schola de conducta/de un autoschola rijk ZN :1 (staat) stato, (van een vorst) regno, (van een keizer) Imperio :Byzantijnse Rijk = Imperio Byzantin :Romeinse Rijk = Imperio Roman :Britse Rijk = Imperio Britannic :Hemelse Rijk = Celeste Imperio :Rijk van de Rijzende Zon = Imperio del Sol Levante :het -- der duisternis = le imperio/regno del tenebras :het Derde Rijk = le tertie Reich (D) :duizendjarig -- = regno millenari :het -- van God = le regno de Deo :het -- der hemelen = le regno celeste/del celos :stichter van een -- = creator de un imperio :iets naar het -- der fabelen verwijzen = relegar un cosa al region del fabula, considerar un cosa como un pur producto del imagination, demonstrar que un cosa es un mytho :het -- van de geest = le dominio del spirito :het -- der kleuren = le mundo del colores :het -- der klanken = le mundo del sonos :dat behoort tot het -- der mogelijkheden = 1. (mogelijk) isto es possibile, 2. (nog niet zeker) isto non ancora es certe :het -- alleen hebben = haber le campo libere :zijn -- zal niet lang duren = su regno essera curte :2 (landelijke overheid) stato :het -- heeft hem aangesteld = le stato le ha appunctate :door het -- gefinancierd = financiate per le stato :eigendom van het -- = proprietate del stato rijk BN :1 (vermogend) ric, fortunate, pecuniose :een -- land = un pais ric :-- maken = inricchir :-- worden = inricchir se, devenir ric :slapend -- worden = devenir ric sin fatiga :2 (ruim voorzien van) ric (in), abundante (in) :-- aan ervaring = ric in experientia(s) :-- aan boeken = ric in libros :dit land is -- aan grote schrijvers = iste pais abunde in grande scriptores :3 (veel opleverend) ric, fertile, fecunde :hij heeft een --e verbeelding = ille ha un imagination fertile :4 (overvloedig) ric, abundante :-- rijm = rima ric :--e oogst = recolta abundante :bijzonder --e oogst = recolta superabundante :--e taal = lingua ric :een zeer -- leven = un vita opulente :5 (kostbaar) ric, sumptuose :dat huis is -- gemeubeld = iste casa es riccamente mobilate :6 (kostelijk) ric, magnific :7 :iets -- zijn = posseder un cosa :8 :-- in bloei staan = esser completemente in flor rijkaard ZN :1 persona ric, ricco, (PEJ) nabab rijkameel ZN :1 camelo de sella rijkbedeeld BN :1 riccamente providite rijkbegaafd BN :1 riccamente dotate rijkdom ZN :1 (toestand) ricchessa, opulentia :buitensporige -- = opulentia exorbitante :2 (kostbaar voorwerp/bezit) ricchessa, (geld) fortuna, capital :opeenhoping van --men = accumulation de ricchessas :--men vergaren = amassar ricchessas :verdeling van de --men = repartition del ricchessas :3 (goed dat de mens van nut is) ricchessa, ressource (F) :de natuurlijke --men = le ricchessas/ressources natural de un pais :een betere verdeling van de -- = un melior distribution del ricchessa/ressources :4 (het in ruime mate aanwezig zijn) ricchessa, abundantia, profusion, luxuriantia :de -- van onze taal = le ricchessa de nostre lingua :een -- aan veldbloemen = un profusion de flores salvage/campestre :Lybië's -- aan olie = le ressources (F) ric de oleo de Libya :5 (de rijke stand) riccos rijke ZN :1 ricco rijkelijk BN :1 (kwistig) generose, liberal :-- geven = dar generosemente/liberalmente :2 (overvloedig) ric, abundante, copiose :een -- maal = un repasto copiose :-- voorzien van alles = provider abundantemente de toto :de natuur heeft hem -- bedacht = le natura le ha avantagiate :-- gebruik van iets maken = facer un usage abundante de un cosa, facer plen uso de un cosa :3 (te veel) superabundante :er zit -- zout in het eten = le nutrimento es troppo salate :die japon is -- laag uitgesneden = iste veste/roba ha un décolleté (F) multo profunde rijkelui ZN :1 gente ric, riccos rijkeluisbuurt ZN :1 quartiero de riccos rijkeluiskind ZN :1 filio/filia de riccos rijkeluiswens ZN :1 desiro/desiderio de riccos rijketting ZN :1 catena de rota rijkgeladen BN :1 cargate de ricchessas rijkheid ZN :1 ricchessa, abundantia :de -- van haar geestelijk leven = le ricchessa de su vita spiritual :-- aan betekenis = ricchessa de senso rijknecht ZN :1 (knecht die paarden verzorgt) staffero, groom (E) :2 (jockey) jockey rijkoets ZN :1 Zie: koets rijkostuum ZN :1 costume/habito de cavalcar, (voor man OOK) costume/habito de cavallero, (voor vrouw OOK) costume/habito de amazon rijksacademie ZN :1 academia national/del stato rijksaccountant ZN :1 revisor statal de contos, experto contabile del stato rijksadelaar ZN :1 aquila (imperial) rijksadvokaat ZN :1 advocato del stato rijksambt ZN :1 function/empleo public rijksambtenaar ZN :1 functionario public/del stato, empleato public rijksappel ZN :1 globo (imperial) rijksarbeidsbureau ZN :1 officio national del labor/del travalio, officio/agentia national de empleamento rijksarchief ZN :1 archivo national/statal/del stato rijksarchitect ZN :1 architecto del edificios del stato rijksarchivaris ZN :1 archivista statal/del stato, director del archivos national rijksbegroting ZN :1 budget (E) national/statal/del stato rijksbelasting ZN :1 imposto national/statal/del stato rijksbemiddelaar ZN :1 conciliator/mediator/arbitrator del governamento rijksbestuur ZN :1 governamento rijksbetrekking ZN :1 function/empleo public rijksbeurs ZN :1 bursa statal/del stato rijksbewind ZN :1 governamento rijksbijdrage ZN :1 subsidio/subvention/contribution statal/del stato rijksbouwmeester ZN :1 Zie: rijksarchitect rijksbureau ZN :1 officio/agentia/bureau (F) national rijkscommissaris ZN :1 commissario del governamento rijksdaalder ZN :1 rixdale rijksdag ZN :1 (GESCH) dieta :2 (volksvertegenwoordiging) parlamento, (in Duitsland) Reichstag, (in Zweden) Riksdag rijksdeel ZN :1 parte del regno, parte del territorio national :overzeese --en = territorios de ultramar rijksdienst ZN :1 (dienst bij het rijk) function/empleo public :ambtenaar in -- = functionario del stato :2 (door het Rijk verzorgde dienst) servicio del stato rijksduitser ZN :1 germano del Reich (D) rijksfondsen ZN MV :1 fundos statal/del stato rijksgebied ZN :1 territorio national/del stato rijksgebouw ZN :1 edificio public/statal/del stato rijksgebouwendienst ZN :1 servicio del edificios public/statal/del stato rijksgenoot ZN :1 conational, compatriota rijksgrens ZN :1 frontiera del stato rijksgrond ZN :1 terreno que pertine al stato rijksinkomsten ZN MV :1 receptas del stato rijksinstelling ZN :1 institution national/statal/del stato rijksinstituut ZN :1 instituto national/statal/del stato rijkskanselier ZN :1 cancellero (de stato) rijkskas ZN :1 tresoreria, tresor public rijkskosten ZN MV :1 costos/expensas del stato rijkskweekschool ZN :1 schola normal del stato rijksluchtvaartdienst ZN :1 servicio national de aviation civil rijksmiddelen ZN MV :1 fundos public/statal, ressources (F) del stato rijksmunt ZN :1 moneta national rijksmuseum ZN :1 museo national/statal/del stato rijksontvanger ZN :1 collector national del impostos rijksoverheid ZN :1 governamento national/central rijkspensioen ZN :1 pension statal/del stato rijkspolitie ZN :1 policia national/del stato rijksschatkist ZN :1 tresoreria, thesaureria rijksschool ZN :1 schola de stato rijksstad ZN :1 (GESCH) urbe imperial rijkssteun ZN :1 protection statal/del stato rijkssubsidie ZN :1 subsidio/subvention statal/del stato rijkstoezicht ZN :1 controlo del stato rijksuniversiteit ZN :1 universitate statal/del stato rijksverkeersinspectie ZN :1 inspection national de traffico rijksvoorlichtingsdienst ZN :1 servicio de information del stato/governamento rijksvorst ZN :1 prince/principe del Imperio rijkswacht ZN :1 Zie: rijkspolitie rijkswaterstaat ZN :1 ministerio/departimento de obras public rijksweg ZN :1 cammino national/statal rijkswege ZN :1 :van -- = de parte del stato, per le stato :van -- uitgegeven = publicate per le stato rijkswerf ZN :1 arsenal del stato rijkswet ZN :1 lege del stato rijkszwaard ZN :1 (van koning) spada royal/regal, (van keizer) spada imperial rijkunst ZN :1 (mbt paarden) equitation rijkunstig BN :1 (mbt paarden) de equitation rijkversierd BN :1 riccamente ornate rijkvloeiend BN :1 fecunde :--e bron = fonte fecunde rijlaars ZN :1 botta de equitation/de cavallero rijles ZN :1 (autorijles) lection de conducta/de conducer :2 (paardrijles) lection de equitation rijm ZN :1 (gelijkheid van klank) rima :vrouwelijk/slepend -- = rima feminin :mannelijk/staand -- = rima masculin :gekruist -- = rima cruciate/alternate/alternante/alternative :rijk -- = rima ric :onzuiver -- = rima approximative/imperfecte :gebroken -- = rima interrumpite :een -- op = un parola que face rima con :op -- zetten = rimar, versificar :het op -- zetten = versification :-- en onrijm = poesia e prosa :2 (klank, woord) rima :ken je een -- op "vogel"? = sape tu un parola rimante con "ave"? :3 (gedicht) verso :--en en vertellingen = versos e contos :4 (bevroren dauw) pruina rijmader ZN :1 vena poetic rijmantel ZN :1 mantello de cavallero rijmbijbel ZN :1 biblia rimate/in versos rijmbrief ZN :1 littera rimate rijmdwang ZN :1 Zie: rijmnood rijmeester ZN :1 maestro/professor de equitation rijmelaar ZN :1 poetastro, mal poeta rijmelarij ZN :1 mal versos rijmelen WW :1 facer mal versos rijmen WW :1 (rijm hebben) rimar :die gedichten rijmen niet = iste poesias non rima :2 (rijm vormen) rimar :deze woorden rijmen op elkaar = iste parolas rima :3 (verzen maken) rimar, versificar, facer/scriber/componer versos :goed kunnen -- = saper facer versos multo ben, esser un habile versificator :4 (FIG) (overeenkomen) corresponder (a), concordar (con) :zo'n daad rijmt niet met zijn principes = un tal acto/action non corresponde/concorda a su principios :5 conciliar con :dat valt niet te -- met = isto esseva impossibile de conciliar con rijmer ZN :1 rimator, versificator rijmerij ZN :1 versos, rimas, versification :2 mal versos rijmklank ZN :1 (gelijke klank) rima :2 (laatste klank van een versregel) rima rijmkroniek ZN :1 chronica rimate rijmkunst ZN :1 arte de facer rimas, technica del verso, versification rijmloos BN :1 sin rima, non rimate, non versificate, blanc :--e verzen = versos blanc/sin rima rijmlust ZN :1 invidia de rimar, (PEJ) metromania rijmnood ZN :1 necessitates/exigentias del rima rijmpaar ZN :1 duo rimas rijmpje ZN :1 rima rijmprent ZN :1 poema illustrate rijmregel ZN :1 verso rijmschema ZN :1 schema/ordine/disposition del rimas rijmspreuk ZN :1 dicto/sententia/proverbio/maxima/aphorismo/adagio rimate/in versos rijmvaardigheid ZN :1 habilitate de versificator rijmwerk ZN :1 obra in versos rijmwoede ZN :1 metromania rijmwoord ZN :1 parola que rima, rima rijmwoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario de rimas, rimario :het -- van Witsen Geijsbeek = le rimario de Witsen Geijsbeek rijmzucht ZN :1 metromania Rijn ZN EIGN :1 Rheno :aan de overzijde van de -- = al altere latere del Rheno, transrhenan rijnaak ZN :1 barca/gabarra rhenan/del Rheno Rijn-Beieren ZN EIGN :1 Bavaria rhenan rijnboot ZN :1 nave rhenan/del Rheno Rijnbrug ZN :1 ponte rhenan/del Rheno Rijndal ZN :1 valle/vallea rhenan/del Rheno Rijndelta ZN :1 delta rhenan/del Rheno Rijndijk ZN :1 dica rhenan/del Rheno rijnforel ZN :1 tructa rhenan/del Rheno Rijngrens ZN :1 frontiera rhenan rijngrind ZN :1 gravella rhenan rijnkiezel ZN :1 Zie: Rijngrind rijnklinker ZN :1 bricca/clinker (E) rhenan Rijnland ZN EIGN :1 Rhenania Rijnlander ZN :1 rhenano Rijnland-Palts ZN EIGN :1 Rhenania-Palatinato Rijnlands BN :1 rhenan, de Rhenania, del Rheno rijnlei ZN :1 ardesia rhenan Rijnmond ZN :1 (mond van de Rijn) bucca/imbuccatura del Rheno :2 (gebied om de Nieuwe Waterweg) Rijnmond (N) Rijnoever ZN :1 ripa rhenan/del Rheno Rijnoeverstaten ZN MV :1 Statos ripari del Rheno Rijnprovincie ZN EIGN :1 Provincia rhenan Rijn-Pruisen ZN EIGN :1 Prussia rhenan Rijn-Rhônekanaal ZN EIGN :1 canal del Rhodano al Rheno Rijns BN :1 del Rheno, rhenan :--e wijn = vino rhenan/del Rheno rijns BN :1 Zie: rins Rijnscheepvaart ZN :1 Zie: Rijnvaart Rijnschip ZN :1 nave rhenan/del Rheno rijnsheid ZN :1 Zie: rinsheid Rijnstaat ZN :1 stato ripari del Rheno Rijnstreek ZN EIGN :1 Region rhenan Rijnvaart ZN :1 navigation rhenan/super le Rheno Rijnverbond ZN EIGN :1 Liga Rhenan/del Rheno rijnwater ZN :1 aqua rhenan/del Rheno rijnwijn ZN :1 vino rhenan/del Rheno rijnzalm ZN :1 salmon rhenan/del Rheno rijoefening ZN :1 exercitio equestre rij-op rij-af-systeem ZN :1 roll-on roll-off (E) rijp BN :1 (ook FIG) matur :--e vrucht = fructo matur :-- koren = tritico matur :-- gezwel = abscesso matur :--e puist = furunculo matur :-- oordeel = judicamento matur :--e leeftijd = etate matur :de --ere jeugd = le adolescentes :na --e overweging = post reflexion matur :de tijd is daarvoor nog niet -- = le tempore non ancora es matur pro isto :het volk was -- voor de opstand = le populo esseva matur pro le revolta :-- worden = maturar rijp ZN :1 (aanslag van ijskristallen) pruina :-- vormen = pruinar :met -- bedekken = coperir de pruina :2 (waas op vruchten/planten) pruina rijpaard ZN :1 cavallo de sella rijpelijk BW :1 maturmente :iets -- overwegen = dar a un cosa su plen consideration rijpen WW :1 (rijp worden) maturar :de peren beginnen al te -- = le piras comencia jam a maturar :2 (rijp maken) maturar, hastar le maturation :de zon rijpt de vruchten = le sol matura le fructos :de ervaring heeft hem gerijpt = le experientia le ha maturate :3 (verhouten) lignificar se rijpend BN :1 maturante, maturative rijpheid ZN :1 maturitate :-- van een vrucht = maturitate de un fructo :-- van een gezwel = maturitate de un abscesso :-- van geest = maturitate spiritual/mental/de spirito :mannelijke -- = virilitate :-- van gedachte = maturitate de pensamento/pensata :-- van oordeel = maturitate de judicio/judicamento :het portret toont haar in volle vrouwelijke -- = le portrait (F) la monstra in tote le plenitude de su feminitate :een plan tot -- brengen = maturar un projecto rijphout ZN :1 duramen rijping ZN :1 (het rijpen) maturation :-- van de vruchten = maturation del fructos :-- van een plan = maturation de un projecto :2 (groei naar volwassenheid) maturation, adolescentia :3 (GEOL) maturation rijpingsjaren ZN MV :1 annos de maturation, adolescentia, pubertate rijpingsperiode ZN :1 periodo de maturation rijpingsproces ZN :1 processo de maturation, maturation rijpingstijd ZN :1 Zie: rijpingsperiode rijproef ZN :1 examine de conducta, test (E) de conducer rijpwording ZN :1 maturation rijrichting ZN :1 direction/senso del traffico/del circulation :verplichte -- = direction/senso obligatori rijs ZN :1 (twijg) rametto, branchetta :2 (takkenbos) fasce de brancas, fagotto, fascina :3 (rijshout) ramos sic rijsbed ZN :1 matta/matras de ramos rijsbes ZN :1 vaccinio uliginose rijsbeslag ZN :1 revestimento de ramos rijsbezem ZN :1 scopa de ramos (sic) rijsbos ZN :1 (takkenbos) fasce de brancas, fagotto, fascina :2 (bosje) boscage rijschema ZN :1 (leidraad bij een te volgen route) itinerario rijschool ZN :1 (autorijschool) schola de conducta/de conductores, autoschola :2 (manege) schola/academia de equitation, maneo rijschoolhouder ZN :1 (van een autorijschool) proprietario de un schola de conducta/de conductores :2 (van een manege) proprietario de un maneo/de un schola/academia de equitation rijshout ZN :1 ramos sic rijsje ZN :1 rametto, branchetta rijsmiddel ZN :1 levatura rijsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de conducta/de marcha {sj} rijspoor ZN :1 (wagenspoor) tracias del rotas :2 (aan een laars) sporon rijsport ZN :1 sport equestre, equitation rijst ZN :1 ris :gepelde -- = ris decorticate :ongepelde -- = ris integre/integral/non decorticate :korrelige -- = ris granular :wilde -- = zizania aquatic :-- met kaneel = ris al cannella :baal -- = balla de ris rijstaar ZN :1 spica de ris rijstabilisator ZN :1 stabilisator rijstakker ZN :1 campo de ris, risiera rijstbaal ZN :1 balla de ris rijstbal ZN :1 bolla/bolletta de ris rijstbloem ZN :1 Zie: rijstebloem rijstblok ZN :1 mortero rijstbol ZN :1 bolla a/de ris rijstbouw ZN :1 cultura/cultivation del ris, risicultura rijstbrandewijn ZN :1 arak rijstbuik ZN :1 ventre inflate rijstconsumptie ZN :1 consumo/consumption de ris rijstcultuur ZN :1 Zie: rijstbouw rijstebloem ZN :1 flor de farina de ris rijstebrij ZN :1 Zie: rijstepap rijstebrijberg ZN :1 (FIG) montania de problemas :door een -- heen eten = remover obstaculos innumerabile rijstebrood ZN :1 pan de ris rijstedeeg ZN :1 pasta de ris rijstegries ZN :1 semola al/de ris rijsteiger ZN :1 scafoltage mobile rijstemeel ZN :1 farina de ris rijstenat ZN :1 aqua de ris rijstepap ZN :1 pappa de ris, ris al/con lacte, ris bullite in lacte rijstesoep ZN :1 suppa al/de ris rijstetaart ZN :1 torta al/de ris rijstetend BN :1 oryziphage rijstevla ZN :1 Zie: rijstetaart rijstewater ZN :1 aqua de ris rijstexport ZN :1 exportation de ris rijstexporteur ZN :1 exportator de ris rijstgerecht ZN :1 platto de ris rijstglas ZN :1 vitro opalin rijsthandel ZN :1 commercio de ris rijsthandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/mercante/negotiante de ris rijstijl ZN :1 (mbt autorijden) stilo de conducta/de conducer :2 (mbt schaatsenrijden) stilo de patinar rijstkalander ZN :1 calandra del ris rijstkoekje ZN :1 biscuit al ris rijstkorrel ZN :1 grano de ris rijstkweker ZN :1 risicultor rijstland ZN :1 Zie: rijstakker rijstmarkt ZN :1 mercato de ris rijstmeel ZN :1 Zie: rijstemeel rijst-met-krentenhond ZN :1 dalmata rijstmolen ZN :1 riseria, fabrica de ris rijstoogst ZN :1 recolta del ris rijstpannekoek ZN :1 torta de patella al/de ris rijstpapier ZN :1 papiro de ris rijstpellerij ZN :1 Zie: rijstmolen rijstpelmolen ZN :1 Zie: rijstmolen rijstproducent ZN :1 productor de ris rijstproduktie ZN :1 production de ris rijstpudding ZN :1 crema dulce al/de ris rijstrand ZN :1 (blikken vorm) modulo pro ris rijstrook ZN :1 via :linker -- = via sinistre :rechter -- = via dext(e)re :hellende -- = rampa :verandering van -- = cambio de via rijstrookscheiding ZN :1 linea de separation de vias/de directiones rijstschotel ZN :1 platto de ris rijstschuur ZN :1 deposito de ris rijstsoep ZN :1 suppa al/de ris rijststro ZN :1 palea de ris rijsttaart ZN :1 Zie: rijstetaart rijsttafel ZN :1 platto indonesian/chinese a base de ris, "tabula de ris" rijstteelt ZN :1 Zie: rijstbouw rijstteler ZN :1 risicultor rijstuitvoer ZN :1 exportation de ris rijstveld ZN :1 Zie: rijstakker rijstverbouwer ZN :1 risicultor rijstvla ZN :1 Zie: rijstetaart rijstvlokken ZN MV :1 floccos de ris rijstvogeltje ZN :1 amandina/munia oryzivore rijstwater ZN :1 aqua al/de ris rijstwater ZN :1 Zie: rijstenat rijstwijn ZN :1 sake (Ja) rijstzemelen ZN MV :1 branes de ris rijswerk ZN :1 revestimento de ramos sic rijteken ZN :1 signal pro continuar le marcha {sj} rijten WW :1 (verscheuren) lacerar, diveller, (afrukken) eveller :de kleren van het lichaam -- = eveller le vestimentos del corpore rijtijd ZN :1 (tijd gedurende welke men rijdt) tempore/durata/duration de conducta :2 (duur van een rit) durata/duration de un trajecto :3 (duur van een reis) durata/duration de un viage rijtijdenbesluit ZN :1 decreto/regulationes concernente le tempore/durata/duration de conducta rijtjeshuis ZN :1 casa serial rijtoer ZN :1 promenada in auto(mobile), promenada/excursion a bicycletta, promenada in carrossa, promenada a cavallo, excursion rijtuig ZN :1 (koets) carro, carrossa, cochi {sj} :open -- = carrossa discoperte :2 (SPOORW) wagon :eerste klasse -- = wagon de prime classe :tweede klasse -- = wagon de secunde classe rijtuigfabriek ZN :1 carrosseria rijtuigfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de carrossas/cochis {sj}, carrossero rijtuigkap ZN :1 cappotta rijtuigmaker ZN :1 carrossero rijtuigpaard ZN :1 cavallo de carrossa rijvaardigheid ZN :1 aptitude/habilitate de/pro conducer (un auto(mobile)) rijvaardigheidsbewijs ZN :1 Zie: rijbewijs rijven WW :1 (harken) rastrellar :2 (raspen) raspar rijverbod ZN :1 (voor persoon) interdiction de conducer :iemand een -- van twee maanden opleggen = retirar/retraher a un persona su permisso de conducer pro duo menses, imponer un prohibition de conducer pro duo menses :2 :(voor plaats) hier geldt een -- = iste strata/cammino, etc. es clause pro vehiculos a/de motor rijvereniging ZN :1 club (E) hippic rijvergunning ZN :1 permisso de circulation rijverkeer ZN :1 traffico, circulation rijvlak ZN :1 (deel van en rubberband) superficie de contacto rijweg ZN :1 cammino/via (pro le traffico) rijwiel ZN :1 bicycletta, bicyclo, cyclo :-- met hulpmotor = cyclomotor rijwielagent ZN :1 agente cyclista rijwielband ZN :1 Zie: fietsband rijwielbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 Zie: fietsbenodigdheden rijwielbergplaats ZN :1 Zie: fietsenstalling rijwielbewaarplaats ZN :1 Zie: fietsenstalling rijwielbroek ZN :1 Zie: fietsbroek rijwieldynamo ZN :1 Zie: fietsdynamo rijwielenbergplaats ZN :1 Zie: fietsenbergplaats rijwielfabriek ZN :1 Zie: fietsenfabriek rijwielfabrikant ZN :1 Zie: fietsenfabrikant rijwielhandel ZN :1 Zie: fietshandel rijwielhandelaar ZN :1 Zie: fietsenhandelaar rijwielhersteller ZN :1 Zie: fietsenmaker rijwielindustrie ZN :1 Zie: fietsenindustrie rijwielonderdeel ZN :1 Zie: fietsonderdeel rijwielongeluk ZN :1 Zie: fietsongeluk rijwielpad ZN :1 Zie: fietspad rijwielpomp ZN :1 Zie: fietspomp rijwielrek ZN :1 Zie: fietsenrek rijwielreparatie ZN :1 Zie: fietsreparatie rijwielstalling ZN :1 Zie: fietsenstalling rijwielstandaard ZN :1 Zie: fietsstandaard rijwielstander ZN :1 Zie: fietsstandaard rijwieltasje ZN :1 (parve) sacco de sella rijwielverhuur ZN :1 Zie: fietsverhuur rijwielverzekering ZN :1 Zie: fietsverzekering rijwielzaak ZN :1 Zie: fietsenwinkel rijwielzadel ZN :1 Zie: fietszadel rijzaad ZN :1 camelina dentate rijzen WW :1 (zich oprichten) levar se :2 (een hogere positie innemen) levar se, elevar se, (plotseling) surger :het land van de --de zon = le Imperio del Sol Levante :het -- van de zuiger = le elevation del piston :3 (omhooggaan) montar, ascender, (van water OOK) crescer :het water rijst = le aqua monta/cresce :de barometer rijst = le barometro monta :in aanzien -- = crescer in consideration :4 (gisten) levar, fermentar :--de kaas = caseo que fermenta :5 (opwaarts hellen) elevar se, montar :6 (zich voordoen) surger, nascer, occurrer :er rezen moeilijkheden = difficultates ha surgite :er is een conflict gerezen = il ha surgite un conflicto :voor de geest rijzen = surger/venir al spirito rijzend BN :1 ascendente, levante :--e ster = stella ascendente :Land van de Rijzende Zon = Imperio del Sol Levante rijzig BN :1 longilinee, (personen) de alte talia/statura :--e den = pino longilinee rijzweep ZN :1 flagello de cavallero rikketik ZN :1 (spel) rota de(l) fortuna :2 (hart) corde :3 :in zijn -- zitten = haber (multe) pavor rikketikken WW :1 facer tic-tac rikkikken WW :1 coaxar riks ZN :1 pecia (de moneta) de 2,50 florinos ril ZN :1 (rilling) fremito, tremor, tremulamento, tremulation :2 (groef) cannellatura, stria :3 (ASTRON) cannellatura, stria ril BN :1 pavorose rillen ZN :1 (trillen) fremer, tremer, tremular :het -- = fremito, tremulamento, tremulation :-- van de koorts = fremer/tremer/tremular de febre :-- van kou = fremer/tremer/tremular de frigido :iemand die rilt = tremulator :2 (groeven aanbrengen) cannellar rillerig BN :1 tremule, tremulante rilling ZN :1 fremito, tremor, tremulamento, tremulation rimboe ZN :1 jungla rimpel ZN :1 (frons) ruga :--s in het voorhoofd trekken = rugar/arrugar/corrugar le fronte :doorgroefd met --s = sulcate de rugas :2 (kreuk, plooi) plica :3 (golving op het water) ruga, undulation rimpelachtig BN :1 Zie: rimpelig rimpelen WW :1 (rimpels veroorzaken) rugar, arrugar, corrugar, (van water) undular :de wind rimpelt het meer = le vento ruga le superficie del laco :het water doen -- = causar parve undulationes in le aqua :2 (licht doen golven) undular rimpelig BN :1 sulcate de rugas, rugose, rugate, arrugate, corrugate :een --e appel = un pomo/malo rugate :-- oudje = vetula plen de rugas rimpeligheid ZN :1 rugositate rimpeling ZN :1 arrugation, corrugation :2 (golfje) ruga, parve undulation rimpelloos BN :1 (zonder rimpels) sin rugas, lisie :2 (FIG) calme, tranquille :een -- bestaan = un existentia uniforme :de dag verliep -- = le die passava sin incidente(s) rimpelmos ZN :1 atricho undulate rimpelroos ZN :1 rosa rugose rimram ZN :1 (rompslomp) cosas insignificante e enoiose :2 (koeterwaals) linguage corrupte/inintelligibile rinforzando :1 (MUZ) rinforzando (I) ring ZN :1 (sieraad) anello, anulo :gouden -- = anello auree :een -- met een steen = un anello con un petra preciose :hij heeft een --etje in zijn oor = ille porta un anello in le aure :2 (cirkelvormig voorwerp) anello, anulo, circulo, rondo :instelbare -- = anello regulabile/adjustabile :(hoepel) ijzeren -- = circulo de ferro :(GYMNASTIEK) --en = anellos (de gymnastica) :varkens krijgen een -- door de neus = on pone/mitte un anello in le naso del porcos :(vogels, varkens, etc.) van een -- voorzien = anellar :3 (zaak van cirkelvormige gedaante) anello, anulo, circulo :de --en van het strottenhoofd = le anellos del larynge :4 (wat zich voordoet als een ring) anello, anulo, circulo :de --en van Saturnus = le anellos de Saturno :parhelische -- = circulo parhelic :een -- van vijanden = un circulo de inimicos :(SPORT) een -- van verdedigers = un circulo de defensores :5 (afgeperkte ruimte) arena, (BOKSEN) ring (E), (van circus) pista :6 (TECHN) (hulpstuk voor bevestiging) adaptator ringachtig BN :1 anular, orbicular ringagenda ZN :1 agenda a folios perforate ringbaan ZN :1 (rondweg) cammino circular/peripheric/perimetral/de cinctura, cincturon :2 (traject met rails) linea circular/peripheric/perimetral/de cinctura ringbaard ZN :1 barba anular ringband ZN :1 (band voor losse bladen) quaderno a/con anellos/a folios mobile :2 (MED) ligamento anular ringbout ZN :1 vite anular ringchromosoom ZN :1 chromosoma anular ringcontact ZN :1 contacto anular ringdeuvel ZN :1 cavilia anular ringdijk ZN :1 dica de cinctura/cincturon ringelen WW :1 Zie: ringen-1 ringeling ZN :1 digito anular, tertie digito ringelmees ZN :1 paro blau ringeloren WW :1 fastidiar, molestar, vexar, tormentar :(op de kop zitten) zich niet laten -- = non lassar se commandar ringelrob ZN :1 Zie: stinkrob ringen WW :1 (varkens/vogels, etc. van een ring voorzien) anellar :2 (afsluiten van de geslachtsorganen van een dier) infibular ring en staf ZN :1 :het overreiken van -- = le investitura ringenstelsel ZN :1 systema de anellos ringetje ZN :1 anuletto :2 (TECHN) rondella ringgewelf ZN :1 volta anular ringgracht ZN :1 fossato circular ringkanaal ZN :1 Zie: ringvaart ringkolder ZN :1 cotta anellate ringkraag ZN :1 collar ringkraakbeen ZN :1 (van strottehoofd) cartilagine cricoide ringleeuwerik ZN :1 calandra ringlijn ZN :1 linea circular ringlijster ZN :1 turdo torquate ringmerel ZN :1 Zie: ringlijster ringmus ZN :1 passere/fringilla montan ringmuur ZN :1 vallo/muralia circular, muralia perimetral/circumvallante, muro de cinctura/de cincturon ringnagel ZN :1 bulon a oculo ringnet ZN :1 rete circular ringoppervlak ZN :1 (WISK) toro ringoven ZN :1 furno rotunde/circular/ad anello ringrijden WW :1 Zie: ringsteken ringscheur ZN :1 fissura anular ringschroef ZN :1 vite anular ringsgewijze BN :1 anular, circular ringslang ZN :1 natrix, natrice, colubra a collar ringsleutel ZN :1 clave tubular/ad anello ringsloot ZN :1 fossato circular/peripheric/de cinctura ringslot ZN :1 serratura anular ringsnede ZN :1 incision anular ringspier ZN :1 Zie: kringspier ringspoorweg ZN :1 linea circular/peripheric/de cinctura ringsteken WW :1 currer al anello, chassar {sj} le anello :het -- = cursa al anello, chassa {sj} del anello ringsteken ZN :1 cursa al anello, chassa {sj} del anello ringvaart ZN :1 canal circular/peripheric/de cinctura ringveer ZN :1 resorto anular/in spiral ringvinger ZN :1 digito anular, anular ringvleugel ZN :1 ala anular ringvormig BN :1 anular, circular, orbicular, in forma de anulo/anello :--e maansverduistering = eclipse (-ipsis) anular del luna :2 (ANAT) cricoide :-- kraakbeen = cartilagine cricoide :3 (DIERK) anulose ringvuur ZN :1 (MED) verticiliose (-osis), trichophytia :2 (MED) (ringworm) tinea :lijdend aan -- = tineose ringwal ZN :1 vallo circular ringweg ZN :1 strata/cammino/via circular/peripheric/perimetral/circumferential/de cinctura ringwerpen WW :1 jocar al anellos ringworm ZN :1 (MED) (ringvuur) tinea :2 (DIERK) anellide, verme anellate rinkel ZN :1 (metalen plaatje) lamella metallic :2 (geluid) tintinno rinkelbel ZN :1 campanetta tintinnante rinkelbom ZN :1 tamburino rinkelen ZN :1 tintinnar :hij rinkelde met zijn sleutels = ille faceva tintinnar/sonar su claves :de kassa laten -- = haber successo :de ruiten rinkelen = le vitros tintinna/vibra :de telefoon rinkelt = le telephono sona rinkeling ZN :1 tintinno rinket ZN :1 valva de un esclusa rinkinken WW :1 tintinnar rumorosemente/ruitosemente rinoceros ZN :1 rhinocerote :wollige -- = rhinocerote lanose :eenhoornige -- = rhinocerote unicorne rins BN :1 un pauco/poco acide, acidule rinsheid ZN :1 gusto acidule riolencapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate del cloacas riolenstelsel ZN :1 systema de cloacas rioleren WW :1 provider de cloacas, construer cloacas riolering ZN :1 (riolenstelsel) systema de cloacas :stedelijke -- = systema de cloacas urban :2 (het rioleren) construction de cloacas rioleringsstelsel ZN :1 Zie: riolenstelsel rioleringssysteem ZN :1 Zie: riolenstelsel riool ZN :1 cloaca :gemeenschappelijk -- = cloaca commun rioolafsluiter ZN :1 valvula de clausura cloacal rioolafvoerbuis ZN :1 Zie: rioolbuis rioolbuis ZN :1 tubo/conducto cloacal/de cloaca, cloaca riooldeksel ZN :1 placa de cloaca rioolgas ZN :1 gas mephitic/cloacal/de cloaca riooljournalistiek ZN :1 jornalismo a scandalo/a sensation rioolkolk ZN :1 bucca de cloaca rioolopening ZN :1 Zie: rioolkolk rioolpijp ZN :1 Zie: rioolbuis rioolput ZN :1 Zie: rioolkolk rioolrat ZN :1 ratto de cloaca rioolrecht ZN :1 taxa del aquas cloacal/de cloaca rioolrooster ZN :1 grillia de cloaca rioolslib ZN :1 fango cloacal/de cloaca rioolstank ZN :1 odor mephitic rioolstelsel ZN :1 Zie: riolenstelsel rioolsysteem ZN :1 systema cloacal/de cloacas rioolwater ZN :1 aquas cloacal/de cloaca rioolwaterzuiveringsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de purification (del aquas cloacal/de cloaca) rioolwaterzuiveringsinrichting ZN :1 station de purification (del aquas cloacal/de cloaca) riposte ZN :1 (SCHERMEN) riposta riposteren WW :1 (SCHERMEN) ripostar :2 (vinnig/gevat antwoorden) ripostar ripper ZN :1 scarificator rips ZN :1 (geribde stof) reps, texito costate ripsen BN :1 de reps, de texito costate Ripuarisch BN :1 ripuari ris ZN :1 Zie: rist risee ZN :1 objecto de riso, irrision :de verwaande dokter is de -- van de hele stad = le medico presumptuose es le irrision de tote le urbe risico ZN :1 risco :eigen -- = risco proprie :voorwaardelijk -- = risco conditional :zich aan een -- blootstellen = exponer se a un risco :de --'s spreiden = repartir le riscos :grote --s nemen = riscar multo :het -- lopen = currer le risco :geen -- op zich willen nemen = non voler currer necun/nulle risco :het -- dekken = coperir le risco :de --'s van de oorlog = le riscos del guerra :dat behoort tot de --'s van het vak = isto face parte del riscos del mestiero :voor het -- van de eigenaar = al risco del proprietario :op -- van de afzender = al risco del expeditor risicodekking ZN :1 copertura del/contra riscos risicodeling ZN :1 (re)partition/distribution del riscos risicodragend BN :1 que porta riscos, riscose :-- kapitaal = capital speculative/de speculation risicodrager ZN :1 portator de riscos risicofactor ZN :1 factor de risco, risco risicogroep ZN :1 gruppo/categoria a/de alte risco risicoloos BN :1 sin risco(s) risicomijdend BN :1 que evita riscos risicopremie ZN :1 premio de risco risicospreiding ZN :1 Zie: risicodeling risicoverdeling ZN :1 Zie: risicodeling risicoverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra riscos risicowedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) a alte risco riskant BN :1 riscose, riscate, exponite a riscos, hasardate, hasardose, periculose :--e onderneming = interprisa riscose :dat is mij te -- = isto es troppo riscose pro me riskeren WW :1 (wagen) riscar, hasardar, aventurar :de dood -- = riscar le morte :hij riskeert zijn hele vermogen = ille risca/aventura tote su fortuna :2 (gevaar lopen) riscar, exponer se :hij riskeert ontslag = ille risca un dimission, ille curre le risco que on le dimitte risotto ZN :1 (CUL) risotto (I) rissole ZN :1 rissole rist ZN :1 (takje met bessen) racemo :2 (reeks) serie, fila, sequentia :3 (grote hoeveelheid) massa :4 (aantal voorwerpen aan een stok) corda :-- uien = corda de cibollas risten WW :1 (tot een rist voegen) infilar :2 (afristen van graan/mais/bessen) disgranar ristorneren WW :1 (HAND) rectificar mediante contrapartitas :2 (mbt verzekering) cancellar, annullar, retornar un premio ristorno ZN :1 (HAND) rectification mediante contrapartitas :2 (mbt verzekering) retorno de premio rit ZN :1 (het rijden met taxi/bus/auto) cursa, promenada a cavallo/a bicycletta/in auto(mobile)/in autobus :2 (een keer rijden) trajecto, percurso :de laatste -- is om twaalf uur = le ultime traino/autobus/tram, etc. parti a medienocte :3 (SPORT) (schaatsen) duello, manche (F) :4 (eitjes van kikkers) ovos de rana(s) :5 :de -- uitzitten = continuar usque al fin ritardando :1 (MUZ) ritardando (I) rite ZN :1 rito :Ambrosiaanse -- = rito ambrosian :mozarabische -- = rito mozarabe/mozarabic :druïdische -- = rito druidic :heidense -- = rito pagan :ceremoniele --n = ritos ceremonial ritenuto :1 (MUZ) ritenuto (I) ritme ZN :1 (regelmatig afwisselende beweging) rhythmo, cadentia :-- van de hartslag = rhythmo cardiac :-- van de ademhaling = rhythmo respiratori :het -- aangeven = marcar le rhythmo :een bepaald -- geven aan = rhythmar :zijn pas aan het -- van de trommel aanpassen = rhythmar su marcha {sj} al sono del tambur :-- hebbend, gebaseerd op -- = rhythmic :2 (MUZ) rhythmo, mesura, numero :3 (LIT) rhythmo, mesura, metro, numero ritmebox ZN :1 cassa a/de rhythmos ritmeester ZN :1 capitano de cavalleria ritmeren WW :1 rhythmar ritmesectie ZN :1 (van jazzband) section/accompaniatores rhythmic ritmestoornis ZN :1 (mbt hart) arhythmia ritmiek ZN :1 (leer van de ritmen) rhythmica :2 (het ritmisch zijn) rhythmicitate :de -- van verzen = le rhythmicitate de versos :de -- van een beweging = le rhythmicitate de un movimento ritmisch BN :1 (het ritme betreffend) rhythmic :--e eigenaardigheden = peculiaritates/characteristicas rhythmic :2 (met/in een bepaald ritme) rhythmic, cadentiate :-- maken = rhythmar, cadentiar :--e dans = dansa rhythmic :--e gymnastiek = gymnastica rhythmic :--e muziek = musica rhythmic :--e pas = passo cadentiate :-- pompen = pumpar in cadentia :-- bewegen = mover rhythmicamente :3 (MUZ, POEZIE) rhythmic, numerose ritonderbreking ZN :1 interruption de cursa/de viage ritornel ZN :1 (MUZ) ritornello (I) ritprijs ZN :1 precio del cursa/percurso/viage, precio del billet rits ZN :1 (ritssluiting) serratura fulmine :2 (insnijding) intalio, incision :3 (serie, rij) serie, fila, sequentia :een hele -- tijdschriften = tote un serie de revistas :4 (scherm van rijshout) guardavento/paravento de ramos sic ritsband ZN :1 serratura fulmine ritsbeitel ZN :1 burin ritselen WW :1 (geluid doen horen) susurrar, murmurar, murmurear :het -- = susurro, susurration, murmure, murmuration :de bladeren ritselen = le folios murmura :de wind ritselt in de bomen = le vento murmura in le arbores :2 (regelen) arrangiar :er valt misschien wel iets te -- = forsan on pote arrangiar le cosas :3 (wemelen van) pullular :het ritselt hier van de vlooien = le pulices pullula hic ritselend BN :1 susurrante, murmur(e)ante, murmurose ritseling ZN :1 susurro, susurration, murmure, murmuration ritsen WW :1 (een gleuf maken in) cannellar, incider, incisar, facer un incision in :karton -- = cannellar carton ritsetui ZN :1 etui (F) con serratura fulmine ritsig BN :1 (personen) lascive, lubric, (dieren) in calor ritsijzer ZN :1 burin ritskristal ZN :1 crystallo de rocca ritssluiting ZN :1 serratura fulmine rituaal ZN :1 (voorschrift) ritual, ceremonial :2 (boek) ritual, ceremonial ritualisatie ZN :1 ritualisation ritualiseren WW :1 ritualisar :het -- = ritualisation ritualisme ZN :1 ritualismo ritualist ZN :1 ritualista ritualistisch BN :1 ritualista, ritualistic ritueel ZN :1 ritual, ceremonial, rito :het -- in acht nemen = observar/respectar le ritual ritueel BN :1 ritual, ceremonial :-- voorschrift = prescription ritual :ablutiones -- = rituele wassing :de --e slachting van vee = le macellation ritual de bestial ritus ZN :1 (rituele gebruiken/ceremoniën) rito, ritual, ceremonial :2 (kerkgebruik) rito, liturgia ritzege ZN :1 (mbt wielrennen) victoria de etape (F), (mbt schaatsen, etc.) victoria de un manche (F) :de -- behalen = ganiar le etape/le manche rivaal ZN :1 (concurrent) rival, concurrente, competitor, emulator :een -- verdringen = supplantar un rival :2 (medeminnaar) rival rivaliseren WW :1 rivalisar (con), competer (con), esser in concurrentia (con) rivaliserend BN :1 rival, emule rivaliteit ZN :1 rivalitate, competition, emulation :politieke -- = rivalitate politic :-- tussen twee dorpen = rivalitate intra duo villages :er heerst een gezonde -- tussen hen = il ha un rivalitate san inter illes :2 (tegenstelling) antagonismo rivier ZN :1 (waterstroom) fluvio, riviera :bochtige -- = fluvio/riviera sinuose :open -- = fluvio/riviera libere :bevlotbare -- = fluvio/riviera flottabile :bevaarbare -- = fluvio/riviera navigabile :bevlotbaarheid van een rivier = flottabilitate de un fluvio/riviera :monding van een -- = bucca/imbuccatura de un fluvio :de --en vloeien daar samen = le fluvios conflue illac :2 (stromende hoeveelheid) fluvio, riviera :een -- van tranen = un fluvio de lacrimas :een -- van vuur = un riviera/torrente de foco Rivièra ZN EIGN :1 Riviera rivieraal ZN :1 anguilla fluvial/de riviera rivieraaltje ZN :1 nematodo de riviera :2 anguillula fluviatile rivierafzetting ZN :1 sedimento fluviatile/fluvial rivierarm ZN :1 bracio de un riviera/fluvio rivierbaars ZN :1 perca fluviatile/fluvial/de riviera rivierbed(ding) ZN :1 lecto fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio rivierbeheer ZN :1 gestion del riviera rivierbewaking ZN :1 surveliantia de un curso de aqua rivierbezinking ZN :1 alluvion rivierbezinksel ZN :1 Zie: rivierafzetting rivierblindheid ZN :1 onchocerciasis rivierbocht ZN :1 curva/meandro de riviera/fluvio rivierbodem ZN :1 fundo de riviera/fluvio rivierbrasem ZN :1 brema fluvial/de riviera rivierdal ZN :1 valle/vallea fluvial/de riviera rivierdelta ZN :1 delta (de riviera) rivierdijk ZN :1 dica fluvial/de un riviera/de un fluvio rivierduin ZN :1 duna al bordo de un fluvio/de un riviera rivierenrecht ZN :1 derecto fluvial riviererosie ZN :1 erosion fluvial rivierforel ZN :1 tructa fluvial/de riviera riviergezicht ZN :1 paisage fluvial riviergod ZN :1 deitate fluvial, deo del rivieras rivierhaven ZN :1 porto fluvial rivierkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta hydrographic rivierkant ZN :1 Zie: rivieroever rivierklei ZN :1 argilla fluvial/fluviatile/de riviera rivierkreeft ZN :1 cambaro de riviera rivierlamprei ZN :1 lampreda fluvial/de riviera rivierleem ZN :1 Zie: rivierklei riviermeer ZN :1 laco de riviera/fluvio riviermond(ing) ZN :1 bucca/imbuccatura de un riviera/fluvio riviermorfologie ZN :1 fluviomorphologia riviermossel ZN :1 musculo de aqua dulce riviernetwerk ZN :1 rete fluvial riviernimf ZN :1 naiade, undina rivieroever ZN :1 ripa de riviera/de fluvio rivieromlegging ZN :1 derivation del riviera/fluvio rivieronderhoud ZN :1 mantenentia del riviera/fluvio rivierpaling ZN :1 anguilla fluvial/de riviera rivierparelmossel ZN :1 margaritana margaritifere rivierplant ZN :1 planta fluvial rivierpolitie ZN :1 policia fluvial rivierprik ZN :1 lampreda fluviatile rivierprofiel ZN :1 profilo del riviera/fluvio rivierrietzanger ZN :1 locustella fluviatile rivierscheepvaart ZN :1 navigation fluvial rivierschildpad ZN :1 testudine/tortuca de aqua dulce rivierschip ZN :1 nave fluvial rivierschipper ZN :1 batellero riviersediment ZN :1 sedimento fluvial riviersleepboot ZN :1 remolcator de riviera/fluvio riviersleepvaart ZN :1 remolcage de riviera/fluvio rivierslib ZN :1 alluviones fluvial rivierslijk ZN :1 fango fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio riviersluis ZN :1 esclusa fluvial riviersnoek ZN :1 lucio fluvial/de riviera riviersplitsing ZN :1 bifurcation de riviera rivierstad ZN :1 urbe fluvial rivierstand ZN :1 nivello del aquas (fluvial/de un riviera/de un fluvio) rivierstelsel ZN :1 rete/systema hydrographic/fluvial/de fluvios rivierstoomboot ZN :1 vapor fluvial rivierstuw ZN :1 barrage de riviera/fluvio riviertak ZN :1 bracio de riviera/fluvio riviertol ZN :1 pedage fluvial riviertransport ZN :1 transporto fluvial riviertunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) sub un riviera/un fluvio riviervaart ZN :1 navigation fluvial rivierverbetering ZN :1 amelioration del riviera/fluvio rivierverontreiniging ZN :1 pollution del riviera/del fluvio riviervervuiling ZN :1 Zie: rivierverontreiniging riviervis ZN :1 pisce de aqua dulce/de riviera/de fluvio riviervisser ZN :1 piscator fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio riviervisserij ZN :1 pisca fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio riviervloot ZN :1 flotta fluvial rivierwater ZN :1 aqua fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio rivierzand ZN :1 arena/sablo fluvial/fluviatile/de riviera/de fluvio rivierzuivering ZN :1 purification del riviera/fluvio rivularia ZN :1 rivularia rizobium ZN :1 rhizobio rizofoor ZN :1 rhizophoro rizoïde ZN :1 rhizoide rizoom ZN :1 rhizoma :met -- = rhizomatose rizosfeer ZN :1 rhizosphera RNA :1 (Afk.: Ribo Nucleid Acid) RNA (acido ribonucleic) rob ZN :1 phoca robbedoes ZN :1 infante turbulente robbedoezen WW :1 jocar turbulentemente robbenhuid ZN :1 pelle de phoca robbenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de phocas robbenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de phocas robbenslag ZN :1 Zie: robbenjacht robbentraan ZN :1 oleo de phoca robbenvangst ZN :1 Zie: robbenjacht robbenvel ZN :1 Zie: robbenhuid robe ZN :1 (japon) roba, veste :2 (toga) roba, toga robijn ZN :1 rubino robijnen BN :1 de rubino robijnglas ZN :1 vitro rubino robijnkleurig BN :1 de color de rubino robijnlaser ZN :1 laser (E) a rubino robijnzwavel ZN :1 realgar robinia ZN :1 robinia roborantia ZN MV :1 roborantes robot ZN :1 (kunstmens) robot (Tsj), androide :2 (mechanische inrichting) robot (Tsj) :industriële --s = robots industrial :antropomorfe -- = robot anthropomorphe :administratieve -- = robot administrative :interactieve -- = robot interactive :universele -- = robot universal/multifunctional :rijdende -- = teleoperator robotachtig BN :1 robotic, robotomorphic robotica ZN :1 robotica :geavanceerde -- = robotica avantiate robotinstallatie ZN :1 installatie robotisate robot interface ZN :1 interface (E) de robot (Tsj) robotiseren WW :1 robotisar :het -- = robotisation :een montageband -- = robotisar un catena de montage robotisering ZN :1 robotisation robotlijn ZN :1 linea robotisate robotsysteem ZN :1 systema robotisate/de robots (Tsj) robottechnologie ZN :1 robotica, technologia robotic robotuitrusting ZN :1 equipamento robotisate roburiet ZN :1 roburite robuust BN :1 robuste, solide, vigorose, forte :-- man = homine robuste :--e gezondheid = sanitate robuste robuustheid ZN :1 robustessa, robustitate, vigorositate :-- van lichaamsbouw = robustessa de corporatura rocaille ZN :1 (grotwerk) rocaille (F) :2 (decoratieve stijl) rocaille (F) rochel ZN :1 (speeksel) sputo, jecto de saliva :2 (reutel) stertor rochelaar ZN :1 persona qui spue/sputa/expectora :2 persona qui da stertores rochelen WW :1 (fluimen opgeven) spuer, sputar, expectorar :2 (een rauw keelgeluid maken) dar/haber stertores rochelend BN :1 stertorose rocheren WW :1 (SCHAKEN) rocar rochet ZN :1 rocchetto rock ZN :1 rock (E) :symfonische -- = rock symphonic rock and roll ZN :1 rock and roll (E) rockband ZN :1 gruppo rock (E) rockconcert ZN :1 concerto rock (E) rocken WW :1 (dansen) dansar/ballar le rock (E) :2 (spelen) sonar rock (E) rockfestival ZN :1 festival (de musica) rock (E) rockgroep ZN :1 gruppo rock (E) rockmuziek ZN :1 (musica) rock (E) rockopera ZN :1 opera rock (E) Rocky Mountains ZN EIGN MV :1 Montanias Roccose rockzanger ZN :1 cantator de rock (E) rococo ZN :1 (kunststijl) (stilo) rococo :2 (periode) periodo rococo :3 (versieringsmotieven) motivos rococo, rocaille (F) rococo-ameublement ZN :1 mobiliario rococo rococo-architectuur ZN :1 architectura rococo rococoliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura rococo rococomeubel ZN :1 mobile rococo rococomuziek ZN :1 musica rococo rococo-ornament ZN :1 ornamento rococo rococopaleis ZN :1 palatio rococo rococopark ZN :1 parco rococo rococoschilder ZN :1 pictor rococo rococostijl ZN :1 stilo rococo rococotijd ZN :1 periodo rococo rococotuin ZN :1 jardin rococo rodamine ZN :1 rhodamina roddel ZN :1 (kwaadsprekerij) commatrage :2 (roddelaar) commatre :3 (kletspraatje) commatrage roddelaar ZN :1 commatre roddelaarster ZN :1 commatre roddelblad ZN :1 jornal a scandalos/a sensation roddelen WW :1 commatrar roddelpers ZN :1 pressa a scandalos/a sensation roddelpraat ZN :1 commatrage(s) roddelrubriek ZN :1 chronica scandalose/del scandalos rode ZN :1 (iemand met rood haar) persona con capillos rubie, rubie :2 (socialist, communist) rubie :3 (bankbiljet) billet de mille florinos rodehond ZN :1 (MED) roseola rodekool ZN :1 caule rubie Rode Kruis ZN EIGN :1 Cruce Rubie rodekruisband ZN :1 bracial de Cruce Rubie rodekruispost ZN :1 centro/posto de succurso del Cruce Rubie rodekruiszuster ZN :1 infirmera de Cruce Rubie rodelbaan ZN :1 pista de toboggan (E) rodelen WW :1 ir in toboggan (E) rodeloop ZN :1 (ziekte) dysenteria :2 (kopergeld) monetas de cupro rodelslee ZN :1 toboggan (E) roden WW :1 rubificar rodeo ZN :1 rodeo Rode Zee ZN EIGN :1 Mar Rubie rodochrosiet ZN :1 rhodochrosite rododendron ZN :1 Zie: rhododendron Rodomonte ZN EIGN :1 Rodomonte rodopsine ZN :1 rhodopsina roe ZN :1 Zie: roede roebel ZN :1 rublo roebelkoers ZN :1 curso/cambio del rublo roede ZN :1 (zweep) flagello, (REL) (boetegesel) disciplina :2 (stok) pertica, verga, virga :de --n voor de gordijnen = le virgas/vergas del cortinas :roetjes voor de trap = parve virgas/vergas de scala :3 (maatstok) regula, verga, virga :4 (penis) verga, virga, penis, phallo, membro viril roedehoofd ZN :1 (SCHEEP) extremitate de virga/verga :2 (eikel van het mannelijk lid) glande roedel ZN :1 grege, banda, truppa roedelbaan ZN :1 Zie: rodelbaan roedeloper ZN :1 Zie: wichelroedeloper roef ZN :1 (op schip) cameretta del ponte :2 (deksel van doodkist) coperculo de feretro roefdek ZN :1 ponte de cameretta roeibaan ZN :1 pista de remage roeibank ZN :1 banco del remator(es) roeiboot ZN :1 barca remate/a remos/de remos, lancha {sj} roeiclub ZN :1 club (E)/association/societate de rematores/canoteros/canotage roeidol ZN :1 tolete roeien WW :1 remar, canotar, vogar :het -- = remage, canotage, voga :naar de overkant -- = remar verso le ripa opposite :(ook FIG) tegen de stroom op-- = remar contra le currente :-- met de riemen die je hebt = adaptar se al possibilitates roeier ZN :1 remator, canotero roeiklamp ZN :1 fulcro, pivot roeipen ZN :1 tolete roeipin ZN :1 tolete roeipootkreeftje ZN :1 copepodo roeipotige ZN :1 steganopode roeiriem ZN :1 remo :met --en = remate :met twee rijen --en = bireme roeispaan ZN :1 Zie: roeiriem roeisport ZN :1 sport (E) de remage/canotage roeivereniging ZN :1 Zie: roeiclub roeivoet ZN :1 pata/pede palmate roeivoetige ZN :1 Zie: roeipotige roeiwedstrijd ZN :1 cursa de remage/canotage, regata (a remo) roek ZN :1 corvo frugilego, frugilego, grande corvo roekeloos BN :1 temerari, temere, esturdite, imprudente, irreflexive, inconsiderate :--e daden = actos irreflexive :--e moed = corage cec, temeritate :zijn leven -- wagen = riscar su vita inconsideratemente :-- rijden = conducer inconsideratemente/temerarimente roekeloosheid ZN :1 temeritate, inconsideration, imprudentia :een -- met zijn leven betalen = pagar con su vita un imprudentia roekenkolonie ZN :1 colonia de frugilegos/de grande corvos Roeland ZN EIGN :1 Rolando :als een razende -- = como un Rolando furiose, como un homine folle Roelandslied ZN :1 Cantion de Rolando roem ZN :1 gloria, reputation, renomine, celebritate, fama :onsterfelijke -- = gloria immortal :de prijs van de -- = le precio del fama/celebritate :-- vergaren = acquirer fama :zich met -- overladen = coperir se de gloria :-- van een toneelspeler = celebritate de un actor :hij is de -- van zijn familie = ille es le gloria de su familia :ijdele -- = gloriola :de -- is vergankelijk = le gloria es ephemere :zijn -- neemt toe = su gloria monta :zijn -- overleven = superviver a su gloria :zijn -- vestigen = establir su renomine :dorst naar -- = sete de fama/de gloria :koorts naar -- = febre de fama/de gloria :2 laude :eigen -- stinkt = le proprie laude pute Roemeen ZN :1 romaniano, rumano Roemeens BN :1 romanian, ruman Roemeens ZN :1 (taal) romaniano, rumano Roemelië ZN EIGN :1 Rumelia :bewoner van -- = rumeliota roemen WW :1 laudar, vantar, elogisar, glorificar, magnificar, encomiar, commendar, exaltar :daar valt niet op te -- = isto non es un cosa de elogio Roemenië ZN EIGN :1 Romania, Rumania roemer ZN :1 cuppa (pro vino) roemgierig BN :1 avide de gloria roemgierigheid ZN :1 aviditate/sete de gloria roemloos BN :1 sin gloria, ingloriose, obscur :een -- einde vinden = incontrar un fin ingloriose/obscur :-- sterven = morir ingloriosemente :een -- verkregen en -- verloren macht = un poter in-gloriosemente obtenite e ingloriosemente perdite roemrijk BN :1 (van gebeurtenis) gloriose, illustre, (van persoon) illustre, celebre, famose :een -- verleden = un passato gloriose roemrucht(ig) BN :1 Zie: roemrijk roemvol BN :1 Zie: roemrijk roemwaardig BN :1 digne de gloria roemzucht ZN :1 aviditate/sete de gloria, ambition roemzuchtig BN :1 avide de gloria, ambitiose roemzuchtigheid ZN :1 Zie: roemzucht roep ZN :1 (het roepen) appello, crito :een -- om hulp = un crito de adjuta :de -- van de koekoek = le crito del cucu :2 (keer dat er geroepen wordt) appello, crito :3 (eis) revindication, exigentia :4 (gerucht) ruito, rumor :de -- gaat dat = le rumor curre que :5 (reputatie) reputation, renomine, fama :een grote -- van geleerdheid = un grande reputation de erudition :in een kwade -- staan = haber un mal reputation roepeend ZN :1 anate de esca/appello roepen WW :1 (op luide toon meedelen) critar, vocar :schande -- over iets = condemnar un cosa :2 (oproepen) appellar :Amerika roept = America appella :3 (ontbieden) appellar, (re)clamar :onder de wapens -- = appellar/clamar al/sub le armas :tot de orde -- = (re)clamar al ordine :zich iets voor de geest -- = reclamar un cosa al memoria :de dokter -- = facer venir le medico :iemand ter verantwoording -- = demandar explicationes a un persona :4 (dringend vragen) appellar, clamar :om hulp -- = clamar adjuta :dat roept om wraak = isto appella/clama vengiantia :5 :iets in het leven -- = dar vita a un cosa, fundar un cosa roepende ZN :1 :een -- in de woestijn = un voce in le deserto roeper ZN :1 (iemand die roept) persona qui appella/qui crita :2 (megafoon) megaphono, portavoce roepia ZN :1 rupia roeping ZN :1 (het bestemd zijn tot een taak/ambt) vocation, mission :(R.K.) het aantal --en loopt sterk terug = le numero de vocationes diminue forte :aan zijn -- gehoor geven = sequer su vocation/mission :aan zijn -- beantwoorden/voldoen = sequer su vocation :de -- van Abraham = le vocation de Abraham :2 (taak) vocation, mission :-- van de kunstenaar = mission del artista :een -- vervullen = complir un mission :3 (het zich geroepen voelen) vocation, mission :zich van zijn -- bewust worden = prender conscientia de su vocation/mission roepletter ZN :1 signal de appello roepnaam ZN :1 prenomine usual, nomine de baptismo roepstem ZN :1 appello, (inwendige stem) voce interior :gehoor geven aan de -- van de kunst = sequer le appello del arte :gehoor geven aan de -- van God = responder al appello de Deo roepvogel ZN :1 (eend) anate de esca/appello, (duif) pipion de esca/appello roepvogel ZN :1 ave de esca/de appello roer ZN :1 (SCHEEP) timon, governaculo :aan het -- staan = esser al timon :het schip luistert niet naar het -- = le nave non obedi al timon :de man aan het -- = le timonero :een ruk aan het -- = un colpo de timon :het -- in handen hebben = tener le timon in le mano, esser al poter :het -- van de staat = le governamento :het -- in het water houden = assecurar le continuation (de un cosa) :het -- omgooien = cambiar le direction del timon, cambiar de rhumbo :uit het -- lopen = disviar se del rhumbo :hou je -- recht! = mantene firme le timon! :2 (LUCHTV) governaculo :3 (pijp) tubo :4 (schietgeweer) muschetto, fusil :5 :in rep en -- = in grande confusion/commotion/agitation roerblad ZN :1 pala de timon/governaculo roerder ZN :1 agitator roerdomp ZN :1 botauro stellate roereieren ZN MV :1 ovos miscite roeren WW :1 (omroeren) agitar, miscer :de soep -- = agitar/miscer le suppa :2 (ontroeren) emover, emotionar, toccar :iemand tot tranen toe -- = toccar un persona usque al lacrimas :3 :(zich bewegen) zich -- = mover se :zich niet kunnen -- = non poter facer un movimento :4 :(zich verzetten) zich -- = opponer se, rebellar se roerend BN :1 (vervoerbaar) mobile, mobiliari :--e goederen = benes mobile/mobiliari :2 (mbt feestdagen) mobile :--e feestdagen = festas mobile :3 (aandoenlijk) emovente, toccante, pathetic :-- toneel = scena emovente :-- verhaal = historia pathetic :--e woorden = parolas toccante :ik ben het -- met je eens = io es in perfecte accordo con te, io es perfectemente/completemente de accordo con te roerganger ZN :1 timonero, (FIG) persona que tene le timon Roergebied ZN :1 region del Ruhr roerig BN :1 (levendig) alerte, animate, active, vive :2 (wanordelijk) tumultuose, disordinate, chaotic, turbulente, movimentate :--e tijden = tempores turbulente :--e zitting = session movimentate/turbulente :de kinderen zijn vandaag erg -- = le infantes es multo turbulente hodie roerigheid ZN :1 animation, agitation, activitate, turbulentia roerijzer ZN :1 spatula :2 agitator roering ZN :1 (opschudding) movimento, agitation, turbulentia roerketting ZN :1 catena del timon/governaculo roerklik ZN :1 pala del timon/governaculo roerlijn ZN :1 linea de esca/de appello roerloos BN :1 (onbeweeglijk) immobile, quiete :2 (zonder roer) sin governaculo, sin timon roerloosheid ZN :1 (onbeweeglijkheid) immobilitate, fixitate roermachine ZN :1 machina a/de agitar/miscer roeroven ZN :1 furno a/de reverbero, furno a/de puddelar roerpen ZN :1 barra (del timon/governaculo) roersel ZN :1 (drijfveer) motivo :geheime --en = motivos secrete :2 (aandoening, emotie) emotion :de diepste --en van de ziel = le movimentos/sentimentos le plus profunde del anima roerspaan ZN :1 spatula :2 agitator roerstaaf ZN :1 agitator roerstok ZN :1 (roerpen) barra :2 (roerspaan) agitator roertoestel ZN :1 Zie: roermachine roerverklikker ZN :1 axiometro roervink ZN :1 (lokvogel) ave de esca/de appello :2 (aanstoker) agitator, provocator roervogel ZN :1 Zie: roepvogel roerwerk ZN :1 malaxator roerzeef ZN :1 tamis pro puree (F) roes ZN :1 (bedwelming) ebrietate, inebriation, intoxication :extatische -- = inebriation ecstatic/extatic :in de eerste -- van de overwinning = in le prime ebrietate del victoria :2 (FIG) ecstase (-asis), extase (-asis) :3 (MED) euphoria roest ZN :1 (het oxyderen) oxydation :-- afbikken = disoxydar :2 (geoxydeerd ijzer) ferrugine :de -- tast het ijzer aan = le ferrugine corrode le ferro :het zit dik onder de -- = il ha un strato spisse de ferrugine, illo es completemente oxydate, ille es totalmente coperte/coperite de ferrugine :oud -- = ferralia :hoop oud -- = pila de ferralia :tegen -- = anticorrosive, antioxydante, antiferrugine, resistente al corrosion :3 (stok waarop kippen slapen) pertica de gallinas :4 (plantenziekte) rubigine roestbestendig BN :1 inoxydabile, resistente al corrosion roestbestendigheid ZN :1 inoxydibilitate, resistentia al corrosion roestbruin BN :1 ferruginose, (mbt planten) rubiginose roestdeeltje ZN :1 particula de ferrugine roesten ZN :1 (op stok zitten van vogels) dormir al pertica :2 (met roest bedekt worden) oxydar se :de edele metalen roesten niet = le metallos preciose non se oxyda :3 (door roesten vast gaan zitten) incrustar se :de klinknagel is in het staal geroest = le rivete se ha incrustate in le aciero roesterig BN :1 Zie: roestig-1 roestig BN :1 (met roest bedekt) oxydate, ferruginose :--e spijker = clavo oxydate :-- worden = devenir ferruginose :2 (mbt planten) rubiginose, coperte de rubigine roestkleur ZN :1 color de ferrugine roestkleurig BN :1 ferruginose, (mbt planten) rubiginose roestmiddel ZN :1 producto antiferrugine/anticorrosive/antioxydante, anticorrosivo, antiferrugine, antioxydante roestmos ZN :1 frullania dilatate roestplaats :1 pertica roestplek ZN :1 Zie: roestvlek roestpoeder ZN :1 pulvere anticorrosive/antiferrugine/antioxydante roestrood BN :1 Zie: bruinrood roeststok ZN :1 pertica roestvast BN :1 inoxydabile roestvlek ZN :1 macula de ferrugine roestvlekkenzwam ZN :1 collybia maculate roestvorming ZN :1 formation de ferrugine, oxydation, corrosion roestvrij BN :1 (vrij van roest) exempte de ferrugine :een ketting -- maken = disoxydar un catena :2 (niet onderhevig aan roest) inoxydabile, inalterabile :-- staal = aciero inoxydabile :-- metaal = metallo inoxydabile :--e messen = cultellos inoxydabile roestvrijheid ZN :1 inoxydibilitate, inalterabilitate roestweerder ZN :1 antiferrugine, anticorrossivo, antioxydante roestwerend BN :1 antiferrugine, anticorrosive, antioxydante :-- middel = antiferrugine, anticorrosivo, antioxydante roestzwam ZN :1 puccinia, uredine :familie van de --men = uredineas roesverwekkend BN :1 euphoric roet ZN :1 fuligine :zo zwart als -- = nigre como fuligine :-- in het eten gooien = guastar toto/le festa roetaanlading ZN :1 Zie: roetaanslag roetaanslag ZN :1 deposito de fuligine roetaanzetting ZN :1 Zie: roetaanslag roetachtig BN :1 fuliginose :--e smaak = gusto/sapor fuliginose/de fuligine :--e lucht = odor fuliginose/de fuligine roetachtigheid ZN :1 fuliginositate roetafdruk ZN :1 impression in fuligine roetblazer ZN :1 sufflator de fuligine roetbruin ZN :1 bistre roetbruin BN :1 :--e verf = bistre roetdeeltje ZN :1 particula de fuligine roeten WW :1 producer fuligine roetend BN :1 fuliginose roeterig BN :1 Zie: roetachtig roeterigheid ZN :1 Zie: roetachtigheid roetig BN :1 Zie: roetachtig roetkaars ZN :1 Zie: vetkaars roetkleur ZN :1 color de fuligine roetkleurig BN :1 de color de fuligine, fuliginose roetkolk ZN :1 collector de fuligine roetkool ZN :1 carbon fuliginose/bituminose roetkuil ZN :1 Zie: roetkolk roetlaag ZN :1 strato de fuligine roetlucht ZN :1 odor fuliginose/de fuligine roetmop ZN :1 Zie: schoorsteenveger :2 (klodder roet) morsello de fuligine roetpluim ZN :1 pennachio/columna/colonna de fumo nigre roetsjbaan ZN :1 montanias russe roetsmaak ZN :1 gusto/sapor de fuligine roetvlek ZN :1 macula de fuligine roetvlok ZN :1 flocco de fuligine roetvoorn ZN :1 Zie: rietvoorn roetvorming ZN :1 formation de fuligine roetvrij BN :1 sin fuligine roetzwart BN :1 nigre como le fuligine/carbon, fuliginose roezemoes ZN :1 (drukke warreling) tumulto :2 (warboel) disordine, confusion, chaos :3 (lawaai) ruito confuse roezemoezen WW :1 facer un ruito confuse, facer confusion roezemoezig BN :1 Zie: roezig roezen WW :1 facer un ruito confuse roezig BN :1 (druk) turbulente :2 (wanordelijk) disordinate, chaotic :3 (lawaaiig) ruitose roffel ZN :1 (slagen op een trom) rolamento (de tambur) :2 (schaaf) plana :3 (slordig werker) obrero qui labora/travalia mal roffelaar ZN :1 (schaver) planator :2 (slordig werker) obrero qui labora/travalia mal roffelen WW :1 (roffel op de trom slaan) batter le tambur :2 (roffelend geluid maken) rolar :de trom roffelt = le tambur rola :3 (knoeien) laborar/travaliar mal :4 (afschaven) planar roffelig BN :1 (ruw) grossier, rugose, non planate :2 (slordig bewerkt) grossier, mal facite roffelvuur ZN :1 foco rolante roffelwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio mal facite rog ZN :1 raia rogatoir BN :1 rogatori :--e commissie = commission rogatori :per --e commissie = rogatorimente rogge ZN :1 secale roggeaar ZN :1 spica de secale roggeakker ZN :1 campo de secale roggebloem ZN :1 flor de farina de secale roggebouw ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de secale roggebrood ZN :1 pan de secale roggedravik ZN :1 bromo secalin roggegras ZN :1 lolio roggehalm ZN :1 pedunculo de secale roggekaf ZN :1 vannatura de secale roggekorrel ZN :1 grano de secale roggemeel ZN :1 farina de secale roggemik ZN :1 pan de secale roggeoogst ZN :1 recolta de secale roggepap ZN :1 pappa de (farina de) secale roggeschoof ZN :1 garba de secale roggesoort ZN :1 specie de secale roggestaart ZN :1 cauda de raia roggestoppel ZN :1 stupula de secale roggestreek ZN :1 zona/region de secale roggestro ZN :1 palea de secale roggeteelt ZN :1 Zie: roggebouw roggetje ZN :1 (roggebroodje) parve pan de secale :2 (sneetje roggebrood) trencho {sj} de pan de secale roggevangst ZN :1 pisca de raias roggevel ZN :1 pelle de raia roggeveld ZN :1 Zie: roggeakker rok ZN :1 (kledingstuk voor vrouwen) gonna, gonnella :geruite -- = gonna/gonnella a quadratos :2 (rokkostuum, smoking) frac :in -- = vestite de frac :3 (PLANTK) tunica :-- van een ui = tunica de un cibolla :4 (MED) tunica rokband ZN :1 cinctura (de gonna/gonnella) rokbroek ZN :1 gonna-pantalon rokdas ZN :1 cravata de frac rokeloos BN :1 sin fumo roken WW :1 (rook afgeven) fumar :de vulkaan rookt = le vulcano fuma :het vuur rookt = le foco fuma :de schoorsteen rookt = le camino fuma :2 (dampen) fumar, exhalar vapor :3 (tabaksrook inzuigen en uitblazen) fumar :een pijp -- = fumar un pipa :tabak -- = fumar tabaco :een sigaar -- = fumar un cigarro :-- als een schoorsteen = fumar como un camino :het -- opgeven = dishabituar se de fumar :(opschrift) verboden te -- = non-fumatores, fumar prohibite, non fumar :die tabak is niet te -- = iste tabaco es infumabile :passief -- = respirar le fumo del alteres :4 (rokend drugs gebruiken) fumar :opium -- = fumar opium :5 (met rook behandelen) fumar :vis -- = fumar pisces :vlees -- = fumar carne :gerookte paling = anguilla fumate rokend BN :1 fumante :--e schoorstenen = caminos fumante :--e puinhopen = discombros/ruinas fumante :--e kool = carbon fumante roker ZN :1 (iemand die tabak rookt) fumator :-- van tabak = fumator de tabaco :matige -- = fumator moderate :verslaafd -- = fumator compulsive :2 (iemand die vlees/vis rookt) fumator rokerig BN :1 fumose :2 que ha un gusto de fumo rokerigheid ZN :1 fumositate :2 gusto de fumo rokershoest ZN :1 tusse de fumator(es) rokertje ZN :1 cigarretta, cigarro roking ZN :1 (ontsmetting d.m.v. rook, uitroking) fumigation rokjas ZN :1 jachetta de frac rokje ZN :1 gonna/gonnella curte :zoals de wind waait, waait mijn -- = io torna a tote le ventos rokken ZN :1 (stok aan een spinnewiel) rocca rokken WW :1 cargar le rocca de rokkenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de gonnas rokkostuum ZN :1 frac rokoverhemd ZN :1 camisa de frac roksplit ZN :1 fissura del gonna/gonnella rokvest ZN :1 gilet (F) de frac rokzadel ZN :1 sella ronde/rotunde (de bicycletta) pro feminas rokzoom ZN :1 orlo de gonna/de gonnella rol ZN :1 (TONEEL) rolo, parte :zijn -- instuderen = studiar/apprender su rolo/parte :een -- vertolken = interpretar un rolo/parte :zij speelde de -- van Badeloch = illa faceva/jocava/interpretava le rolo/parte de Badeloch :de --len verdelen = distribuer le rolos/partes :zich helemaal in zijn -- inleven = entrar in le pelle de su personage :2 (functie) rolo, parte :uit zijn -- vallen = jectar le masca/mascara :de --len zijn omgedraaid/omgekeerd = le rolos se ha invertite :een belangrijke -- spelen = haber un rolo importante :geld speelt geen -- = le moneta non conta :3 (opgerolde hoeveelheid van iets) rolo, (klein) bobina :--letje drop = rolo de liquiritia :--letje pepermunt = rolo de mentha piperate :--letje tabak = rolo de tabaco :-- papier = rolo de papiro :-- closetpapier = rolo de papiro hygienic :-- tekeningen = rolo de designos :4 (rolrond stuk materiaal) rolo :-- van een schrijfmachine = rolo de un machina a/de scriber :-- van een pianola = rolo de un piano mechanic :5 (schijf om een spil) rota :6 (lijst) rolo, registro :7 (WISK) cylindro :8 (individueel gedrag in een sociale omgeving) rolo :de -- van de vrouw = le rolo del femina :9 (functie) rolo, parte, function :de -- van de kerk = le rolo del ecclesia :ondergeschikte -- = rolo/parte subalterne :belangrijke -- = rolo/parte importante :onbelangrijke -- = rolo/parte decorative :overwegende -- = rolo/parte preponderante :-- van weldoener = rolo/parte de benefactor :een -- toewijzen = attribuer un rolo/parte :de --len omdraaien = inverter le rolos/partes :10 (handeling van het rollen) rolamento Rolandslied ZN EIGN :1 Cantion de Rolando rolbaan ZN :1 (rolschaatsbaan) skating-rink (E), pista de patinage :2 (baan op een vliegveld) pista de atterrage rolbandmaat ZN :1 regula flexibile de aciero rolbank ZN :1 banco rolante/super rotas rolbasculebrug ZN :1 ponte rolante a/de bascula rolberoerte ZN :1 accesso/attacco/crise epileptic/de epilepsia :2 colpo apoplectic, apoplexia rolbevestigend BN :1 que confirma un rolo fixe, stereotype rolbeweging ZN :1 rolamento rolbezem ZN :1 scopa rotative/mechanic rolbezetting ZN :1 distribution del rolos/partes rolblind ZN :1 jalousie (F)/contrafenestra/persiana/rolante rolblind ZN :1 Zie: roljalousie rolblok ZN :1 rolo compressor rolborstel ZN :1 rolo (pro pinger) rolbrug ZN :1 ponte mobile/rolante/super rotas rolcentimeter ZN :1 Zie: rolbandmaat rolconflict ZN :1 conflicto de rolo(s) roldak ZN :1 tecto glissante/pulsabile/mobile roldeur ZN :1 porta glissante/rolante/super rotas roldoorbrekend BN :1 que rumpe le conventiones social/le rolos social traditional, non conventional rolfilm ZN :1 film (E)/pellicula in rolo rolgedrag ZN :1 comportamento dictate/prescribite per le rolo social rolgewricht ZN :1 Zie: spronggewricht rolgordijn ZN :1 Zie: roljalousie rolham ZN :1 gambon rolate rolhanddoek ZN :1 toalia {alja}/essugamano(s) continue/de rolo/a rolo rolhek ZN :1 barriera rolante/super rotas rolheuvel ZN :1 (ANAT) trochanter rolhockey ZN :1 hockey (E) super patines roljaloezie ZN :1 jalousie (F)/contrafenestra rolante/mobile rolklaver ZN :1 loto rolkraag ZN :1 collo rolate rolkussen ZN :1 cossino transversal (de lecto) rollade ZN :1 carne rolate, rolo de carne rollager ZN :1 cossinetto a/de rolos cylindric rolleger ZN :1 Zie: rollager rollen WW :1 rolar :het -- = rolamento :zich in een deken -- = rolar se in un copertura :een sigaret -- = rolar un cigaretta :het tennisveld -- = rolar le campo de tennis (E), passar le rolo super un campo de tennis (E) :iemand in de sneeuw -- = rolar un persona in le nive :deeg -- = rolar le pasta :2 (vallen) cader :van de trap -- = cader del scala :van de stoel -- = cader del sedia :3 (golvend bewegen) undular :het --de water = le undulationes del aqua :4 (mbt geluiden) rolar :de donder rolt = le tonitro rola :5 (wikkelen) rolar, inrolar :6 (mangelen) cylindrar :het -- = cylindrage :7 (op behendige wijze stelen) escamotar, furar :mijn pas is gerold = on me ha escamotate mi passaporto :8 :ergens doorheen -- = superar le difficultates rollenbaan ZN :1 transportator a/de rolos rollend BN :1 rolante, mobile :(SPOORW) -- materieel = material rolante/mobile rollenketting ZN :1 catena a/de rolos rollenspel ZN :1 simulation/joco de rolos roller ZN :1 (rol) rolo :2 (kruller) buclator :3 (zakkenroller) pickpocket (E) :4 (rollend geluid) rolamento, ruito prolongate :5 (zware golf) rumpente rolleren WW :1 distribuer le rolos/partes rollerketting ZN :1 Zie: rollenketting rollerskate ZN :1 Zie: rolschaats rolletje ZN :1 (parve) rolo :-- drop = rolo de liquiritia :-- pepermunt = rolo de mentha piperate :2 (wieltje) (parve) rota :alles loopt op --s = toto va como super rotas rollijn ZN :1 (WISK) cycloide rollijnig BN :1 (WISK) cycloidal rolling ZN :1 (SCHEEP) (deining) undulation :2 (rolberoerte) accesso/attacco/crise epileptic/de epilepsia roll-on-roll-off BN :1 roll-on-roll-off (E) :--schip = nave roll-on-roll-off :--systeem = systema roll-on-roll-off rollood ZN :1 plumbo in rolo rolluik ZN :1 contrafenestra/persiana rolante :ijzeren -- = cortina metallic/de ferro rolmaat ZN :1 Zie: rolbandmaat rolmops ZN :1 haringo rolate/inrolate, rollmops (E) rolneut ZN :1 ornamento in spiral roloplegging ZN :1 appoio a rolos rolpaal ZN :1 palo rotatori rolpatroon ZN :1 schema de comportamento dictate/prescribite per le rolo/parte social, modello stereotype, modello de comportamento fixe rolpens ZN :1 pancia (de bove) farcite in marinada rolplaat ZN :1 placa in rolo rolprent ZN :1 film (E) rolrond BN :1 cylindric, in forma de cylindro rolschaats ZN :1 patin a/de rotas rolschaatsbaan ZN :1 pista de patinage/pro patinar super rotas rolschaatsen WW :1 patinar super rotas :het -- = patinage super rotas, skating (E) rolschaatsenrijder ZN :1 patinator super rotas rolschaatsplank ZN :1 skateboard (E) rolschelp ZN :1 concha (cylindric) de voluta rolscherm ZN :1 cortina metallic/de ferro rolschuier ZN :1 Zie: rolbezem rolslak ZN :1 voluta rolstempel ZN :1 rolo rolstoel ZN :1 sedia rolante/a/de rotas :toegankelijk voor --en = (con) accesso pro sedias rolante rolstoelbus ZN :1 autocar pro handicapatos rolstoelgebruiker ZN :1 utilisator de un sedia rolante/a/de rotas :de zaal is ook toegankelijk voor --s = on pote entrar in le sala con sedias a/de rotas, le sala es accessibile pro handicapatos roltabak ZN :1 tabaco in rolos roltafel ZN :1 tabula rolante/a/de rotas roltong ZN :1 lingua in spiral roltrap ZN :1 scala mechanic/mobile/rolante rolvast BN :1 qui sape/cognosce ben su texto/rolo/parte rolveger ZN :1 Zie: rolbezem rolverdeling ZN :1 distribution del rolos/partes :de -- tussen man en vrouw = le repartition del rolos inter le homine e le femina rolvorm ZN :1 forma cylindric rolvormig BN :1 cylindric, in forma de cylindro rolwagen ZN :1 carro a/super rotas rolweerstand ZN :1 resistentia al rolamento rolwisseling ZN :1 (ex)cambio de rolos/de partes rolwrijving ZN :1 friction rolante/de rolamento rolzegel ZN :1 (GESCH) cuneo cylindric rolzonnescherm ZN :1 marquise (F) mobile R.O.M. :1 (COMP) (Afk.: read only memory) memoria ROM Romaans BN :1 romanic, romance, neolatin :--e talen = linguas romanic/romance/neolatin :2 (BOUWK) romanic :--e stijl = stilo romanic Romagna ZN EIGN :1 Romagna :van/uit de -- = romagnol :bewoner van de -- = romagnole roman ZN :1 (episch gedicht) romance :Keltische -- = romance celtic :oosterse -- = romance oriental :2 (roman) roman :historische -- = roman historic :psychologische -- = roman psychologic :sociale -- = roman social :naturalistische -- = roman naturalista :-- in brieven = roman epistolar :-- in afleveringen = roman serial :de opbouw/opzet van een -- = le plano/le construction/le structura de un roman :handeling van een -- = action de un roman :van de -- = romanesc romance ZN :1 (episch gedicht) romance :schrijver van --s = romancero :van de -- = romanesc :2 (MUZ) romance :Beethoven schreef --s voor viool = Beethoven ha scribite romances pro le violino :3 (liefdesavontuur) romance romancero ZN :1 romancero (S) Romanche ZN :1 (taal) romancio romancier ZN :1 Zie: romanschrijver romancyclus ZN :1 cyclo de romanes romandebuut ZN :1 prime roman romanesk BN :1 (als in een roman) romanesc :2 (romantisch aangelegd) romanesc, romantic romanfiguur ZN :1 personage de roman romanfragment ZN :1 fragmento de roman romanheld ZN :1 heroe romanesc/de un roman romaniseren WW :1 (onder Romeinse beschaving brengen) romanisar :Gallië -- = romanisar Gallia :2 (Romaans karakter laten aannemen) romanisar :het Engels is een sterk geromaniseerde Germaanse taal = le anglese es un lingua germanic fortemente romanisate romanisering ZN :1 romanisation :-- van Gallië = romanisation de Gallia romanist ZN :1 (kenner van her Romeinse recht) romanista :2 (kenner van de Romaanse talen en letterkunde) romanista romanistiek ZN :1 studios romanic/romance, studio del linguas e litteraturas romanic/romance romankunst ZN :1 arte del roman romanlezer ZN :1 lector de romanes romanliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura romanesc romannetje ZN :1 (kleine roman) parve roman :2 (PEJ) mal roman romanpersonage ZN :1 personage de roman romanschrijver ZN :1 autor/scriptor de romanes, romancero romanstructuur ZN :1 structura de roman romanticisme ZN :1 romanticismo romanticus ZN :1 romantico romantiek ZN :1 romanticismo :de -- in de literatuur = le romanticismo in le litteratura :de romantiek van de 19e eeuw = le romanticismo del 19-me seculo :de voorlopers van de -- = le precursores del romanticismo romantiek BN :1 romantic romantiekerig BN :1 sentimental romantisch BN :1 romantic :--e muziek = musica romantic :--e literatuur = litteratura romantic :--e schilderkunst = pictura romantic :-- plekje = loco romantic :zijn --e natuur = su natura romantic :--e aard van de jeugd = romanticismo del juventute :hij is -- van aard = ille es de character romantic :een --e kijk op iets hebben = haber un vision romantic de un cosa romantiseren WW :1 romantisar romantisme ZN :1 (romantiek) romanticismo :2 (neiging, opvatting, houding) romanticismo romanverwikkeling ZN :1 intriga romanesc/de un roman romanvorm ZN :1 (prozastijl) prosa :2 (compositie van een roman) forma del roman romanwereld ZN :1 mundo del roman rombendodecaëder ZN :1 rhombododecahedro rombisch BN :1 rhombic, rhombiforme :--e zwavel = sulfure rhombic :het --e stelsel = le systema rhombic/rhombohedric romboëder ZN :1 rhombohedro romboëdrisch BN :1 rhombohedric :--e kristallen = crystallos rhombohedric :--e stelsel = systema rhombohedric romboïdaal BN :1 rhomboide, rhomboidal romboïde ZN :1 rhomboido rombom! TW :1 bum! bum! rombus ZN :1 rhombo, losange Rome ZN EIGN :1 (hoofdstad van Italië, het Romeinse Rijk, de Kerk) Roma :van/uit -- = roman, de Roma :inwoner van -- = romano Romein ZN :1 Romano :van voor de --en = preroman romein(letter) ZN :1 character roman Romeins BN :1 roman :--e recht = derecto roman :--s Rijk = Imperio Roman :--e Oudheid = Antiquitate Roman :val van het --e Rijk = cadita del Imperio Roman :--e cijfers = cifras/numeros roman :(unster) --e balans = balancia roman Romeins-katholiek BN :1 catholic roman Romeinsrechtelijk BN :1 del derecto roman romen WW :1 (ontromen) discremar, disbutyrar :2 (room vormen) formar crema :de melk staat te -- = le lacte forma crema romer ZN :1 cuppa (pro vino) römertopf ZN :1 römertopf (D) romig BN :1 cremose :--e melk = lacte cremose :--e kaas = caseo cremose :-- toetje = dessert (F) cremose rommel ZN :1 (oude rommel) cosalia, (prullaria) pacotilia, (ouderwetse prullaria) antiqualia :2 (wanorde) disordine, farragine, confusion :zijn nek breken over de -- = rumper se le collo a causa del disordine rommelen WW :1 (dof rollend geluid maken) facer un ruito surde, streper, rolar :de donder rommelt = le tonitro strepe :2 (slordig werken) laborar/travaliar mal :3 (regelen, ritselen) arrangiar :-- in de marge = perder se in cosas inutile rommelig BN :1 (wanordelijk) disordinate, farraginose :-- huishouden = casa disordinate :het is -- in de stad = le disordine regna in le urbe, il ha multe confusion in le urbe :het feest is -- verlopen = le festa non esseva ben organisate rommeling ZN :1 (rommelend geluid) ruito surde :2 (waardeloos goed) pacotilia rommelkamer ZN :1 camera de restos/de antiqualias/de cosalias rommelmarkt ZN :1 mercato de cosas antiquate/de antiqualias rommelzolder ZN :1 mansarda de restos/de antiqualias/de cosalias romp ZN :1 (mbt mens en dier) trunco, (van mens/standbeeld OOK) torso (I) :2 (SCHEEP) carcassa de nave, casco, (onder de waterlijn) carina :3 (van vliegtuig) fuselage rompbuiging ZN :1 flexion del corpore rompkabinet ZN :1 resto de un governamento/cabinetto, governamento reducite rompmusculatuur ZN :1 musculatura/musculos del trunco/torso rompparlement ZN :1 resto del parlamento rompskelet ZN :1 skeleto del trunco/torso rompslomp ZN :1 ennoios, complication(es) rompspier ZN :1 musculo del trunco/torso rompwervel ZN :1 vertebra del trunco/torso Romulus ZN EIGN :1 Romulo rond TW :1 circa, circum :-- vijftig gulden = circa cinquanta florinos :-- de tafel gaan zitten = seder se circum le tabula rond BN :1 (cirkelvormig) ronde, rotunde, circular :--e tafel = tabula ronde/rotunde :-- venster = fenestra ronde/rotunde :-- voorwerp/gebouw = rotundo :-- maken = rotundar, arrotundar :(PLANTK) met --e bladen = rotundifolie :2 (bolvormig) ronde, rotunde, spheric :3 (cilindrisch) ronde, rotunde, cylindric :4 (afgerond, van getallen en bedragen) ronde, rotunde, global :-- aantal = numero ronde/rotunde/global :5 (oprecht) franc, aperte :--e kerel = typo franc :in --e bewoordingen = in parolas clar :-- voor zijn mening uitkomen = exprimer apertemente su opinion :6 (volklinkend) ronde, rotunde, plen :--e toon = tono plen :7 :de bal is -- = (over de uitslag valt niets te zeggen) il pote evenir qualcunque cosa :zij kan het verhaal niet -- krijgen = illa non pote dar un fin al historia rond ZN :1 rotundo, globo, sphera :'s werelds -- = le globo terrestre/terraquee rondachtig BN :1 plus o minus ronde/rotunde, legiermente ronde/rotunde rondas ZN :1 (GESCH) scute rotunde rondbabbelen WW :1 repeter, divulgar rondbazuinen WW :1 Zie: uitbazuinen rondbek ZN :1 cyclostoma rondbenen WW :1 Zie: rondlopen rondbezorgen WW :1 Zie: rondbrengen rondbladig BN :1 (PLANTK) rotundifolie :--e ooievaarsbek = geranio rotundifolie rondbladkervel ZN :1 smyrnio rotundifolie rondblik ZN :1 reguardo circum se rondblikken WW :1 reguardar/mirar circum se rondbogenstijl ZN :1 stilo romanic rondbogig BN :1 con arcos ronde/rotunde :-- doorgangen = passages con arcos ronde/rotunde rondboog ZN :1 arco ronde/rotunde rondboogfries ZN :1 friso (de arcos) ronde/rotunde rondbooggewelf ZN :1 volta (de arcos) ronde/rotunde rondboogvenster ZN :1 fenestra (de arcos) ronde/rotunde rondborstig BN :1 franc, sincer, aperte, honeste :--e man = homine franc rondborstigheid ZN :1 franchitia, sinceritate rondbreien WW :1 tricotar in un circulo rondbreimachine ZN :1 machina a/de tricotar circular rondbreipen ZN :1 aco/agulia a/de tricotar circular rondbrengen WW :1 distribuer (a domicilio) :de post -- = distribuer le currero rondbrenging ZN :1 distribution (a domicilio) rondbrieven WW :1 (per brief meedelen) annunciar per littera circular/per circular :2 Zie: rondvertellen rondbuikig BN :1 ventrute rondcirkelen WW :1 describer circulos, orbitar ronddartelen WW :1 gambadar, caracolar ronddelen WW :1 distribuer :eten -- = distribuer repastos :de kaarten -- = dar le cartas ronddelend BN :1 distributive ronddeler ZN :1 distributor ronddeling ZN :1 distribution ronddienen WW :1 servir, distribuer ronddobberen WW :1 flottar al mercede del undas ronddolen WW :1 vagar, circumerrar, deambular, vagabundar ronddolend BN :1 vage, vagabunde ronddoling ZN :1 vagabundage, deambulation ronddraaien WW :1 (draaiend omgaan) pivotar, tornar, tornear, volver, girar, rotar :in een kringetje -- = tornear in un rondo :--de beweging = movimento giratori/rotatori/de rotation ronddraven WW :1 trottar in rondo ronddrentelen WW :1 flanar ronddrijven WW :1 (hier- en daarheen drijven) flottar circa/in rondo, circumflottar :2 (in een cirkel voortdrijven) facer tornar :het rad -- = facer tornar le rota ronddwalen WW :1 Zie: ronddolen ronddwaling ZN :1 Zie: ronddoling ronddwarrelen WW :1 tornear ronde ZN :1 (rondgang van een patrouille) ronda, patrulia :zijn -- doen = facer su ronda, patruliar :tweede -- = contraronda :2 (rondgang) torno, giro :-- van Frankrijk = torno/giro de Francia :twee --n voorliggen = haber duo tornos de avantia :3 (maaltijden in trein/kantine) servicio :4 (BOKSEN) round (E) :5 :er doen tegenstrijdige geruchten de -- = il circula varie rumores contradictori rondeau ZN :1 (LIT, MUZ) rondeau (F), rondello rondedans ZN :1 dansa ronde/rotunde/in un circulo rondeel ZN :1 bastion circular, (toren) turre ronde/rotunde :2 (LIT) rondeau (F), rondello rondeelvorm ZN :1 forma de rondello/rondeau (F) ronden WW :1 (omvaren) duplar :een boei -- = duplar un boia :een kaap -- = duplar un capo :2 (rondmaken) arrotundar :3 (afronden) arrotundar rondenteller ZN :1 Zie: toerenteller ronde-tafelconferentie ZN :1 conferentia de tabula ronde/rotunde ronde-tafelgesprek ZN :1 tabula ronde/rotunde rondetijd ZN :1 tempore de un torno :de snelste -- = le torno le plus rapide rondfietsen WW :1 :het IJsselmeer -- = bicyclar circa le IJsselmeer rondfladderen WW :1 volettar, papilionar rondgaan WW :1 circuir, circular, girar :de tuin -- = circuir le jardin :2 (zich verspreiden) propagar se :als een lopend vuurtje -- = propagar se como foco grec :3 :de fles laten -- = passar/facer circular le bottilia :de fles gaat rond = le bottilia passa/circula :het stikkie ging rond = le joint (E)/stick (E) iva de mano in mano :-- om geld op te halen = facer un collecta :een intekenlijst laten -- = facer circular un lista de subscription rondgaand BN :1 circular, giratori :--e beweging = movimento circular :-- verkeer = traffico giratori rondgang ZN :1 (kringloop) movimento circular, circuito, giro :2 (ronde) ronda :zijn -- maken = facer su ronda :een -- door het museum maken = visitar tote le salas del museo :3 (rondje, tractatie) ronda :4 (processie) procession :plechtige -- = procession solemne rondgeven WW :1 distribuer, repartir, facer circular, facer passar de mano in mano :de kaarten -- = dar le cartas rondgluren WW :1 reguardar/mirar furtivemente circum se/in tote le directiones rondgooien WW :1 jectar circum se rondgraaien WW :1 cercar tastante rondhangen WW :1 (ergens in de nabijheid staan) circumstar :2 (niets doen) otiar, esser otiose rondheid ZN :1 rotunditate :de -- van de aarde = le rotunditate del terra :2 (FIG) franchitia, sinceritate rondhout ZN :1 ligno ronde/rotunde rondhuppelen WW :1 gambadar, caracolar ronding ZN :1 rotunditate, curva, curvatura :de --en van een lichaam = le curvas de un corpore :2 (het ronden) arrotundamento rondje ZN :1 (klein rond voorwerp) rondo, (schijfje) rondella :2 (ronde, rondgang) torno, ronda :3 (tractatie) ronda :een -- geven = pagar un ronda :een -- van de zaak = un ronda del casa rondkijken WW :1 (kijken in alle richtingen) reguardar/mirar circum se :2 (zoeken) cercar :naar een huis -- = cercar un casa rondkomen WW :1 haber sufficiente, poter viver con :met mijn salaris kan ik niet -- = mi salario non suffice pro viver rondkop ZN :1 (clavo a) testa/capite ronde/rotunde rondleiden WW :1 guidar, conducer :iemand over een tentoonstelling -- = guidar un persona in un exposition, monstrar un exposition a un persona rondleiding ZN :1 visita guidate, visita collective con guida :er wordt drie keer per dag een -- gehouden = cata die il ha tres visitas guidate rondlopen WW :1 circuir, circular :het -- = circuition, circulation :2 (heen en weer lopen) ir e venir :met een denkbeeld -- = haber un idea in le testa/capite rondlummelen WW :1 otiar, esser otiose rondmaken WW :1 arrotundar rondmond ZN :1 (DIERK) turbine rondneuzen WW :1 mitter ubique le naso in rondo ZN :1 (MUZ) rondeau (F) rondom BW :1 circa :het plein met de huizen -- = le placia con le casas a omne lateres :-- liggen = circumjacer :-- staan = circumstar rondom VZ :1 circa, circum :de grachten -- de stad = le canales circum le urbe :-- Bilthoven zijn prachtige bossen = il ha boscos magnific circum Bilthoven :-- Rotterdam is veel industrie = le region circum Rotterdam es multo industrialisate rondommicrofoon ZN :1 microphono omnidirectional rondreis ZN :1 circuito, viage circular, giro :een -- maken door Europa = facer le giro de Europa rondreisbiljet ZN :1 billet (de viage) circular rondreizen WW :1 viagiar, percurrer, itinerar :hij heeft jaren in Afrika rondgereisd = durante annos ille ha percurrite Africa rondreizend BN :1 ambulante, itinerante :-- circus = circo ambulante :-- koopman = mercante ambulante :--e tentoonstelling = exposition itinerante :-- prediker = predicator itinerante rondrijden WW :1 ir a cavallo/in auto(mobile)/a bicycletta rondrit ZN :1 circuito, excursion circular, giro rondscharrelen WW :1 (ergens bezig zijn) occupar se (de un cosa) :2 (zonder bepaald doel rondlopen) ir e venir :3 (rondneuzen) mitter le naso in rondschenken WW :1 :de koffie -- = servir le caffe a totes rondschieten WW :1 tirar in tote le directiones rondschreeuwen WW :1 critar super le tectos, trompettar, divulgar rondschrift ZN :1 scriptura/litteras ronde/rotunde rondschriftpen ZN :1 penna pro litteras ronde/rotunde rondschrijven ZN :1 littera circular, circular rondschrijven WW :1 scriber a totes rondsel ZN :1 pinnion rondslenteren WW :1 flanar, deambular, vagar rondslingeren WW :1 :zijn boeken laten -- = lassar su libros sin ordine rondsmijten WW :1 jectar circum se rondsnuffelen WW :1 mitter le naso (in) rondspelen WW :1 (SPORT) guardar le balla/ballon, passar se le balla/ballon mutuemente rondspringen WW :1 gambadar, caracolar rondstralend BN :1 :--e antenne = antenna omnidirectional rondstrooien WW :1 dispersar, seminar, disseminar, (verkwisten) dissipar :geld -- = dissipar moneta :2 (rondvertellen) divulgar :(klets)praatjes -- = commatarar rondsturen WW :1 inviar, distribuer :uitnodigingen -- = inviar invitationes :circulaires -- = inviar/distribuer circulares rondtasten WW :1 tastar, ir tastante rondte ZN :1 (kring) rotunditate, circulo, rondo :in de -- = in (un) circulo, in tote le directiones :in de -- zitten = esser sedite in un circulo :2 (omtrek) circumferentia rondtoeren WW :1 facer un excursion rondtollen WW :1 tornear rondtrekken WW :1 Zie: rondreizen rondtrekkend BN :1 ambulante :--e muzikanten = musicos ambulante :2 vagabunde :3 nomade :-- volk = populo nomade rondtrompetten WW :1 Zie: rondschreeuwen ronduit BW :1 rotundemente, apertemente, francamente, sin ambages, claro e rotundo :-- spreken = parlar francamente/sin ambages :-- antwoorden = responder francamente :-- weigeren = dar un rotunde no :-- zeggen waar het op staat = parlar sin reticentias rondvaart ZN :1 circuito (in un nave), excursion circular (in un nave), giro (in un nave) rondvaartboot ZN :1 nave pro excursiones circular rondvaren WW :1 facer un viage de circumnavigation circum ... rondventen WW :1 vender in le strata rondvertellen WW :1 repeter, divulgar, diffunder :een nieuwtje -- = diffunder un nova rondvijlen WW :1 arrotundar per un lima rondvliegen WW :1 (vliegend een kring beschrijven) volar in circulo/rondo, orbitar, volar circa :de mug vloog om de kaars = le mosquito (S) volava circa le candela :2 (in alle richtingen vliegen) volar in tote le directiones :3 (door een ruimte geslingerd worden) volar :door --de kogels geraakt worden = esser toccate per ballas volante :4 (zich om een middelpunt bewegen) tornar :5 (in snelle vaart heen en weer lopen) currer rondvlucht ZN :1 circuito/giro aeree/in avion :een -- boven de stad maken = facer un circuito super le urbe rondvraag ZN :1 questiones al fin del reunion, questiones final, torno de discussion rondwandelen WW :1 deambular rondwandeling ZN :1 (het rondwandelen) deambulation :2 (pad) circuito pedestre rondwaren WW :1 vagar, errar :een boze geest die hier rondwaart = un mal spirito que vaga hic :vreemde gedachten waarden in zijn brein rond = pensatas/pensamentos estranie vagava in su testa/capite rondweg ZN :1 cammino peripheric/circular/de cinctura rondweg BW :1 Zie: ronduit rondwentelen WW :1 (om zijn as wentelen) rotar, tornar, girar, pivotar :2 (om zijn as doen wentelen) revolver, facer tornar, facer girar, facer pivotar rondzaag ZN :1 serra circular rondzaaien WW :1 seminar, disseminar rondzeggen WW :1 dicer/annunciar a totes rondzeilen WW :1 :het IJsselmeer -- = navigar a vela circa le IJsselmeer rondzendbrief ZN :1 circular, littera circular :2 (van de paus) constitution pontifical rondzenden WW :1 Zie: rondsturen rondzien WW :1 (zoeken naar) cercar :naar iemand -- = cercar un persona :naar een betrekking -- = cercar un empleo :2 (om zich heen kijken) reguardar/mirar circum se rondzingen BN :1 producer un effecto Larsen rondzoeken WW :1 cercar ubique/in tote le directiones/in tote le locos rondzwaaien WW :1 agitar in un circulo :2 agitar in tote le directiones rondzwalken WW :1 Zie: ronddolen rondzwemmen WW :1 natar in tote le directiones :2 natar circum :wij zijn het eiland rondgezwommen = nos ha natate circum le insula rondzwerven WW :1 Zie: ronddolen rondzwervend BN :1 Zie: ronddolend rong ZN :1 (paal) palo :2 (ijzeren nagel) clavo ronken WW :1 (mbt motoren) roncar :het -- = ronco :een motor ronkt = un motor ronca :2 (snurken) roncar :het -- = ronco ronker ZN :1 roncator ronselaar ZN :1 recrutator, inrolator, ingagiator ronselen WW :1 recrutar, inrolar, ingagiar ronseling ZN :1 recrutamento, inrolamento, ingagiamento Röntgen ZN EIGN :1 Röntgen röntgen ZN :1 röntgen röntgenafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento de radiographia röntgenapparaat ZN :1 apparato radiographic/de radiographia/de radios Röntgen/de radios X röntgenbehandeling ZN :1 öntgenotherapia, radiotherapia, tractamento con radios Röntgen/X röntgenbestraling ZN :1 Zie: röntgenbehandeling röntgenbron ZN :1 fonte de radios Röntgen/X röntgenbuis ZN :1 tubo de radios Röntgen/X röntgendiagnostiek ZN :1 diagnostica per radios Röntgen/X röntgenen WW :1 radiographar röntgenfoto ZN :1 röntgenogramma, radiographia :een -- maken van de longen = facer/prender un radiographia del pulmones röntgenfotograaf ZN :1 radiographo röntgenogram ZN :1 Zie: röntgenfoto röntgenologie ZN :1 röntgenologia, radiologia röntgenoloog ZN :1 röntgenologo, röntgenologista, radiologo, radiologista röntgenonderzoek ZN :1 examine/exploration radiologic/radiographic röntgenopname ZN :1 Zie: röntgenfoto röntgenscherm ZN :1 schermo (fluorescente) radioscopic/pro radioscopia, schermo de radios Röntgen/X röntgenspectrum ZN :1 spectro de radios Röntgen/X röntgenstralen ZN MV :1 radios Röntgen/X röntgentherapie ZN :1 röntgenotherapia, radiotherapia, tractamento con radios Röntgen/X ronzebons ZN :1 theatro de marionettes (F) portative rood BN :1 rubie, rubee, rubre :fel -- = vermilie :(SPORT) --e kaart = carta rubie :-- koper = cupro rubie/pur :-- goud = auro rubie :--e kool = caule rubie :Rode Zee = Mar Rubie :Rode Leger = Armea Rubie :-- maken = rubificar :-- worden = ruber, rubescer, (blozen) rubescer, erubescer :-- wordend = rubescente :(het blozen) het -- worden = erubescentia :(MED) -e vlekken veroorzaken op, -- maken = rubefacer :(MED) het -- worden = rubefaction :met --e oortjes lezen = leger con aviditate, devorar su libro :hij stemt -- = ille vota le rubies :-- staan = haber un conto in rubie :het verkeerslicht staat op -- = le lumine/luce (de circulation/de traffico) es rubie rood ZN :1 color rubie, rubie roodaarde ZN :1 ochre/ocre rubie, rubrica roodaarden BN :1 de ochre/ocre rubie, de rubrica :-- pot = potto de ochre rubie roodachtig BN :1 rubee, rubeastre, (rossig) rosse, rossastre roodbaard ZN :1 (man met rode baard) homine a barba rosse roodbaars ZN :1 sebaste marin roodblaar ZN :1 vacca rubie con testa/capite blanc roodbloedig BN :1 de sanguine rubie roodbont ZN :1 vacca rubie e blanc roodbont BN :1 rubie e blanc :--e koeien = vaccas rubie e blanc roodborstje ZN :1 rubecula, pectore-rubie roodborsttapuit ZN :1 saxicola roodbruin BN :1 rubie brun :het -- van de herfstbladeren = le rubie brun del folios de autumno roodfilter ZN :1 (FOTO) filtro rubie roodgebloemd BN :1 con flores rubie :-- ornament = ornamento con flores rubie roodgelakt BN :1 colorate con lacca rubie :--e nagels = ungues/ungulas colorate con lacca rubie roodgerand BN :1 con bordo rubie roodgeruit BN :1 con quadros/losanges rubie roodgespikkeld BN :1 con maculettas rubie roodgestreept BN :1 con strias rubie roodgieter ZN :1 funditor de cupro roodgloeiend BN :1 incandescente, rubente :de telefoon staat -- = le telephono continua a sonar, le telephono es incandescente roodhalzig BN :1 a collo rubie roodharig BN :1 con pilos/capillos rubie, rosse, rossastre roodheid ZN :1 (rode kleur) rubor, color rubie :-- van de huid = rubor del pelle roodhemd ZN :1 (aanhanger van Garibaldi) camisa rubie roodhuid ZN :1 pelle rubie roodijzererts ZN :1 Zie: roodijzersteen roodijzersteen ZN :1 hematite rubie Roodkapje ZN EIGN :1 Cappucietto Rubie :-- en de boze wolf = Cappucietto Rubie e le lupo feroce roodkleurig BN :1 rubie, rubee, rubre roodkoper ZN :1 cupro rubie roodkoperen BN :1 de cupro rubie roodkopererts ZN :1 cuprite roodkoppig BN :1 a testa/capite rubie roodkoraal ZN :1 corallo rubie roodkoralen BN :1 de corallo rubie roodkorst ZN :1 crusta rubie roodkrijt ZN :1 ochre/ocre rubie, rubrica roodlak ZN :1 vino de precio basse roodlakenvelder ZN :1 vacca rubie e blanc lakenveld roodleren BN :1 de corio rubie roodneus ZN :1 persona a/con naso rubie roodneuzig BN :1 a/con naso rubie roodogig BN :1 a/con oculos rubie roodomrand BN :1 con bordo rubie roodsnavel ZN :1 ave rubirostre roodsnavelig BN :1 rubirostre roodstaartje ZN :1 ruticilla, cauda-rubie :zwart -- = cauda-rubie nigre roodverschuiving ZN :1 displaciamento verso le rubie roodvin ZN :1 pisce a pinnas/alettas rubie roodvoetig BN :1 rubripede roodvonk ZN :1 febre scarlatin, scarlatina roodvonkachtig BN :1 scarlatiniforme, scarlatinoide roodvonkepidemie ZN :1 epidemia de scarlatina roodvuur ZN :1 rubigine roodwangig BN :1 a/con genas rubie roodwaterkoorts ZN :1 (veeziekte) piroplasmose roodwier ZN :1 nullipore roodzijden BN :1 de seta rubie roof ZN :1 (het roven) robamento, despoliamento, depredation, rapto, (door bende) piliage, sacco, rapina, rapimento :-- der Sabijnse maagden = rapto del Sabinas :2 (het bejagen) predation :van -- levend = predatori :3 (het geroofde) butino, (van dieren) preda :4 (korst op een wond) crusta roofachtig BN :1 rapace roofachtigheid ZN :1 rapacitate roofbouw ZN :1 (LANDB) cultura exhauriente/exhaustive :2 (roekeloze exploitatie) (ook FIG) exploitation {plwa} incontrolate/a ultrantia :-- plegen op zijn lichaam = minar/ruinar su sanitate :-- plegen op zijn talent = minar su talento roofdier ZN :1 animal/bestia rapace/de preda, predator roofdiergebit ZN :1 dentatura de predator roofdieroog ZN :1 oculo de predator roofdruk ZN :1 edition pirata roofgierig BN :1 rapace, predatori, avide de preda roofgierigheid ZN :1 rapacitate, appetito de rapina roofgoed ZN :1 butino, (van dieren) preda roofhol ZN :1 Zie: roofnest roofing ZN :1 tela asphaltic roofinsekt ZN :1 insecto carnivore/predator rooflust ZN :1 rapacitate, appetito de rapina roofmoord ZN :1 assassinato pro robamento/sequite de robamento, robamento con assassinato/con homicidio roofmoordenaar ZN :1 assassino predator/robator roofnest ZN :1 nido de robatores/de brigantes roofoverval ZN :1 attacco/aggression a mano armate, robamento con assalto, hold-up (E) roofridder ZN :1 cavallero predator/piliator/bandito roofridderburcht ZN :1 castello (forte) de un cavallero predator/piliator/bandito roofschip ZN :1 (nave) pirata, (nave) corsario roofsprinkhaan ZN :1 mante rooftocht ZN :1 raid, invasion/campania de sacco/saccheo/saccheamento, expedition de piliage, (MIL) incursion roofvis ZN :1 pisce rapace/predatori/de preda roofvogel ZN :1 ave rapace/predatori/de preda roofvogelklauw ZN :1 ungula de ave rapace/predatori/de preda roofvogelnest ZN :1 nido de ave rapace/predatori/de preda roofvogelsnavel ZN :1 becco de ave rapace/predatori/de preda roofwants ZN :1 reduvio roofwesp ZN :1 ichneumon roofziek BN :1 Zie: roofgierig roofzucht ZN :1 Zie: roofgierigheid roofzuchtig BN :1 Zie: roofgierig roofzuchtigheid ZN :1 Zie: roofgierigheid rooi ZN :1 (het mikken/richten) mira :2 (gissing, raming) estimation rooie ZN :1 rubie rooien WW :1 (uitgraven) disinterrar, extirpar, cavar, excavar :bomen -- = abatter arbores :een bos -- = disboscar/abatter un foreste :2 (klaarspelen) arrangiar :3 (de kop bepalen) alinear :4 (berekenen, mikken) estimar, mirar rooier ZN :1 cavator, excavator :2 recoltator :-- van aardappelen = recoltator de patatas :-- van bollen = recoltator de bulbos rooilat ZN :1 alidada rooilijn ZN :1 alineamento, alineation :deze huizen staan binnen de -- = iste casas es alineate :uit de -- brengen = disalinear :het uit de -- brengen = disalineation rooipaal ZN :1 jalon rook ZN :1 fumo :de -- bijt in de ogen = le fumo picca le oculos :er is geen -- zonder vuur = il non ha fumo sin foco :vlees in de -- hangen = fumar carne :men kan er de -- snijden = on pote trenchar {sj} le fumo con un cultello :-- veroorzakend = fumigene :in -- opgaan = converter se/disparer/ir in fumo, eclipsar se, dissipar se :onder de -- van de stad wonen = habitar al peripheria/al portas del urbe :2 (hooistapel) pila de feno rookaanslag ZN :1 maculas de fumo rookafdeling ZN :1 (in trein) compartimento(s) pro/de fumatores rookagaat ZN :1 agata nigre rookapparaat ZN :1 fumator rookartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos de fumator/pro fumatores :winkel voor -- = tabacheria rookbaar BN :1 fumabile :--e tabak = tabaco fumabile rookbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 Zie: rookartikelen rookbom ZN :1 bomba fumigene/de fumo rookbus ZN :1 potto fumigene/de fumo rookcoupé ZN :1 (in trein) compartimento pro/de fumatores rookdetectie ZN :1 detection de fumo rookdetector ZN :1 detector de fumo rookdicht BN :1 impermeabile al fumo rookfilter ZN :1 filtro de fumo rookgang ZN :1 Zie: rookkanaal rookgat ZN :1 bucca de fumo rookgerei ZN :1 Zie: rookartikelen rookgewoonte ZN :1 (wijze waarop men rookt) maniera de fumar :2 (gewoonte om te roken) habitude de fumar rookglas ZN :1 vitro fumate rookgordijn ZN :1 cortina fumigene/de fumo, nube artificial rookgranaat ZN :1 granata fumigene/de fumo rookhelm ZN :1 casco respiratori, respirator rookhol ZN :1 camera fumose/plen de fumo rookkamer ZN :1 salon de fumar rookkanaal ZN :1 conducto de fumo, camino rookkast ZN :1 armario pro fumar alimentos rookkleur ZN :1 color de fumo rookkleurig BN :1 de color de fumo rookkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna de fumo rookkringetje ZN :1 voluta/rondo de fumo rookkwarts ZN :1 quarz (D) fumate rookloos BN :1 sin fumo rooklucht ZN :1 odor de fumo :2 atmosphera plen de fumo rookmasker ZN :1 masca/mascara/casco/apparato respiratori, respirator rookmelder ZN :1 detector de fumo rookontwikkelaar ZN :1 fumigeno rookontwikkeling ZN :1 formation/production/apparition de fumo, fumo rookpauze ZN :1 pausa pro fumar/pro un cigarretta rookpluim ZN :1 pennachio de fumo rookpot ZN :1 potto fumigene rooksalon ZN :1 salon de fumar rookschade ZN :1 damno(s) causate per fumo rookscherm ZN :1 protection contra le fumo rooksignaal ZN :1 signal de fumo rooksmaak ZN :1 gusto de fumo rookspek ZN :1 lardo fumate rookstel ZN :1 servicio de fumator rooktabak ZN :1 tabaco a/de/pro fumar/pro le pipa rooktafeltje ZN :1 tabuletta pro fumatores rookvang ZN :1 (mbt tabaksrook) apparato fumivore, fumivoro, absorbitor de fumo :2 (mbt schoorsteen) camino fumivore, cappucio de camino rookvat ZN :1 apparato fumivore rookverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de fumar rookverbrandingstoestel ZN :1 Zie: rookvang rookverdrijvend BN :1 fumifuge rookverdrijver ZN :1 Zie: rookvang rookvergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication/invenenamento per le fumo rookverterend BN :1 fumivore rookverwekkend BN :1 fumigene rookvlees ZN :1 carne fumate rookvormend BN :1 fumigene rookvorming ZN :1 formation de fumo rookvrij BN :1 (zonder rook) sin fumo :2 (vrij van tabaksrook) pro non-fumatores :--e conversatiezaal = sala de conversation pro non-fumatores rookwagon ZN :1 wagon pro fumatores rookwaren ZN MV :1 Zie: rookartikelen rookwolk ZN :1 nube/spiral de fumo rookworst ZN :1 salsicia fumate rookzuil ZN :1 columna/colonna/pilar de fumo rookzwam ZN :1 polyporo fumose rookzwart ZN :1 Zie: roet room ZN :1 crema :zure -- = crema acide :zoete -- = crema dulce :dikke -- = crema spisse :geslagen -- = crema battite :kopje koffie met -- = tassa de caffe con crema :aardbeien met -- = fragas con crema roomachtig BN :1 cremose roomafscheider ZN :1 separator de crema roomafscheiding ZN :1 discremation, separation del crema roomboter ZN :1 butyro (a/de crema) roomboterfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de butyro roombroodje ZN :1 Zie: puddingbroodje roombutyrometer ZN :1 butyrometro roomhoorn ZN :1 cornetta a/de crema roomhoudend BN :1 cremose roomijs ZN :1 gelato a/de crema, ice-cream (E) roomijsfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de ice-cream (E) roomkaas ZN :1 caseo cremose/a/de crema roomkan(netje) ZN :1 urceo a/de crema roomkleur ZN :1 color (de) crema roomkleurig BN :1 de color (de) crema :-- papier = papiro color crema roomklopper ZN :1 battitor de crema roomklutser ZN :1 Zie: roomklopper roommeter ZN :1 butyrometro roompot ZN :1 potto a/de crema roompunt ZN :1 parte de torta a crema rooms BN :1 catholic (roman) :de --e Kerk = le Ecclesia catholic (roman) :--e geloof = fide catholic :--er zijn dan de paus = esser plus papista que le papa Rooms BN :1 :het Heilige --s Rijk = le Sacre Imperio Roman roomsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) a/de crema roomse ZN :1 catholico (roman) roomse kamille ZN :1 anthemis roomse kervel ZN :1 myrrhis roomsgezind BN :1 catholic (roman), (PEJ) papista roomsheid ZN :1 catholicitate rooms-katholicisme ZN :1 catholicismo roman rooms-katholiek ZN :1 catholico roman rooms-katholiek BN :1 catholic (roman) Rooms-Koning ZN :1 (GESCH) Rege de(l) Romanos roomsoep ZN :1 suppa al crema roomsoes ZN :1 torteletta inflate al/de crema roomspijs ZN :1 crema roomstel ZN :1 servicio a crema roomtaart ZN :1 torta al/de crema roomvers BN :1 multo fresc, toto fresc roomvla ZN :1 flaon/flan (F) al crema roomwafel ZN :1 wafla con crema roos ZN :1 (bloem) rosa, (plant) rosa :Chinese -- = rosa de China {sj}, hibisco :geen --en zonder doornen = il non ha rosas sin spinas :mijn broer wandelt niet op --en = le vita de mi fratre non es un cammino del rosas :op --en zitten = esser in un lecto de rosas :slapen als een -- = dormir como un marmotta :2 (roosvormig voorwerp) rosa :3 (BK) rosa, rosetta :4 (diamant) rosa :5 (schijf van het kompas) rosa del bussola/ventos :6 (middelpunt van een schietschijf) centro/blanco del scopo :7 (blos) rosa :8 (belroos, wondroos) rosa, erysipela :9 (op het hoofd) furfure(s) roosachtig BN :1 (als een roos) rosacee :2 (mbt belroos) erysipelatose :--e ontsteking = inflammation erysipelatose :--e tumor = tumor erysipelatose :3 (mbt hoofdroos) furfuracee, furfurose roosachtigen ZN MV :1 rosaceas roosbeen ZN :1 elephantiasis roosbloemigen ZN MV :1 Zie: roosachtigen roosje ZN :1 (kleine roos) parve rosa :2 (diamantje) rosa rooskleur ZN :1 color de rosa rooskleurig BN :1 de color de rosa, rosate :een --e toekomst = un futuro rosate :hij weet alles -- voor te stellen = ille da sempre un pictura rosate del cosas roosten WW :1 (mbt zon) grilliar, rostir, tostar :2 (mbt vruchten/zaden) grilliar, torrefacer :koffie -- = torrefacer caffe :het -- van koffiebonen = le torrefaction del caffe :3 (mbt een erts) grilliar, calcinar rooster ZN :1 (rasterwerk) grillia :-- van de kachel = grillia del estufa :2 (braadrooster) grillia :vlees op het -- braden = rostir carne super le grillia, grilliar carne :3 (tabel, lijst) grillia, tabella, tabula :-- met tarieven = grillia del tarifas :4 (programma, schema) programma, schema, (school) empleo del tempore, horario :volgens het -- = secundo le horario roostercondensator ZN :1 condensator a grillia roosterconstructie ZN :1 construction de grillia roosteren WW :1 (op een rooster braden, door de zon) grilliar, rostir, tostar :2 (toost maken van) toastar {oo}, tostar :geroosterd -- = pan tostate/toastate, toast (E) roosterfundering ZN :1 fundation de grilliage roosterketen ZN :1 circuito de grillia roosterklep ZN :1 valva a/de grillia roosterkring ZN :1 Zie: roosterketen roosterlek ZN :1 fuga de grillia roosterlekweerstand ZN :1 resistentia de grillia roosterspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de grillia roosterspectroscoop ZN :1 spectroscopio a rete roostervormig BN :1 in forma de grillia roostervuur ZN :1 foco de grillia roosterwerk ZN :1 grillia, grilliage roosting ZN :1 (mbt vruchten/zaden) torrefaction, grilliada :2 (mbt een erts) calcination roostmachine ZN :1 torrefactor roosvenster ZN :1 rosa, rosetta roosvormig BN :1 rosacee root ZN :1 (water) aqua de maceration :2 (hoeveelheid vlas die geroot moet worden) quantitate de lino que debe esser macerate in un operation :3 (geroot vlas) lino macerate :4 (het roten) maceration rootbassin ZN :1 bassino de maceration rootkuip ZN :1 cupa de maceration rootwater ZN :1 aqua de maceration roquefort ZN :1 roquefort (F), caseo de Roquefort ro-ro'-schip ZN :1 nave roll-on-roll-off rorschachtest ZN :1 test (E) de Rorschach ros ZN :1 (paard) cavallo, cursero :2 (rosbief) roastbeef (E) :broodje -- = sandwich (E) al roastbeef ros BN :1 rosse, rossastre, rubeastre :-- haar = capillos rosse :de --se buurt = le quartiero del prostitution rosachtig BN :1 Zie: ros rosachtigheid ZN :1 color rosse rosaline ZN :1 (dentella de) rosalina rosaniline ZN :1 rosanilina rosarium ZN :1 roseto, rosario, jardin de rosas rosbaard ZN :1 barba rosse rosbeef ZN :1 roastbeef (E), rostito de bove rosbladig BN :1 a/de/con folios rosse rose ZN :1 (rozegeur) rosa rosé BN :1 rosate rosé(wijn) ZN :1 vino rosate roseachtig BN :1 rosastre roseola ZN :1 roseola rosharig BN :1 a pilo rosse, (mbt hoofdhaar) a capillos rosse roskam ZN :1 pectine/brossa de cavallo, strilia roskammen WW :1 striliar roskammer ZN :1 striliator roskamvormig BN :1 striliate roskleurig BN :1 Zie: ros rosmarijn ZN :1 rosmarino rosmarijnblad ZN :1 folio de rosmarino rosmarijnbloesem ZN :1 flores de rosmarino rosmarijnolie ZN :1 oleo de rosmarino rosmolen ZN :1 molino movite per un cavallo, molino de cavallo rossen WW :1 (paard kammen) striliar rossig BN :1 Zie: ros rossigheid ZN :1 color rosse rostra ZN :1 rostros rostylos ZN :1 templo prostyle, prostylo rot BN :1 (verrot) putrefacte, putrite, putride :--te eieren = ovos putrite :--te vruchten = fructos putrefacte :--te kies = dente cariate/cariose :zo -- als een mispel = completemente putrite :2 (ellendig) miserabile, misere, immunde, infecte :-- weer = tempore abominabile :3 (slecht, corrupt) corrupte, corrumpite rot ZN :1 (het rot zijn) putrefaction, putrescentia, putriditate, decomposition :2 (legerschaar) esquadra :3 (gelid) fila :-- soldaten = fila de soldatos :4 (vier tegen elkaar gezette geweren) pila de quatro fusiles :5 (bende) banda, gang (E) :6 :een ouwe -- in het vak = un homine de experientia rota ZN :1 (middeleeuws muziekinstrument) rota Rota ZN :1 Rota, tribunal del Rota rotacisme ZN :1 rhotacismo :het -- van het Latijn = le rhotacismo latin rotan ZN :1 canna/junco de India rotanmeubel ZN :1 mobile de canna (de India) rotanschild ZN :1 scute de canna (de India) rotanstoel ZN :1 sedia de canna (de India) rotanstok ZN :1 baston de canna (de India) Rotary ZN EIGN :1 Rotary (E) :-- Club = Club Rotary :-- International = Rotary International rotarylid ZN :1 rotariano rotatie ZN :1 rotation, giration :de -- van de aarde om zijn as = le rotation del terra circum su axe rotatieas ZN :1 axe de rotation rotatiecentrum ZN :1 centro de rotation rotatiedruk ZN :1 impression (super pressa) rotative rotatie-energie ZN :1 energia de rotation rotatiehyperboloïde ZN :1 hyperboloido de revolution/rotation rotatiemotor ZN :1 motor rotative rotatieparaboloïde ZN :1 paraboloide de revolution rotatiepers ZN :1 pressa rotative/de rotation rotatiepomp ZN :1 pumpa rotative rotatiesnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de rotation/rotative/rotational rotatiespectrum ZN :1 spectro rotational/de rotation rotatiesymmetrie ZN :1 symmetria rotational/de rotation rotatietraagheid ZN :1 inertia rotative/rotational rotatievector ZN :1 vector de rotation rotator ZN :1 (rondwentelend lichaam) rotator :2 (ronddraaiende oven) furno rotative :3 (draaispier) rotator rotbestendig BN :1 resistente al putrefaction/putrescentia rotbui ZN :1 :een -- hebben = esser de mal humor roten WW :1 macerar :het -- = maceramento, maceration :vlas -- = macerar lino roteren WW :1 rotar, girar, tornar, pivotar roterend BN :1 rotative, rotatori, rotational, giratori :--e boor = forator rotative :--e pump = pumpa rotative/rotatori :--e compressor = compressor rotative :--e beweging = movimento rotative/rotatori/giratori/de rotation rotgang ZN :1 grande velocitate :met een -- = con un velocitate de mille demonios rotgans :1 barnacle, bernacle rotheid ZN :1 putriditate, putrescentia, putrefaction, (FIG) corruption roting ZN :1 maceramento, maceration rotje ZN :1 (vuurwerk) petardo :2 (plat beschuitje) toast (E), pan tostate rotklus ZN :1 labor/travalio disagradabile rotlucht ZN :1 odor putride/de putrefaction rotogravure ZN :1 rotogravure (F) rotonde ZN :1 (verkeersplein) cruciata giratori, rotunda :verplichte rijrichting op -- = senso giratori :2 (rond gebouw) edificio circular/ronde/rotunde, rotunda rotor ZN :1 rotor :driebladige -- = rotor tripale :vierbladige -- = rotor quadripale rotoras ZN :1 axe de rotor rotorbeluchting ZN :1 aeration a rotation rotorblad ZN :1 Zie: rotorschoep rotorboot ZN :1 nave a rotores rotorschip ZN :1 Zie: rotorboot rotorschoep ZN :1 ala/pala/paletta de rotor rots ZN :1 rocca :naakte --en = roccas nude :puntige --en = roccas punctate :de Rots van Gibraltar = le Rocca de Gibraltar :steile -- = precipitio :op --en levend = saxatile, saxicole :(FIG) een -- in de branding = un rocca in le tempesta rotsachtig BN :1 roccose, plen de roccas, de rocca :-- eiland = insula roccose :--e kust = costa plen de roccas rotsbeen ZN :1 osso petrose rotsbes ZN :1 andromeda (polifolie) rotsblok ZN :1 bloco de rocca rotsbodem ZN :1 solo roccose rotsburcht ZN :1 castello forte super/in un rocca rotsduif ZN :1 pipion de rocca rotseiland ZN :1 insula roccose rotsflora ZN :1 flora del roccas rotsformatie ZN :1 formation de roccas Rotsgebergte ZN EIGN :1 Montanias Roccose rotsgevaarte ZN :1 massa de roccas :2 grande rocca rotsgraf ZN :1 (van farao's) syringe rotsgrond ZN :1 Zie: rotsbodem rotshaan ZN :1 rupicola rotshol ZN :1 caverna, antro rotsig BN :1 roccose rotsinscriptie ZN :1 inscription in le rocca rotsketen ZN :1 catena de roccas rotsklomp ZN :1 bloco de rocca rotskloof ZN :1 abysso, abysmo, fissura rotskristal ZN :1 Zie: bergkristal rotskruin ZN :1 cyma de rocca rotskust ZN :1 costa roccose rotslandschap ZN :1 paisage de roccas rotsmassa ZN :1 massa de roccas rotsmassief ZN :1 massivo roccose rotsmispel ZN :1 amelanchier rotsmus ZN :1 petronia rotsmuur ZN :1 pariete/muro de roccas rotspartij ZN :1 (rotsachtig geheel) massa de roccas :2 (steenblokken met planten) jardin roccose rotsplant ZN :1 planta saxicole/rupestre, lithophyto rotspunt ZN :1 puncta de rocca rotsschildering ZN :1 pictura rupestre rotsspelonk ZN :1 Zie: rotshol rotsspleet ZN :1 anfractuositate, fissura in le rocca rotstank ZN :1 odor putride/de putrefaction rotstekening ZN :1 designo/pictura rupestre, petroglypho rotstrap ZN :1 scala taliate in le rocca rotstreek ZN :1 action basse/vil/abjecte, porcheria rotstuin ZN :1 jardin de roccas rotsvast BN :1 (onbeweeglijk) firme como un rocca, immobile :2 (FIG) (onwankelbaar) imperturbabile :-- vertrouwen = confidentia/fiducia imperturbabile :-- op iets vertrouwen = haber un confidentia absolute in un cosa rotswand ZN :1 pariete roccose/de rocca, rocca scarpate rotswoestijn ZN :1 deserto roccose rotswoning ZN :1 habitation in le roccas rotszwaluw ZN :1 hirundine fulve rottekop ZN :1 testa/capite scabiose rotten WW :1 attruppar se :2 (tot ontbinding overgaan) putrer, putrescer, putrefacer se, decomponer se :het fruit is gaan -- = le fructos se ha putrite :3 (doen rotten) putrefacer, decomponer, (van tanden) cariar rottend BN :1 putrescente, putrefacte, putride :--e gisting = fermentation putride Rotterdam ZN EIGN :1 Rotterdam :van/uit -- = de Rotterdam, rotterdamese Rotterdammer ZN :1 rotterdamese Rotterdams BN :1 de Rotterdam, rotterdamese Rotterdams ZN :1 (dialect) rotterdamese rottig BN :1 (min of meer rot) putrefacte, putrescente, putride, putrite :2 (ellendig) miserabile, deplorabile :3 (smerig) infecte rottigheid ZN :1 (vuile taal) obscenitates, porcheria :2 (narigheid) enoios :iemand -- bezorgen = causar enoios a un persona :3 (ellende) miseria rotting ZN :1 (stok) canna/baston de junco :2 (bederf) decomposition, putrefaction, putrescentia :-- bevorderend = putrefactive :vatbaar voor -- = putrescibile :vatbaarheid voor -- = putrescibilitate :3 (van vlas) maceramento, maceration rottingsbacterie ZN :1 bacterio saprophyte/saprophytic/putride rottingsbak ZN :1 fossa septic rottingsproces ZN :1 (processo de) putrefaction, (processo de ) putrescentia, (processo de) decomposition rottingsput ZN :1 fossa septic rottingsslik ZN :1 sapropel rottingsverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de decomposition/de putrefaction/de putrescentia rottweiler ZN :1 (hond) Rottweiler (D) rotwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio disagradabile rotwijf ZN :1 femina detestabile rotzak ZN :1 homine detestabile, canalia rotzooi ZN :1 (slechte waar) cosalia :2 (wanorde) disordine rotzooien WW :1 (slecht werken) laborar/travaliar mal :2 (wanorde veroorzaken) causar disordine rotzorg ZN :1 :het zal me een -- zijn = non me importa del toto rouge ZN :1 rouge (F) roulade ZN :1 (MUZ) roulade (F) roulatie ZN :1 circulation :in -- brengen = poner/mitter in circulation :uit de -- zijn = esser foras/foris de circulation :uit de -- nemen = retirar/retraher del circulation roulée :1 s. fustigation, bastonada rouleren ZN :1 (in omloop zijn) circular, esser in circulation :2 (bij toerbeurt waargenomen worden) alternar se, haber su torno :het presidentschap rouleert = le presidentia se alterna roulette ZN :1 roulette (F) :-- spelen = jocar al roulette :Russische -- = roulette russe roulettespel ZN :1 joco de roulette (F) roulettespeler ZN :1 jocator de roulette (F) roulettetafel ZN :1 tabula de roulette (F) round ZN :1 (BOKSEN) round (E) route ZN :1 route (F), itinere, itinerario, percurso :toeristische -- = itinerario/route/circuito touristic {oe} :de -- betreffend = itinerari :een -- volgen = sequer un route/itinerario :dat ligt niet op onze -- = nos non va in iste direction :een druk bevlogen -- = un route de intense traffico aeree routebeschrijving ZN :1 description del itinerario/route (F), itinerario routekaart ZN :1 carta/mappa de itinerario/route (F) routeren WW :1 fixar le route (F) de routine ZN :1 (vaardigheid) routine (F), practica, habilitate, dexteritate, experientia :2 (gewoonte, sleur) routine (F), habito :3 (COMP) routine (F) routinebezoek ZN :1 visita perfunctori/de routine (F) routinecontrole ZN :1 controlo perfunctori/de routine (F) routinegebaar ZN :1 gesto de routine (F) routinehandeling ZN :1 action de routine (F), action habitual, automatismo routine-inspectie ZN :1 inspection perfunctori/de routine (F) routinekwestie ZN :1 question de routine (F) routinematig BN :1 routinari {oe}, habitual routinemeting ZN :1 me(n)suration de routine (F) routineonderzoek ZN :1 inquesta perfunctori/de routine (F) routineprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento perfunctori/de routine (F) routinetest ZN :1 test (E) de routine (F) routineus BN :1 de routine (F) routinewerk ZN :1 travalio/labor de routine (F) routinezaak ZN :1 cosa de routine (F) routinier ZN :1 (iemand met ervaring) persona experimentate, experto :2 (gewoontemens) routinero {oe} rouw ZN :1 lucto :lichte -- = medie lucto :zware -- = grande lucto, lucto rigorose :in -- dompelen = jectar in le lucto, coperir de lucto :in de -- = luctose :in de -- zijn = esser in/portar (le) lucto rouwadvertentie ZN :1 annuncio obituari rouwartikel ZN :1 articulo de lucto rouwband ZN :1 bracial de lucto rouwbeklag ZN :1 condolentia :brieven van -- = litteras de condolentia rouwbetoon ZN :1 Zie: rouwbeklag rouwbezoek ZN :1 visita de condolentia rouwbrief ZN :1 littera mortuari/de decesso rouwcentrum ZN :1 centro mortuari/funebre/funerari rouwdag ZN :1 die/jorno de lucto rouwdas ZN :1 cravata de lucto rouwdienst ZN :1 servicio funebre/funerari/mortuari rouwdouw(er) ZN :1 persona (multo) rude rouwdouwen WW :1 esser (multo) rude rouwdrager ZN :1 persona qui es in lucto :2 (DIERK) nyroca rouwen WW :1 luger, esser in lucto, portar (le) lucto :om iemand -- = esser in lucto/portar (le) lucto pro un persona :2 :dat zal hem -- = ille va deplorar/regrettar lo rouwend BN :1 luctose, in lucto rouwenvelop(pe) ZN :1 inveloppe de lucto rouwfloers ZN :1 (zwarte stof) crepe (F) de lucto :2 (rouwsluier) velo de crepe (F)/de lucto rouwgedicht ZN :1 poesia funebre rouwgoed ZN :1 (kleren) vestimentos de lucto :2 (stof) texito nigre/de lucto, crepe (F) rouwhandschoen ZN :1 guanto de lucto rouwig BN :1 affligite, triste :ik ben er niet -- om = io non lo deplora/regretta rouwjaar ZN :1 anno de lucto rouwkamer ZN :1 camera ardente/funebre/funerari/mortuari rouwkapel ZN :1 cappella ardente/funerari/funebre/mortuari rouwkever ZN :1 tenebrion rouwklacht ZN :1 (weeklacht) lamento, lamentation :2 (klaaglied) elegia rouwklagen WW :1 lugar, lamentar se :-- over iemand = lamentar se del morte de un persona rouwkleding ZN :1 vestimentos/habito de lucto :-- dragen = portar (le) lucto rouwkleed ZN :1 (kleren) vestimentos/habito de lucto :2 (lijkkleed over kist) drappo mortuari :3 (zwart kleed als teken van rouw) tapete/tapis (F) mortuari rouwkleur ZN :1 color de lucto rouwkoets ZN :1 carro funebre/funeral/mortuari/de morto rouwkrans ZN :1 corona funebre/funeral/mortuari rouwkwikstaart ZN :1 motacilla albe rouwlak ZN :1 lacca nigre rouwlint ZN :1 banda funebre/nigre rouwmaal ZN :1 repasto funebre rouwmis ZN :1 missa de requiem/del mortos rouwmoedig BN :1 repentente, contrite, plen de contrition, compungite :--e zondaar = peccator repentente/contrite rouwnagel ZN :1 ungue/ungula immunde/in lucto rouwpapier ZN :1 papiro de lucto rouwplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia funebre rouwrand ZN :1 orlo/bordo/bordatura de lucto rouwsluier ZN :1 (zwarte sluier) velo de lucto/crepe (F) :2 (rouwkleed) tapete/tapis (F) mortuari rouwstoet ZN :1 convoyo/procession funebre/funerari rouwtijd ZN :1 periodo/tempore de lucto rouwverwerking ZN :1 elaboration del lucto rouwzang ZN :1 canto funebre rouwzitting ZN :1 session necrologic roux ZN :1 (CUL) roux (F) :blonde -- = sauce (F) blanc roven WW :1 robar, furar, rapinar, despoliar, piliar, predar, raper :geroofde goederen = mercantias robate :hij heeft haar eer geroofd = ille la ha dishonorate rover ZN :1 robator, raptor, brigante, bandito, predator, spoliator, (op zee) pirata roverhoofdman ZN :1 chef (F) de brigantes/de robatores roverij ZN :1 rapineria, brigantage, (op zee) pirateria roversbende ZN :1 gang (E) de robatores, banda de robatores/de brigantes/de criminales rovershol ZN :1 nido/spelunca/caverna de robatores/de brigantes/criminales roversnest ZN :1 Zie: rovershol rovig BN :1 (korstig) crustose royaal BN :1 liberal, large, generose, magnific, magnificente, munificente, prodige :--e beloning = recompensa generose :-- zijn met = esser prodige de, prodigar :te -- leven = viver super un troppo grande pede :2 (van flinke afmetingen) grande, spatiose, (wijd) ample, (uitgestrekt) vaste :-- huis = casa spatiose :--e kleren = vestimentos ample royaalheid ZN :1 Zie: royaliteit royalisme ZN :1 royalismo royalist ZN :1 royalista royalistisch BN :1 royalista royaliteit ZN :1 liberalitate, generositate royalties ZN MV :1 derectos de autor/de inventor, royalties (E) royeerbaar BN :1 (geschrapt kunnende worden) annullabile, cancellabile royement ZN :1 (schrapping) annullation, cancellation :2 (als lid) expulsion, exclusion royeren WW :1 (schrappen) annullar, cancellar :een hypotheek -- = cancellar un hypotheca :2 (als lid) expeller, expulsar, excluder royering ZN :1 Zie: royement roze BN :1 rosate, rosee, de color de rosa :-- kleuren = rosar :door een -- bril kijken = vider le cosas con berillos rosate rozebottel ZN :1 fructo/baca de rosa rozebottelcompote ZN :1 compota de fructos/bacas de rosa rozebotteljam ZN :1 confitura/confectura de fructos/bacas de rosa rozelaar ZN :1 Zie: rozeboom rozelaurier ZN :1 Zie: oleander rozemarijn ZN :1 rosmarino rozemarijnbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de rosmarino rozemarijnhoning ZN :1 melle de rosmarino rozenaftreksel ZN :1 extracto de rosas rozenazijn ZN :1 vinage rosate rozenbalsem ZN :1 pomada rosate pro le labios rozenbed ZN :1 parterre (F) de rosas, (vierkant) quadrato/quadro de rosas, roseto rozenblad ZN :1 (bloemblad) petalo de rosa :2 (blad van een rozenstruik) folio de rosa rozenbokje ZN :1 Zie: rozenboktor rozenboktor ZN :1 capricorno muscate rozenboom ZN :1 arbore de rosas, (wild) rosa rubiginose rozenfamilie ZN :1 rosaceas rozengaard ZN :1 jardin de rosas rozengal ZN :1 galla de rosa rozengeranium ZN :1 pelargonio radule rozengeur ZN :1 odor/perfumo/fragrantia/aroma de rosas rozenhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe de rosas rozenhoedje ZN :1 (R.K.) cappelletto rozenhof ZN :1 Zie: rozentuin rozenhout ZN :1 ligno de rosa rozenhouten BN :1 de ligno de rosa rozenkas ZN :1 estufa de rosas rozenkleur ZN :1 color de rosa rozenkleurig BN :1 de color de rosa rozenknop ZN :1 button de rosa rozenkrans ZN :1 (krans van rozen) corona de rosas :2 (gebed) rosario :kralen van een -- = perlas de un rosario :de -- bidden = recitar/dicer su rosario :3 (bidsnoer) rosario rozenkruizer ZN :1 rosacruce, rosacruciano Rozenkruizers ZN EIGN MV :1 (genootschap) rosacruce :lid van de -- = rosacruce, rosacruciano :van de -- = rosacruce, rosacrucian rozenkweken ZN :1 cultura de rosas rozenkweker ZN :1 cultor de rosas, rosicultor rozenkwekerij ZN :1 cultura de rosas, rosicultura rozenmaand ZN :1 mense del rosas, junio rozenmond ZN :1 labios multo rubie rozenolie ZN :1 oleo/essentia/extracto de rosas Rozenoorlog ZN :1 guerra del duo Rosas rozenperk ZN :1 Zie: rozenbed rozenplant ZN :1 rosa rozenpommade ZN :1 Zie: rozenbalsem rozensnoer ZN :1 Zie: rozenkrans rozenspons ZN :1 cecidio, galla rozenspons ZN :1 zie: rozengal rozenstek ZN :1 planton de rosa rozenstruik ZN :1 rosa rozenteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de rosas, rosicultura rozentijd ZN :1 saison (F) del rosas rozentint ZN :1 color de rosa rozentuin ZN :1 jardin de rosas, rosario, roseto rozenwater ZN :1 hydrolato de rosas, aqua rosate/de rosas rozenzalf ZN :1 unguento rosate rozenzeep ZN :1 sapon al rosa rozerood BN :1 de color de rosa, rosate, (vleeskleurig) incarnate rozerood ZN :1 (kleur als een roos) color de rosa, (vleeskleur) color incarnate rozet ZN :1 (versiering) rosetta :2 (krans van bladeren) rosetta :3 (diamantje) rosa rozetblad ZN :1 echeveria {sj} rozetvenster ZN :1 rosa, rosetta rozevetkruid ZN :1 sedo oppositifolie rozevingerig BN :1 de digitos de rosa rozig BN :1 (met de kleur van rozen) de color de rosa, rosate :--e wangen hebben = haber genas rosate :2 (door roos ontstoken) furfuracee :3 (loom) languide rozigheid ZN :1 color rosate, inflammation erysipelatose rozijn ZN :1 uva sic rozijnenazijn ZN :1 vinagre al uvas sic rozijnenbaard ZN :1 (uitslag rond de mond) eruption circum le bucca, impetigo rozijnenbrood ZN :1 pan al/con uvas sic rozijnenkauwer ZN :1 persona enoiose/fastidiose rozijnenpudding ZN :1 crema dulce/pudding (E) con uvas sic rozijnenwijn ZN :1 vino al uvas sic rp ZN :1 (Afk) RP, responsa pagate R.P.I. :1 (Afk.: Rijks Psychiatrische Inrichting) Institituto Statal Psychiatric rr®t TW :1 rrr!, vrum! RU :1 (Afk.: Rijksuniversiteit) Universitate statal/del stato rubato :1 (MUZ) rubato (I) rubber ZN :1 cauchu, (grondstof OOK) gumma :synthetische -- = cauchu synthetic :gevulcaniseerde -- = cauchu vulcanisate :geregenereerde -- = cauchu regenerate :-- aftappen = extraher cauchu :-- vulcaniseren = vulcanisar cauchu rubber BN :1 de cauchu, de gumma rubberaandeel ZN :1 action de cauchu rubberaanplant(ing) ZN :1 plantation de cauchu rubberafval ZN :1 residuos de cauchu rubberartikel ZN :1 articulo de cauchu rubberbal ZN :1 balla/ballon de cauchu/de gumma rubberband ZN :1 pneu(matico) de cauchu rubberboom ZN :1 arbore a cauchu, hevea rubberbootje ZN :1 Zie: rubbervlot rubberbuis ZN :1 Zie: rubberslang rubbercultuur ZN :1 cultura de cauchu rubberdruk ZN :1 impression offset (E) rubberen BN :1 de cauchu, de gumma rubberfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cauchu rubberfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cauchu rubberfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de cauchu rubberhak ZN :1 talon de cauchu/de gumma rubberhandschoen ZN :1 guanto de cauchu/gumma rubberindustrie ZN :1 industria de cauchu rubberkabel ZN :1 cablo de cauchu/de gumma rubberkogel ZN :1 balla de cauchu rubberlaag ZN :1 strato de cauchu rubberlaars ZN :1 botta de cauchu/de gumma rubbermarkt ZN :1 mercato de cauchu rubbernijverheid ZN :1 Zie: rubberindustrie rubberonderneming ZN :1 interprisa de cauchu rubberpakking ZN :1 junctura/junction de cauchu rubberplant ZN :1 fico elastic, planta a cauchu rubberplantage ZN :1 plantation de cauchu rubberplanter ZN :1 plantator de cauchu rubberprijs ZN :1 precio de(l) cauchu rubberprodukt ZN :1 producto de cauchu rubberslang ZN :1 tubo de cauchu/de gumma rubberspons ZN :1 spongia de cauchu rubberstempel ZN :1 timbro de cauchu/de gumma rubbervlot ZN :1 rate pneumatic/de cauchu rubberzool ZN :1 solea de cauchu/de gumma Rubensfiguur ZN :1 figura rubenesc Rubicon ZN EIGN :1 Rubicon :(FIG) de -- overtrekken = transversar/passar le Rubicon rubidium ZN :1 rubidium rubricator ZN :1 rubricator rubriceren WW :1 rubricar, divider/classificar (in categorias) :iemand die rubriceert = rubricator rubricering ZN :1 rubrication, division/classification (in categorias) rubriek ZN :1 (categorie) categoria, classe, section, gruppo :iets in een bepaalde -- onderbrengen = classificar alco in un determinate categoria :2 (JUR) (titel van hoofdstuk in wetboek) rubrica :3 (in krant/radio/tv, etc.) rubrica, chronica :letterkundige -- = rubrica litterari :iemand die een -- verzorgt = rubricista :4 (KERK) (liturgisch voorschrift) rubrica :kenner der --en = rubricista rubriekscatalogus ZN :1 catalogo systematic/methodic rubriekschrijver ZN :1 chronista ruche ZN :1 (strookje, plooisel) ruche (F) ruchtbaar BN :1 public, notori :iets -- maken = divulgar/publicar un cosa :-- worden = divulgar se, publicar se ruchtbaarheid ZN :1 publicitate, notorietate :-- aan iets geven = dar publicitate a un cosa, divulgar/publicar un cosa :-- krijgen = divulgar se, publicar se ruchtbaarmaking ZN :1 divulgation rücksichtslos BN :1 sin scrupulos, inscrupulose, implacabile, inexorabile rudbeckia ZN :1 rudbeckia ruderaal BN :1 ruderal :--e planten = plantas ruderal rudiment ZN :1 (BIOL) rudimento :2 (eerste beginsel) rudimento rudimentair BN :1 rudimentari :-- orgaan = organo rudimentari/vestigial ruften WW :1 (winden laten) peder, (boeren) ructar rug ZN :1 (lichaamsdeel) dorso :kromme -- = dorso curvate :hoge -- = dorso voltate, gibbositate :met een hoge -- = gibbose :de -- krommen = curvar le dorso :-- aan -- = dorso a dorso :op de -- vallen = cader super le dorso :(ook FIG) iemand de -- toedraaien/toekeren = tornar le dorso a un persona :achter de -- van iemand kwaadspreken = dicer mal de/denigrar un persona detra su dorso :ik heb geen ogen in/op mijn -- = io no ha oculos in mi dorso :pijn in de -- hebben = haber mal al dorso, haber dolor de lumbos :met de -- doen leunen tegen = accular :(ANAT) bij de -- gelegen = subdorsal :(ANAT) open -- = spina bifida (L) :2 (deel van een kledingstuk) dorso :de -- is iets te breed = le dorso es un pauco troppo large :3 (mbt meubels) dorso :stoel met een hoge -- = sedia con un alte dorso :4 (deel van iets dat lijkt op een rug) dorso, (berg OOK) crista, cresta, (METEO) crista/cresta :-- van hoge luchtdruk = crista/cresta de alte pression :5 (achtergedeelte van iets) dorso, reverso :-- van de hand = dorso/reverso del mano :-- van een schilderij = dorso de un pictura :6 (mbt boeken) dorso :boek met een leren -- = libro con un dorso de corio :7 :een rooie -- = un billet de mille florinos :8 (van insekt) noto :van de -- = notal rug-aan-rug BW :1 dorso a/contra dorso rugader ZN :1 vena dorsal rugbreedte ZN :1 largor del dorso rugby ZN :1 rugby (E) :-- spelen = jocar al rugby rugbybal ZN :1 ballon de rugby (E) rugbyclub ZN :1 club (E) de rugby (E) rugbyen WW :1 jocar al rugby (E) rugbyploeg ZN :1 equipa de rugby (E) rugbyspeler ZN :1 jocator de rugby (E), rugbyista rugbyteam ZN :1 equipa/team (E) de rugby (E) rugbyterrein ZN :1 Zie: rugbyveld rugbyveld ZN :1 terreno de rugby (E) rugbywedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de rugby (E) rugcrawl ZN :1 crawl (E) de dorso rugdécolleté ZN :1 décolleté (F) in le dorso rugdekking ZN :1 protection in le dorso :iemand -- geven = proteger le dorso de un persona ruggedeelte ZN :1 parte dorsal ruggelings BW :1 (rug tegen rug) dorso a/contra dorso :men had de gevangenen -- gebonden = on habeva attachate {sj} le prisioneros dorso a dorso :2 (achterover) super le dorso :-- vallen = cader super le dorso :3 (achterstevoren) al inverso :hij zat -- op het paard = ille esseva sedite al inverso super le cavallo :4 (op de rug) super le dorso :-- zwemmen = natar super le dorso ruggelings BN :1 (achterwaarts gericht) retrograde :2 (BIOL) supine ruggengraat ZN :1 (ANAT) columna/colonna vertebral, spina dorsal, rhachis :2 :(DIERK) rudimentaire -- = notochordo :3 (innerlijke kracht) dynamismo, energia :-- tonen = monstrar corage :4 (voornaamste deel) essential, parte substantial ruggengraatsontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del colonna/columna vertebral/del spina dorsal, spondylitis ruggengraatspijn ZN :1 spondalgia ruggengraatsverkromming ZN :1 deviation del colomna/colonna vertebral, curvatura del spina, (naar achteren) scoliose (-osis), (naar voren) cyphose (-osis) ruggengraatswervel ZN :1 Zie: rugwervel ruggenmerg ZN :1 medulla spinal/dorsal, cordon medullar :verdoving in het -- = anesthesia spinal ruggenmergpunctie ZN :1 Zie: ruggeprik ruggenmergsholte ZN :1 cavitate spinal ruggenmergskanaal ZN :1 canal rhachidee ruggenmergsontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del medulla spinal/dorsal, medullitis, myelitis, meningitis spinal ruggenmergstering ZN :1 tabes (dorsal) ruggenmergsvocht ZN :1 liquido spinal/cephalo-rhachidee/cerebrospinal ruggenmergszenuw ZN :1 nervo spinal/rhachidee ruggenmergszenuw ZN :1 nervo spinal ruggenmergsziekte ZN :1 myelopathia, maladia medullar ruggenpijn ZN :1 Zie: rugpijn ruggenprik ZN :1 punction lumbar ruggenschild ZN :1 (DIERK) carapace ruggensteun ZN :1 (steun in de rug) appoio pro le dorso, supporto in le dorso :2 (FIG) (hulp) appoio, adjuta, supporto ruggensteunen WW :1 (steunen in de rug) dar appoio pro le dorso, dar supporto in le dorso :2 (bijstaan) appoiar, adjutar, supportar, assister ruggenstreek ZN :1 region dorsal ruggenstreng ZN :1 columna/colonna vertebral, spina/chorda dorsal ruggenvat ZN :1 vasculo abdominal ruggenvlees ZN :1 carne del dorso ruggenwervel ZN :1 Zie: rugwervel ruggespraak ZN :1 consultation, consulta :-- houden met = consultar con :na -- met = post consultation con ruggordel ZN :1 (BIOL) carapace dorsal rugkant ZN :1 Zie: rugzijde rugklachten ZN MV :1 dolores in le dorso rugkleed ZN :1 copertura pro le dorso rugkorf ZN :1 corbe de dorso rugkrabber ZN :1 raspator pro le dorso rugkussen ZN :1 cossino de dorso/pro le dorso rugletter ZN :1 littera dorsal/super le dorso (del jocator/del curritor cyclista) rugleuning ZN :1 dorso (de un sedia) :verstelbare -- = dorso reclinabile (de un sedia) rugligging ZN :1 (van het lichaam) decubito dorsal, position supine/dorsal rugmand ZN :1 corbe de dorso rugnaad ZN :1 sutura al dorso rugnummer ZN :1 numero dorsal/super le dorso (del jocator/del curritor cyclista) rugpand ZN :1 pannello dorsal/de dorso rugpijn ZN :1 dolor lumbar/del lumbos/dorsal/in le dorso, mal de dorso, dorsalgia, rhachialgia :lage -- = sacralgia rugpositief ZN :1 positivo de dorso rugschelp ZN :1 concha dorsal rugschild ZN :1 (DIERK) scalia, carapace dorsal rugschot ZN :1 tiro in le dorso rugslag ZN :1 natation super le dorso rugslagader ZN :1 arteria dorsal rugsluiting ZN :1 (van kledingstuk) clausura posterior rugspier ZN :1 musculo dorsal rugsteun ZN :1 Zie: ruggesteun rugsteunen WW :1 Zie: ruggesteunen rugstuk ZN :1 (keerzijde) reverso :2 (CUL) (stuk vlees) lumbo rugtitel ZN :1 titulo super le/del/al dorso (de un libro) rugvin ZN :1 pinna dorsal rugvliegen ZN :1 volo invertite/super le dorso rugwaarts BN :1 retrograde :--e beweging = movimento retrograde :-- gaan = ir a detra, recular rugwand ZN :1 Zie: achterwand rugwerk ZN :1 Zie: rugpositief rugwervel ZN :1 vertebra dorsal :verschuiving van de --s = displaciamento del vertebras dorsal rugwind ZN :1 vento de detra rugzaag ZN :1 serra a dorso rugzak ZN :1 sacco a/de dorso, rucksack (D) rugzaktoerist ZN :1 tourista {oe} con sacco a/de dorso rugzenuw ZN :1 nervo dorsal rugzijde ZN :1 dorso, reverso :-- van de hand = dorso/reverso del mano :iets met de -- plaatsen tegen = adorsar un cosa a rugzwemmen WW :1 natar super le dorso :het -- = natation super le dorso rugzwemmer ZN :1 natator super le dorso :2 (insekt) notonecta, insecto notonectal Ruhrgebied ZN :1 region (industrial) del Ruhr rui ZN :1 muta :onze kanari is aan de -- = nostre canario muta :de kippen zijn in de -- = le gallinas muta ruien BN :1 (verharen, van veren wisselen) mutar :het -- = muta ruif ZN :1 grillia de mangiatoria ruig BN :1 (ruw) rude, grossier :--e taal = linguage grossier :2 (borstelig) rude, rugose, hispide, hirsute :--e baard = barba hispide/hirsute :3 (mbt planten/insekten) (harig) villose, villute, (mbt planten) hispide :4 (woest, verlaten) salvage :-- landschap = paisage salvage :5 :-- weer = tempore inclemente ruig ZN :1 (wat ruig is) rugositate ruigharig BN :1 hirsute, hispide ruigheid ZN :1 rugositate, scabrositate :2 (het harig zijn) villositate :3 (onbeschaafdheid) grosseria ruigpotig BN :1 con plumas al patas :--e kippen = gallinas con plumas al patas ruigte ZN :1 (harig oppervlak) superficie hispide/villute, superfacie coperte de pilos :2 (wild gewas) brossa :3 (afval) detrito(s) vegetal ruigvoetig BN :1 Zie: ruigpotig ruiing ZN :1 muta ruikbaar WW :1 que on pote olfacer ruiken WW :1 (reuk geven) odorar, oler :lekker -- = oler ben, redoler, haber un bon perfumo :lelijk -- = oler mal, exhalar un mal odor :sterk -- = haber un odor forte :naar tabak -- = oler a tabaco :het ruikt hier naar bloemkool = il ole a caule flor hic :het ruikt hier niet fris = il non ole ben hic :hij ruikt uit zijn mond = ille ha un mal halito :dat ruikt naar fascisme = isto ole a fascismo :2 (met de reukzin gewaarworden) olfacer, sentir, perciper le odor de :(FIG) lont -- = olfacer le periculo :aan een bloem -- = respirar le perfumo de un flor ruikend BN :1 odorante ruiker ZN :1 bouquet (F) ruil ZN :1 cambio, excambio, intercambio, troco :een goede -- doen = ganiar in le cambio, facer un bon cambio/excambio :een slechte -- doen = perder in le cambio, facer un mal excambio :in -- geven voor = dar in cambio/excambio/troco de ruilaanbieding ZN :1 offerta de excambio ruilbaar BN :1 excambiabile ruilbaarheid ZN :1 excambiabilitate ruilbeurs ZN :1 bursa de excambio/de intercambio ruilcontract ZN :1 contracto de excambio ruilen WW :1 (inwisselen) cambiar, excambiar, trocar :2 (verwisselen van toestand) cambiar :ik zou niet met hem willen -- = io non volerea cambiar con ille :met iemand van plaats -- = cambiar de placia con un persona ruiler ZN :1 trocator ruilhandel ZN :1 commercio de troco, troco :-- drijven = trocar ruilhandelaar ZN :1 trocator ruilhart ZN :1 corde transplantate ruiling ZN :1 cambio, excambio, troco ruilmiddel ZN :1 medio de cambio/excambio :geld is een algemeen -- = le moneta es un medio de cambio generalisate :als -- dienen = servir como un medio de excambio ruilmotor ZN :1 motor de excambio ruilobject ZN :1 objecto de excambio ruilorder ZN :1 ordine de excambio ruilovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de excambio ruilstelsel ZN :1 systema de excambios ruiltransactie ZN :1 transaction de excambio ruilverdrag ZN :1 tractato de excambio ruilverkaveling ZN :1 regruppamento parcellari/de parcellas/de lotes, relotisation ruilverkavelingsplan ZN :1 plano de regruppamento parcellari/de parcellas/de lotes, plano de relotisation ruilverkeer ZN :1 (onderlinge ruiling) excambio :2 (het economisch verkeer) commercio :het vrije -- = le commercio libere ruilvoet ZN :1 (basis waarop geruild wordt) base pro le intercambio, terminos del excambio :2 (verhouding van de valuta's) taxa de (ex)cambio ruilvoorwerp ZN :1 objecto de xcambio ruilwaarde ZN :1 valor de excambio ruim ZN :1 (luchtruim) spatio aeree :2 (van schip) cala ruim BN :1 (uitgestrekt) extense, vaste :-- uitzicht = vista extense :2 (veel ruimte biedend) grande, spatiose, capace :-- huis = casa spatiose/capace :-- wonen = haber un casa grande :--e kamers = cameras spatiose :3 (veelomvattend) grande, large :op --e schaal = a grande scala :4 (overvloedig) abundante :--e portie = portion abundante :--e middelen = medios abundante :iemand -- bedanken = regratiar abundantemente un persona :-- voldoende = plus que sufficiente :-- honderd euro = plus de cento euros :5 (wijd) ample, large, late :--e schoenen = calceos/scarpas ample :een -- geweten hebben = haber un conscientia large/elastic, esser large de conscientia :-- voldoende zijn = sufficer amplemente :in --e mate = in large/ample mesura :in de --ste zin van het woord = in le senso le plus large/late/ample del parola, in tote le extension del parola :een bocht te -- nemen = prender un curva troppo large :6 (vrijgevig) generose :--e gift = dono generose :iemand -- belonen = recompensar amplemente un persona :7 (niet bekrompen) liberal, large, (tolerant) comprensive, comprehensive, permissive :--e opvatting = idea liberal :8 :-- voldoende = plus que sufficiente :-- twee uur = plus de duo horas :-- honderd boeken = plus de cento libros, un bon centena de libros ruimanker ZN :1 ancora de reserva ruimdenkend BN :1 large (de spirito/de vistas), liberal, comprensive, comprehensive, tolerante, permissive :-- zijn = haber ideas large ruimdenkendheid ZN :1 largor de spirito/de vistas ruimen WW :1 (plaats maken in, legen) vacuar :een kamer -- = vacuar un camera :een graf -- = vacuar un tumba :een beerput -- = vacuar un deposito de excrementos :2 (ontruimen) evacuar, quitar, abandonar :een woning -- = quitar un casa :3 (schoonmaken) nettar, mundar :4 :(FIG) doen verdwijnen, uit de weg -- = obviar a, levar, supprimer, eliminar :een moeilijkheid uit de weg -- = obviar a/levar/supprimer/eliminar/remover un difficultate :5 :(om zeep helpen) uit de weg -- = liquidar :het uit de weg -- = liquidation :6 :de wind ruimt = le vento gira/torna con le sol :7 :het veld -- = abandonar le campo ruimhartig BN :1 indulgente, clemente, tolerante, comprensive, comprehensive ruimhartigheid ZN :1 indulgentia, clementia, tolerantia ruimheid ZN :1 largor, amplitude, spatio :2 (FIG) largor (de spirito/de vistas), tolerantia ruimkuip ZN :1 Zie: beerkuip ruimschoots BW :1 (in ruime mate) largemente, grandemente, amplemente, abundantemente, copiosemente :-- voldoende = plus que sufficiente :iemand -- betalen = pagar un persona largemente :zo heb ik -- genoeg = isto me suffice largemente/amplemente ruimte ZN :1 spatio :kosmische -- = spatio cosmic :lege -- = spatio vacue :vierdimensionale -- = spatio a quatro dimensiones :interplanetaire -- = spatio interplanetari :interstellaire -- = spatio interstellar/intersideral :gekromde -- = spatio curve :metrische -- = spatio metric :--van Riemann = spatio riemannian/de Riemann :projectieve -- = spatio projective :onafzienbare/onmetelijke -- = spatio immense :eindeloze -- = spatio infinite :oneindigheid van de -- = infinitate del spatio :een ontmoeting in de -- = un rendez-vous (F) spatial :-- tussen de ribben = spatio intercostal :de -- tussen de woorden = le spatio inter le parolas :de -- tussen de regels = le spatio inter le lineas, le interlinea :-- besparen = economisar spatio :om -- te besparen = pro rationes de economia de spatio :de -- hieronder niet beschrijven! = non usar le spatio hic infra! :deze -- vrijlaten, s.v.p. = lassar iste spatio libere, per favor, (op formulier) lassar iste spatio in blanco, per favor :gezwam in de -- = divagationes in le aere :2 (vertrek) camera, sala, local :verwarmde -- = camera/sala/local calefacite :3 (plaats) placia :dat neemt veel -- in = isto prende multe placia :4 (inhoud) capacitate :de zaal biedt -- voor twee honderd personen = le sala ha capacitate pro duo centos personas ruimteavontuur ZN :1 aventura spatial ruimtebegrip ZN :1 concepto del spatio, spatialitate ruimtebepaling ZN :1 determination del spatio ruimtebesparend BN :1 que economisa spatio ruimtebesparing ZN :1 economia de spatio :dat geeft -- = isto economisa spatio ruimtebiologie ZN :1 astrobiologia, exobiologia ruimtebiologisch BN :1 exebiologic :--e experimen-ten = experimentos exebiologic ruimtebioloog ZN :1 exobiologo, exobiologista ruimtecabine ZN :1 cabina spatial ruimtecapsule ZN :1 capsula spatial ruimtedekking ZN :1 (SPORT) defensa zonal ruimte-eenheid ZN :1 unitate de volumine ruimtefysiologie ZN :1 physiologia spatial ruimtegebrek ZN :1 manco/mancantia de spatio ruimtegevoel ZN :1 senso del spatio ruimtehoek ZN :1 angulo polyhedric ruimtekromme ZN :1 (WISK) curva spatial/tridimensional :torsie van een -- = torsion de un curva tridimensional ruimtelaboratorium ZN :1 laboratorio spatial ruimtelijk BN :1 (mbt de ruimte) spatial, del spatio :--e ordening = ordination del territorio, (in stad) ordination urban :--e waarneming = perception del spatio :2 (driedimensionaal) spatial, tridimensional :(WISK) --e kromme = curva spatial :een -- karakter geven aan = spatialisar :--e voorstelling = representation spatial/tridimensional, spatialisation :--e werking van een wandversiering = effecto tridimensional de un decoration parietal :-- denken = pensar tridimensionalmente/in tres dimensiones ruimtelijkheid ZN :1 spatialitate, character tridimensional ruimtemaat ZN :1 mesura cubic/de capacitate ruimtemens ZN :1 homine del spatio interplanetari, astronauta, cosmonauta ruimtemodel ZN :1 stereogramma ruimteonderzoek ZN :1 exploration/investigation/recercas spatial/del spatio (interplanetari) ruimteorgaan ZN :1 organo del orientation spatial, organo pro perception spatial ruimtepak ZN :1 scaphandro spatial/astronautic ruimtependel ZN :1 Zie: ruimteveer ruimteperspectief ZN :1 perspectiva spatial ruimteprobleem ZN :1 problema de spatio ruimteprogramma ZN :1 programma spatial ruimteraket ZN :1 missile spatial/interplanetari ruimtereis ZN :1 viage spatial/in le spatio ruimterobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) spatial ruimterooster ZN :1 reticulo spatial ruimteschild ZN :1 scuto spatial ruimteschip ZN :1 nave/vehiculo/vascello/ingenio spatial/intergalactic, astronave, cosmonave, spationave ruimteschroot ZN :1 restos de ingenios spatial ruimtesonde ZN :1 sonda spatial/interplanetari ruimtestation ZN :1 station orbital, station (de investigationes) spatial ruimtetechnologie ZN :1 Zie: ruimtevaarttechnologie ruimtetelescoop ZN :1 telescopio spatial ruimte-tijd ZN :1 spatio-tempore ruimtetijdperk ZN :1 era spatial ruimtetralie ZN :1 Zie: ruimterooster ruimteuitgebreidheid ZN :1 extension in le spatio ruimtevaarder ZN :1 astronauta, cosmonauta, viagiator del spatio ruimtevaart ZN :1 astronautica, cosmonautica, navigation interplanetari/spatial ruimtevaartbasis ZN :1 cosmodromo ruimtevaartcentrum ZN :1 centro aerospatial ruimtevaartdeskundige ZN :1 astronautico ruimtevaartgeneeskunde ZN :1 medicina del spatio, bioastronautica ruimtevaartindustrie ZN :1 industria aerospatial ruimtevaarttechnologie ZN :1 technologia aerospatial, astronautica, cosmonautica ruimtevaartuig ZN :1 Zie: ruimteschip ruimteveer ZN :1 navetta spatial, shuttle (E) ruimtevlucht ZN :1 volo spatial :onbemande -- = volo spatial sin pilota/sin equipage ruimtevorm ZN :1 forma spatial ruimtevrees ZN :1 agoraphobia ruimtewandeling ZN :1 promenada spatial/in le spatio ruimtewapen ZN :1 arma spatial ruimtewerking ZN :1 effecto tridimensional/spatial/de spatio ruimtewetenschappen ZN MV :1 scientias aerospatial ruimteziekte ZN :1 mal del spatio, maladia spatial ruimtezin ZN :1 senso del spatio ruin ZN :1 cavallo castrate ruïne ZN :1 ruina :--s = ruinas, restos :de --s van Athene = le ruinas de Athenas :de kerk is een volslagen -- = le ecclesia es un ruina complete ruinen WW :1 castrar ruïneren WW :1 ruinar, destruer :het -- = ruinamento :zijn gezondheid -- = ruinar su sanitate :een concurrent -- = demolir un concurrente :geruïneerd zijn = esser ruinate ruïneus BN :1 ruinose ruis ZN :1 (ruisend geluid) ruito legier, murmure :2 (storing) ruito :die boodschap bevat veel -- = iste message contine multe ruito :er zit veel -- in het signaal = il ha multe ruito in le signal :3 (vis) leucisco blanc ruisarm BN :1 Zie: geruisarm ruisbalk ZN :1 (TV) barra de interferentia ruisen WW :1 susurrar, fremer, murmurar, murmurear :de bomen ruisen = le arbores murmura :het -- van de bomen = le murmuration del arbores :de bladeren ruisen = le folios freme :--de harptonen = le murmures del harpa ruisend BN :1 murmurose, susurrante ruisfactor ZN :1 factor de ruito ruisfilter ZN :1 filtro (reductor) de ruito, filtro antiruito ruishoorn ZN :1 concha {sj} helicoidal, buccino ruiskast ZN :1 dispositivo antiruito ruisonderdrukker ZN :1 suppressor/reductor de ruito (de fundo) ruispijp ZN :1 cornamusa ruisvoorn ZN :1 leucisco blanc ruit ZN :1 (van glas) vitro :van --en voorzien, --en inzetten = vitrar :een -- in een deur zetten = vitrar un porta :een -- indrukken/intikken = rumper/fracassar un vitro :een -- ingooien = rumper/fracassar un vitro con petras :zijn eigen --en ingooien = serrar le branca super lequal on es sedite :2 (vierkant) losange, quadro :3 (WISK) losange, rhombo :4 (KAARTSPEL) quadro :5 (PLANTK) thalictro :6 (PLANTK) (wijnruit) ruta ruitachtig BN :1 (PLANTK) rutacee ruitachtigen ZN MV :1 (PLANTK) rutaceas ruiten ZN :1 (KAARTSPEL) quadro :-- troef = triumpho quadro ruiten BN :1 a quadros :een -- jasje = un jaco a quadros ruitenaas ZN :1 asse de quadro ruitenheer ZN :1 rege de quadro ruitenlood ZN :1 plumbo a/pro vitros ruitentikken WW :1 rumper vitros (pro robar) ruitenwasser ZN :1 Zie: glazenwasser-1 ruitenwisser ZN :1 essugavitros :-- met interval = essugavitros intermittente ruiter ZN :1 (op balans) cursor :2 (paardrijder) cavallero, cavalcator :3 :(hindernis) Spaanse -- = cavallo de Frisia ruiteraanval ZN :1 carga/attacco del cavalleria ruiterbende ZN :1 esquadron ruiterfeest ZN :1 festa equestre, concurso hippic ruiterfiguur ZN :1 figura equestre ruitergevecht ZN :1 combatto de cavalleros/de cavalleria ruiterij ZN :1 cavalleria :lichte -- = cavalleria legier ruiterijaanval ZN :1 attacco del cavalleria ruiterijpaard ZN :1 cavallo del cavalleria ruiterkamp ZN :1 campo/campamento de cavalleros ruiterkruid ZN :1 stratiotes ruiterlijk BN :1 franc, sincer :--e bekentenis = confession franc/sincer :iets -- toegeven = admitter un cosa francamente ruiterlijkheid ZN :1 franchitia, sinceritate ruitermacht ZN :1 truppa/armea de cavalleros ruitermantel ZN :1 mantello de cavallero ruiterpad ZN :1 cammino/pista pro cavalleros/cavallos, pista/sentiero cavalcabile ruiterportret ZN :1 portrait (F) equestre ruitersabel ZN :1 sabla de cavallero ruiterschaar ZN :1 Zie: ruiterstoet ruiterschool ZN :1 schola de equitation ruitersport ZN :1 sport (E) equestre/hippic, equitation, hippismo ruiterstandbeeld ZN :1 statua equestre ruiterstoet ZN :1 cavalcada ruitertje ZN :1 (op balans) cursor ruitertroep ZN :1 truppa de cavalleros ruitervaan ZN :1 cornetta ruiterwedstrijd ZN :1 concurso de cavalleros ruiterweg ZN :1 Zie: ruiterpad ruiterzwaard ZN :1 spada/gladio de cavallero ruitijd ZN :1 periodo/epocha del muta, muta ruitje ZN :1 quadretto ruitjesgoed ZN :1 Zie: ruitjesstof ruitjeslei ZN :1 ardesia a quadros/quadrettos ruitjespapier ZN :1 papiro a quadros/quadrettos ruitjesschrift ZN :1 quaderno a quadros/quadrettos ruitjesstof ZN :1 stoffa a quadros/quadrettos ruitsoorten ZN MV :1 (PLANT) rutaceas ruitvorm ZN :1 forma de losange/de quadro ruitvormig BN :1 rhombic/rhomboide, rhomboidal, rhombiforme, in forma de losange/de rhomboido :--e spier = musculo rhomboide ruk ZN :1 colpo, succussa :het is nog een hele -- naar Bilthoven = il ha ancora un grande distantia a Bilthoven :hij gaf een -- aan de bel = ille ha sonate le campana con fortia rukken WW :1 (hard trekken) tirar forte/bruscamente/con violentia, facer movimentos brusc :2 (zich voortbewegen) marchar {sj}, avantiar :het leger rukte ten strijde = le armea marchava al combatto :3 (door hard trekken verplaatsen) tirar :hij rukte een tak van de boom = ille tirava un branca del arbore :iemand iets uit de hand -- = tirar un cosa del manos de un persona :4 (door hard trekken in een toestand brengen) tirar :de woorden uit hun verband -- = isolar le parolas de lor contexto rukwind ZN :1 colpo de vento, raffica, borrasca rul BN :1 laxe :-- zand = sablo/arena laxe rulheid ZN :1 laxitate rulijs ZN :1 glacie de superficie inequal, glacie irregular rullig BN :1 laxe rulligheid ZN :1 laxitate rum ZN :1 (drank) rum (E) :2 (glas rum) (vitro de) rum (E) rumba ZN :1 rumba rumboon ZN :1 bonbon al/con rum (E) rumfabriek ZN :1 fabrica/distilleria de rum (E) rumfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante/distillator de rum (E) rumfles ZN :1 bottilia de rum (E) rumgelei ZN :1 gelea al rum (E) rumgrog ZN :1 grog (E) al rum (E) ruminatie ZN :1 (herkauwing) rumination :2 (het terugbrengen in de mond van de maaginhoud) regurgitation rumineren WW :1 (herkauwen) ruminar :2 (wikken en wegen) ruminar :3 (de maaginhoud in de mond terugbrengen) regurgitar rumoer ZN :1 ruito, strepito, rumor, tumulto :-- maken = facer ruito :-- op straat = tumulto/ruitos del strata :die maatregel verwekte veel -- = iste mesura provocava multe tumulto rumoeren WW :1 facer ruito rumoerig BN :1 ruitose, strepitose, rumorose, clamorose, tumultuose :--e vergadering = assemblea tumultuose rumoerigheid ZN :1 character ruitose/strepitose, tumulto, turbulentia rumpudding ZN :1 crema dulce/pudding (E) al rum (E) rumpunch ZN :1 punch (E) cal(i)de/de rum (E) rumsmaak ZN :1 gusto de rum (E) rumstoker ZN :1 distillator de rum (E) rumstokerij ZN :1 distilleria de rum (E) rumtaart ZN :1 torta al rum (E) rumvla ZN :1 crema dulce al rum (E) run ZN :1 (stormloop) cursa :er was een grote -- op dat artikel = il habeva un grande demanda de iste producto :2 (SPORT) cursa :3 (looi) tanno runbak ZN :1 cupa de tanno runbloei ZN :1 (slijmzwam op run) fuligo septic rund ZN :1 (dier) bove :2 (DIERK) bovido :3 (stommeling) persona stupide runderbiefstuk ZN :1 beefsteak (E) de bove runderbloed ZN :1 sanguine de bove runderborst ZN :1 thorace de bove runderbouillon ZN :1 bouillon (F) de bove runderdaas ZN :1 tabano bovin rundergebraad ZN :1 rostito de bove rundergehakt ZN :1 carne bovin hachate {sj} runderhaar ZN :1 pilo de bove :penselen van -- = pinceles de pilo de bove runderhaas ZN :1 filet (F) de bove runderharen BN :1 de pilo de bove :-- penselen = pinceles de pilo de bove runderhart ZN :1 corde de bove runderhoorn ZN :1 corno de bove runderhoren ZN :1 Zie: runderhoorn runderhorzel ZN :1 hypoderma de bove runderhuid ZN :1 pelle de bove runderlap ZN :1 filet (F)/morsello de bove runderleer ZN :1 Zie: rundleer runderlintworm ZN :1 tenia saginate runderlong ZN :1 pulmon de bove rundermaag ZN :1 stomacho de bove rundermarkt ZN :1 mercato de boves rundermest ZN :1 stercore bovin rundernier ZN :1 ren de bove runderoog ZN :1 oculo de bove :2 (PLANTK) (stinkende kamille) camomilla fetide/putente runderpest ZN :1 peste bovin, epizootia runderragoût ZN :1 ragout (F) de bove runderras ZN :1 racia bovin runderrib ZN :1 costa de bove runderrollade ZN :1 (carne de) bove rolate runderschenkel ZN :1 tibia de bove runderslachter ZN :1 Zie: runderslager runderslachterij ZN :1 Zie: runderslagerij runderslager ZN :1 macellero bovin runderslagerij ZN :1 macelleria bovin rundersoort ZN :1 sorta/typo de bove runderstal ZN :1 stabula, bovil runderstapel ZN :1 Zie: rundveestapel rundertong ZN :1 lingua de bove rundertuberculose ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) bovin rundervet ZN :1 Zie: rundvet runderworst ZN :1 salsicia de bove runderziekte ZN :1 maladia de bove rundleer ZN :1 corio de bove, vacca rundleren BN :1 de corio de bove, de vacca rundvee ZN :1 bestias/bestial bovin rundveefokker ZN :1 elevator de bestias/bestial bovin rundveefokkerij ZN :1 elevamento de bestias/bestial bovin rundveehouder ZN :1 Zie: rundveefokker rundveehouderij ZN :1 Zie: rundveefokkerij rundveestamboek ZN :1 registro (genealogic) del bestial bovin rundveestapel ZN :1 numero de bestial bovin rundvet ZN :1 grassia bovin/de bove/de vacca rundvlees ZN :1 carne bovin/de bove/de vacca, bove :gestoofd -- = bove brasate rune ZN :1 runa, character runic :opschrift in --n = inscription runic runenalfabet ZN :1 alphabeto runic runeninscriptie ZN :1 inscription runic runenschrift ZN :1 scriptura runic, characteres runic runenspreuk ZN :1 formula runic runensteen ZN :1 petra/lapide runic runeteken ZN :1 runa, character runic runisch BN :1 runic :-- alfabet = alphabeto runic runkleur ZN :1 color de tanno runkleurig BN :1 de color de tanno runkuip ZN :1 cupa de tanno runlooier ZN :1 tannator runlooierij ZN :1 tanneria runnen WW :1 gerer, diriger, administrar, exploitar {plwa} runner-up ZN :1 jocator qui monta, equipa que monta running ZN :1 :in de -- zijn = esser active runologie ZN :1 runologia runologisch :1 runologic runoloog ZN :1 runologo, runologista runsel ZN :1 lacte coagulate ruppia ZN :1 ruppia rups ZN :1 eruca rupsaandrijving ZN :1 transmission per erucas rupsauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) a/super erucas rupsband ZN :1 eruca :trekker/tractor met -- = tractor a/super erucas rupsbulldozer ZN :1 bulldozer (E) a/super erucas rupsenbestrijding ZN :1 campania pro le extermination de erucas rupsendoder ZN :1 destructor/occisor de erucas rupsennest ZN :1 nido de erucas rupsenplaag ZN :1 plaga/invasion de erucas rupsensluipwesp ZN :1 ichneumon rupsenspiegel ZN :1 gruppo de erucas rupsenvraat ZN :1 damno(s) causate per erucas rupsenvreterij ZN :1 Zie: rupsenvraat rupsgraafmachine ZN :1 excavator a/super erucas rupsketting ZN :1 (catena a) eruca rupsklaver ZN :1 medicago rupskraan ZN :1 grue a/super erucas rupslaadschop ZN :1 pala mechanic a/super erucas rupstractor ZN :1 tractor a/super erucas rupstrekker ZN :1 Zie: rupstractor rupsvoertuig ZN :1 vehiculo a/super erucas rupsvormig BN :1 eruciforme :--e larve = larva eruciforme rupswagen ZN :1 carro a/super erucas rupswiel ZN :1 rota de eruca rupswielaandrijving ZN :1 propulsion per eruca ruptuur ZN :1 (MED) ruptura :2 (onenigheid) ruptura, discordo, disaccordo, disunion ruraal BN :1 rural Rus ZN :1 russo rus ZN :1 (PLANTK) junco :wijdgetakte -- = junco diffuse rush ZN :1 (stormloop) cursa, affluentia rush ZN :1 rush (A) Rusland ZN EIGN :1 Russia :Europees -- = Russia europee Ruslandkenner ZN :1 cognoscitor de Russia Ruslandspecialist ZN :1 specialista de Russia rusleder ZN :1 corio de Russia ruslederen BN :1 de corio de Russia rusleer ZN :1 Zie: rusleder rusleren BN :1 Zie: ruslederen russen BN :1 de junco russenfamilie ZN :1 (PLANTK) juncaceas Russenvriend ZN :1 russophilo russificatie ZN :1 russification russificeren WW :1 russificar :het -- = russification Russisch BN :1 russe, de Russia :-- leer = corio de Russia :--e thee = the russe :-- gezind = russophile :-- gezinde = russophilo :-- maken, een -- karakter geven = russificar :het -- maken, het geven van een -- karakter = russification :--e roulette = roulette (F) russe Russisch ZN :1 (taal) russo Russisch-Amerikaans :1 russo-american :2 (GESCH) sovieto-american :--e betrekkingen = relationes sovieto-american Russisch-Frans BN :1 russo-francese :--e betrekkingen = relationes russo-francese Russischtalig BN :1 russophone :iemand die -- is = russophono russofiel BN :1 russophile russofiel ZN :1 russophilo russofilie ZN :1 russophilia russofobie ZN :1 russophobia russomanie ZN :1 russomania russula ZN :1 russula rust ZN :1 (toestand na arbeid) reposo, (ontspanning) relaxation :-- nemen = prender reposo :een ogenblik -- = un momento de reposo :gebrek aan -- = manco/mancantia de reposo :iemand -- voorschrijven = prescriber reposa a un persona :-- voor lichaam en geest = reposo pro le corpore e le spirito :op de plaats --! = reposo! :2 (ontspanning door slaap) reposo :hij is in diepe -- = ille dormi profundemente :3 (het vrij zijn van drukte) calma, tranquillitate, quiete, quietude, quiescentia, pace :oase van -- = oasis de calma/pace :iemand met -- laten = lassar un persona tranquille/in pace :geen -- in zijn gat hebben = non trovar pace :deze streek ademt -- = iste region spira quiete :4 (stilte) silentio, calma, tranquillitate, pace, quiete :de -- verstoren = disturbar le silentio/calma :tot -- brengen = tranquillisar, appaciar :5 (afwezigheid van beweging) tranquillitate :een ogenblik -- = un momento de tranquillitate :tot -- komen = tranquillisar se :iets met -- laten = lassar un cosa tranquille, non toccar un cosa :6 (FIG) (mbt de dood) reposo, pace :eeuwige -- = reposo/pace eternal/eterne :bidden voor de -- van een gestorvene = precar pro le reposo de un morto :7 (het vrij zijn van werkzaamheden) retiro :8 (afwezigheid van ongenoegen) calma, tranquillitate, pace, serenitate, quiete, quietude, quiescentia :de -- bewaren = mantener/preservar/conservar/guardar le calma :de -- herstellen = restablir le calma :in -- en vrede leven = viver in pace :die herinnering liet hem geen ogenblik met -- = iste memoria le obsedeva :laat me met --! = lassa me in pace! :9 (ongestoorde toestand van de ziel) calma, tranquillitate, pace, serenitate, quiete, quietude, quiescentia, placiditate :-- vinden in het geloof = trovar le serenitate in le fide :geen -- vinden = non trovar pace :10 (SPORT) (half time) medie tempore :11 (MUZ) reposo, tacet, (hele maat) pausa, (kwartmaat) suspiro :halve -- = medie pausa :hier staat een -- = hic il ha un pausa/reposo :12 (LIT) reposo, pausa, cesura :13 (steunpunt van een hefboom) fulcro rustbank ZN :1 banco de reposo, divan, sofa, canapé (F) rustbed ZN :1 lecto de reposo rustbewaarder ZN :1 (GESCH, REL) silentiario rustdag ZN :1 die/jorno de reposo rusteloos BN :1 sin reposo, agitate, intranquille, inquiete :-- leven = vita agitate/sin reposo :een -- persoon = un persona inquiete rusteloosheid ZN :1 (voortdurende bezigheid) intranquillitate, movimento/activitate continue :2 (ongedurigheid) agitation rusten WW :1 (uitrusten) reposar, relaxar :hij slaapt niet, hij ligt te -- = ille non dormi, ille reposa :gaan -- = prender reposo :2 (slapen) reposar, dormir :op zijn lauweren -- = reposar/dormir super su lauros :na het eten gaan we wat -- = post le repasto non va reposar un pauco/poco :3 (begraven liggen) reposar, jacer :(op grafsteen) hier rust = hic reposa, hic jace :hij/zij ruste in vrede = requiescat in pace (L), que ille/illa reposa in pace :4 (vrij zijn van werkzaamheden) esser retirate, non plus haber activitates professional :--d arts = medico retirate/in retiro :5 (innerlijke rust hebben) reposar, esser tranquille, esser calme :6 (niet gebruikt worden) non esser usate/utilisate :het penseel laten -- = non plus toccar su pinceles :ik zal de zaak laten -- = io va cessar de occupar me de iste cosa, io va abandonar iste cosa :een kwestie laten -- = interrar un question :7 (met rust/terzijde gelaten worden) remaner/restar pendente :8 (stil liggen) reposar :9 (als iets bezwarends drukken) pesar :een grote verantwoordelijkheid rust op u = un grave responsabilitate pesa super vos :op dit huis rust een hypotheek van 100 000 gulden = super iste casa grava un hypotheca de 100 000 florinos :op deze produkten rust een embargo = iste productos es sub un embargo (S) :de kosten rusten op de eigenaar = le costos incumbe al proprietario :er rust een vloek op dit huis = un malediction pesa/grava super iste casa :10 (steunen op) reposar (super), appoiar se (super), esser supportate (per) :de balken rusten op de muur = le trabes/traves reposa super le muro :11 (gebaseerd zijn op) reposar (super), appoiar se (super), esser basate (super) :redenering die op een veronderstelling berust = rationamento que reposa super un hypothese :op hechte grondslagen -- = appoiar se/esser basate super bases solide :12 (mbt de blik) esser fixate :zijn blik rust op het schilderij = su reguardo es fixate super le pictura :13 :(zich voorbereiden op) zich -- = preparar se (a/pro), equipar se (pro) :zich ten strijde -- = preparar se al/pro le combatto rustend BN :1 (gepensioneerd) emerite :-- arts = medico emerite rustgevend BN :1 (geruststellend) reposante, consolante, appaciante, reassecurante :--e gedachte = pensata consolante/reassecurante, consolation :--e woorden = parolas reassecurante :2 (kalmerend) calmante, tranquillisante, lenificante, sedative :-- middel = calmante, tranquillisante, sedativo rusthuis ZN :1 casa de reposo rusticiteit ZN :1 (natuurlijke toestand) rusticitate, stato natural :2 (landelijke eenvoud) rusticitate, simplicitate rustic rustiek BN :1 (landelijk) rustic, rural :-- landschap = paisage rural :2 (in natuurlijke toestand gelaten) in stato natural, rustic, agreste :-- hout = ligno rustic/in stato natural rustig BN :1 (rust hebbend) tranquille, quiete, pacibile :--e oude dag = vetulessa tranquille :2 (niet in beweging) tranquille, calme :het kind is nu -- = le infante es tranquille/calme nunc :het water is -- = le aqua es tranquille/calme :de zee is -- = le mar es tranquille :3 (niet haastig) tranquille, calme, regular :--e stap = passo tranquille :--e ademhaling = respiration regular :het hart klopt -- = le corde batte regularmente/con regularitate :-- aan doen = ager con calma :rustig aan! = tranquille!, sin haste! :4 (vrij van innerlijke beroering) tranquille, calme, pacibile, seren :-- sterven = morir pacibilemente/in pace :5 (kalm) calme, tranquille, placide, seren :een -- kind = un infante tranquille :hij is altijd -- = ille es sempre/semper calme :-- antwoorden = responder calmemente :-- worden = calmar se, tranquillisar se :6 (niet luidruchtig, niet opdringerig) calme, tranquille, quiete, sin ruito :--e plek = loco tranquille :-- hoekje = retiro, retiramento :7 (ongestoord) tranquille, calme, quiete :8 (vreedzaam) calme, tranquille, pacibile :het land is nu weer -- = le pais es de novo tranquille rustigheid ZN :1 calma, tranquillitate, quietude rustigjes BW :1 calmemente, tranquillemente, quietemente, con tote tranquillitate, con calma rusting ZN :1 armatura rustjaar ZN :1 (sabbatsjaar) anno sabbatic rustkamer ZN :1 armeria rustkuur ZN :1 cura de reposo :een -- doen = facer un cura de reposo rustlievend BN :1 qui ama le pace/le calma/le tranquillitate, pacific, pacibile rustoord ZN :1 (plaats, streek) loco de reposo :2 (gebouw) casa de reposo rustpauze ZN :1 pausa, halto rustperiode ZN :1 (tijd van rust) periodo de reposo :2 (tijdvak waarin geen arbeid wordt verricht) tempore de vacantias :3 (stadium bij planten) periodo latente rustplaats ZN :1 (graf) tumba, sepulcro :iemand naar zijn laatste -- brengen = accompaniar un persona a su ultime reposo/demora, accompaniar un persona a su reposo/demora final :2 (pleisterplaats) loco de reposo, halto, etape (F) :3 (slaapplaats) loco de reposo, lecto :4 (leger van dier) cubil rustplek ZN :1 Zie: rustplaats rustpoos ZN :1 pausa rustpunt ZN :1 (pauze) pausa, reposo :2 (toevluchtsoord) refugio :3 (steunpunt) puncto de appoio, supporto ruststadium ZN :1 periodo de reposo :2 (van planten) periodo latente ruststand ZN :1 position de reposo, reposo ruststoel ZN :1 sedia de reposo/a bracios ruststroom ZN :1 currente quiescente/permanente/de reposo rustteken ZN :1 (MUZ) (sela) signal de reposo, (binnen een maat) silentio, fermata rusttijd ZN :1 (tempore de) reposo rusttoestand ZN :1 stato de reposo rustuur ZN :1 hora de reposo rustverstoorder ZN :1 disturbator del pace, turbator, perturbator, agitator, inquietator, disorganisator rustverstoring ZN :1 disturbantia, perturbation, agitation rut BN :1 :-- zijn = esser sin moneta, haber perdite tote su moneta Ruth ZN EIGN :1 Ruth Rutheen ZN :1 rutheno Rutheens BN :1 ruthen, ruthenic Ruthenië ZN EIGN :1 Ruthenia ruthenium ZN :1 ruthenium rutherford ZN :1 (eenheid) rutherford (E) rutiel ZN :1 rutilo rutilium ZN :1 rutilo ruw BN :1 (niet glad, hobbelig) rugose, inequal, rude, scabrose :--e plank = planca rugose :2 (niet afgewerkt) brute, crude :--e diamant = diamante brute :-- ijzer = ferro brute :--e katoen = coton brute :--e olie = oleo crude/brute :--e petroleum = petroleo crude/brute :--e suiker = sucro crude/brute/non raffinate :-- materiaal = materia brute :3 (globaal) global, grossier :--e schets = designo grossier :in --e trekken = in grosso, in le grande lineas :-- geschat = approximativemente :--e schatting = estimation/evalutation approximative/global :4 (niet zachtzinnig) rude, brusc, brutal :-- spel = joco brutal :-- bejegenen = bruscar :-- behandelen = brutalisar :iets -- afbreken = rumper un cosa brutalmente/abruptemente :5 (onbeschaafd) grossier, rude :--e manieren = manieras grossier :--e taal = linguage grossier/vulgar :6 (onstuimig) agitate, turbulente :--e zee = mar grosse :7 (onaangenaam) rude, dur, aspere :-- klimaat = climate dur :--e wind = vento aspere :--e stem = voce dur/aspere :--e karakter van een landschap = asperitate de un paisage :8 (harig) hirsute ruwaard ZN :1 (GESCH) governator ruwaardij ZN :1 Zie: ruwaardschap ruwaardschap ZN :1 (GESCH) dignitate de governator :2 (GESCH) territorio de un governator ruwbladig BN :1 (PLANTK) asperifolie, asperifoliate, de folio aspere, borriginacee ruwbladigen ZN MV :1 borriginaceas, asperifolias ruwen WW :1 asperar, cardar ruwglas ZN :1 vitro crude/brute ruwharig BN :1 hirsute, de pilo aspere/dur :--e honden = canes de pilo dur :2 (PLANTK) hispide, hirsute :--e planten = plantas hispide/hirsute ruwheid ZN :1 (oneffenheid) asperitate, rugositate, scabrositate, inequalitate :2 (ongevoeligheid) cruditate, duressa :3 (onbeschaafdheid) grosseria, cruditate :4 (hardhandigheid) brutalitate, duressa, rudessa ruwigheid ZN :1 rugositate, asperitate, inequalitate, scabrositate ruwijzer ZN :1 ferro crude/brute ruwkruid ZN :1 asperula ruwkwallen ZN MV :1 trachomedusas ruwstaal ZN :1 aciero crude/brute ruwsteen ZN :1 matta ruwvoer ZN :1 forrage grossier ruwweg BW :1 grossiermente, in grosso :-- geschat = approximativemente ruwzink ZN :1 zinc crude/brute ruzie ZN :1 disputa, querela, altercation, dissension, dissentimento, scena :huiselijke -- = querela domestic :een -- bijleggen = accommodar un querela, reconciliar :-- krijgen met iemand = comenciar a disputar/querelar con un persona :een -- sussen = calmar un querela/disputa :-- maken met = querelar se con, disputar se con ruzieachtig BN :1 querelose, aggressive, bellicose :-- karakter = character bellicose :--e toon = tono querelose/aggressive/de disputa/de querela ruzieën WW :1 altercar, disputar ruziemaker ZN :1 querelator ruziën WW :1 haber un querela/disputa, querelar, disputar ruzietoon ZN :1 tono querelose/aggressive/de disputa/de querela ruziezoeker ZN :1 querelator RVD :1 (Afk.: Rijksvoorlichtingsdienst) servicio de information del stato/governamento RVI :1 (Afk.: Rijksverkeersinspectie) inspection national de traffico R.v.S. :1 (Afk.: Raad van State) Consilio del Stato Rwanda ZN EIGN :1 Ruanda Rwandees ZN :1 ruandese Rwandees BN :1 ruandese ryoliet ZN :1 rhyolite rytidoma ZN :1 rhytidoma ryton ZN :1 rhyton